Ode to the Start
by Foreverfirstloves
Summary: Elena meets Damon Salvatore and falls in love. But she doesn't discover his secret until the day he bites her, turning her into what he is. A werewolf. As the only female to ever survive the transition, Elena must deal with the betrayal of the only person she's ever loved, and find her place among her new Pack. Without losing herself in the process. (Bitten Insp. series)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, so this is obviously the prequel to A Hymn For the Broken, but it will also have scenes that take place after Lullaby For the Heart.**

 **Those scenes will be Italicized, so I don't think it'll be confusing lol.**

 **Also, if you have not ready either of the previously mentioned stories, you WILL NOT understand this one.**

 **Well, parts of this one, anyway, so go read them first! lol**

 **Other than that, the rest is self-explanatory, so enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or any other shows/books/ect. Just the story and my created characters.**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

 _ **Present**_

* * *

 _It was late, by the time I got back to the Manor._

 _Late enough that Stefan was yawning and Klaus was getting annoyed._

 _Mason was the only one not complaining._

" _That's the last run for the night," I told them, as we crossed the back yard, "We'll go out again tomorrow afternoon."_

" _Might want to make it tomorrow evening," Klaus drawled, "Caroline's hormones are everywhere, and she just might kill me if I miss any of Michael playing with his new toys."_

 _I nodded, "Right. Elena will want me to be around for the twins as well. At least that's what she'll say, but I'm sure it's as much for her as it is them."_

 _I smiled._

 _Christmas was still my mate's favorite holiday._

* * *

 _We heard giggling the second we opened the door of the Manor, and the sound was one I'd know anywhere._

 _I followed it into the living room, Klaus sticking close behind me, as Stefan and Mason opted for the stairs to head to bed._

 _It had been a long run, after all._

" _Sounds like the young are still awake," Klaus noted, and he was right._

 _When we walked into the room, the first noticeable thing, besides the giant glowing Christmas tree, was our families, huddled together in front of the fireplace._

 _Caroline was reading The Night Before Christmas to the children, her swollen belly the perfect perch for the large book._

 _My twins sat in their mother's lap, completely engrossed in the story, while Michael leaned against Elena's side, looking at the tree._

 _I smiled at the sight, and paused in the doorway, motion for Klaus to do the same so we didn't interrupt._

 _Luckily, it was a short story._

" _Again!" Skylar begged when Caroline closed the book._

" _Not tonight," Elena brushed back her daughter's hair, "It's way past your bedtime."_

" _But we're not sleepy," Daniel insisted, with a yawn._

 _I stepped forward, "Santa won't show up if you aren't asleep."_

* * *

 _Little heads whirled around, and Skylar was the first to climb to her feet, "Daddy!"_

 _She crossed the room, jumping into my arms easily, and I hugged her to me, doing the same with Daniel when he ran over._

" _We made cookies!" he told me proudly, "They're for Santa!"_

 _I smiled, ruffling his hair, "That's great, bud. What kind are they?"_

" _Sugar cookies!" Skylar answered, "Mommy let us eat two of them!"_

 _Elena walked over then, looking adorable in a onesie pajama set and a Santa hat on her head, "And she's regretting that decision right now."_

 _I kissed Skylar's head before sitting her down to take my mate into my arms._

 _She wrapped her own around her neck, "You're late."_

" _I know," I sighed, pulling back to kiss her nose, "I'll make it up to you though. Why don't you set everything up down here, and I'll put the kids to bed."_

 _She nodded, kissing me quickly, "Okay."_

 _I released her so she could say goodnight to our young, giving them final hugs, kisses, and promises to see them in the morning to open presents._

" _Alright guys," I tugged on one of Skylar's dark brown strands, "Time for bed."_

* * *

 _If there was one thing I enjoyed about fatherhood, it was this._

 _Tucking my children into their beds, and sitting with them as they grew sleepy, their dual colored eyes fluttering closed as their breathing mellowed out._

 _However tonight their sugar high, mixed with their excitement for Christmas morning wasn't exactly the best recipe for sleep._

" _Daddy, can we wait up for Santa?" Skylar inquired hopefully from her twin mattress._

 _I shook my head, "No, because Santa will only come if you're asleep."_

" _And he'll leave us presents?" Daniel asked from his own bed, a few feet from his sister's._

" _Yep," I nodded, taking a seat on the edge of it, "But only if you've been good."_

" _I've been good," Daniel promised._

" _Me too!" Skylar joined._

 _I smiled, "Yeah, I guess you've both been alright. Santa might have something for you and Michael."_

" _Michael says Santa won't come because all the wolves will eat his reindeer," Skylar said sadly, and I had to bite back a laugh._

" _Well you can tell Michael that I will give a stern warning to anyone in the Pack who even looks at Santa's reindeer, okay?"_

 _She smiled, "And they'll listen to you, 'cause you're Alpha!"_

 _I nodded, "That's right. So don't you worry about anything. Santa will come whenever you're asleep and leave you lots of presents."_

 _Daniel yawned again, "We can open them in the morning?"_

" _As soon as you wake up," I promised._

" _Okay," Skylar sighed, sounding a little sleepy now._

 _I stood up to cross the room and turned on their night light, which also played soft lullaby tunes._

 _Then I walked back over and kissed them each on the forehead, telling them goodnight._

" _Night Daddy," Daniel murmured, his eyes closing._

 _I rubbed his shoulder lightly, "Night, buddy."_

" _Love you," Skylar added, and I pulled her blanket up higher, "Love you, too. Both of you. Sleep tight."_

* * *

 _I waited until they were at least close to being asleep before heading back down stairs._

 _Elena's scent told me that she'd moved from the living room to the study, and I followed it until I found her, sitting on the floor with the last of our children's presents that needed wrapping._

" _They're out," I told her, and she looked up, smiling, "Good."_

 _I enjoyed the view of her like this, sprawled out with wrapping paper and that cute little hat on her head._

 _And those PJ's were the icing on the cake, especially since they could be removed with a simple pull of a zipper in the front._

" _You're beautiful," I told her._

 _Elena smirked, "You're just saying that because you missed the cookie baking."_

" _Sorry kitten," I said, "I really didn't think the run would take so long, but since we're going to be busy in the morning I thought it would be best to push out the perimeter while we could."_

 _She nodded, reaching a hand up for mine, "I understand. We just missed you."_

 _I leaned down and kissed her, "I missed you too. But I'm here now. What can I do?"_

 _She pointed to the pile next to her, "These are all that's left to wrap. As soon as we finish we can put them under the tree, eat some cookies, then go to bed."_

" _Mhmm," I trailed my lips on the back of her neck, "Bed is good."_

 _I could almost feel her eyes roll, "Presents first, babe."_

 _I chuckled, but did as she asked, and sat beside her to help wrap the gifts for our children._

* * *

 _It was strange how this is what my life had become._

 _It's nothing I could have ever imagined for myself, but exactly what I would have wanted, if I'd known what to ask for._

 _My gaze wandered over to my mate._

 _She was really the reason I had the wonderful life I did now._

 _She'd given me more than she'd ever know, and had captivated me since the first night I'd laid eyes on her._

 _And now, as I watched her attempt to tie the perfect bow on one of the wrapped boxes, my mind traveled back to that night by the falls._

 _The night that had changed my life, before I'd even realized it._

* * *

 _ **Past**_

* * *

The moon was bright, where it hung low in the sky.

It made scoping out the scene at the bottom of the hill almost too easy, especially with my heightened sight accuracy.

Fucking college kids.

My gaze swept the party they were throwing with a narrowing suspicion.

Why they couldn't have these keg fests in their own town was beyond me, but something about Mystic Falls "falls" brought the wild wannabe-badasses out for a night of sweaty make out sessions, and guaranteed hangovers.

Which wouldn't be an issue, if the damn river didn't run through Pack property.

Humans passing over our border was a rare occurrence, thankfully, but the precautions we had to take were really damn annoying, having to watch ourselves in fear of being too revealing.

It was necessary though.

Humans wouldn't react too well to running into a live version of the big bad wolf.

Alaric had called the Pack in yesterday to discuss the situation, thanks to my saint brother giving him a heads up on the party.

God, I didn't want to be here.

But Ric had insisted that it would easier to keep an eye on things if we actually attended the festivities.

The others were cool with it.

Hell, they had been planning to come anyway.

The guys were all so eager to play human, that they were already down in the swarm, their bodies blending with the moving crowd.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

There were better ways to spend my night than trying to play nice around a group of people I couldn't stand.

But this was where my Alpha wanted me, so this is where I'd be.

* * *

Sighing deeply, I pushed myself away from the hood of my car, the perch on which I'd been leaning, and forced myself across the space that would bring me to the others.

I found Stefan's scent first.

His was always the easiest to pick out, because it was the most familiar to me.

I followed it until my eyes landed on its source.

Enzo and the Lockwood's were still with him at least, so maybe I wouldn't have to round them all up later to talk about perimeter shifts.

I stalked toward them, not caring who was in my way, knowing they would move.

That was the one thing I could say for the humans; their senses may be dull, but damn it if their instincts weren't on point, their bodies understanding a present danger, even if their conscious mind didn't.

But it wasn't like I was going out of my way to be a threat to them…at least, not tonight.

* * *

"He's coming now," I heard Stefan mutter, and I narrowed my eyes to see who he was announcing me to.

Ah.

That little blonde he'd befriended after starting classes at the U.

Lexi Branson.

Hot enough, sure, but of course my brother didn't care either way.

 _Just friends_ , was the motto he lived by with all females.

Poor bastard.

When I finally joined the group, Tyler stepped closer to Stefan so that I could take point.

Even when we weren't hunting, formation was on our minds.

"We had thought you ditched us, mate," Enzo greeted from the end of the line.

I turned to him, smirking at the implication.

If ditching were even a possibility, I wouldn't have come at all.

And the guy damn well knew it.

"I'm starting to think that I should have," I shot back, "But let's be honest. None of you could tell right from left without me, let alone manage to get back home. And I'm not that cruel."

The look he gave me contested the fact.

"Nice to see that you're still in a good mood," Stefan bitched, obviously recalling the argument I'd had earlier with our Alpha about attending this damn party in the first place.

I bit back a snarl, settling with, "Well brother, some of us have better things to do than come to heal every time a girl commands."

I looked at Lexi, raking my eyes over her curves as she rolled hers.

"It's nice to see you too, Damon."

Her tone implied that it wasn't, in fact, very nice at all, and my lips pulled in a hard smile.

Unpleasantries didn't bother me much.

I took a minimum amount of classes at Alaric's insistence, simply for the sake of keeping up appearances, because I'd gotten my degree a while back, and my social life extended to the Pack, and the few sorority girls I'd entertained myself with.

I had no need to be pleasing to anyone.

The dark scent of annoyance blasted from my brother, but I didn't care.

If his feeling got hurt because I was rude to his girlfriend, that was his problem not mine.

Besides, it's not like I'd done any long term damage.

The emotions rolling off the girl weren't suddenly full of cowering offense.

And her attention wasn't even on me anymore.

* * *

I followed her gaze until my blue eyes met brown ones.

Warm, chocolate brown pools of emotion that gave the the sensation of drowning as the light of the nearby fire danced in them.

I blinked, before assessing the body that the eyes belonged to.

It was a female, probably around Lexi's age, standing near the blonde, but with enough distance between them that I hadn't noticed her presence before.

I noticed her now.

"Who's this?"

Lexi answered, seeming a little surprised at the question, "Elena, my roommate."

Elena. Huh.

She was a pretty little thing, all legs, and curvy lips, with long dark hair that matched her eyes.

Tight little body, too, with clothes that did nothing to hide that fact.

I focused again on her face, then on her hair.

The light of the bonfire enhanced my already supernatural ability to see well in the dark, and I noticed that a strand of the brunette was in fact, red.

Crimson red.

"Elena," I tried, liking the roll of the "L" off my tongue.

She blushed slightly, and the color of her cheeks nearly matched the strand that was dancing in the firelight.

Before I could stop myself, I leaned forward and took the curl into my fingers.

It was soft against my skin, and in my mind, I imagined the stuff splayed out against one of my white pillows as I thrusted into that firm little-

I cut the fantasy off before the scent of my arousal could hit the others.

"Red, huh?" I asked her, focusing on the strand, "It looks good."

Her blush had diminished slightly, and those lovely lips opened to speak.

"Thanks," she told me, "I presume you're Damon?"

God, even her voice was doing it for me, so soft and feminine.

Fuck, it had been too long since my last release, and she was beautiful, and it wasn't like I was dead.

I imagined anything with a cock would jump at a chance to get between those slender thighs of hers.

"Usually," I stepped closer to her, "But say the word, and tonight, I'll be whoever you want me to be."

I expected another blush, had been half hoping for one, but that wasn't what came back at me.

"Whatever happened to being true to yourself?" Her tone was teasing.

I smirked at this newfound boldness, "Pretty little things like you."

Her mouth twitched, "Yes, because modern feminism ruined self-reflection."

The sarcasm had a delicious bite to it, and I couldn't help but chuckle, "You don't have to like it, Little Red, but it's true. Girls around here are as shallow as they are beautiful."

And I would know.

I'd been with my fair share of them.

Elena's eyebrow rose as I breathed in her scent.

Fuck, she smelled good. And a little annoyed.

"Well, I guess I'm lucky that I'm not from here," she snapped, "I'd hate to be considered shallow."

I found that I was enjoying her anger.

It wasn't too often that females took the tone with me.

"You transferred," I guessed, knowing that if she'd been on campus before, I would have already seen her face.

The U was pretty damn small.

"From Jenkins," she answered, "It's the community colle-"

"I know what Jenkins is," I assured her.

It wasn't too far from our current location.

So why had she transferred?

My curiosity peaked, and I wanted to know more about this human.

"Now, I'm wondering what brought you to Whitmore?"

The slight annoyance that had tainted her scent flared now, "Well that's funny, because I was wondering how that was any of your damn business."

I smiled at her.

A hot temper to match the red hair, and damn if it didn't suit her.

"General curiosity," I told her, holding her gaze in case she thought this anger would affect me in the slightest.

I'd faced beasts a hell of a lot scarier than her.

* * *

"And I have ways of finding out whatever it is that I want to know, Red," I added on, "So you might as well tell me."

Her head shook, as if in disbelief, and I waited for her response, praying it was a mean one.

I wanted that temper, that little crease in her eyebrow as her voice raised, that red hair flashing.

"Elena," was all she said.

Now my brow was the one creasing, "Sorry?"

She crossed her arms, annoyed, "My name. It's Elena, not Red."

Her chest heaved, and I moved closer to her body.

She was throwing off heat with each exhale, annoyance still running high in her blood.

"Your name may not be Red, _Elena_ , but your little temper is, isn't it?"

Her eyes narrowed, "Sorry, it flares up in the company of psychopaths and arrogant bastards."

My brow lifted, "And which one am I?"

Chocolate eyes melted me, as I was reminded of how close we'd gotten, "Yet to be determined."

* * *

Her nippy comment went right to my cock, and the bastard jumped.

Fuck me, I wanted her.

If it wasn't a sure thing before, it was now.

I wanted this feisty little thing in bed with me, squirming, begging, submitting.

My wolf growled its agreement.

"Go out with me," I asked her.

Well, it felt like a question, but the words came out stiff with my desire, barely even an offer.

She laughed, taking a step back, "Okay Hotshot, neither one of us are drunk enough to make that happen."

Despite her words, I could feel the hinted desire she felt. Even if she didn't want to.

I smirked, "Would you like a drink, then?"

Mason's barky laughter floated through the air, and Elena's eyes left mine.

She blinked, glancing around, as if she'd completely forgotten that we were at a party, surrounded by a hundred other people.

Not that I could blame her.

Hell, even with all of my heightened senses, I'd been captivated by our little interaction.

But the moment was over, and she was withdrawing, a hand moving to clasp around Lexi's wrist.

"You know what? Drinks are a great idea, but we'll go get them."

Her tone made it perfectly clear that I was not invited to follow, and with a last pointed look, she took off, pulling the blonde with her.

* * *

I watched until she disappeared, a smile on my lips.

This hadn't been what I'd expected the night to hold, but I decided that it was a welcoming surprise.

I'd been around plenty of females, most only interested in the same thing I was after, and it worked for me.

But that little brunette was a firecracker, and it was refreshing to be challenged by the opposite sex for a change.

It would make it all the more satisfying when she actually did submit to me.

And the surety that she would eventually do so made me wonder why I'd dreaded coming to this party so much in the first place?

I looked back to the others.

Oh. Right.

The smile fell away, and I cleared my throat, because they were all just staring.

"Were you planning on lounging around all night, or are we actually going to scope the place?" I asked, brushing past them.

Stefan sighed, and they followed.

* * *

 **Well that's the first chapter!**

 **Hope ya'll liked it! Can't wait to read your reviews!**

 **Also, I'm working to get up the next chapter for WTFD, so that will probably happen before chapter two of this one.**

 **See ya next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Loved the response for the first chapter! You guys are awesome, really :)**

 **Thank you!**

 **I think ya'll will like this chapter as well.**

 **The story will be mostly in Damon's POV, but there will be some Elena, and the next chapter might be her POV, just prewarning you lol.**

 **Also there will be some present day scenes...not sure if I'm going to put them in every single chapter, but they will be there. The switch should be obvious though.**

 **Anyway, I'll shut up now and let ya'll read ;)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

 _ **Past**_

* * *

The light of the sun flittering across my closed eyelids brought me to consciousness the following Sunday morning.

I was in human form and was only vaguely aware of the other male bodies that surrounded me.

The rest of the Pack was still asleep.

I groaned, and sat up, running a hand down my face.

There was nothing around us but trees.

Miles and miles of forest, but the damn sun had still managed to sneak in through the canopy and interrupt an otherwise pleasant rest.

Maybe I was just annoyed because the dream had actually been a good one this time.

That mouthy little human from the falls learning her place, and thanking me for it, as I showed her how much of an animal I really could be.

Unfortunately, the happy ending was never reached, and now I had an aching hard on to deal with.

I wasn't sure if I was more annoyed at the sun in this moment, or the chocolate eyed girl who'd served as my subconscious' outlet.

Whatever.

Not like it was too difficult of an issue to take care of.

Pulling myself up from the ground, I left the others to their sleep, knowing they'd find their way back to the house eventually, and went to deal with my problem.

I leaned against a tree, once I'd put enough distance between myself and the others, then let my imagination pick up where the dream had ended.

Red streaks flashing as all that dark hair was tossed over the girl's shoulder, my hand gripping the back of her neck.

She was crying out in pleasure, but it wasn't my _name_ on her lips.

It was a word.

" _Alpha_."

I lasted less than a minute.

* * *

It didn't take much time for me to find my way back to the Salvatore Manor.

The enormous Pack home was all that my father had left behind for me and my brother.

Though perhaps "father" was the wrong terminology.

After all, Giuseppe Salvatore's DNA didn't run through my veins.

Only the venom of his bite, and the memory of his lessons.

" _Watch me, boy," Giuseppe growled, "Keep your eyes on my fist, or you won't be prepared for the strike."_

 _He danced around my twelve-year-old body, moving so fast it was almost impossible to follow._

" _Hands up, Damon!"_

 _I did as he said, just in time, as his arm shot forward, and barely missed my face, thanks to the barricade I'd made with my wrists._

" _Good," he praised, and I felt proud that I'd pleased my Alpha._

 _But then he lunged again, and I wasn't quite fast enough this time._

 _His fist caught my side, just under my rib, and I was knocked breathless._

 _I doubled over in pain, but was gripped on the arm, "You remain upright, boy."_

 _Giuseppe's order was impossible to ignore, and he nodded at me, "You let yourself fall, and you're exposed to your opponent. Vulnerable to attack. Next time, I won't hold back, understood?"_

" _Yes sir."_

* * *

I never faltered again.

No matter how much pain was inflicted on me, both in practice, then later, running down Mutts, it didn't matter.

I stood strong and unaffected.

It was one of the best lessons Giuseppe ever taught me, but it was far from the hardest one.

For years, he trained me, worked with me, helping me develop to my full potential to serve his needs as Alpha.

I attacked on his command, and I had no problem doing so.

It served its purpose.

Mutts feared me, the Pack's rules were being followed, and life continued on.

Giuseppe's death a few years ago had been the only hiccup in our otherwise daily routine.

I'd never mourned the man, despite the fact that we'd spent many years together and I bore his name.

I felt no loss in his death.

Hell, Alaric was more of a father to me than Giuseppe had ever tried to be, and I was okay with that.

Speaking of Alaric…

* * *

I caught his scent as I entered the back door of the Manor, which led me past the large wooden dining table, through the kitchen, and around to his study.

He was there, hunched over his desk, looking at something with George Lockwood.

They both glanced up as I entered, and I gave them a nod.

"Woods are clear."

Alaric smiled kindly at me, "Glad to hear it. Did you have any plans for this evening?"

"Not particularly…"

"Good," he reached over and grabbed whatever he'd been eyeing on his desk.

A map, and a Mutt profile.

"I need you to make a run. You can take one or two of the others."

My head crooked curiously, "What kind of run?"

"The Mikaelsons. They've been holed up in New Orleans for a few weeks now, and I think it's time for an eviction notice."

My smirk didn't go unnoticed by the Alpha, "Use force only when necessary, Damon."

"It's always necessary with them," I bit, "So who are we dealing with? The whole crew or just my favorites?"

"Kol and Finn," Alaric said, "Elijah and Klaus are currently in Europe. I'll let the packs there worry about discretion."

"Fine," I sighed, "When do you want me to leave?"

"As soon as you get dressed," his eyes scoped my body, "The others still outside?"

"They were asleep when I left them," I said, "But I doubt they'll be long. If they aren't back by the time I've gotten dressed, I'll go find them."

He nodded, and I made my way up the stairs.

* * *

 ** _Present_**

* * *

" _Damon?" Elena's voice pulled me back to the present and I shook my head._

" _Yeah?"_

 _She smiled, clearly understanding that I'd zoned out._

" _I said the presents are wrapped," she pointed to the small pile in front of her, "So if you want to put them under the tree, I'll go get the rest of them out of our closet."_

 _I nodded, kissing the side of her head, "Alright."_

 _She handed me the boxes, as I stood, and ran her hand down my arm before leaving._

 _I sighed and made my way to the Christmas Tree._

 _The room was empty now, so I figured Klaus and Caroline had headed upstairs with little Michael._

 _Thinking of them brought back my memory._

 _I hadn't gone easy on any Mutt, but especially the Mikaelsons._

 _Their family had had a knack for pissing me off and breaking Alaric's rules, and at the time, served as a perfect outlet for me._

 _I would have hunted them all over the Earth, just for the hope of getting to finally rip one of their heads from their necks._

 _I wished I could say that the urge to kill had disappeared after I met Elena, but in truth, it hadn't._

 _In a way, I felt as if it would always be somewhere in me, taking Giuseppe as example._

 _My reasons were just a little more noble now._

* * *

 _I placed my children's gifts under the tree and sat back to admire the job they'd done with the decorations._

 _Hand crafted ornaments adorned most of the middle area, while the glass balls were strategically placed all around._

 _I smiled, remembering how Caroline's OCD had wanted to rearrange the ornaments after the kids had gone to bed because they were all clustered, but Elena had refused to let her, oddly proud of the children's messy decorating._

 _There had been minimal protesting, but my mate got her way in the end._

 _A short chuckle left my lips as I recalled the next time I saw her, after that night by the falls._

* * *

 ** _Past_**

* * *

Usually, I hated Mondays.

Why do I hate Mondays? Because for the rest of the fucking semester ahead, I have three classes that start bright and early on Monday morning, and thinking of the necessity of this mundane practice almost never failed to make me want to slam my head in my car door.

Not that I'd ever do that to my Camaro, which was probably the only thing I owned worth caring about.

Once again I silently thanked Alaric for getting me the damn thing, despite the attention it earned in Mystic Falls.

But point aside, this Monday wasn't actually all that horrible.

Because the entire drive back from Louisiana yesterday, after a show of force that sent the Mutts on their way, I'd ignored Enzo and Stefan by replaying the dream I'd had of that little human, Elena.

And strange as it was, I found that I was actually looking forward to seeing her again.

She lived in the dorms, so she probably had a full schedule, guaranteeing that she would be on campus today and her scent was permanently burned into my mind.

It wouldn't be hard to "accidently" run into her.

Or I could forgo that completely and just go straight to the dorm and find her, though that might come off a little stalkerish which was counter productive to what I had in mind.

I was excited by the idea of an actual challenge.

A shake up to the norm that had began to bore me.

Not that it was too difficult to find wasted sorority girls who were looking for a buzz and a good time and do with them whatever I wanted, but even that tended to get dull.

Elena would make me work for her, and hunting was what I lived for.

* * *

I parked the Camaro, grabbed my single strap backpack, throwing it over my chest, and looked around at the other vehicles.

Mason's jeep wasn't too far away, and I walked by it, inhaling subtly.

Tyler and Stefan's scents were fresh against the upholstery, but not Enzo's.

I couldn't remember if he had class this early or not, so his absence wasn't really something to worry about.

I followed the remaining smells across the lot, where they tethered off, as each male had gone wherever he'd needed to.

Where I would do the same.

I wasn't naive enough to believe that finding Elena's scent would be easy.

I mean, the campus isn't huge, but there were a good number of humans that covered these grounds on a daily basis, and to pick one out of the swarm was going to prove difficult.

So I decided to start by the girls dorms.

I was familiar with Lexi's scent as well, and being able to seek either of them out would double my chances at tracking down the object of my fixation.

* * *

It was a short walk to the aged building, and since it was daylight, no one was monitoring who came and went, so I was able to slip through the doors without question.

Not even the females that I passed bothered me, probably just assuming I was here to escort a girlfriend, like I'd seen many other males do.

I appreciated their lack of attention, as it made it easier to breathe in the smells, and work through the ones that radiated from each door.

I was lucky not to have to travel further than the staircase leading to the second floor before catching the one scent I was hoping for.

It was exactly as I remembered it; fresh and sweet, like vanilla wrapped in a lemon scented cloth.

But there was something else to it.

A sharper ingredient that screamed of wildness and freedom.

A tangy spice that my wolf responded to with desperation.

Elena had come this way.

* * *

I turned quickly, locking in on her smell, and stormed past a group of females coming through the hall.

The scent took me through the door again, and out into the day.

I prayed the wind hadn't already swept the trail away, but luck seemed to be on my side, because it only got stronger as I followed it, now that I had separated it from the rest of the smells.

I couldn't explain this odd layer of excitement that cloaked me at the prospect of seeing this girl again.

After all, she was a human.

An interesting one, sure, but nothing special or out of the ordinary.

Yet, I wanted her; so much that it didn't even feel like an option not to track her down.

Like it was instinct; something I needed to do.

And far be it for me to ignore a primal demand, no matter how little sense it made.

So I tracked her, following the fresh trail across campus, until I ended up outside the school library.

Who goes to the library this early in the day?

I decided against complaining, in hopes that the timing would mean less people.

With a sigh, I opened one of the double glass doors and prayed Elena was still inside.

* * *

She was, and god, she stopped me dead.

Her back was to me as she browsed through the shelves, but there was no doubt in my mind who that tight little body belonged to.

The night at the falls, she'd been wearing a long sleeved crop top and jeans; her hair slightly curled.

Today though, she wore nothing more than a baggy maroon T-shirt that fell off of one of her shoulders, tied off to expose the small of her back, and black skinny jeans tucked into boots.

My eyes ate up the sight of all those curves and the way her hair was now twisted on top of her head, held in place by two chopsticks.

The skin playing peekaboo at her waist was still tan from the fading summer months, and it was just too easy to imagine those long legs wrapped around my waist.

Especially as she kept lifting onto her toes to check the title of one shelved book after another, flashing even more of her back.

I smirked as her fingers barely grazed the cover of a physics textbook, and I took my opening, rushing over to grab it for her.

* * *

"Here you go."

"Oh my god, thank you," she said, turning as I gave her the book.

But when she looked up at me, her expression changed, "Oh...it's you."

I smirked, taking note of those teasing crimson strands on the side of her head, "You say that like it's a bad thing I'm here."

She shrugged, holding the book against her stomach now, "I didn't say it was. I'm just surprised that they allow psychopaths in the library."

I chuckled at her tone, suddenly recalling exactly why I'd wanted to find this girl.

"I was under the impression that you had yet to decide if I was a psychopath or just an arrogant bastard."

"Oh, I know you're arrogant," she shot, using a hand push a loose lock of hair behind her ear, "Or are you one of those guys who like to show off in front of his friends then swear afterwards that he isn't really a jerk."

"No, I can guarantee you that I am a jerk," I promised, "The presence of my friends or lack thereof doesn't change that fact…but perhaps I was a little rude the other night."

"A little?"

"Maybe."

She eyed me for a moment, then smiled, "Is that your idea of an apology?"

There was a teasing lilt to her voice now, and I had hope that maybe I hadn't pissed her off too badly the other night.

"Well, that depends," I stepped closer to her, "I would ask you out for an apology drink, but as you so graciously mentioned, you weren't interested."

She crooked her head, "I have a boyfriend."

"No you don't."

She blushed a little, because I was right.

If there was any male in her life, I'd smell him on her, and nothing was hitting my nose except her intoxicating scent.

"Fine, I don't. But I was trying to let you down easy."

I rose a brow, "And why's that?"

"Because, I don't date guys like you," she said.

* * *

I was surprised by her answer, and a little amused, but my response was cut off by a sharp toned librarian.

It was a testament to how distracting Elena was that I didn't hear the woman come up until she was right next to us.

"If you two are going to argue, take it outside," she warned, "There are students trying to study in here."

"Sorry," Elena muttered, slightly embarrassed, but her heartbeat was still elevated, so I had the feeling our little talk wasn't over.

"Did you need to check anything out?" The librarian asked.

Elena nodded, and held up the book I'd gotten down for her, "Just this."

* * *

It was a quick process to check out, and when we walked outside into the sunshine, I fished to restart our conversation.

"What did you mean by guys like me?"

She hesitated, seeming to debate on answering or just walking to her next class.

Finally she sighed, "You know what I meant."

"Clearly I don't, because there aren't a lot of guys like me."

If only she knew the truth of that.

"There are plenty of guys like you," she argued and the first hint of annoyance bled into her scent.

The bite of it is what I was craving.

* * *

Two guys on skateboards rode by on the sidewalk, and I used the excuse to take hold of her arm and pull her closer to me, "Careful there. Wouldn't want you getting hurt."

We stood at the side of the building now, a few steps away from any of the main traffic walk areas.

Elena rolled her eyes, yanking her arm from my grip, "That's what I mean. You're a flirt," she accused, "A heartbreaker. And no offense, but I'm not interested in a slam-bam-thank you mam from some guy that'll just lie about calling me afterwards, okay?"

I smirked, and stared into those chocolate eyes of hers, "I'm only asking for a drink."

She blushed again, and the color was beautiful against her skin, but her words were as sharp as ever, "I don't expect you to see the distinction. But one drink typically leads to another, and while I'm a fan of the occasional intoxication, I'm too smart to be seduced by a stranger, no matter how good looking they are, or how blue their eyes might be."

I laughed in earnest now, not being able to stop myself from taunting her, "So you think I'm good looking?"

Not that I needed the reassurance or an ego stroke, but damn, I wanted to hear her say that she was just as attracted to me as I was to her.

Her scent hinted that she just might be, but my wolf wanted her admittance.

"You know you are," she said instead, "Otherwise you wouldn't be so damn sure of yourself."

"And because I'm attractive, we can't go out?" I verified.

She rolled her eyes, "No. We can't go out because you know that you're attractive and you're trying to bait me. And I don't appreciate that."

I blinked, a little affronted at her bluntness.

"Duly noted," I raised a hand in mock defeat, "So if I promise not to be so good looking, would you get that drink with me?"

I knew I was walking a thin line with the persistence, but thankfully she laughed, "You don't give up, do you? Let me guess, you can't handle the rejection?"

"Sort of how you can't seem to take a risk," I shot back.

"I don't take unnecessary ones," she corrected, "And going out with a stranger is an unnecessary risk. I wouldn't think I'd have to spell that out for you."

"Is it possible to spell out "I'm afraid I might have a good time""?

She narrowed her eyes, "I'm pretty sure it starts with F U."

I grinned slowly, "Oh look, she has jokes."

"Well this has been interesting, but I'm gonna go," she lifted the text she was carrying, "Thanks for the book, though."

She moved to leave and taking the chance of freaking her out, I stepped in her path, touching her arms to halt her, "Elena, wait."

She exhaled, annoyed again, but goosebumps had erupted where our skin met, "What?"

"Just one evening of your time, that's all I'm asking for."

"Why?" she demanded, and it was a good question.

One I had no answer for, because I hadn't entirely stopped to process this myself.

"Because….at the very least, you'll get a free meal. And not so worse case scenario, you may realize that I'm not the worst company in the world."

She bit her lip, sending a shiver through my body as I waited for her answer.

Finally, she sighed.

"Fine. One evening. You can take me to dinner on Friday. I don't care where, as long as it's somewhere public. And if I'm miserable, I will order the most expensive thing and leave you with the tab."

I chuckled, "Great. Then I'll see you Friday."

She smirked, and pushed past me without a another glance.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

* * *

" _You ready to head up?" Elena asked, her arms wrapping around my waist from behind, and suddenly, I was back in the Manor, staring at the Christmas tree._

" _What?"_

 _She chuckled as she placed a kiss between my shoulder blades._

" _Upstairs," she repeated, her hands drifting down my stomach, "Bedroom," I sighed as her fingers teased the waistline of my pants._

" _Bed," she finished, with a little nip to my shoulder._

 _I turned in her arms, looking down into the face I loved more than life itself._

" _Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I asked her, the memory of us still heavy in my mind._

 _Elena smiled at me, "Not in the past twenty four hours."_

 _I laughed and pulled her close, "Come on, Kitten. Let's go to bed, and I'll show you just how incredible I think you are."_

 _She pulled herself into my arms, wrapping her legs around me as I kissed her and carried her to the stairs._

" _Merry Christmas, Damon," she said happily between chaste pecks._

 _I smiled, "Merry Christmas, baby."_

* * *

 ** _Soooo next chapter will be their first date :)_**

 ** _Hope ya'll enjoyed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! First Date :)**

 **Remember, the italicized paragraphs are the present day/future scenes.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

" _Fuck, fuck, fuuuck," I moaned, as Damon gripped my hips, slamming me down onto him, over and over, his forehead touching the back of my neck._

 _He was relentless, and I was trying to remind myself that I had two excited children with supernatural hearing just across the hall that could easily wake up, but damn, it was hard not to cry out when Damon took me like this._

 _My orgasm washed over me just in time for his own to crash down, and his body swayed into mine a few times before he shuddered and pulled away._

 _He exhaled deeply as he rolled onto his back, sinking into the mattress, and I giggled, "Feel better?"_

 _He smirked, looking over at me with a tired gaze, "Much."_

 _I moved into his arms, propping myself up so I could keeping staring at him, "Not that I'm complaining, but what was that about?"_

 _Not that we didn't have an amazing sex life, but he hadn't felt that driven in a while; that desperate._

 _Damon kissed the side of my head, "Just thinking about when we first met," he admitted, "Our first date...You took my breath away, then and now. God, I wanted you so badly."_

 _His hand trailed down my side, the bare skin errupting into goosebumps at his touch, and I shivered, "I know. It took everything in me to stop from begging you to take me to bed."_

" _It wouldn't have changed my mind, even if you had. I was pretty much yours, even by that point."_

" _I remember," I promised him, and God, did I._

 _I'd been just as captivated as he'd been, though I'd tried to deny it._

* * *

"Oooh, you look hot," Lexi said, having just walked into our dorm room, and plopped down on the edge of her mattress, "What's the occasion?"

I was facing the full length mirror hanging on our closet door, and ran a hand over my outfit, "I'm meeting up with someone for dinner."

I had yet to tell her about my sort of date plans with Damon Salvatore because, well, I hadn't seen much of her since classes started, and also because I was afraid she'd tell me how much of a horrible idea that I already knew this was.

But even while knowing that, I couldn't help but feel a little excited.

Something about the guy's cockiness and self assurance was unsettling, but in a way that was intriguing.

And the urge to put him in his place was too strong to pass up, now that I'd have another chance.

"Dinner?" Lexi pressed, "With that mascara, I'm going to assume it's with a boy."

Her voice was teasing, and I rolled my eyes, "Yes, with a boy."

"Yet you avoided using the word "date"," she pointed out.

I sighed, and turned around, "Because this isn't a date. This is a trial run dinner to see if he deserves a date in the future."

She laughed, "Who is it? I know everyone. Or did you meet someone off campus?"

I shook my head, "No, actually, you do know him. You introduced us."

Her eyebrows furrowed, "I only introduced you around that night at the falls, and the only ones we actually talked to were...wait. Oh my god. You're going out with Damon, aren't you? You two were flirting hardcore-"

"I wasn't flirting with him. It was more like scolding," I defended.

"When did he ask you out?" she continued, "Or did you ask him?"

"No, he asked me Monday morning."

"And you want to go?" she checked, "I mean, he didn't try to bully you into agreeing, did he?"

I laughed, "No, he didn't. Not really, anyway."

"Elena-"

"I want to go," I assured her, "It's weird, I know, but he's...he's…"

She waited for me to find the right words.

"He's interesting," I decided, "He's a pain in my ass, he's hot; and there's that weird bad boy vibe that drives me crazy. I don't know...there's just something about him that gets under my skin. I kind of like the way it feels."

She mused over my answer, "I guess I can understand that. He's got that sexy, unobtainable thing...just be careful, okay?"

I smiled, "It's just dinner, but I will. Thanks."

Lexi glanced over my outfit again, "You know, it's funny."

"What is?" I asked, brushing back my lightly curled hair, the red streaks flashing a little as I did so.

"That unattainable thing. It's true, as far as I've seen, and as far as I've heard. None of those guys really date, especially Damon...I wonder why he's suddenly taken an interest in you."

"Your guess is as good as mine," I told her, checking my reflection one more time, "Maybe I'll ask him tonight. But I've gotta go. He's picking me up outside in a few."

She nodded, "Have fun."

* * *

If I could say one thing for Damon, it would be that he's as punctual as he was irritating.

The moment I stepped outside the dorm, he was pulling into the parking lot.

The second thing I could say for him was that he had taste.

His blue camaro was topless and gleaming, as gorgeous as its owner, and I had to look it over a few times before it even clicked in my mind that not a lot of college aged guys had cars like this.

Damon parked and got out, grinning as I checked out the camaro.

"Who'd you steal this from?" I asked after a second, looking up at him.

He looked good in simple jeans and a dark shirt that matched his hair and drew attention to those eyes of his.

"It's mine," he promised, "And gift from my Al...adopted father."

Adopted? Huh.

"Well she's something," I admitted, letting his admission slide.

I had all night to get his story.

No need to rush things.

* * *

The drive to the restaurant was nothing spectacular.

The camaro was fun, and I'm pretty sure Damon's gaze was on me more than the road ahead, but we never once swerved, so I assumed he knew what he was doing.

Somehow I wasn't surprised when we pulled up to a bar and grill.

"I hope your plan wasn't to get me drunk enough to sleep with you," I warned him, "Because I can actually hold my liquor quite well."

He chuckled, getting out of the car, "I don't doubt that. But no, I actually just like this place. I found it a few months back, and it's similar to a good place back home."

"Your from Mystic Falls, right?" I asked, trying to recall what Lexi had told me.

He nodded, "We've come and gone, but it's our...family's home."

We walked up to the doors and he opened it for me.

"Thanks," I said, "So all those guys that were with you, Stefan and the others...you're all related?"

"A matter of speaking," he answered, as he led me toward the bar and pulled out a stool, "Stefan is my brother. The others are our cousins. Distant cousins. But as I've said, we've all come and gone over the years."

I sat down and nodded, as he did the same.

"But I didn't come here to talk about me," he switched the topic, "Tell me about you."

I rose a brow at his tone, "And if I don't want to?"

"You do," he told me, "Everyone does."

"Are the girls you date really that shallow?" I couldn't help but ask.

"I don't date," he said, "Unless you count the twin bed of a dorm room as a date."

I blushed slightly, remembering that Lexi had already mentioned that about him.

"Why don't you?" I asked, "Date?"

"Ah ah," he shook his head, "We were talking about you now, remember?"

My eyes rolled, "Fine. What did you want to know?"

He appeared to think about it for a second, then asked, "Why the red?"

"You mean in my hair?" I pulled at one of the strands and he nodded.

I shrugged, "I liked the color."

His eyes narrowed slightly, and he took a few breaths in through his nose.

After a moment his gaze focused on my eyes, "I don't like liars, Elena."

I blinked.

How in the hell could he know-

"I'll ask again," he said, "Why the red?"

"It wasn't a lie," I snapped, "I do like the color."

"But there's something else," he stated, "Isn't there?"

I was baffled that he was able to tell that so easily, and it threw me back to the night I met him, when I'd sworn that those ice cold eyes of his were reading my soul.

"Fine. I guess you could call it a form of rebellion. I wanted to prove a point to myself."

He seemed satisfied with my admission, "And what point was that?"

I shrugged, "That I wasn't just a boring good girl, I don't know."

He laughed a little, "Were you?"

"A good girl?" I confirmed, "Yeah, I guess I was."

"Let me guess," he held up a hand, "Strict parents?"

"I wouldn't know," I admitted, "I never really got to know much about them. They died when I was little. My aunt raised me."

"Oh," he blinked, as if surprised that the news had surprised him, "Sorry."

I waved it off, "It was a long time ago."

"My parents are gone as well," he told me, though I got the feeling it was more out of sympathy than willingness to talk about himself.

There was no emotion in his voice when he spoke, "My mother died when I was a boy, soon after Stefan was born. His father took us in."

"You and Stefan have different fathers?" I asked.

He nodded, "Both are gone now though, so I suppose it really doesn't matter."

I frowned as Damon waved the bartender over.

He'd lost both of his father figures, and his mother, yet was able to speak about them so...detachedly.

"Don't you miss them?" I couldn't help but ask, "Your parents?"

He shrugged, "Nothing to miss really. I never knew my biological father, I was young when my mother died, and Stefan's father meant little to me."

"But he got you your car," I argued.

Damon seemed confused, then shook his head, "Oh. No, he didn't. Sorry, I should have been more clear. My adopted father is Alaric, he was a...friend of Stefan's father. They shared our estate. So when I was brought to Mystic Falls, Alaric took me under his wing."

There was finally a trace of something in his voice, though it sounded more like respect than love.

The bartender finally made his way over, and Damon looked at me, "What are you drinking?"

I found myself curious with his story and wondered if he'd talk a little more freely once some alcohol started flowing.

"A beer please."

* * *

Hours passed in the blink of an eye.

One minute Damon and I were on the bar stools with burgers and beers between us, dancing around questions and trying to figure out more about each other, and the next we were ordering shots of God knows what and downing them like water with some other late night drinkers.

Which had then led to a couple of guys challenging us to a game of pool.

I noticed that while Damon was polite to the other people around us, his body deflected any interest they may have had.

He was honed in on me, as if trying to seclude us into our own little world.

But I was feeling pretty friendly at this point, and took the guys up on their offer before Damon could refuse.

"What's the matter?" I taunted him, "Don't know how to play?"

He smirked, "Probably better than you do."

"Pshh," I rolled my eyes, "We'll see about that. Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him over to the tables, where the others were waiting for us.

"I guess one game won't hurt," he allowed, and I grinned, "You break."

* * *

One game had easily turned into two, and surprisingly, Damon hadn't been exaggerating about his skills.

He won the game for us, then claimed the table for our own so he could show me how to properly shoot.

I didn't need the lesson. At least, I wouldn't have if I'd been more sober, because I actually am pretty good at pool.

But as soon as his chest was pressed against my back, I couldn't find the will to argue anywhere in my body.

He felt to good, and I could have sworn that his lips brushed the side of my head as his nose inhaled the scent of my shampoo.

It sent chills down my neck.

Damon was a fairly good instructor, but it didn't take me long to get bored of the game, and that must have been obvious to my date.

"Why don't we just say you won this one?" he offered, and I considered that, "If I win, do I get another drink?"

He laughed, "I think you've had enough for now, but how about a dance?"

It wasn't until then that I realized music was even playing.

"Sure."

* * *

 _I shuttered at the memory, as Damon faded out of consciousness beside me._

 _Man, my inebriated college girl mind had missed so much, in the beginning._

 _I hadn't questioned the reluctant way Damon had avoided questions that got too personal._

 _Didn't think twice about the way his eyes scanned the room, alert and guarded, at the same time, as if ready for an attack._

 _I hadn't known he could feel the pounding in my heart as we'd danced and those first buds of real sexual tension had blossomed._

 _He'd held me so securely, as if his grip alone could stop me from leaving his side, and back then, it probably could have._

 _And God help that poor bastard who'd tried to cut in…_

* * *

Damon twirled me around as the third song started, or was it the fourth.

I'd lost track, and that was perfectly okay by me, because those blue eyes were all I could focus on.

"So," he whispered teasingly in my ear, pulling me against his chest.

"So what?" I asked.

He smiled, "Since you didn't order the most expensive thing on the menu, then take off on me, I can assume you're having a good time?"

"Well," I reasoned, "You aren't the worst company in the world."

He recognized his own words and smiled, seeming impressed, "Where have you been hiding at?"

I blushed slightly under his gaze, but the rush didn't last long enough, because someone was clearing their throat.

We pulled away just enough to see that one of the guys who'd been near the pool tables had interrupted, "Mind if I cut in?"

Even if I'd been completely sober, I wouldn't have anticipated Damon's reaction.

A noise, almost like a growl, furrowed in his throat and he turned to face the man, "Actually, I do. She's here with me. By definition, not up for grabs."

"Geez, man," the guy held up a hand, "Was just trying to show the lady a good time, no need to-"

Damon moved faster than I'd ever seen anyone do so, and had the guy by the shirt in the time I could blink, "You should leave."

"What the fuck," the man groaned, pushing at Damon now, "Get the hell off-"

He stopped cold at whatever look was on my date's face.

As he was turned away from me, having positioned himself between me and the other guy, I couldn't see it for myself, but the man began nodding, and Damon let him go.

I glanced around to make sure we hadn't drawn too much attention.

Luckily everyone was still absorbed by either the music or their meals.

* * *

"What the hell was that?" I asked Damon, as the guy disappeared.

He looked back to me, a brow raising, "He was trying to-"

"To dance," I pointed out, realizing I was a little pissed, now that my mind had caught up with the events, "You didn't have to be so rude."

"He needed to know that you were mine," he answered, and I blinked.

" _Yours_?"

Damon closed his eyes briefly, "That...that's not what I meant. Look, Elena-"

"No," I cut him off, "You look, just because you're hot and flirty and a decent dancer doesn't mean you can go all caveman. Maybe let me turn him down myself next time."

"You would have turned him down?" he asked, a little surprised.

"Um hello, I am kind of on a date with you. God, I have some class! But no, you had to go and play the macho guy and cause a scene, when I could have just as easily-"

"Do you have any idea how enticing you are?"

I paused, running his words through my head, "What?"

Damon's eyes were dark, intense, and entirely too focused, "You. You're sexy as hell like this. All worked up…attempting to chew my ass out. No one talks to me like that."

It almost seemed as if he weren't even meaning to speak the words; as if these were just his thoughts escaping as he moved closer to me.

"Well, maybe someone should talk to you this way. Teach you some manners."

He smirked, bringing my eyes to those lips of his.

"I can't help it," he said, "You make everything else go away for me."

I swallowed, unsure how to respond as my body and brain went to war.

One was suggesting that I tell him to back off, before I did something stupid, like listen to the other half that was silently begging him to drag me off to some bathroom stall and have his way with me.

And the closer he got, the better that bathroom sounded, but as I'd mentioned, I do have some class, and sleeping with a guy on the first date wasn't my style.

But damn if those eyes didn't promise the night of my life.

* * *

"It's getting a little warm in here," I said instead, "We should," I looked around, "I'm just gonna…"

I turned toward the exit the second it came into view and made a beeline for the door.

Damon followed me, as I'd suspected he would, and the night air was cool and felt good against my skin.

"You alright?" he asked, his palm touching my elbow.

I nodded, "It was just getting a bit much in there. I needed some air."

He watched me breathe for a moment, then motioned towards the parking lot, "We can just take a drive, if you'd prefer. I'll leave the top down."

Which actually sounded kind of perfect, so I nodded.

And we drove.

I lost track of time as we weaved in and out of roads that seemed strange and familiar all at the same time, the dark swallowing us.

Damon never spoke.

Not even when I unbuckled and lifted myself over the glass to feel the full force of the wind in my face.

It was a thrilling freedom, drowning out everything that was wrong with my life.

I was able to forget that my parents were dead, that I hadn't spoken to Jenna much since transferring, and that without her, I was practically alone in the world.

I didn't feel alone tonight.

* * *

The high lasted all the way back to the dorm room parking lot, where Damon finally stopped us and reached back to bring the ragtop up.

Once it was secured, I sunk into the seat, exhaling.

What the fuck was I doing with my life?

School and dates and wild car rides made sense, but there was no direction, nothing grounding me to any one place or thing, and I realized that maybe I was the one with the disconnect.

For so long I'd fallen to the habit of just going through the motions, and all I wanted was to hold on to this rush, this buzz, this proof that I was alive and that I could feel something.

"You looked like you enjoyed that," Damon teased me, reminding me of his presence, and when I looked over, he was as close as ever, "Not surprising, considering that my driving skills are as impeccable as-"

"Oh shut up," I commanded, before closing the distance between us and giving in to what I wanted..

Damon must have been prepared for this on some level, because he met me head on, our lips crashing roughly.

His hands didn't hesitate to reach across the seat and grab my hips, pulling me across the middle and into his lap.

We fumbled and repositioned, trying to keep our mouths connected as we practically devoured each other.

I managed to get my knees on either side of him, and Damon's hands were tangling in my hair, pulling, tugging, demanding.

His lips grazed my own, his tongue prodding and taking, sweeping me up in breathless sensations as he tasted my skin, kissing all over.

And fuck, he was erect, too.

I could feel his length pressing up between my thighs, and my body was more than ready for it.

* * *

Damon hissed, as if I'd admitted this out loud, and he paused, his nose brushing my neck.

I froze, waiting for something, anything to throw us over this edge.

Instead, Damon's door was opened, and in the next second I was somehow on my feet, outside.

"Sorry," I blushed.

He was a few inches away now, breathing hard, "Don't be...But I wasn't sure you wanted that to go where it was heading."

I swallowed, "Did it sound like I was complaining?"

He chuckled breathlessly, "Not really. But you may have a different opinion tomorrow."

Doubtful. But I nodded anyway, trying to be rational despite the ache I was feeling to have him inside me.

"Then I should uh, probably just head up."

His jaw flexed, but his head nodded, "Probably the safest thing."

I bit my lip, then decided to go out on a limb, and crossed the space between us, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

I kissed him, hard, but quick.

"Thank you," I told him, "Tonight actually wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

He smiled, "Does that mean you'd do this again?"

I pulled away and smirked, "Yeah, like you're really going to call."

"I'd have to have your number to call you," he pointed out.

My brow rose, "I recall you bragging about how you have ways of finding out whatever it is you want to know. I guess now's your chance to prove it."

I turned towards the dorms then, leaving him with a wink, and wondering if, in fact, he'd be in touch.

* * *

 **So there's that :)**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed, and I can't wait to read the reviews!**

 **In the mean time, I'll just be here working on the next chapter for WTFD!**

 **Ya'll have a good day! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay so sorry about the belated update! It's been a crazy busy couple weeks and I am honestly writing every chance I get.**

 **On the other hand, this chapter is the longest ever lol. So there's that.**

 **Anyway, I'll stop rambling and start working on WTFD! :)**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 _ **Damon's POV**_

* * *

"So I heard you went on a date. As in you actually left the girl's room and had a decent conversation," an accented voice said from my doorway, and I groaned in annoyance as my eyes rolled.

"I'm going to fucking kill Stefan."

Enzo chuckled, walking freely into my bedroom, as if he'd been invited in, "Wouldn't do you any good mate, he wasn't the one that mentioned it."

"Mason then," I corrected, "The Pack would survive just fine with one less Lockwood."

I sat up on my mattress, as he clearly wasn't going to let me sleep, despite the late hour.

"It was George actually," Enzo said, "Though it may have been Stefan that mentioned it to him. And apparently he heard it from your little human's roommate."

So they were all gossiping like a group of old women. Great.

"What's it to you?" I asked him, half tempted to toss him from the room so I could get some rest before morning came.

"I was merely curious. The others are as well, but they lack the balls to come ask you about it."

My eyes rolled again, "It was burgers and pool at a bar. What is there to discuss?"

He leaned against the frame of my bed, "Oh I don't know, perhaps the fact that I've known you for many years, and I've never seen you take an interest in a human before, unless it was for a quick fix, you feel me?"

"She's different," I answered, "Elena is...different."

The mention of her name echoed off the memory of the way she'd kissed me in my car earlier.

I'd never felt the kind of lust that that female had been throwing off last night, which was surprising, considering it wasn't exactly a new concept for me.

But with her in my lap, hands all over...God, she'd been so warm.

More than warm, actually.

That little human was the hottest thing I'd ever gotten close to.

Hot enough to make me feel how cold I'd become, and I wanted more of her.

More of those smart ass remarks, more of that firecracker anger, and more of that burning look in her eyes, just before she'd made her move.

I wanted to drown in those brown eyes, and those red strands, and bury myself inside of her, just to feel a little more of whatever this was; whatever she was doing to me.

"Oh man," Enzo's voice brought me back, and he chuckled.

I glared at him a little, "What?"

"You've got it bad," he grinned, "Never thought I'd see the day."

"Shut up," I groaned, falling back onto my mattress, "I'm just having a little fun. You should try it. Then maybe you'd have better things to do with your time than annoy me."

"You're playing with fire," he warned, unphased by my attitude, "This girl's got you in a knot already. Are you going to see her again?"

"Is that any of your business?"

"I'll take that as a yes," he said smugly.

My eyes were going to get stuck in a permanent roll, "Take it however you want, if it'll get you to leave me the hell alone."

"Does Alaric know you're in love with a human?" he asked, clearly amused.

"I'm hardly in love with her," I snapped.

"Not yet," he reasoned, "But I can smell it all over you. I give it two weeks tops before you're singing a different tune."

"And I'll give you two seconds tops, before I'm throwing your ass out that door," I warned.

He straightened, "Alright, alright, I'm going. But in two weeks, when you're all sweaty palmed and tongue-tied, I expect a bottle of bourbon, just for being right."

"I'll give you a bottle right up your-"

He left before I could describe exactly where I wanted to shove it, but at least it was finally quiet, and I was able to try for some sleep.

* * *

 _It was way too early to be dealing with this kind of bullshit, but you put a bunch of recently turned male together, and what else could you expect?_

 _The two boys were at each other's throats, fists flying, legs kicking, and growls echoing off the trees nearby._

 _I was in the backyard, close to the forest's edge, with Mason, Klaus, and a small group of teenagers that the other packs had sent for us to train._

 _It was a new program, George's idea, but it was actually working to our benefit._

 _I was still the Pack's best fighter, but juggling my duties as Alpha, a husband, and a father left little time for exertion of my abilities._

 _But thanks to this new training regime, pack sons were learning earlier on how to defend themselves and how to control their wolf so they could coexist easier with the humans and be able to protect their lands at the same time._

 _However, as I said, there were drawbacks to having so much young testosterone flowing in a condensed area, especially at a time when the males were so instinct driven._

 _Fights were bound to happen, and I was certain this wouldn't be the last._

 _The other boys moved back, away from the two that were now on the ground, tearing at each other._

" _Should we intervene?" Mason asked, looking from them, to me._

 _Probably._

 _The packs wouldn't be too happy if their children returned home too badly scuffed up._

 _But these males would have to learn one way or another not to lose control of themselves, and it wouldn't take long for that point to be made._

" _No," I answered, keeping an eye on the fight, "Give them a moment."_

 _Sure enough, after a minute passed, someone got hit too hard, and the Changed was triggered._

 _Still new to the transition, this completely halted the rumble, as the boy in question had to pause and give in to the pain._

 _I sighed deeply at the ignorance, but stepped forward to address the issue, and hopefully, turn it into a lesson for the others._

" _This is what happens when you forget your head," I told them, and the young faces stared up at me silently, "If you don't control your wolf, then it controls you, and that makes you vulnerable. Being stuck mid-Change, like he is now," I motioned to the boy on the ground, "Leaves you open for an attack. Be smarter than this, and don't let the goading of someone else force you into a response that could have these results. No matter how badly everything in your body wants to react, remember that it's just your instincts talking. But we are more than animals. Use your brains, alright?"_

 _They nodded, and I looked at Klaus, "Get them set up for the next lesson."_

 _He gave me a nod, and tried to do as I requested, but none of the males were paying attention to us anymore._

 _I followed their gazes, which were much too focused on something off to the right, and I realized why._

 _Elena had just come out the back door and was making her way towards us, Daniel at her side._

 _She was practically naked, wearing only a long shirt, and her hair was tousled, so it was safe to assume she'd recently Changed._

 _The Pack, of course, was unphased by her, as nudity was a usual occasion, but these young males didn't have much experience with female werewolves._

 _Which made sense, considering the only two in existence were my mate and our daughter._

 _Our daughter, who was nowhere in sight._

 _I frowned, and called Mason's attention, "Watch the one turning."_

 _He nodded, and I snapped my jaws at the younger males, "Don't you all have work to do?"_

 _Their attention returned at the bite in my voice, and Klaus was able to line them up successfully for our next lesson._

 _I closed the rest of the space between me and my mate._

" _Elena," I addressed, when I was close enough to tell that she was a bit upset._

 _And a little angry._

 _The scent clung to her like charcoaled smoke, and burned my nose._

" _Daniel's going to join you today," she said, her voice attempting to remain level._

 _I lifted my chin, "What happened?"_

 _She looked down at our son, "Do you want to tell him, or shall I?"_

 _I glanced down at him too, and saw that his own gaze was on the ground._

" _I said sorry," he insisted._

" _Sorry isn't going to fix-" Elena cut herself off, and took a breath._

 _I rose a brow at her, and she sighed, "He and Skylar were arguing. She Changed, without permission might I add, and he went after her. She bit him."_

 _I frowned, "She bit-"_

" _Barely broke the skin," she assured me, "And it's healing fast, but Daniel decided that, in retribution, he'd turn his sister pink."_

" _Pink?" I repeated._

 _Elena nodded, "Pink. Her fur...now her skin and hair...everything. It turned pink. You know that Skylar hates the color, and when she Changed back and was still pink, she started freaking out and Daniel can't figure out how to turn her back to normal. So Bonnie and I are going to try to fix it, and I think it's a good idea if he just stays out here with you for now."_

 _I nodded, still trying to picture in my head what she was saying._

 _And when I was able to, it was hard to rein in my amusement, and a low chuckle left my throat._

" _This is not funny, Damon," my mate huffed, "What if we really can't turn her back?"_

 _I shook my head, and crouched down to my son._

 _He met my gaze as we became eye level, and I could sense the regret and embarrassment he felt._

" _I said sorry," he repeated indignantly._

 _I smiled a little, "I know bud. But we've talked about this. You aren't supposed to use magic on people."_

" _I didn't mean to," he insisted, "It was accidentally. And now Sky's so sad."_

 _He rubbed his chest a little, reminding me that he probably knew better than anyone just how upset his twin was._

 _Their connection, the bond that was sealed with their birth, was still something that baffled me, but at least it proved that his regret was sincere._

 _With a sigh, I ruffled his hair and stood, "It's okay, why don't you go hang out over there with Mason. You can help him give instructions to the others."_

 _Daniel nodded, and I looked back to be sure the other boy had completed the Change and that it was safe._

 _Everything seemed under control, so I waved to get Mason's attention, and urged Daniel in that direction, "Go on now."_

 _He did as I said, Mason meeting him part of the way, and I turned back to Elena._

" _You okay?" I asked her._

 _She ran a hand through her hair, "How are we supposed to get through another decade of this?"_

 _I smirked, and reached out to pull her against me, "It's not so bad. You and Bonnie will fix Sky, you always do. Your powers are getting stronger, and the twins will eventually get the control thing down."_

" _I'm just nervous," she admitted, "They're only seven and already capable of this. Who knows what they'll be doing to each other as teenagers."_

 _I squeezed her arm, "Whatever it is, we can handle it, okay?"_

 _She nodded, "I know…if we don't go crazy first."_

 _I laughed, and kissed her head, "Well after you change Skylar back, maybe you should relax? Send her out here and I'll watch them for a while. You can take a bubble bath, reground a little bit."_

 _Elena sighed, and relaxed against me, "The bath isn't as fun without you."_

 _Her head nuzzled against my neck, and I grit my teeth, "Kitten, if you start that, I'm not responsible for what may or may not occur in front of these teenagers, and our son."_

 _Pulling away, she hit my shoulder, "Perve."_

 _I chuckled, and placed my hand on the back of her head, "I love you. And once we're done for the day, I'm sure I could join you for that bath."_

" _Or we could go for a run," she offered, "Take the kids. Maybe exhausting themselves will help keep the explosive magic bursts to a minimum. It would at least make Skylar happier."_

" _Assuming she's not still pink," I reasoned, and Elena groaned, "Not helping."_

" _Go take care of her," I smiled, "I'll cut class short."_

 _She nodded, and kissed me, the action spiking her desire a little, and her teeth drug against my bottom lip before she let go, and she winked as she turned away._

 _I followed the sway of her hips until she reached the house, remembering just how little time we've had alone together lately, and promising myself that tonight, I'd take some time do things right and really spend some time with my mate._

" _Damon," Klaus called out, and I shook my head, turning back to the group._

 _Evening plans would have to wait; I still had a class to finish._

* * *

"You actually called," Elena's teasing voice filled my ear, and I smirked.

"Did you honestly believe I wouldn't be able to hunt down your number?"

"I had my doubts," she admitted, sounding amused, "I have to admit that I'm impressed. How'd you do it?"

"I have my ways, remember?" I answered coyly, and she chuckled, making me smile again at the sound.

It had been three days since our date, and as badly as I had wanted to see her, Alaric had sent me on a run that required me to skip classes for the day, to do a little Mutt restricting in Indiana.

I looked at the hands that gripped my steering wheel, and took note of the flecks of blood that I hadn't quite managed to wash away.

My clothes weren't in much better shape, and I'd have to get back home to change into something cleaner, but I couldn't ignore the urge I felt in my bones to see this human again.

"I'm surprised you answered. You don't have class?" I asked her, changing the subject, as I switched lanes on the highway I was currently coasting.

"I had an early one this morning," she said, "And one before lunch, but the rest of my day is free. How about you?"

"I had some errands to run out of town today," I admitted, "But I'll be back around campus this evening."

"Any chance we'll accidently bump into each other again?" Her tone was still teasing, and I chuckled, "Depends. Are you going to be hanging around the library all by yourself again?"

"It's a possibility," she said, "So if you just happen to show up…"

"Eight o'clock," I smiled, and could almost hear her smirk, "I'll see you there."

* * *

I drove as fast as I could, without getting pulled over, and made it back to Mystic Falls in record time.

The surprise showed on Alaric's face when I walked into his study, "You're back."

I nodded, "Everything's taken care of."

"Casualties?"

"None necessary," I assured him, "They were plenty willing to cooperate before it came to removing their heads."

He rose a brow, "You're sure the point was made?"

I nodded, "Perfectly. And if they become an issue again, I'll make it clearer with my teeth."

"Good," Ric glanced down at his desk, "Now I need something else from you?"

I crooked my head, "What?"

"One of the Pack extensions in Canada are having some issues with a rogue. Could be a Mutt, could be newly turned. I want you to fly up tomorrow, check it out and report back to me. Or take your car if you want, but in that case, you'd best leave soon. But go catch a few hours of sleep first. Last thing we need is you exhausting yourself."

"I can't," I said, before even realizing I was speaking.

Ric looked up, his eyebrows pulling together, "Can't what?"

I sighed, hiding any embarrassment that was trying to make its way into my expression, "I can't go to Canada tonight, or even in the morning. I need a little time."

This only confused him further, but I wasn't surprised.

Usually, the Alpha said, and I did.

It was how we'd always worked, and our system ran flawlessly.

But I'd told Elena that I'd be at that library tonight, and that was one appointment I didn't plan on missing.

Of course, I couldn't just tell Alaric this.

Something in me didn't want my Alpha to know about Elena yet.

Not that there was anything to know, really, and by all means I should just shut my damn mouth and do as I'm told.

But the image of chocolate eyes and crimson strands pulled the words from my mouth.

"I have plans," I told him, "I'm driving up to the campus tonight. Can you send Enzo? Or Mason? They've been chomping to get at a Mutt anyway."

The surprise hadn't entirely left his expression, but Alaric nodded, "I suppose I could send the others...but would you care to elaborate on these important plans of yours?"

"I've got a hot date," I told him, trying to keep the conversation light, so he wouldn't ask too much, "And if we want to keep up pretenses, I need to check in with my classes."

"Since when do you care about school?" Ric shot.

I grinned, "I really don't. But like I said, pretenses."

He nodded shortly, and I exhaled, relieved that I'd now be able to go see my human in peace, and hopefully, without being questioned.

"I'll have my phone," I assured him, "If anything goes down that I need to-"

Even as I spoke the words, a sharp howl pierced the air; an alert, and mentally I groaned.

What now?

"Seems like that might be now," Ric straightened, and we moved toward the door.

* * *

When we reached the front porch, Mason, who'd apparently been out scouting, ran up with a string of barks.

"Try English, asshole," I shot out impatiently.

With a low gruff, he threw himself into the Change, completing it just in time for headlights to show up down the long drive.

"It's Pack," Mason said, "Washington license plate, and the scent is vaguely familiar, but as far as I knew, we weren't expecting anyone.

"We aren't," Ric's eyes narrowed as the vehicle pulled up, "But I have a feeling that I know who it might be."

It was a simple gray car, not one I could recall having seen before, but Mason was right; the scent blowing off of it was familiar.

I'd placed it, just as the wolf in question stepped out.

Liam Greyston.

He had run with the Washington pack for a few years now, though I'd only met him on a couple occasions.

The male was emitting a whole lot of pissed off, as he slammed the door of his car shut.

"Alaric!" he called, and I tensed at the edge in his voice, preparing for an attack as my wolf rose to defend my Alpha.

Ric sighed and stepped from the shadowed porch, towards the man, and I watched his gaze readily.

Mason also stood aside, wary of the situation.

"Liam," Alaric addressed, his tone the same level reasoning it always was, "I suppose I can guess why you're here…"

"How could you?" Liam growled.

"The rules means nothing if they are not upheld," Ric tried to explain, "It's the law of the Pack states that-"

"I know your law!" Liam insisted, "But she had nothing to do with this! She didn't have to die!"

"You're lucky you were not outcasted as a Mutt for revealing yourself," Ric snarled, dropping the polite act, as I was beginning to make sense of what was happening, "I am sorry for your loss, but you knew the consequences when you chose to share our existence with a human. Her death is on your hands."

"No," the male quivered with an odd sort of focus that turned my blood, "It's on yours. You sanctioned my Alpha to kill her. It was your call. And you're going to pay for it."

The threat was enough for me to take action, and I burrowed down the steps, around Alaric, to confront the male who had made his intent perfectly clear.

"You may want to rethink that decision," I growled lowly, "Because if you want him, you have to get through me."

The slightest wave of hesitation crossed Liam's face.

Not surprising, because he would have heard of my abilities, but apparently even my reputation couldn't stop his need for retribution.

"If that is how you want it," he nodded, and began stripping his clothes.

There was no hesitation, no fear in his eyes, as he prepared to take me on.

I waited for Alaric to intervene, to command me to restrain myself, but he said nothing.

I took his silence as permission to do what I did best; protect my Alpha, my Pack.

"Last chance," I warned the male, but he was ready to Change.

Ready to die.

With a deep sigh, I gave my body up to the wolf and let my nature run it's course.

* * *

 _Skylar clung to my neck as Elena sat down next to me, by the river bank._

 _We'd gone for that run after all, once Skylar had been un-pinked, and true to Elena's foretelling, it had worn the children out._

 _Daniel was still awake, but his eyes were drooping, and I knew he'd soon be following his sister to unconsciousness._

 _I rearranged Skylar so that she could lay on the soft grass at my side, and so Daniel could stretch out next to her._

 _Elena wiggled closer to their sides, enclosing them between her body and mine, a tactic we often used when they slept outside._

 _Not that any threat would cross onto Pack land and expect to live, but still...safety first._

 _My fingers trailed over the twin's sleeping forms, as I stroked their cheeks, their hair, their arms, just glad they were protected and content._

 _Elena reached out and grabbed my hand, as it brushed once more over my son's dark hair._

 _I met her gaze, and she smiled sleepily._

" _I love you," I told her._

" _I know," she assured me, and squeezed my palm._

 _I looked down to the skin there, and sighed._

 _How different my life was now; now that Elena was apart of it, loving me, and erasing the pathless male I had been._

* * *

Blood ran off of my body in buckets, turning my shower red as the water rinsed away the proof of what I'd done.

As was the thick smoke I could smell in the air outside, the body of Liam Greyston, never to be seen again.

Enzo had been called, and was leaving in the morning to notify the Washington Pack of what had aspired.

Alaric had given me all the details of the why.

Liam had broken the main law of our Pack; never reveal yourself to a human.

Secrecy was the key to the survival of our species, and mankind would hunt us to extinction if they ever learned the truth.

This however, hadn't seemed to register with the male, who'd thought it more important to be honest with his girlfriend than to obey our law.

His Alpha, with Alaric's permission, had disposed of the problem.

I'd tied up the loose end.

More blood, more endless death in the name of safety.

It was never over, and even worse, tonight's little event had made me late for my….well, I wouldn't exactly call it a date, but Elena had been waiting for me, and I'd stood her up.

Which was rude.

And pissed me off, because seeing her was the only thing I'd had to look forward to, and now it was too late.

Unless…

I turned the water off and grabbed a towel to dry myself, a new plan forming.

It wasn't as if I couldn't find her room.

I could still see her tonight, if I hurried and caught her before she was asleep.

* * *

Rushing through my room, I tossed on a pair of pants that I was pretty sure were clean, and a plain black T-shirt.

I made sure I had my keys and my phone before heading down the stairs, nearly knocking Mason over as I passed him.

It wasn't until I was settled into the driver's seat of my convertible, where the faintest hint of Elena's smell still lingered, that my head caught up with me.

As I pulled out of the drive, I reflected on tonight's events, and questioned my decision.

Elena was human, and by law, couldn't know a damn thing about me.

The last thing I should be doing is entertaining this attraction I felt towards her, or giving in to whatever this need was to see her again.

It would just make it worse, in the end, wouldn't it?

Probably.

But as I breathed in the remnants of her smell, I recalled the way she'd kissed me, the way she'd laughed as we danced, and how it felt to pull her against my body.

Maybe I just needed to get her out of my system.

Because, until I did, my instincts weren't going to want to let her go.

I'd just have to keep her away from the Pack, away from anything that could threaten exposure.

That should insure her safety.

Briefly, the image of one of my brothers ripping her heart out came to mind, and I hissed lowly.

No.

I slowed slightly, reaching the highway, and crossing the border that led out of town.

They wouldn't touch her.

I wouldn't let them.

Besides, they'd have no reason to hunt her down.

I could control my wolf better than anyone else in the Pack, and he wasn't going to be randomly jumping out to play with her.

No, the problem I'd have to overcome would be my instincts.

This insane need to be around a human I barely knew, the urge to sink my teeth into that perfect neck of hers, and cover her in my scent so no other male could doubt who she belonged to.

As if I had the right to claim her after just one evening.

Damn it.

Maybe Enzo was right, and I was playing with fire.

But when Elena's face came into my mind, I found it hard to care about the outcome.

All I knew is that I needed to see her, tonight.

I needed to bury my nose in her hair and take her scent into my lungs.

All those other issues could wait.

* * *

The parking lot was fuller than usual, as all the students were asleep in their dorm, readying for class in the morning.

I gave half a thought to Elena's roommate.

Would she be there? And worse, would she tell Stefan that I showed up in the middle of the night to talk to Elena, like some kind of freaky stalker?

It was a chance I'd have to take, if I wanted to see my human.

I got through the front of the building easy enough, and took the steps three at a time, until I reached Elena's floor.

It was almost too easy for me to pick her scent out of the hundreds of others that coated the hall, and I followed it down to one of the doors on the left.

When her smell radiated from the wooden arc, I knew this had to be her room.

Lexi's scent was even slightly noticeable, though it wasn't fresh.

That gave me a little hope, as I cursed inwardly and lifted my fist to knock.

The sound echoed down the empty hall, and I checked the time.

Not quite midnight, but late enough that I'd probably get confronted if I made too much racket.

Damn it.

Luckily, one more knock, and a few seconds later, I heard the lock being flipped on the door, and it cracked open.

Elena peered around the edge, "Damon?"

When she noticed it was me, she opened the thing wider, giving me full view of her body.

She was dressed for bed, in nothing more than a tank top and her underwear.

My eyes ate up the view, before I found a shred of decency, "Hey. You weren't sleeping were you?"

She didn't look as if I'd woken her.

Her head shook, "I was studying. What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to apologize," I admitted, fidgeting a little as I ignored the urge in my body to throw her against the nearest wall and go to town between those long legs, "I got caught up with some family stuff earlier, and I didn't want you to think I stood you up."

She rose a brow, "You know, a text would have sufficed."

"I wanted to see you," I pressed, "If it's too late, I understand...sorry. I probably should have called...but I was around, and just thought-"

"Would you like to come in?" she asked, cutting me off.

I closed my mouth, and forced a nod, "Sure."

She rolled her eyes with a smirk, and turned, letting me follow her into the room.

I closed the door behind us, being sure to slide the lock back in place.

* * *

The dorm room was typical for a college girl, or two in this case.

Two twin beds, a dresser with some photographs, stacks of books, and a laundry basket.

It was relatively clean, and the far bed was made up, and empty.

"Lexi not here?" I asked, as casual as I could.

Elena shrugged, "She was meeting some friends for a drink or something; said she'd probably just crash with them."

I nodded, as she settled back onto her own mattress, where a string of text books and notes were sprawled out.

"What class?" I asked her, pointing to them.

"Biology," she shoved them to the side, "I have a test in two days, thought I'd try to get ahead while I had the chance...but I don't think you came here to talk about my study habits."

"No I didn't," I admitted, smiling a little.

"So why did you come?" she questioned, crossing her legs, "Not that I don't enjoy the company, but as I said, if you were busy, you could have just texted."

"I just…"

 _Needed to see you_ , I finished in my head, but she didn't need to hear that.

"I guess I thought you might be pissed about me standing you up. Figured you were more likely to talk to me in person."

"It wasn't that big a deal," she said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "When you didn't show, I figured something had gone down and we'd just catch up later. Either that or you were a complete tool. I suppose this proves which was true."

I chuckled a little, feeling my body relax for the first time all evening.

"Good thing I came by then," I offered.

"I'm glad you did."

She sounded as if she meant it, and I took pleasure in knowing that she at least seemed to enjoy my company.

I watched her as she crossed her legs, the sheets shifting at the movement, and once again I was hit with the urge to take her down onto them and connect our bodies.

"You alright?" Elena asked me, her voice barely above a whisper.

Nod, asshole.

I made my head move, and tried to clear it.

She giggled, "I can put some pants on…"

So my subtle scoping hadn't been so subtle after all. Hell, who was I trying to kid? I'd been eye fucking her since getting a glimpse of the blue lace that covered the parts of her I'd kill to have against me right now.

"No...it's alright. Stay comfortable."

She laughed again, "Right."

Effortless, she lifted herself off the bed, and strode over to me.

"You stopped by in the middle of the night, when my roomate just happened to be gone, and you've been checking me out since you walked in. I'm suppose to believe that's all mere coincidence?"

Her voice was challenging, and my wolf urged me to respond, but the heat that filled her gaze rendered me speechless.

"Let me simplify it," she smirked, "Are you going to kiss me or not?"

Her words were teasing, but those chocolate eyes were wanting, daring me to take more than just her lips.

And God, did I want to.

But I was too juiced tonight. From the drive, the fight, from the kill, and from my desire for her.

My wolf was so wound up right now, there was no telling how I would react if I got my hands on her body.

I opened my mouth to turn her down, because fuck, she made me want to be a gentleman, but before I could get the right words out, she launched herself into my arms.

Her lips came hard onto mine, and it was useless to fight the chemistry that raged between us at the contact.

Just like before, in my car, I was lost to the taste of her.

I moaned as her arms wrapped around my neck, and she lifted herself, wrapping her legs around my waist.

My hands moved instinctively, one gripping her ass, the other diving into that long brown hair and twisting it around my fist.

We were flush against each other, and I walked blindly, until I found her bed.

The thing creaked we fell onto it, but we were both past noticing.

I kissed her, hard, molding her lips around my own as I got a good feel of her body beneath mine.

She fit against me perfectly, her hips cushioning mine where they met, and I could just imagine how easy it would be to lift her up and slide into that warm, wet-

I groaned.

Another second of this and I wasn't going to be able to rationalize through my instinct.

Not with her rubbing against me the way she was.

I pulled away from her mouth, "Ele-"

But the space was what she'd been waiting for, and with surprising flexibility, she flipped our bodies, so that I was sitting on the mattress and she was straddling my lap.

On principle, I hardly ever let the female on top.

It was so much more satisfying to have my way with them while they laid beneath me and took what I gave them.

I should have known Elena would be different.

Her hands held my face to hers in a vice grip, and her hips grinded down on my hardening erection.

With each roll of her hips the scent of her arousal teased my nose; mouthwatering and irresistible.

She paused to pull off her tank, leaving her chest gloriously naked, and her palms pressed against my head, leading my lips to where my eyes lingered.

I took her breast in my mouth, loving the jolt she gave at the contact, and I lapped at her until she was gripping my shoulders hard enough to draw blood.

Her fingers tore at my shirt then, and I helped her remove it, barely getting it out of the way before she was pulling at my pants.

Knowing she was as desperate for this as I was made my dick throb in anticipation.

This little human was like nothing I'd had before, and my body knew it.

I tried to move us to a better position, but Elena's hands came down hard on my shoulders again, grounding me as she connected our mouths once more.

Fuck, her feisty attitude wasn't just limited to her mouth, it would seem.

My wolf howled at the need to put her in her place, to prove my dominance, but I held back, wanting to enjoy this for a while longer.

But then her teeth grabbed onto my lip, grazing down it as she pulled away, and the slice of wonderful pain was all it took for my wolf to get it's way.

Faster than humanly possible, I flipped us, pinning Elena down flat as my body became a second skin, molding against her.

I attacked her lips, taking from them what I wanted, but she somehow kept up with my pace, as if this was exactly what she'd been hoping for.

Her hands grabbed at my back, and her mouth moved to my neck as she lifted her head to kiss across my skin.

My body roared it's approval, and my hips thrusted against her of their own violation.

"Fuck," I breathed out, "You sure about this? Because straight up, I'm about to be all over you, and I won't stop until I'm through with you."

Her eyes widened slightly as she relaxed back onto the mattress, as if my words had surprised her.

"I want you," I admitted, "So fucking bad. But sex only goes one way with me, and you're going to get roughed up if we continue," I gave her a final warning, "So if you don't want this, tell me now."

Her breath was coming in shallow huffs, but there was no hesitation in her eyes, "You are arrogant aren't you?"

"Excuse me?"

She laughed a little, "I'm not fragile, Damon. Trust me, I can take anything you got. Now shut up and get on with it."

Well...damn.

There was no ignoring my wolf after that little comment.

Her defiance went against my very nature, yet lit my desire ablaze unlike anything else I'd ever experienced.

I tackled her back down to the mattress, kissed her firmly, then used my palm to hold her in place as I dragged my mouth down her body.

My teeth ripped away the last piece of clothing she had on, the thin underwear snapping with ease.

Her scent flooded my senses, and with a primal growl, I settled against her core, lapping at it, at her, until she writhed and called out.

My tongue worked her sensitive flesh, my teeth teased her hardened nub, and my hands held her hips in place.

She tasted as good as she smelled, and I swallowed greedily, wanting as much of her down my throat as possible.

"Fuck," she hissed, "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

Her body was tensing, a clear sign that she was tethering on the edge, but I wasn't ready for her to crash just yet.

I pulled away, releasing her flesh, and she moaned.

"I was-"

"I know," I assured her, nipping her stomach, "And I'll get you there. Eventually."

Her head fell back, and her chest heaved.

I smirked.

Then I grabbed her hips and flipped her over.

She didn't fight me when I positioned her onto all fours, but arched her back and looked over her shoulder at me.

When I didn't immediately move to take her, she shook her ass a little, "You waiting for Christmas or something?"

I chuckled, "You getting impatient?"

Her only answer was to lean her ass back and grind against the bulge in my briefs.

I exhaled, and grabbed her hips roughly, holding her still.

She giggled, and I took in the sight.

Fuck, I was nearly coming then and there, just seeing her like this.

My wolf approved, man did he approve, and he wanted inside of her.

I purred in anticipation and leaned down over her body.

My nose brushed against her spine, and I inhaled her scent, imbedding it into my mind.

She wasn't ovulating, or I would have smelled the hormones, which was just perfect, because that meant less time hunting down a condom, and there was nothing but desire in her blood.

I straightened, and pulled off my underwear, finally letting my erection slip free.

The damn thing was more than ready for her, hard as stone, and leaking at the tip

And even though I was certain she was equally ready for me, I slipped a hand between us to be sure.

She moaned at the contact, as I pushed one, then two fingers inside of her.

Her flesh squeezed against me, smooth and warm, and wet.

"Damon," she whimpered, begging.

* * *

I pulled away to align my hardened cock at her entrance, to give us both what we wanted, but when I started pushing in, her walls gripped at me, and she winced.

"God, you're so tight," I breathed, "I...I don't want to rip you up."

She swiveled her hips, "You won't. Just do it. Please...I need this."

With a curse, I took a breath, and thrusted forward.

We both cried out as she sheathed me completely, and her convulsing walls nearly finished me before we'd even gotten started.

"Mhmm," she groaned out huskily, "Yes."

Encouraged that I hadn't hurt her, I moved a little.

When the moans continued, I moved a little more, until I was able to completely thrust in and out of her.

She was so perfect beneath me.

Small, but fiery, she pushed back onto me with each of my pulses, meeting me thrust for thrust.

I let my body take over, and my hips began to swing freely, pounding into her tight warmth.

My hand twisted up in her hair, my thumb running over the red streaks, and my mouth trailed up her spine.

I reached her neck and felt the beat of her heart throb under my tongue.

Then I felt my jaw grind, my teeth shifting as my canines fought to protrude, wanting to mark this human as mine.

I let the instinct take over, and sank my mouth over her neck, biting in a clean score.

She cried out again, but her core tightened further, and my name fell in waves from her lips.

Her orgasm crashed over us both pulling me along for the ride, and I let my head fall against her back as my own climax claimed me, blinding me with pleasure.

I came in heavy bursts, deep inside her body, and by the time I stopped thrusting, she was quivering.

* * *

Worried that I'd been too hard on her, I pulled out and rested my weight on my palms, "You okay?"

Her head nodded, but then her body collapsed onto the mattress, "Damn."

"Damn?"

I laid out beside her, and she turned her head to look at me.

There was a smile on her face, "As in damn, I think that's the best sex I've ever had."

Relief hit me first, then the pride settled in, "Of course it was."

"Ass," she chuckled, and rolled onto her back, which landed her in the crook of my arm.

I tried to ignore how good it felt to just hold her.

Almost as good as the sex.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," I told her.

She nodded, then winced, bringing her hand up to her neck, "Ah. You really got me there."

My eyes followed the movement to where I'd bitten her, and I flinched when I saw the red.

"I'm sorry," I had never drawn blood before on a female.

Hell, I'd hardly ever broken skin.

But Elena had an odd affect on me and I'd needed the mark to last.

At least, at the time, I'd wanted that. Now, it shamed me.

"You warned me," she shrugged, "I'll be fine."

She sat up, her warmth slipping away, and I missed it immediately, "We should probably shower; get cleaned up."

I nodded, watching her body sway as she stood; something that didn't go unnoticed.

"Or," she offered, "We can go for round two."

I grinned at the offer, "You sure you can handle a second round?"

The narrowed eyes I got in return totally worked for me, and my cock stirred.

Then Elena was straddling me again, her core brushing my sensitive skin, "Can you?"

Her mouth claimed mine once more, and I sighed against her, wondering if I'd finally met my match.

* * *

 **Bow wow wowhat.**

 **Sooooo review? ;)**

 **Also, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. It was late when I reread over this, but I'm just gonna post it anyway lol.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another longer chapter! Yay me lol.**

 **I really like this one though, and was able to take some of your ideas into account :)**

 **Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

I was running.

My breath left my lungs in quick bursts and my heart pounded so hard against my ribcage that I could hear each individual beat.

My legs stretched, pushing me forward until the word around me faded away in a blur of motion.

What was I running from?

I couldn't remember.

Or was I running toward something?

There was no panic in my body, nothing to suggest that I was being chased, and no anticipation to make me think I was chasing anything else.

It was just me, moving, running.

Free.

* * *

My eyes opened, and it took a second for me to realize that I was lying perfectly still, on the bed in my dorm room.

Not running.

I stretched, shaking off the weird dream, and became dimly aware that someone was in the bed with me.

My memory returned, making a tremble run down my spine, and my skin erupted in heat.

"You're awake," his voice purred in my ear.

I could feel every line of Damon Salvatore's body pressed against my backside, and damn if this wasn't a way to wake up, I didn't know what was.

"Barely," I answered, relaxing further into the mattress, "What time is it?"

"No idea," he said, his chest moving with the words as his fingers lifted to stroke my hair.

I leaned into his touch, closing my eyes again, "Mhmm, that feels good."

His hands worked their way through my hair, brushing the stuff aside, until his lips were pressing into the back of my neck.

My body curved against his in encouragement, especially as his growing desire became obvious, as close to me as he was.

His hips swiveled of their own accord, grinding against my ass, as his fingers trailed under the sheets that covered us, down my stomach, and paused just before reaching my core.

But I didn't want him to stop.

To let him know this, I turned my head, enough to see his face.

My intention was to kiss him, but I got distracted by those eyes that were boring into me.

Somehow they were even lighter than before; crystallized by the morning light coming in through the small window above the desk that was across the room.

But his pupils were dilated, hypnotizing me in their depths.

Gazes locked, he touched me.

Leaning in for the kiss I'd been going for, he was all over me, and my body was more than ready to take everything he was willing to give.

Kissing, feeling, grazing, we became a tangle of skin and limbs, tying around each other until he slid into me, stretching me in a painfully pleasurable way.

Pleasure, because he definitely knew what he was doing, but painful, because I was actually sore from our night together.

I didn't have a ton of experience with the sex stuff, but I'd been with a few guys in the past, and none of them had ever left me feeling the way Damon had.

Stretched, used, and utterly blissed out from the number of times I'd climaxed.

They hadn't been built like him though; hadn't moved like him.

It didn't take long for me to come, and he followed close after, the huskiest of sighs drowning out my moan.

* * *

After, he rolled us over, so that I was wrapped up in his arms, flush against his chest.

"Good morning," I joked, and felt his body shake as he chuckled.

"No arguments there," he agreed, and I pulled back to look at his face.

He was already staring, and once again, I met his eyes.

His land lifted to my cheek, stroking it gently.

"Thank you," he said, and the words were oddly fervent.

"For what?" I asked, but he didn't respond, only leaned forward to kiss me once more.

And as much as I wanted to give into him again, I knew we should probably get cleaned up and dressed before my roommate decided to come back.

"We should shower," I told him, breaking the kiss, "Lexi will probably be here before long, and well, I don't want to be a shitty roommate."

Damon nodded, "No we wouldn't want that, would we."

I smirked and untangled myself from the sheets so I could climb out of the bed.

However, the second I stood up a wave of vertigo hit me like a mac truck.

"What the-" I swayed slightly as the dizziness brought a pounding to my head.

"You okay?" Damon asked, somehow standing in front of me, though I'd have sworn he'd been lying on the bed only seconds prior.

"I'm...I'm fine," I assured him, "Just a little light headed. Probably stood up too fast."

His brows creased, and I straightened, trying to shake it off, "Come on. Let's go shower."

* * *

" _Chocolate!" Skylar insisted as Daniel shook his head, "No! Vanilla is better!"_

" _Nuh uh," his sister argued, "Chocolate is better, see?"_

" _No! You're ruining it!"_

 _This was the newest argument my children had come up with, and it had been going on for the past ten minutes that we'd been trying to decide what icing to put on Damon's birthday cake._

 _It was a testament to the patience I'd learned over the years that I was finding amusement in their disagreement, having Sleeping Beauty flashbacks of "make it blue", as they used their magic to repeatedly change the flavor to the opposite of what the other wanted._

 _But enough was enough and if I didn't step in soon, they were liable to blow up the cake on accident._

" _Stop," I told them, the instruction of my voice enough to catch their attention._

" _But Mommy," Skylar started, and I held up a hand._

" _No," I said, "You both want to have your own way, but whose cake is this?"_

" _Daddy's," they both said sheepishly._

 _I nodded, "That's right. It's for Daddy's birthday. So don't you think that it should be his favorite?"_

 _They nodded, but seemed a little unconvinced._

" _What is Daddy's favorite?" Daniel asked._

 _I smiled, "Why don't we go ask him?"_

 _The excitement filled their faces instantly, and it pulled at my chest a little._

 _Though it wasn't entirely his fault, Damon hadn't been able to spend much time with them lately, Alpha duties taking precedence in lieu of a threat that Richard Lockwood had given us the heads up about._

 _Apparently some rumors were being speculated about our children, knowledge of the twins powers becoming impossible to hide, given the amount of Pack sons we'd had coming in and out, thanks to the new training program._

 _Nothing was solid or sure yet, but Damon wasn't taking chances._

 _I was grateful of course, but sometimes he lost himself to the worry, and the twins missed him._

 _I missed him._

" _He should be back from the perimeter by now," I told them, "But remember, you can't tell him why we want to know."_

" _Cause it's a surprise," Skylar giggled._

 _I nodded, "That's right."_

* * *

" _What's a surprise?" we were interrupted, as Mason stepped into the room, Bonnie close behind him._

" _It's a secret!" Skylar said immediately._

 _I smirked, as he lifted a brow, "A secret huh? From me?"_

 _She shook her head, "From Daddy!"_

" _It's a birthday surprise," Daniel added, "So we can't tell him."_

" _Oh man," Mason played along, "Birthday surprises are the best."_

 _I shook my head, "I figured we could at least do a cake this year. You guys were in Toronto last year so we missed the chance."_

 _Mason nodded, "Yeah. This pesky Mutt shit. I'm sure he'll appreciate it though."_

" _Oooh, you said a bad word," Skylar accused, "Mommy will get you in trouble."_

" _Psh," Mason shrugged, "Mommy can't get me in trouble."_

" _Uh hu," Skylar stood in her chair, a hand on her hip, "Cause she can tell Daddy, and he can get you in trouble cause he's the boss of you, so there."_

 _Her tongue came out at him, and just as I was about to scold her for sheer rude behavior, Mason grinned in that way of his._

 _Then he moved, grabbing my daughter and tossing her over his shoulder._

" _Who's the boss now?" he teased her as she screamed, hitting his back with her little fist._

 _When he began tickling her, Bonnie moved to avoid being kicked, and Daniel joined in on the fun, trying to rescue his sister from Uncle Mason's grasp._

" _Quite the handful today, aren't they," Bonnie smiled._

 _I sighed, "Every day. Sure you don't want to have one?"_

 _She laughed, touching her stomach briefly, "Not for a while, thanks. Between you and Caroline I think we have all the young ones we can handle right now."_

" _Can barely handle," I muttered, as Daniel grabbed Mason's leg, nearly tripping him._

" _Don't you drop her," I warned my Pack brother, before leaning back against the table._

 _Bonnie looked over at the cake, then the mess of icing that was now a mix of white and brown._

" _Birthday party, huh?"_

 _I chuckled, "It will be if I can get them two to behave. It's always something. Flavor of icing, this time. I figured we'd go find Damon, have him decide."_

" _Is he back?" she wondered._

" _I hope so."_

* * *

 _Before she could say anything else, the back door opened, and the guys strode in._

 _Well, the ones that were currently here, given that Alaric and Tyler were upstate, dealing with a clean up._

 _Damon came in last, just behind Klaus, and the look on his face had me stiffening._

 _The twins however were oblivious to his expression, and dropped from Mason instantly to run to him._

" _Daddy!" they exclaimed, and Damon forced a smile, hugging them to his sides._

 _I motioned for Bonnie to hide the cake, not that Damon would have noticed, but she nodded and took it to the fridge, using everyone's distraction to do so discreetly._

" _Can we go run with you?" Skylar asked, before Daniel was demanding, "Daddy, what's your favorite flavor of icing?"_

" _We can go to the river-"_

" _Is it chocolate? Cause we have to-"_

" _I want to go to the-"_

" _Hey," I interrupted, coming over, "Let him through the door first, yeah?"_

 _With mumbled apologies, they nodded and backed off slightly._

 _Damon looked at me thankfully, then sighed, "Uh, yeah. Yeah, we can go run. Why don't you go change into your play clothes," he told them, "That way we don't dirty these up."_

 _They nodded, sprinting from the room to do as he said._

 _I used the momentary absence to get answers, and luckily most of the others had moved from the kitchen so that just Mason, Bonnie, and Stefan remained._

" _What's going on?" I asked him._

" _Just got word back," he said, sitting on the edge of the table, his worn jeans pulling taut, "Richard's pack did some digging, and whatever this interest peak is, it's not Mutts. It's witches."_

" _What?" Bonnie and I asked at the same time._

" _No, my Grandmother's been keeping tabs on the Covens," she said, "We'd know if someone was-"_

" _It's what I was told," Damon cut her off, "There's a coven that's highly interested in what my children are capable of, and it sounds like they're asking questions that I don't like."_

 _He stared hard at Bonnie, "If my information is accurate, then they call themselves the Order of Lapis Luna. Contact your Grandmother. I want to know anything she can get me on them."_

" _That doesn't make sense," Bonnie sounded startled, "The Order of Lapis Luna is extinct; has been for years."_

" _Obviously not," Damon growled, and Mason stiffened a little._

" _Easy," I told him, before instincts could flare up, "We'll get this figured out, alright?"_

 _He nodded as the twins entered the room again, excitement rolling off of their bodies._

" _Just ask her," Damon said, "Please."_

 _Bonnie nodded, "Okay."_

 _He sighed, then looked at me._

 _I took his hand, squeezing it some, hoping to comfort him, "It'll be okay, baby. We'll figure this out."_

" _Yeah," he muttered, then kissed my head, "Come on."_

 _The twins were already opening the back door, urging us to follow them out to the woods where, hopefully, we could forget all the bad for a while._

* * *

The hour following my shower with Damon was a down slide.

My headache had increased intensely, and more waves of nausea had brought with them the urge to vomit up everything in my stomach.

There wasn't much, so I'd been dry heaving for the past twenty minutes.

Not exactly the sexiest thing to leave a guy with the morning after your hook up, but to Damon's credit, he hadn't bailed, despite the fact that I'd practically begged him to.

"You really don't need to see this," I told him, once my stomach had settled again and I was able to gulp down the water bottle he'd brought me from the mini fridge Lexi let me share with her, "Really, I'm fine. You can head out."

"You aren't fine," he brushed my request off, "You're sick."

I shrugged, "No idea why. I felt fine last night…"

Oddly, a flash of something that almost resembled guilt crossed his face.

"It's okay," I told him, "It's probably just something I ate...or a small bug or something. But seriously, just in case, you should get out of here. I'll be okay, and I don't want to get you sick."

"You won't," he said with a confidence I wasn't quite feeling, then crooked his head, as he leaned against the sink, "You don't like being taken care of, do you?"

Again, I found myself shrugging, "I don't know. I don't get sick often and when I do, I handle it."

"Wasn't that aunt of yours attentive?" he asked, though not harshly.

"She did her best," I said, "But I didn't like to burden her. Taking care of myself was the better option."

He frowned a little.

"I'm okay," I told him, "Really."

Narrowed blue eyes had my mouth closing, "No you aren't, and if you don't want me helping you, fine, but don't lie to me."

Now I was the one with a flash of guilt, and he flinched, as if he knew what he'd made me feel.

"Sorry," he backtracked, his tone more quiet now, "I just...I want to ease you."

I sighed, and pulled myself up from the floor.

He leaned over to help me, and I fought the urge to wave him off, "Fine, you want to help?"

He nodded.

"Turn the air down," I told him, "I feel warm. Then, if you are going for sainthood, go find me some crackers. I need something to settle my stomach."

He gave me another nod, doing as I asked with the air as I made my way back to the bed, blushing slightly at the memory of what had conspired within the sheets as I crawled back under them.

Then Damon grabbed me another water bottle, placing it next to my phone on the nightstand, and kissed my head, "I'll bring you something back to eat. I won't be gone long."

I nodded, but didn't entirely believe him.

I'd been around the other college kids long enough to know exactly how things like this worked.

How guys our age thought.

We'd been on one date; two if you count last night's round of tango, and generally after the sex happened, the guy was off to his next conquest.

I'd known this, even after I'd invited Damon into my room, knowing full well what would happen.

But I'd been okay with it, and the sex had been more than worth the risk of him taking off, never to be heard from again.

Which is what I was half expecting.

* * *

It's also why I was so surprised when half an hour later there was a knock on my bedroom door.

I threw back a few ibuprofen on my way to answer it, hoping it would help my headache.

Damon had returned, carrying a bag from the deli down the street.

"It's not perfect," he said, coming into the room, "But it should be easy on your stomach."

He pulled out the contents.

Soup. Crackers. Plastic utensils.

I blinked in surprise, "Wow."

Damon grinned, "I hope you like chicken noodle. That's what humans eat when they're sick, right? I mean, people. Regular people eat chicken noodle?"

I laughed at his question, "That's what I've heard."

He nodded, then made sure I was sitting on the bed before handing me the soup container and the plastic spoon.

I settled against the headboard, then took a bite.

It actually was pretty good, and I ate more, trying to ignore Damon's eyes on me.

After a few minutes though, it was awkward, "Want to watch a movie?"

He blinked, confused.

I sighed and reached for my laptop, "On here."

Understanding now, he shrugged, "If you want."

"To be honest, it's just something to fill the silence," I said, "It's weird, eating in front of someone like this."

His brow rose, "it is?"

"It's awkward."

Another frown tugged his lips, "I don't want it to be."

I chuckled at his tone; the sincerity of it, "Then talk to me. Or put something on."

His head crooked, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I don't know," I leaned back further, "What's your major?"

"Cultural studies," he answered easily.

I hadn't been expecting that, "Seriously?"

He nodded, "It's interesting."

"So what, are you wanting to be a teacher or a world traveller?"

He chuckled, "Neither, to be honest. It's not really a financial career interest."

"Then what is it?" I questioned.

"Just something I find interesting," he said, "The way that different groups can be so similar, yet different. Have different traditions, customs, habits, and live completely unique lives, yet still be so intertwined in the thing. There's a symmetry to it that I find appealing."

I mused over his answer.

"What about you," he asked, "You never really told me what you were studying."

"Journalism," I said.

"You want to report?" he inquired.

I shook my head, "No, I want to write. I love writing. This is the only way i know that I can make a career out of it."

"You any good?"

"I like to think I am," I smiled, "Though I guess we'll find out when-"

I paused as another wave of nausea hit me, "Fuck."

Damon moved closer to my side, taking the rest of the soup from my hands, so I didn't spill it.

"That's enough for now," he said, "Try to keep it down. Breathe, deep and slow."

I did as he said, trying to keep my stomach relaxed so I didn't lose everything I'd just managed to put in it.

"Good," he praised, but that guilty look was back in his eyes.

I sighed harshly, "Are you sure you don't want to leave? I don't want to risk you catching whatever-"

"Elena. I'm not going anywhere."

The conviction in his voice was so strong, I almost believed him.

I wanted to.

But in my head, I knew better.

Everyone leaves, and eventually, you end up alone; it was only a matter of time.

* * *

 _Damon was exhausted._

 _I could see it on his body, feel it in his touch, and smell it in his blood._

 _I think on some level our children realized it as well, because they'd always calm down the moment he came into the room, as if they didn't want to upset him._

 _He was stressing hard over the new information, convinced that this Order of Lapis Luna were going to attack at any moment._

 _Bonnie had gotten in touch with her Grams, but the older woman had said the same thing Bonnie had; the Order is extinct._

 _It had been a group of witches, powerful for their time, that had been eradicated by other covens for use of impure magic._

 _A corruption of nature, Sheila had called them, but other than promising to dig into it further, there was nothing more she could offer us._

 _Of course, this only increased Damon's desperation, but with so little information there was nothing for him to fight._

 _Nothing to kill._

 _So instead, he worried._

* * *

 _Night had fallen now, and he still hadn't come to bed._

 _The steady pacing I could hear on the floor below let me know exactly where he was, but did nothing to comfort me._

 _The rest of the house was asleep, so I pulled back the blankets, deciding to go check on him._

 _The stairs creaked slightly as I reached the bottom, turning towards the study where I knew he'd be._

 _Sure enough he was burning a hole in the floor beneath his feet with all that pacing back and forth, a folder open in his hands._

" _Damon," I called, to get his attention._

 _His eyes flickered over to me, and he offered me a half smile, before continuing to read whatever was in the folder._

" _It's late," I tried again, stepping further into the room._

 _It was mostly dark, but the fireplace casted enough light for me to see his face, and for him to see the words he was staring at, "Come to bed?"_

" _I'll be up in a minute," he said distractedly._

 _Yeah right, I thought._

 _He wasn't going anywhere any time soon without incentive._

 _Incentive I was more than willing to give him._

 _Drawing on my magic, I pulled the folder from his hands, being sure it stayed intact as it flew across the room to land on the desk._

" _Elena-" Damon started to reprimand me, but I shook my head._

" _That's enough for tonight."_

 _He frowned, "It's not enough if we don't have answers."_

" _Chasing white rabbits isn't going to get us anywhere," I told him, stepping closer, "And there's nothing in these files that will help us before morning. So please, come to bed."_

 _He sighed, and reached out for me, taking my hand into his own to pull me closer._

" _I can't just ignore this, Elena. Going upstairs…I can't sleep, knowing something's out there."_

" _We don't know something is," I told him, "All we have are rumors, and even so, what can you do about it right now?"_

" _I can figure out how to stop this," he growled lowly, "I can figure out if they are real, and where they are, just in case I need to go sink my teeth into their necks."_

 _I sighed, lifting my hand to his pec, feeling the thrumming of his heart beneath my palm, "Damon, we don't know anything yet. If this Order is real, we need to know how many there are…how powerful they are. We have to have more information before we can act, and you running yourself into the ground from exhaustion isn't going to help anything."_

" _I'm fine," he snapped, dropping his arms and turning back towards the desk, the fire illuminating his silhouette._

 _He reached again for the folder I'd removed, throwing the thing open, but not picking it up._

" _Damon, please," I huffed, "I'm worried about you."_

" _And I'm worried for our young," he threw me a look over his shoulder, "I would have thought a threat against them would matter more to you."_

 _I flinched, as his words cut just as harshly as I'm sure he'd meant them to, but anger soon replaced the emotion._

 _How dare he suggest that I didn't care just as much as he did._

" _I know you're frustrated," I told him lowly, "But I'm not here to be your punching bag. You know that I'd do anything to protect those babies, so don't suggest otherwise."_

 _He sighed, his shoulders rolling, "I'm sorry."_

" _But you still aren't coming up," I realized, as his palms braced on the wood of the desk._

 _He was silent for a moment, then answered, "I will shortly."_

" _Now why don't I believe that," I muttered._

 _Damon straightened and turned around to look at me, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _It means that if I leave you alone, you'll end up sleeping down here," I said, crossing my arms, "Not that it would be the first time, especially lately."_

" _I can't help that there are certain requirements that-"_

" _Oh I know," I cut him off, "I get it. You have shit to take care of for the Pack. I understand that. But Damon, you aren't just an Alpha. You're a father. And yes, while I love you for caring and wanting to do everything possible to help our children, they need more than your protection. They need you. They miss you."_

 _He closed his eyes, "It's not like I want it to be this way," a deep sigh, "They're just going to have to understand."_

" _Understand what exactly?" I pressed, "Because lately, I'm not even sure what to tell them."_

" _That I'm doing this for them!" he spat, his own anger rising, "That I need the world to be one where they aren't hunted. That I need for them to learn control over their abilities so that every damn morning I don't have to wonder if this is the day they are discovered. That I'm so fucking worried about what will happen if they are, and-"_

" _You think I'm not?" I demanded, frustrations of my own coming out as I cut him off, "Do you think that I'm not right here with you?! That I'm not sick from the worry I feel for them? I know what's at stake here. The only difference is that when they wake up in the morning, I'm here. I see their faces, and I hold them, and eat breakfast with them, and I remember why it's all worth it. Why I risk exposure day after day so they have the freedom to be happy!"_

 _I took a ragged breath, my throat clogging with the tears I knew would soon be rolling down my cheeks._

 _Damon stared at me, but didn't speak._

 _I took a breath, then two._

" _I understand that you need to protect us; that your instincts demand it, but this isn't you against an army, baby. Every single wolf in this Pack would die for our young. We all want them safe. So as noble and frustrating as your unwavering devotion is to this cause, I need you to come to bed with me. I need you not to be alone, and for you to touch me, and hold me, and let me know that we are in this together. Because we are, Damon. I'm right here with you."_

 _He flinched a little as my tears fell, and let out a breathy curse before pushing himself away from the desk and across the room to me._

 _Skipping any prelude, his body came against mine, his lips pressing hard around my mouth, and my back met the wall as I stumbled backwards from the force of him._

 _Damon kissed me longingly, wiping the tears away as he did so, words of apology getting tangled in our lips._

 _His hands gripped my hips, my hair, my neck, any bit of me he could wrap his fingers around to draw me closer, before he let me push him backwards, down onto the floor._

 _It didn't take long to remove what little clothes we had on, nor for me to slide down onto my mate, filling all the parts of me that were missing him the most._

 _Damon's eyes closed at the joining, the air rushing from him in a hiss._

 _With some self satisfaction, I found a pace that worked for us both and rode him hard._

 _As I built towards a rolling climax, Damon sat up, wrapping those arms of his around my back, holding me impossibly close, guiding my motions with his body, slowing us down._

 _I ran fingers through the ends of his hair, mentally noting that it needed cutting soon._

" _We finish this upstairs," he said, a hint of the Alpha in his voice lacing the words, not that he would have intended for it to be there._

 _Desire got the best of him sometimes._

 _I nodded, and in a swift move he lifted us both, heading towards the foyer._

 _However, walking in the way were connected was very distracting, so we made a few pauses up the stairs, in the hall, against the wall by our door, until finally we were falling back onto our bed._

 _Damon thrusted into me a few good times before I fell apart, my orgasm ripping away my breath and sight._

 _When I came back to conscious thought, Damon had turned me, and was sliding into me from behind, gripping my hips roughly._

 _It didn't take long for me to build again, and this time when I fell over the edge, he came with me._

* * *

Damon didn't go anywhere.

For the next three days, I was stuck in bed, sicker than I'd been in quite some time, but he stayed.

Lexi had been surprised when she'd eventually returned, to find him there, but had shrugged it off after a few hours, just happy that I had someone to stay with me while she went off to class.

I wanted to ask Damon about the classes he was missing, but he didn't bring it up, and I didn't want to remind him.

Instead we watched movies all day, wrapped up in the blankets on my bed, eating on soup and crackers.

Occasionally I would feel Damon stroking me, pushing back my hair, or trailing his fingers down my side.

Petting me, it seemed, like he'd never had the leisure of studying the female anatomy before and planned to rectify that right now with my body.

Not that I minded.

The gentle trailing of his hands relaxed me and made me want to purr, which he seemed to enjoy.

Sleep came and went, but each time my eyes opened, they met those entrancing blue orbs.

I could get used to this, I thought, before realizing how insane that was.

Just because Damon was being a nice guy and helping me while I was sick didn't mean that things wouldn't change after the fact.

We were still practically strangers, and he wasn't obligated to keep seeing me just because we'd gone on a date and had some really hot sex.

Though part of me hoped he would.

After day three passed and I hadn't thrown up once, I was convinced that I was getting better.

Within hours, my fever was all but gone, and the fading headache was becoming easier to ignore.

I still skipped class, if only to have one last day where I could pretend the outside world didn't exist.

However, it came crashing back the following morning, as I awoke to a shrill ring.

Lexi was staying with a friend, in hopes of avoiding catching whatever I had, and my cell was off, so I could only assume the ringing belonged to Damon's phone.

A few seconds later, he slid his arm out from under me to answer it.

"Yeah?" his voice was grovelly.

He'd been sleeping.

"Alaric wants what?" he asked, as if clearing his head, trying to make sense of the words the other person was telling him.

I pretended to be asleep, just because, well, it seemed like a good idea.

"Shit," Damon huffed, and when he spoke again, his tone was different, harsher than the one I'd been hearing these past few days, "Fine. I'll be there in an hour. Yes. Because I fucking said so, asshole. Just make sure Stefan is-"

He fell silent as the other person spoke.

"Wait, he what?!" Damon demanded in a hard whisper, "Why the hell would Alaric agree to that? No, I'm suppose to deal with Washington. Because, I was the one who-"

He went quiet, and I felt his eyes drift over to me.

"I was the one who took care of it," he edited whatever he was originally planning to say, "I should have gone."

More words, a reasoning tone.

Damon growled, "I was not MIA. I told Alaric that I was going to be on campus. No. Fuck off, it's not about that. Yeah, and if you open your damn mouth about it to any of the others I'll give your jaw a reconstruction, free of charge, you got me?"

He exhaled slowly, "Yeah, I know. Tell him I'm on my way."

The phone lit up as he ended the call, and I laid as still as I could against the mattress, focusing on keeping my breathing level.

Damon sighed heavily, annoyed at whatever his correspondent had told him, and I half wondered if he'd bother to wake me before he took off.

But those worries were squashed as he leaned back down onto the mattress, and with one arm, pulled me back against his body.

His face burrowed into my neck and he inhaled deeply.

He held me like he didn't want to let go, then my name was falling from his lips.

"Elena…"

I let him say it twice before pretending to wake up, "Hmm?"

At least I didn't have to fake the tiredness in my voice.

"I have to step out for a bit," he said into the quiet, "I'm not sure how long I'll be gone, but you have my number. Call it if you need anything, understand."

I frowned, "Where are you going?"

"I," he flexed his jaw, "I have some stuff to take care of at home. Family business. But I'll be back as soon as I can."

I nodded, but couldn't quite make my hands release his, "Promise?"

His lips found mine in the dark, brushing them softly, "I promise."

And strangely, I believed him this time.

* * *

" _I'll put Klaus, Stefan, and Mason on the Order thing tomorrow," Damon murmured into the dark._

 _We had cleaned up and were now laying naked on top of our bed, ignoring the blankets for now._

" _We'll spend the day with the kids," he said, "But after that, I have to get back to this. I don't want to upset you, or them, but I have to make this priority for now."_

 _I sighed, knowing that this was the closest thing to a compromise he was able to give._

 _With a nod, I looked up and found his eyes, "Then I'll help you."_

" _You help me by taking care of them," he assured me, "They're too unstable with their powers right now. Help them with that, and that will help me."_

 _I nodded, "Then can you at least try to come up at a reasonable hour? Put them to bed with me, read them a book and kiss them before they fall asleep. At least until we can do more about this rumored threat."_

 _He considered that, then nodded, "I'll come up before my run at night, and we'll put them down for bed. But if this Order thing is real-"_

" _We'll worry about it then," I told him, "But for now...just hold me, please."_

 _He nodded and snuggled tighter against my back, wrapping his arms around my body and dragging me to his chest._

 _Then his head rested on top of mine._

" _I love you," he said tentatively, running his hand down my side, petting me, and I was reminded of our first night together._

 _I smiled._

" _I love you too."_

* * *

 **So I got this one finished faster than I'd been expecting to!**

 **Hope ya'll liked, and can't wait to read the reviews :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay so finally getting this updated lol**

 **Sorry about the wait, I went across the country for a wedding and have been very busy.**

 **Will try to write more this week.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"You can take this one," I told Mason, who blinked at me in surprise.

And he wasn't the only one.

The others must have thought I was losing my damn mind.

I would have probably wondered the same, if my thoughts weren't already occupied with getting back to Elena.

"You never turn down the chance to bloody a Mutt," Stefan mused with a cocked eyebrow, "What gives?"

I pushed off the wall I'd been leaning against in Alaric's study, "Nothing. I just have other things to do. It's a simple punishment run. I'm sure Lockwood can handle that."

Mason nodded, "Yeah, I got it."

He turned, looking at his brother, "You wanna ride?"

Tyler shrugged, "Sure. My classes are over for the week."

"I'll come as well," Enzo said, though his gaze shifted over me knowingly, and I didn't really like the smug smirk that crossed his lips, "After all, you can never be too safe, dealing with these rogues."

"I hear that," Mason nodded, "Okay, cool. We'll leave in an hour then."

He shot me a final look, "And you're sure you don't want in?"  
"Nah," I shook my head, "It'll give you guys some practice for a change."

I smirked as Mason rolled his eyes, "Well aren't you a sweetheart."

Mockingly I blew him a kiss, to which he responded to by flipping me off.

I chuckled, "Maybe later, honey."

"Yeah whatever," he pushed off the retort, "Let's get ready!"

And just like that the excitement was back, flooding through his body like fire on dry wood.

He pulled Tyler from the room with him, and I could hear them talking strategy as they headed for the stairs.

Stefan and Enzo remained behind, with me.

* * *

"I take it you don't want Alaric to know you're bailing," Enzo teased slightly.

I shot him a hard look, "I'm not bailing. No command was given that it had to be me that took care of the problem."

"No," he agreed, "Because the Alpha assumed that you would-"

"It may come as a surprise to all of you," I interrupted him, "But I am capable of leading a life outside of the Pack."

"Since when?" Stefan prodded, but I wasn't in the mood for his jokes.

"Just call me if there are any complications," I told Enzo.

The male crooked his head, "Are you going to answer this time?"

"For fucks sake," I huffed, "I missed one damn call. It's not like I disappeared off the face of the Earth! I was…"

I halted my sentence, not in the mood to deal with any more of his smug looks, but apparently I'd said too much anyway.

"Busy?" He finished for me, with a raised brow, "With that female, I presume."

"Female?" Stefan inquired, stepping forward, "What female?"

I growled, "It's nothing."

"Nothing?" Enzo chuckled, "Really, nothing? Is that why her scent is all over you? Is that why you're letting Mason take lead so you can rush back to campus to be with her? And don't even-," he lifted a hand when I opened my mouth to argue, "-try to deny it, mate. I can feel your flow right now, and given by the way you're dying to lash into me, I'm going to assume I'm hitting a mark."

Annoyance rolled in my chest, my nostrils flaring with the restraint I was showing in not attacking my Pack brother, "It's none of your damn business what I do, or who I do it with," I told him.

He raised his arms in surrender, before pinning me with a stare, "Maybe not. But you need to cop to what's going on with that human. An unacknowledged weakness is dangerous for us all."

He strode from the room then, leaving me with nothing more than my brother to take out my anger on.

"What the hell are you staring at?" I snapped at his confused look.

To Stefan's credit, he didn't flinch away from me, "Was he talking about Lexi's roommate? Elena, wasn't it? You saw her again?"

I flashed my teeth at him, "Yeah, I'm not really in the chatty mood right now."

Now he was getting frustrated, "Well too damn bad. What the hell was he talking about? Did you see her again?"

I exhaled in annoyance, "I've spent some time with her, yes. And the last time I checked, that wasn't a crime."

His brows furrowed, "You hate humans."

I shrugged, "As far as they go, she's...tolerable."

"Meaning you fucked her," Stefan guessed, and for whatever reason, the word grated on my already strained nerves.

"Elena wasn't a fuck. She…" I shook my head, knowing that anything else I could say would be more than he needed to know, "Whatever."

"She what?" he pressed, and I was glad that George and Alaric had stepped out of the house after he'd given us instructions for what needed to be done.

This wasn't exactly a conversation I needed the Alpha to get a whiff of.

"She's better than that," I finished, more honestly than I'd intended, "A hell of a lot better than a drunken sorority girl, so don't class them together, got it?"

His expression wasn't reassured by my defense of her.

"For god's sake," I snapped, "I spent some time with a female. You and Enzo are acting as if I've broken some covenant!"

Stefan shook his head, "I'm just surprised. When you disappear for a few days it's usually because you're hunting, or tracking Mutts. You've never spent more than a night with any of the other girls you've been with."

"I bit her," I told him quietly, the words leaving my mouth before I could think to stop them.

"You've bitten them before," he said, knowing our biology as well as I did, "It always passes."

"This was different," I sighed, running a hand down my face, "The bite was...deeper. She bled."

Stefan flinched now, "How sick was she?"

"She spent a few days in bed with a trashcan at her side, if that tells you anything...I couldn't just leave her."

Now he really seemed surprised, "You felt guilt?"

I rolled my eyes, "Guilt is an emotion specific to those who care."

"So you care about her?" he prompted.

"Fuck off," I growled again.

He backtracked, clearly sensing the turn of my anger, "Alright, alright. It's your business. But Enzo is right. You need to figure out what's going on, at least for yourself."

"Nothing's going on," I insisted.

He shook his head, "If you say so."

* * *

 _The Earth made such a lovely scent when morning sun poured its rays over grass drying from fresh dew._

 _It was something that I hadn't necessarily forgotten, but surely hadn't appreciated in a long while._

 _Much like the sight before me._

 _Elena had brought out a blanket and spread it over the green ground, just off the patio in the back yard._

 _Daniel and Skylar sat across from her with their legs tucked under them, watching with awe as their mother performed beautiful magic._

 _I was entranced too, taking in the view._

 _Elena was clasping her hands together, and pulling them apart to reveal different elements._

 _A stream of fire, a current of water, a full bloomed rose...she had improved so much in her abilities and was trying to help the twins do the same._

 _I sat on the edge of the blanket, giving them enough room to practice without interference._

" _I can't do it," Skylar said, frustratedly, after watching Daniel summon a handful of water out of thin air._

 _Elena smiled, reaching over to tuck one of her dark curls behind her ear, "Sure you can. It just takes practice."_

 _So Skylar tried again, and again._

 _Within an the hour, she'd finally managed to pull fire into her palm, but it lacked the ease that Daniel had accomplished, as he was now able to shift between all the elements effortlessly._

 _I felt my daughter's disappointment and it pulled at my chest._

" _I think that's enough magic practice, for now," I announced, and Elena looked at me, confused._

 _She'd been wanting to dedicate some time to helping the twins learn to control their powers today._

 _I winked at her in reassurance and she tilted her head, "What did you have in mind?"_

 _I grinned, looking at the kids, "What do you say we play hide and seek?"_

 _They jumped to their feet, immediately on board._

" _Yes, yes, yes!" they chorused, and I chuckled, "Alright, we'll use the woods, but there's rules."_

 _They paused, listening._

" _No crossing the river," I told them, "You stick to this side of it. And, no Changing. Try to use your senses in human form to track."_

 _They nodded, then Daniel asked, "Can Michael play too?"_

" _Sure," I answered easily, "Why don't you go and see if he wants to."_

" _I'll come too!" Skylar said, taking off after her brother, who was running toward the house._

 _I watched them go, smirking._

 _A pair of arms wrapped around me from behind, and I felt Elena's head come to rest between my shoulderblades._

" _Thanks for doing this," she said, hugging me, "They really have missed spending time with you."_

" _I miss them, too," I assured her, turning in her arms so that I could look down into her face, "And I've missed you. These past few weeks have just been hectic, and we have another group of post-Changed males coming next month…"_

" _At least there's only three this time," she pointed out, "It shouldn't be too difficult to shape them up. And Mason's been helping you there."_

 _I nodded, "Yeah, Mason's good with the kids. God knows one of us needs to be. I keep having to fight the urge to snap their arrogant little necks sometimes."_

 _Elena laughed, "They're enjoying their new abilities. Don't be too hard on them."_

 _I smirked, "It helps that I get to kick their asses a little in the combat training….I just hate that we have need for it. But we can't deny that it's better for the packs to be prepared for anything."_

" _The program was a good idea," she assured me, "We haven't had much Mutt involvement with the packs since it started."_

 _I nodded, then sighed._

" _Unfortunately, it doesn't seem as if the Mutts are our biggest problem right now."_

 _Elena frowned, "You're thinking of the Order again?"_

" _Yeah," there was no sense in lying to her, "Something just doesn't feel right about it, no matter what the Bennett witches say. I'm going to take a short trip later this week over to Arizona; visit Richard Lockwood. It was one of his pack members that got the intel about the coven. I need to check it out in person; decide for myself what to believe."_

 _Elena nodded in understanding, "You do what you have to...just, try not to be gone long, okay?"_

 _I smiled, pulling her against me so my lips could place a kiss to her forehead, "I'll be back before you even notice I'm gone."_

 _She rolled her eyes with a smirk, "I doubt that, but thanks."_

" _I'll leave Klaus here," I told her, "With Caroline pregnant he isn't going to let anything on the property. You'll be safe. Stefan and George will stay too, and Alaric should be back with Tyler in a few days."_

 _Her hands lifted to my face, the effect calming, "We'll be fine, baby. Like I said, just hurry back."_

 _I nodded, and kissed her shortly, just as the back door opened and the children joined us._

* * *

Elena wasn't in her room.

When I finally made it back to campus and snuck up to her dorm, Lexi was the one to answer.

She told me that Elena had decided to go to class, now that she was feeling better.

I was relieved that the sickness had passed, but annoyed that this meant I'd have to track her down if I wanted to see her again.

And I needed to see her.

I'd spent too long away from her already.

What if-

I paused on my way across the campus grounds to shake my head.

What was I imaging could have happened in the few hours since I'd left her side?

Elena was a human among other humans, going to class like she would normally do if I'd never interfered with her schedule.

So why was my chest pounding with the need to touch her?

To see with my own eyes that she was well, healthy and safe?

Enzo's predicting words floated back through my head, taunting me as I sniffed the air, trying to catch Elena's scent.

Love. Ha. Love had nothing to do with it.

The way my body reacted to hers was sheer animalistic; instincts of my primal self.

The wolf in me wanting her didn't constitute to love, and feeling guilty over her pain didn't either.

Whatever was going on between us, it was chemical.

Nature, not emotional.

I repeated this to myself until a bell sounded, and a crowd of students flooded from the buildings surrounding me.

I caught Elena's scent in the mix of test stress, hunger for lunch, anticipation for the weekend, and drive for success.

It calmed me that she smelled normal, fresh.

She was safe and healed, which eased me in ways that…

I huffed.

Nature. Not emotional.

This wasn't about having warm feelings, or any of that other human crap.

I wasn't falling for this girl after one night inside of her.

I didn't-

Finally, Elena was in my line of sight.

Some yards away, with her back turned towards me and the strap of her book bag hanging loosely off her shoulder.

I smirked in amusement at the sweatpants and tight long-sleeved shirt that she adorned.

She looked as if she'd just rolled out of bed, which, more than anything, made me want to get her back into it.

The fantasy was so engrossing that I almost didn't notice that she wasn't alone.

A human male was walking next to her, standing entirely too close for my liking, and when she laughed, he reached out to touch her arm.

White hot anger washed through my veins, turning my vision a shade of red.

 _Mine_.

I growled darkly before my feet were moving of their own violation, carrying me across the distance, to Elena.

Possessiveness clutched me as I saw her smile at something the male said, and his death played in my mind.

* * *

"Elena," I called, when I knew I was close enough for her human ears to hear, and she halted, turning towards the sound of her name.

The guy with her stopped too, following her gaze as it landed on me.

I glared at him, and he stepped back when I approached.

My guess would be that his human survival instincts were kicking in, and I smirked before Elena claimed my attention.

"Damon," she smiled broadly, her arms reaching for me as I came to a stop in front of her.

As she touched me, my temper cooled, and I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her body against mine and burying my face in her hair.

God, she smelled good.

That same sweet, clean smell that made me think of lemons and cinnamon rolls.

But there was also the harsher hint of my claim on her, my own scent, doused all over her body.

This pleased me.

Too soon, she pulled away, and tilted her head to look up at me, "I wasn't sure you'd be back today."

Pointedly ignoring her companion, I lifted my fingers to her face, "I would have been back sooner, but my brothers decided we needed to have a few bonding conversations first."

She chuckled a little then looked over to the other male, "I'll just catch up with you Friday, okay?"

The guy was average for a human, jockish, with short brown hair that shook a little as he nodded, "Uh yeah, Friday then."

He hesitated, as if waiting for Elena to confirm a time or give him a better goodbye, but she had already turned back to me.

Good thing too, because I had a point to prove.

Grabbing the back of her head, I leaned down, connecting our lips harshly.

Partially because it felt pretty damn good to be able to stake some kind of tangible claim on her, but mostly because I had been dying to taste her again.

Elena melted against me like butter, no more concerned with the passerbyers than I was, and it was several minutes before I found the strength to pull away from her.

By that time, her friend had disappeared.

Not that she noticed.

"Wow," her voice was breathless, "And good morning to you, too."

I smirked, then remembered what she'd said before.

"What's on Friday?"

Confused by the question, Elena lifted a brow, "What?"

"You said you were going to see that male," I reminded her, trying to bring her back to the current situation, "On Friday?"

"Oh. Yeah, in class," she explained, "We have Bio together. He's my lab partner."

Right. Like science notes was all he wanted from her.

You could have boiled an egg with the kind of heat he was throwing off for her.

I grit my teeth, fighting against my suddenly roaring instincts, knowing that it wasn't going to do me any good to freak Elena out by getting all territorial.

I refocused on her face, and her expression was one of amusement.

"What?" I demanded, and she smirked.

"Were you...were you jealous?"

She sounded surprised, yet slightly flattered, and the only answer I had for that question was way too revealing and difficult to explain.

"I wouldn't say jealous," I told her, grabbing her hips to pull her back against me, "More like I prefer to be the male that has your attention, that's all."

Her eyes raked over me wantingly, "Oh trust me, you have it."

I couldn't stop the growl from rumbling my chest, and I kissed her again.

Her hands clung to my arms, nails digging into the skin and my heart pounded, until someone passing by whistled humorously, and Elena pulled back with a laugh.

"Come on," she said, "Let's get out of here."

I couldn't argue with that.

* * *

 _It was nearly dark before we returned from the game of hide and seek with the children._

 _To no one's surprise, Skylar had bested both of the boys, her wolf senses honed to near perfection, even in human form._

 _She was currently gloating this victory to both Daniel and Michael as we strode out of the woods and into the backyard once more._

" _That's enough," I told her, once the house was in view, and the smell of dinner filled the air, "Go inside and get cleaned up for supper. All of you. We'll be up shortly."_

 _The young nodded, and grabbed their clothes before heading up to the house._

 _Elena smiled as they chased each other across the yard, bounding for the back door, and reached to grab her own clothes._

 _I hitched an arm around her waist before she could, and pulled her back against my chest, "Wait."_

 _She paused, crooking her head so she could peer up at me, "What's wrong?"_

 _I smiled at her wide eyes, before turning her to face me, "Perhaps I just wanted a minute alone with my wife."_

 _Her lips pulled up into a smirk at that, her body relaxing, "Did you, now?"_

 _I kissed her soundly, holding her as our foreheads came to rest against each other._

" _I love you, kitten," I told her, "More than anything. You know that, right?"_

 _She nodded, "Of course I do."_

 _Leaning away slightly, so that she could see my face, she frowned, "You sure you're okay?"_

 _I kissed her forehead, "I'll be fine. I just...I'll be counting down the days until things go peaceful again."_

 _She chuckled lowly, "Baby I think we gave up peace when the twins were born. But don't worry. You'll figure out this thing with the Order of Lapis whatever, and you'll keep them safe. Just like you always have."_

 _Her faith in me was reassuring, and she dropping her arms so that she could grab my hand, "Come on. We'll go grab some food, tuck the kids in, then spend some time together upstairs, how does that sound? You know, since you'll be leaving soon?"_

 _I smirked at her, "It's like you're reading my mind."_

 _She gave me a wink, then pulled me towards the house, picking up our clothes on the way._

* * *

 _The hustle of the crowded kitchen met us as we stepped through the doors, most of the Pack buzzing around the table, reading for the meal that Bonnie had prepped._

 _Bodies brushed and moved, avoiding collision as we navigated through the group._

 _On the other side of the kitchen, Caroline was ushering the kids into the room, one hand on her swollen stomach._

 _Klaus was behind her, his palm touching her shoulder, as if leading her through the chaos._

" _Elena," the blonde called out, spotting my mate, "Good, you're back. I needed to ask you about the color chart for-"_

 _And they were off on some topic that was lost to my ears among the rest of the noise._

 _Klaus left his mate's side to join mine, but smiled over at her with an expression of affection, "The sooner she has that young, the sooner she'll go back to normal," he noted._

 _I chuckled, "You mean she'll be her regular bossy, controlling self, instead of her now hormone driven bossy control freak on crack self."_

" _Basically," he nodded with a sigh, "Josette is coming by again next week, but it's very possible she'll go into labor before then."_

" _If so, Bonnie and Alaric are capable of handling the situation until Jo can arrive," I promised him._

 _Though, of course, our children were blessings, the idea of your mate undergoing the major event of birth was no less terrifying._

 _Even more so for Klaus, because Caroline was human._

 _I sighed, "I'm going to make a trip to Arizona, later this week. I want to speak to Richard and his informant in person; see if there's anything more to this Order thing. I'd have you stay here though, to protect the women and the young."_

" _Of course," Klaus nodded, probably just relieved that he wouldn't have to leave Caroline, but he laughed lowly, "Though I doubt that mate of yours needs much protecting."_

 _I smiled, throwing a glance in Elena's direction._

 _She could handle herself in a fight, I'd made sure of that, but with her magic abilities, she was damn near untouchable._

 _Which meant that our children were as safe as they could possibly be at her side, where I intended for them to stay until this mess cleared up, and our lives could factory reset to their usual levels of chaoticness._

 _The sooner the better._

 _I made a mental note to call Richard in the morning to arrange my visit, then clapped Klaus on the shoulder, "Let's eat."_

* * *

 _The table was as full as ever, conversation flowing over pouring drinks and stacking plates._

 _George laughing with Bonnie over a story Mason was telling, Caroline instructing Michael to slouch less, and Klaus took his seat next to her._

 _The twins were seeing who could reach their legs furthest under the table, before Elena's sharp eye was warning them to behave._

 _I smiled and took my seat at the head, waiting as each of the others fell silent, expectant eyes turning._

 _I grabbed one of the dinner rolls and bit into it, officially giving the go ahead to start the meal, and the chatter picked up again._

 _I sat back in my seat, taking in the scene of my Pack, my family._

 _They were all thriving. A happy, functioning unit, that made me feel as if I was succeeding in this role I'd so dreaded at first._

 _Elena's palm touched mine under the table, and I looked over to her._

 _Her brown eyes were probing my expression, as if trying to get an idea of where my head was at._

 _I lifted her hand to my lips and kissed it._

 _She smiled, then Daniel was calling her attention and distractions flooded._

 _I didn't mind though, because this is what family was._

 _And it was perfect._

* * *

"Fuck," I growled harshly, as we stumbled backwards into Elena's dorm room, her body all over mine.

With rough force, she pushed me down into the desk chair, and climbed into my lap.

More of her body on mine, as she took control, her kisses enslaving me to her will, and it was the sweetest loss of freedom.

"What's the matter?" she asked, grazing her teeth over my bottom lip, "Can't you keep up?"

With another snarl, I hitched her legs up into my arms and moved us to the bed.

She laughed as I dropped her down onto the mattress, then proceeded to cover her body with mine.

Her hands tangled in my hair the second my mouth reconnected with hers and she opened her legs so that I could easily fall between them.

We didn't waste time with foreplay, despite the fact that I could worship her tight little body for hours without complaint.

But she was just as desperate to have us joined as I was, and the removal of our clothes took only seconds.

I gave half a thought to Lexi before rolling Elena onto her back, wondering if she would be coming in to interrupt any time soon.

I glanced over towards her side of the room.

"Don't worry," Elena insisted, lifting up to kiss my shoulder, "She has two back to back classes, then lunch. She'll be gone for a few hours."

Well, wasn't that just perfect.

I smirked, "A few hours, huh? What could we possibly do in a few hou-"

Elena shut me up with her mouth, and I went along for the ride, letting her chain me with each melting kiss, each thrust of her body, each satisfied sigh that left her lips.

Nothing else mattered to me but this human and the call of her body to mine, and the smile that covered her face each time our eyes met.

Those beautiful chocolate brown eyes that absorbed every emotion that poured from my chest and shot them back to me in double strength.

Then, when we had finished, and Elena had fallen asleep with her face hidden in my chest, I discovered that I had even more desires.

I wanted to see her wake up, to know what she looked like with messy hair, tired eyes, and my shirt on her body.

I wanted to see her eat food that I'd prepared for her, I wanted to care for her and sleep over her in my wolf form so that I could annihilate anything that threatened her, then I wanted to go kill that male who dared touch her.

Of course these weren't rational thoughts, but I felt them none the less, so strongly that the instinct was hard to ignore.

But I managed to by focusing on Elena's sleeping face, her lashes curving over her cheeks and her mouth hanging open slightly, drawing in deep breaths.

I smiled, and brushed her hair back, stroking one of the red strands, feeling happy, truly happy, for the first time in...well, for as long as I could remember.

Because of this human.

I pulled her tighter against my body and had no plans to let her go any time soon.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **Will try to update WTFD soon :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to my writer's block with WTFD, I was able to work on this one and have it finished pretty quick lol.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

"Brown can't be your favorite color," I laughed, pushing my sunglasses higher up on my face.

Damon turned onto his side and grinned at me, "Why not?"

"No one likes brown," I pointed out, "It's boring."

The mid afternoon sun shone down on us as we laid out on the hood of his camaro, the autumn breeze keeping us from getting too warm.

"It's the color of your eyes," he said in that way of his, "And they are anything but boring."

I blushed, not for the first time that afternoon, and smiled at his words, "You're such a flirt, you know that?"

He reached for me, and pulled the sunglasses from my face, "Doesn't make the facts any less true."

I rolled my eyes, but pushed him over onto his back so I could kiss him.

He had no problem with this, and his hands moved to grip my waist, holding me against him.

It had been two weeks since the night we'd first slept together; since that God awful bout of a stomach bug that had followed, and I had to say that Damon was nothing like what I'd been expecting.

Love em and leave em, maybe, a flirting walk-away-joe, sure, but to my surprise the hook up excuses had never come, and if anything he seemed more and more devoted each time we saw each other.

Which was all the time, lately.

He was always there when I finished class, waiting for me with either coffee, lunch, or just a desperate kiss that made me feel as if we'd spent weeks apart, instead of hours.

I couldn't deny that I loved the greetings.

But I'd never been with a guy like him, and a part of me was still trying to figure out where we stood, what we were.

Damon hadn't bothered putting a title to it, and usually his body was distracting mine before I could think about it too much.

It was easier to just not think at all.

However, I was curious.

In so many ways, Damon was still a mystery to me, despite the amount of time we'd spent together these past weeks.

One moment I would feel close to him, comfortable, and in the next, it was as if I didn't even recognize him.

He had this odd sort of authority about him; a dialect to his being that made my body tremble when he touched it.

As if I needed to obey his every whim; as if some part of me was relinquishing control to him, without my consent.

I didn't understand the surge of emotion that burned through my veins when I was around him, and had certainly never felt this level of chemistry in any of my past relationships.

Damon was special...different.

His family, which I'd only encountered one other time since the falls, had acted strange around him, cautious, as if afraid of pissing him off.

I didn't entirely blame them, because I'd often felt as if there was something darker behind the private glances he'd throw my way.

Damon had been nothing but kind to me, but I wasn't naive enough to believe that there wasn't another side to him.

I'd catch small glimpses of it, when his phone would ring and he wasn't happy with whoever was on the other end, or when another guy would show me a little too much attention.

Part of my brain warned me that maybe this was a cause for concern, that maybe it wasn't normal for someone who'd known me for such a short time to be as attached to me as Damon seemed to be.

But the caution was easy to ignore when I was staring into those blue eyes.

Besides, after feeling alone for so long, it was nice to be wanted so badly, to be worried about, to be protected.

And that's how Damon made me feel.

Even when his more possessive side came out and his eyes would flash at the thought of me talking to another guy, I wasn't afraid.

It felt oddly natural that he would want me all to himself, and that's how I wanted him to have me.

* * *

Pulling away from our kiss, Damon hopped off the hood of his car, and the cool air brought my mind back to the present.

We were parked out by the falls, close to the clearing where we'd met, only now it was empty and silent.

"What do you say we take a dive?" Damon asked, glancing back at me over his shoulder.

I propped myself up on my arms and rose a brow, "I'd say that it's almost October and that we'd freeze our asses off."

He laughed, but began stripping his clothes anyway.

I frowned, "Damon, I'm serious. That water is going to be really-"

But he had already taken off, and launched himself into the river before I could finish my protest.

I jumped off the hood, staring at where he'd gone under.

Seconds passed before he broke the surface, and my chest unclenched.

"Are you okay?" I called over to him.

He was smirking, "I'd be better if you joined me."

I crossed my arms, "You know the campus has a heated indoor pool, right. If you wanted to go swimming, we could have taken a date night there, instead of all the way out here."

"And missed all this?" he asked, waving an arm.

I looked around to the scenery he'd indicated, and had to admit that it was quite beautiful.

The leaves of the woods that surrounded us were changing color, coating the ground with an array of reds and yellows.

The river and falls ran peacefully with the sounds of nature, and the solitude was freeing.

"Well, it would still be warmer," I defended.

Damon chuckled, before swimming to the edge of the bank and lifting himself.

Then he shook his whole body, like a dog, shaking the water in all directions.

"You're getting me wet," I accused, holding up my hands to fend off whatever I could of the droplets.

Damon chuckled, "You haven't seen anything yet."

I heard the playful threat in his voice, but before I could figure out what he meant, he'd scooped me into his arms and was running towards the water.

"No!" I screamed, fighting him, "Damon, no! It's gonna be so col-"

SPLASH!

I kicked as my body was submerged in the water, every inch of my skin feeling as if it were on fire from the chill.

I could feel Damon's arms on me, pulling me towards the surface, and I followed his lead, finally breaking through the top.

"OH my god," I spat, "You asshole!"

He only laughed and pulled me tighter against him, "It's not bad once you get used to it."

"It's freezing," I insisted, and he frowned, "Is it really?"

I could feel my teeth trying to chatter, and nodded, "Pretty damn sure."

I felt bad after the words left my mouth, because Damon's face fell in disappointment.

To make it up to him a little, I wrapped my arms around his neck, molding our bodies, "Sorry. But I'm not as warm blooded as you. How about we get out and you can warm me up?"

He nodded, and helped me out of the water, his mood still deflated.

The guilt flipped my stomach again, but I couldn't help it.

It really was freezing, and I apparently wasn't as equipt to handle the cold as he was.

"Sorry," he said as I began peeling my wet clothes from my body, "Sometimes I forget that you're just a…"

He cut himself off, and shook his head.

I narrowed my eyes a little, "Just a what? A girl? Is this some sort of macho argument about guys being tougher, because I'm pretty sure I could kick your ass if I really wanted to, and the sexism of that line is just-"

His lips were against mine then, and my words died off.

I kissed him firmly, taking comfort in the heat of his body pressed against mine.

Then he pulled away and grinned, "I love that about you."

"What?" I breathed, trying not to shiver at the fact that he'd said "love" and "you" in the same sentence.

"You breathe fire," he said, cupping one of my cheeks, "When you're angry, when you're fucking, when you're happy…"

I smiled at him, "Don't tell me that FireBreather is going to be my new nickname."

He chuckled, kissing my forehead, "I'm not ruling it out."

Damon liked changing the nicknames he's given me.

It was one of the most amusing parts of our time together, and had continued since that night at the falls.

First with "Red" which had evolved to "Scarlett" after I'd made a Gone With the Wind reference, then "Bright Eyes", which had lasted a full week, and now apparently I was a dragon.

I didn't mind though, because listening to him explain these nicknames for me gave me a rare glimpse into that head of his.

It also seemed to make him happy, and on that note…

* * *

"Come on," I told him, pulling him to the car, "I know the perfect way we can warm up that doesn't involve any kind of fire."

He took the hint easily enough and kissed me, so that we stumbled backwards to his car.

Separating for just a moment, we climbed into the backseat, and as soon as the door was shut, the temperature definitely rose.

I was glad that we were already naked because the time it would have taken to remove our clothes would have annoyed me.

Instead, I was free to sink myself down onto Damon's hardening erection without hinderance, and we both hissed at the tight fit.

The water on our skin turned to sweat as we moved together, gripping hair and moaning against each other's lips, we found ecstasy.

"Fuck," Damon growled, his entire chest shaking with the word.

I rode him harder, in love with the way he fell apart beneath me, that awed look on his face when he did, as if I were some sort of goddess, sent for his pleasure alone.

The very thought brought me to the edge.

"Mmhm, I'm close," I told him, knowing that he could get me there.

Sex was one area that Damon had down to an art, and my body was an open canvas for him to work into a masterpiece.

Sure enough, his fingers slipped between us, stroking me, and his hand tangled in my hair, angling my jaw so that his mouth could latch onto my jugular.

He didn't bite down; he hadn't since our first time, but he did suck hard enough to leave a mark that would show for days.

A perfect match for the other three he'd given me this week.

He played my body like an instrument and it had no trouble singing for him, going exactly where he urged it, and I was swept along in the landslide of pleasure.

My climax rolled through me, and I buried my head into Damon's neck, holding onto his shoulders as his hips thrusted him deeper and deeper.

"God," I moaned, sinking my teeth into his skin, which was all it took to throw him over the edge.

He came hard, his fingers leaving bruises with the force in which they gripped me.

I lifted myself enough to see his face, and he smiled at me while drawing in a deep breath, "Warm enough now?"

I smirked, "Definitely getting there."

I knew that he could go multiple rounds in short periods of time, and I wasn't ready to have this part of the evening end yet.

"The sun will set soon," I told him, leaning in to nip at his ear, "So I was thinking we could head back to town, maybe get a motel?"

His brow raised as his lip curved, "You were the one who wanted to leave the room for the date this time, remember?"

I grinned, "Maybe I changed my mind."

He chuckled, his head falling back to rest on the seat, "Whatever you say, baby, whatever you say."

* * *

 _The manor was mostly quiet, now that I'd completed a third round of "We're thirsty", "I have to pee", "When will daddy be home", and "Can you read us another story"._

 _Daniel and Skylar had finally dozed off, and given that most of the others in the house had gone to bed, there were no voices, no little echos of life to sound off the walls that proved the place was inhabited._

 _I usually enjoyed these moments._

 _It was the time I had to relax; to shower or crawl in bed and just destress from the day._

 _However, tonight my bed was too big, too cold, for me to be able to sleep comfortably, and all the silence did was remind me of Damon's absence._

 _He'd only been gone two days and I already missed him achingly._

 _Usually, I could handle the distance, but tonight it just made me think of the past, of how many times I'd come to almost losing him._

 _And the memories only made me miss him that much more._

 _Tears pricked at my eyes as I recalled the day that Giuseppe had taken me, and how the same fear had filled me._

 _I didn't know if I was ever going to see Damon again, and I couldn't think of a worse way to die._

 _And I'd been so sure then, that death was what waited for me._

 _I was nothing more than means to an end, after all._

 _A small piece of a much bigger picture._

 _I thought of my children, their tired, sleepy eyes, and felt the tears fall down my cheek at the thought that there might still be a threat out there._

 _That they may not be safe, and something still wanted them, just because of what they were._

 _I was overwhelmed with my love for them, my worry for their protection, and I prayed that Damon found answers._

* * *

 _A knock sounded on my door, and I jumped a little, not expecting it._

" _Uh, yeah," I called out, unable to catch a scent yet._

 _I sat up as it opened, and Daniel's little face stared up at me._

" _What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, moving my feet to the side of the mattress, "Why are you out of bed?"_

" _I had a nightmare," he told me, his voice small._

 _I ran a hand over my face quickly, catching all hints of tears, and waved him over, "Here, why don't you come crawl in bed with me?"_

 _He smiled, as if this was exactly what he'd been hoping for, and quickly joined me under the blankets._

 _I moved to make room, then pulled him against my body, so that his back pressed into my chest._

 _He snuggled against me and I smiled, "Is that better?"_

 _He nodded, "Yes."_

 _I brushed some of his hair back with my spare hand, and kissed the top of his head, "Do you want to tell me about your bad dream?"_

 _He shrugged._

" _It might make you feel better," I encouraged._

 _He was silent for a moment, and I wondered if he was going to answer me at all, but then he spoke._

" _It was about Daddy."_

 _I frowned, but kept my voice level, "What about him?"_

" _He got hurt," Daniel said quietly, the words causing him to shiver, "Uncle Mason tried to help him but couldn't."_

 _I smiled softly at my sweet boy, "It was just a dream, sweetheart. We talked to Daddy before bed, remember? He was perfectly fine."_

" _But it felt real," Daniel insisted, "He got hurt real bad."_

" _I dreamed it too," a voice called over, and I glanced up to see Skylar coming into the room._

 _She didn't hesitate before hopping up on the bed, "Daddy was bleeding out of his eyes."_

 _I swallowed harshly, trying not to let concern show on my face._

" _Is that what happened in your dream too?" I asked Daniel._

 _He nodded._

 _I sat up and pulled them both to my side, "Okay look, we'll call Daddy right now. And after we check on him, you two have to go back to sleep, deal?"_

" _Can we sleep in here?" Skylar asked._

 _I nodded, reaching for my phone, "Sure, sweetie."_

 _I felt a little nervous as I dialed Damon's number._

 _It worried me that the twins were having the same dream, and that said dream involved such gory detail._

 _This wasn't a normal nightmare, and I'd had my fair share of future predictions happen in sleep to doubt that the same might happen to my children._

 _Thankfully, Damon answered before the voicemail caught, "Elena?"_

" _Hey, baby, did I wake you?"_

" _Not really," his voice sounded tired though, "We've been taking turns scoping the area. I've got a few minutes before I have to be back out there."_

" _Well the kids had a bad dream," I told him, not wanting to go into detail yet, "Would you mind talking to them, reassure them that everything's fine?"_

" _Of course," he said, and I put the phone on speaker, "Alright, they can hear you."_

" _Daddy!" Skylar announced._

" _Hey baby girl," he answered her, clearing his throat, "You feeling okay?"_

" _We had a scary dream," she admitted, and Daniel injected, "You got hurt and you were far away and we couldn't help you."_

 _I heard the slight smile in his voice when he answered them, "Is that right? Well I'm fine and dandy, I promise."_

" _You're not hurt?" Skylar clarified._

" _The only thing that hurts is having to be away from you guys," he said, "Are you being good for Mommy?"_

" _Yes," the both chorused._

" _Good deal," he chuckled, "Keep it up."_

 _I let them talk for a little while longer, before urging the phone away._

" _Alright, remember the deal. It's time for bed now."_

 _They "awwed" a little, but didn't put up too much of a fight when I pulled the thick comforter up over them, and they snuggled into the pillows._

" _I'm gonna run downstairs real quick," I said, "I'll be right back. Now, try to sleep."_

 _They nodded curling further into the blanket, and I stepped out of the room._

* * *

 _I waited until I was down the hall and out of earshot before addressing Damon again._

" _You really are okay, aren't you?"_

 _His laugh reassured me, "Having nightmares of you own, Kitten?"_

" _No, but the twins have been practicing their magic more lately. Daniel mentioned Mason being with you whenever you were hurt, and they said you were bleeding from your eyes in their dreams. You don't think it's strange that they'd have the exact same dream where something as dark as that happens? It could be a warning, Damon."_

 _He was silent for a moment, then asked, "You really are worried?"_

" _Yes," I told him, "Daniel said it felt real. When I have visions, they come the same way, in dreams. I don't like that they are seeing this, but it scares me that it might actually be more than a nightmare."_

" _I'll be careful," he promised, "Just try not to worry."_

" _That's impossible," I muttered, and he chuckled, "Well, I'll keep you updated, and if blood starts running from any part of me, you'll be the first to know."  
_ " _You aren't funny," I shot, but smiled anyway._

" _I love you, Kitten."_

 _I sighed, "I love you too. Just hurry and get back to us."_

* * *

Three showers, numerous orgasms, and a change of sheets later, Damon still wasn't done with me.

We'd hung the Do Not Disturb sign on the door of our hotel room hours ago, and he'd been relentless in seeing how much pleasure he could draw from me.

Even now, he was planted firmly between my legs, his dark hair all I could see as his tongue worked over my clit, causing another climax to rise up in my body.

I moaned out his name, and he smiled against me, "That's right, kitten, purr for me."

I came for the...who knew how many times, and when the tremors had passed, Damon crawled back up my body, and settled into me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, and held his gaze.

The look in his eyes wasn't one I recognized, though it screamed of tender contentedness.

"Thank you," he said, almost reverently.

"God, I should be the one saying that," I laughed, relaxing into my pillow.

He shook his head, "You've let an animal into the purest part of you. The gratitude is mine."

My smile fell away a little at his description of himself.

It wasn't the first time he'd made a comment like that, and it was baffling to me that he could have an ego the size that he did, yet still think so low of himself.

I lifted my hand to his cheek, stroking it, "You aren't an animal."

His expression held no change at my assurance, but he leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

Then he held moved so he could hold me against his body, the silence of the room jarring.

Minutes passed as we laid there, wrapped up in each other, not saying anything.

Damon's fingers once again traced my skin, up and down, in a petting motion.

It was as if he was starved for the contact and was trying to soak up as much of it as he could, while he could.

I leaned into his touch, enjoying it almost as much as the sex.

Then he spoke.

"I know what I am, Elena...and it's not... good."

I was confused at first by the statement, until I recalled what we'd been talking about.

I looked up at his face, hoping I could make out his eyes in the darkened room.

They were already staring down at me when I found them, and there was an odd sort of sadness about them.

I swallowed, "What you are isn't always _who_ you are, you know."

That brought a little smile to his lips, "Alright then, who am I?"

Quite an intimidating question, when the answer was so broad.

"I'm still figuring that out," I decided, staring up at him, "But here's what I know...I care about you, hell, probably more than I should. These past few weeks have been unreal, and whatever this is between us...it's the strongest thing I've ever felt in my life. It terrifies me; it excites me, and I don't know what's going to happen. I don't know if you feel the same, or if this is all just an elaborate game, but I'm happy. I feel safe with you, I feel wanted, and I don't want to lose that. So I'm taking a chance on the person you are, on the person I've gotten to know these past few weeks, and I don't believe that person is bad. I have more faith in you than that."

His hand was cupping my cheek now, his eyes blazing.

"You shouldn't...but it's not a game," he said first, and the conviction in his voice did more to convince me than his actual words, "This, with you...I don't know what this is either, but it's real for me. More real than anything I've felt before, and yes, that's terrifying. Because every bone in my body is telling me you're mine, but I have no right to you. I don't deserve you, and I'd be a fool to think otherwi-"

"Shh," I pressed my finger against his lips, "Stop."

He swallowed and I lowered my hand, "This isn't about who deserves who. And trust me, I'm not perfect by a long shot, but I like being with you. Whatever this is...we don't have to figure it out tonight. So let's just enjoy being together, okay?"

He nodded slowly, as if uncertain he should be agreeing.

I sighed and leaned into his embrace, "Just hold me, Damon."

There was no hesitance in his movement this time, and I was pulled against his chest.

* * *

We laid still for minutes before Damon's hands began trailing over me again.

I nearly moaned under his touch, sounds of yearning being pulled from my chest against my will.

He chuckled quietly in the dark, "You have no idea what that sound does to me."

I smirked and looked up at him, before asking with a teasing tone,"What sound?"

"This sound," he said, brushing his hand over my sensitive skin to get the response he wanted.

"That purr," he elaborated, "It suits you."

He kissed me, letting his fingers draw even more sounds from my throat.

I pulled away a little breathless, "Is that why you called me a cat earlier?"

He chuckled softly, a hand lifting to stroke my side, "One of the reasons. There's also the fact that you're adorable when you're pissed. Like a kitten that thinks it's a lion."

I thwacked his arm, "Excuse you, maybe I am a fucking lion."

He laughed, the noise filling the room, making me smile.

"You're right," he teased, "What was I thinking, doubting your ferocity?"

"Damn straight," I nodded.

"Perhaps I should make it up to you then," he offered, his tone taking on a sexual nature.

I groaned as his mouth found the skin of my collarbone, his teeth grazing it slightly, "How are you still up for more?"

"For you, I'm always up for more," he stated, his lips moving to my neck now, "The question is, little lion, are you?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, torn between the exhaustion of my body and the wanting warmth rising in my stomach.

"Little lion is actually more offensive than kitten," I said, instead of answering him.

He smirked against my skin, "Kitten it is then.

I was rolled onto my back then, and Damon was hovering above me, his body hardening, but his head nuzzled into my neck.

"Just relax," he told me, kissing his way to my face, "I've got you."

I did as he suggested and let him take my body to where we both needed it to go.

And despite the fact that I was sure he'd found a new nickname to tease me with, the moment was worth losing some rest for.

* * *

 **Lots of smutty goodness in the beginning of their relationship lol.**

 **Let me know what you guys think! :)**

 **Now to start on the next chapter of WTFD!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I love this chapter! I think you guys will too! :)**

 **And it's long!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

Fuck me. I was in love.

I didn't even know when it had happened, but as I stared around the room in front of me, I knew it without a single doubt.

There was no other explanation for what this emotion was.

I'd given myself every lie I could think of to justify the fact that I'd die for the human I was waiting for, that I'd kill for her, that I would move mountains to make her happy, but nothing else could explain it, and I was done pretending otherwise.

I loved her.

Which was probably the only reason I was standing in Whitmore Hall, dressed in this ridiculous outfit, questioning how a little human girl had managed to get the Supreme Pack's Enforcer wrapped so tightly around her perfect finger

But she had, and now I was here.

The University had decided to throw a Halloween themed social, weeks before the actual holiday, for reasons that were beyond me, but Elena had wanted to attend and I'll be damned if I was going to disappoint her.

Besides, she'd had fun coordinating our costumes, and any effort to see her smile was well worth it.

At least it was until, "Holy shit, you actually did come!"

Mason's voice was a mixture of surprise and amusement.

I fought against rolling my eyes as I met his, "I heard there was free alcohol."

"Uh Huh," he smirked, "And I'm sure it has nothing to do with that little firecracker you've had hanging off your arm all month. Speaking of which, isn't she with you?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm meeting her here," I told him, taking in his medieval times getup, "Who's your plus one? You do have one, don't you? Or did you talk Stefan into a dress and wig?"

He laughed good naturedly, as unaffected as ever, "Nah, you know him, vanilla and all. Wouldn't even try a corset."

I smirked, despite the fact that he did tend to grate my nerves.

"Got a couple hotties waiting for me back by the punch bowl," he continued, "Which by the way, is alcoholic. Gotta love college, right?"

I ignored his question, "Are the others here?"

"Stefan's coming with Lexi later. Tyler's here, but Alaric has Enzo on a run. Apparently you were busy."

I cursed, "What was said?"

He smirked, clapping my shoulder, "Don't worry, we're all keeping your dirty little secret...speaking of which."

He motioned off towards the crowd and I followed his gaze.

Elena had walked in, Lexi and Stefan with her, but I hardly noticed them.

She was dressed in a timely gown that reached the floor, her hair half pulled up in curls, the red flashing with the turn of her head, and I was mesmerized.

Did she have any idea how beautiful she was?

* * *

"Lady Anne Boleyn," I addressed her when she was close enough, my eyes roaming her costume once more with appreciation.

Elena smirked, stopping in front of me, and gave a little bow.

I smiled, then reached over, cupping her face, "Now, who in their right mind would cut off a head so gorgeous?"

She pretended to think for a moment, "Um you, my king. My not-so-loving husband."

I laughed, wrapping an arm around her middle, "How incredibly rude of me. Perhaps I can dance my way out of this doghouse?"

She grinned, "Whatever his majesty desires."

I fought back a retort about what I really desired, and led her towards the dance floor, hating this King Henry costume considerably less.

We moved easily together, swaying in and out, spinning and dipping to the beat of the music.

Elena laughed and the sound was melodic.

I lived for it and would give anything for it to keep-

My pocket buzzed.

Once, then twice.

With a curse I pulled away from my queen, and held up a finger, "Once second, kitten."

I'd teased her with the nickname so much that it had stuck, and despite her complaints, she would smile each time I used it.

I had a missed call, and a text from Alaric.

 _Need the Pack home, now.  
_ _Enzo's hurt._

Fuck.

Just as I tried to come up with an excuse for Elena, Mason and Stefan were suddenly next to me.

"Did you get Ric's message?" my brother asked, his expression serious.

I nodded, "Yeah, go get the car. I'll meet you out front."

He gave a nod, and I turned to Mason, "Where's your brother?"

"I'll find him," he promised, "We'll meet you at home."

The tension in the conversation wasn't lost to Elena who frowned as the other two walked away, "What's going on?"

"Family issue," I told her, wishing more than anything that I could explain further, "Alaric needs us at the house."

"Is everything okay?"

I loved her for being concerned instead of pissed, but I had to go, "Should be. I'll text you later...I'm sorry."

She forced a smile, "It's fine. Family comes first."

I grabbed her for a quick kiss, then turned away, dialing Alaric on my cell.

* * *

 _So many times over the years Elena had been right, where I'd been wrong._

 _Not always, but enough so that I'd learned not to bet against her._

 _I wasn't sure why this time was any different, yet through sheer stupidity, I wasn't concerned._

 _It was just a dream, I'd told myself._

 _Nothing was going to happen._

 _Richard's Pack had been helping me track the "witch" his informant had told us was asking questions._

 _Days had passed, and I was stuck in Arizona with no more answers than I'd arrived with._

 _I was beginning to think this Order thing was a load of bullshit, and just wanted to go home to my family._

 _But we had a final run to take care of._

 _Our leads had led us to Phoenix, so all advances were done in human form, much to my wolf's annoyance, but we'd managed._

 _Mason stayed close on my hide as we walked the street._

 _The sun had set but there were so many lights that it might as well be daytime._

 _I felt uneasy. Exposed._

* * *

" _Do you have the address?" Mason asked, and from his tone I could tell that he wasn't comfortable with our situation either._

" _It's just another few blocks," I promised him._

 _He groaned, "If this is another dead end, we're done right? Not that I don't think we should be thorough, but I got a sexy little witch waiting back home who I'm really missing right now, feel me?"_

 _I smirked, "Don't worry. I've got my own witch to get back to. But we aren't leaving until I'm certain that there's nothing to find here. Threats against my children will not be tolerated, and I plan to make sure everyone knows it."_

" _Yeah, I gotcha," he sighed, "Let's go talk to this damn shaman."_

 _I stared over the numbers on the buildings we passed, looking for the little herb shop we'd been directed towards, until it finally came into view._

" _Assuming this is anything more than a store," I pressed, walking up._

 _The door was locked, but that wasn't a hard problem to take care of._

 _I was half worried about an alarm being set off instead, but luck was on our side and nothing happened when I pushed the door open._

 _Or when I stepped over the threshold._

 _Mason followed close behind me, and we shut the door, as not to draw outside suspicion._

" _See anything?" he asked me, checking the lock._

 _I glanced around._

 _There was the obvious store front. Herbs, books, things that looked very wiccan._

 _Candles and stones._

" _Nothing too unusual. Bonnie and Elena use a lot of this stuff."_

 _I inhaled deeply, hoping to get a better idea of what we might be dealing with, but there were so many harsh smells that my senses were overwhelmed by them._

" _Damn herbs," I heard Mason mutter, and smirked._

 _Apparently he was having the same issue._

" _I don't think there's anyone here," he added after a moment._

 _I sighed, having really been hoping that this place would push us somewhere useful._

 _I opened my mouth to tell him to just keep looking for anything useful._

 _Papers, files, symbols, anything._

 _But before I could, a new voice broke through the room, "Well, you're wrong about that."_

* * *

 _Mason and I both whirled around, tensing at the intruder._

 _It seemed the hanging beads behind the register desk were concealing a doorway, and a middle aged man had stepped out of it._

 _Mason made to move, but I lifted my hand, "Wait."_

 _The man behind the counter watched me with expectant eyes._

 _He was average height and build, though his thinning salt and pepper hair told me that he was getting on in his years._

" _Are you the owner of this place?" I asked him._

 _He reached towards the wall and suddenly a light flickered on._

 _I blinked a few times as he answered, "Would explain why I'm here now, wouldn't it. Question is, why are you."_

 _There was no fear in the man, and ignoring the harshness of the herbs, I searched his scent._

 _Definitely magical._

" _We're here to talk to you," I stated._

" _Are you, now. Well I don't take too kindly to my shop being broken into. So what makes you think I'm gonna stand here and listen to the likes of you, instead of calling the police?"_

" _Because you wouldn't want your secret getting out any more than I would," I answered harshly, drawing on my height, "Witch."_

 _His dark eyes narrowed, and he sized me up, "You practice?"_

" _My mate does."_

 _Understanding seemed to flash in his eyes at my use of lexicon, and he huffed, "Damn Children of the Moon. What in the hell do a couple werewolves want with me? I have no quarrels with your kind."_

 _Well, at least he was quick to the point._

" _We haven't been the Moon's children for a long time," I reminded him, "We change at will, just in case you were getting any bright ideas."_

" _It is the moon that triggers your first change, is it not?" he prompted._

 _I flashed my teeth, "It's of no concern to you. Now," I took a step forward, "I need you to tell me anything you know about the Order of Lapis Luna."_

 _The man's expression didn't change, "The Order, huh? If you're after them, I'm gonna guess that the Supreme Pack sent you? I hear their Alpha's pissed."_

 _My body released a growl without consent, and I moved quickly, grabbing the guy and throwing him against the wall._

" _See that's the thing," I snapped, "I am the Alpha. And you're right. I am pissed."_

" _Lex autiu-" he tried to choke, but I closed the hand I had around his neck, "Don't bother. We're inoculated from your basic spells. Handy little gift from my wife."_

 _His eyes widened, "Then it is you...with the power twins-"_

 _I banged his head against the wall, "Don't talk about them. Talk about the Order. Now."_

" _I can't-"_

 _I narrowed my eyes, and let my canines elongate, "You will, or I take a little nip out of your neck. See how much you animosity you can carry towards werewolves when you are one."_

 _He choked, suddenly much more willing to comply, "They only….want to...help. The Order."_

" _Heard that one before," I snarled, digging my fingers into his skin a little, "Try again."_

" _Damon," Mason warned, "He can't tell us anything if you kill him."_

" _Does he look dead to you?" I snapped, glancing over at him._

* * *

 _Unfortunately my moment of distraction was all the man needed._

 _He reached into his pocket and pulled out something fine and dark._

 _I barely had time to react before it was thrown in my face, scattering like sand, and my hands instinctively dropped from him to clear it._

" _Fuck," I growled, my vision going dark with pain, "Mason, follow him!"_

 _I heard footsteps, running, and tried desperately to clear my eyes._

 _Nothing helped, and I fumbled blindly until I banged my knee on a counter, knocking something over, and halted with a curse._

 _Eventually someone returned, and I tensed for a fight._

" _Relax," Mason's voice called, and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "It's me. Shit, you look rough."_

" _I can't see a damn thing," I growled, "And it's starting to burn."_

" _It's starting to bleed," he said, "Damnit, hold still."_

 _I heard him move around, then something was being pressed against my face._

" _He got away," Mason said, "Disappeared into thin air."_

" _Fucking witches," I muttered, more annoyed than anything, "Did you see what he threw at me?"_

" _Yeah. One sec."_

 _He moved around me to find the substance, and I felt my head sway, as if gravity had suddenly lost all affect._

" _Nothing saying what it is, but he dropped the bag of it on the- woah!" he caught me before I collapsed, "You aren't looking too hot, man."_

 _I tried to answer him, but my mouth didn't seem to want to cooperate._

 _All I could think about was how Elena was right._

 _Man, I was in for a hell of an I-told-you-so._

 _Then everything went black._

* * *

I pushed past Stefan as we entered the Manor, following the scent of blood upstairs.

The infirmary.

Shit, this couldn't be good.

Mason and Tyler entered the house as I was heading up to the top floor, and they followed behind Stefan in suit.

"Ric," I called, opening the door, prepared for anything.

"Over here," he answered.

They had Enzo stretched out on one of the cots, and Alaric was sewing up a gash on his side that was clean down to his rib bone.

"What the hell happened?" I demanded.

George, who was sitting across from Ric, stood, pulling us over to the side of the room.

"Mutt attack," he answered my question, "He was supposed to make another run to Washington; you know the pack there's been a little uneasy lately, but he was intercepted."

Mason cursed and I narrowed my eyes, "Which one of them did it?"

"Damon-"

"Just tell me, George. If he was attacked it was because he was on my run. Which Mutt did it?"

He sighed, "Alright. Fine, it was Galen."

"Vaughn?" I spat, "You're joking."

"He hasn't given us much trouble in the past," Stefan turned over the thought, "What was this about?"

"Does it matter?" I pointed out, "He's dead the second I get my hands on-"

"No."

The word was a halt and a command, all in one, leaving Alaric's mouth tiredly.

He'd finished with Enzo and the brother was out cold.

"No?" I questioned, staring over at him, "Ric, you know the laws as well as I do! It is my right as Pack to end anyone who threatens-"

"I know," Alaric said, "But I don't want you to kill him when you find him. Bring him back to the cage for questioning first."

I nodded, my argument deflating at his command.

It was worth figuring that if Vaughn was going to be brought into the Manor, he wouldn't be leaving in one piece.

"Good," Ric said, "Now Stefan, I want you to stay here with Enzo. The rest of you need to work out hunting plans. I want you ready to leave by morning."

His gaze shifted to me, reminding me that I was still in my costume, "Is that going to be a problem?"

The accusation was subtle, but there in his tone.

Enzo got hurt doing my job.

It was my responsibility to make this right.

"Not at all."

* * *

 _Some time passed._

 _I couldn't keep up with what was going on exactly, thanks to my good friend, unconsciousness._

 _A dim awareness let me know that I was being moved._

 _There were voices._

 _But nothing else registered or made sense._

 _How long had I been staring into darkness? Was I still with Mason?_

 _I fought through the haze in my mind, trying to get some idea of my barings._

" _He's coming to," a voice said, but at the moment, I couldn't place it._

" _Damon?"_

 _That voice, however, I'd know anywhere._

 _My mouth still didn't seem to want to get with the program, but I inhaled and caught an immediate flow of the best smell in the world._

 _Lemon sweetness, tangled with magic and wood, and a hint of my own scent._

 _Elena._

" _Damon, can you hear me?"_

 _I tried to tell her yes, that I was right here with her, but again, I couldn't make my lips move._

" _Bonnie, are you sure he's-"_

" _I'm sure," the voice from earlier answered, "Just give me a second."_

 _The sounds were becoming clearer now, sharp._

 _Breaths being drawn; a beeping; low chanting._

 _Then some of that strange numbness started to leave my body and I felt a hand gripping my own tightly._

 _Struggling hard, I tried to force my eyes open._

 _Finally, it worked._

* * *

" _Damon?" Elena covered my vision, her face floating above mine, "Oh thank god!"_

" _Hey, Kitten," I croaked, finding my voice again._

 _Her forehead dropped to mine and she breathed me in, "You stupid, stupid, pain in my ass. You promised to be careful!"_

 _Somehow, I found myself smiling, "Sorry."_

 _God, I sounded awful._

 _I glanced around the room, and realized that I was home._

 _In the infirmary, no less, and that the room was actually kind of full._

 _Alaric, Jo, Bonnie, and Elena were within my immediate vision, then I noted Stefan and Mason against the wall by the door._

" _Why the graveside faces?" I asked, coughing to clear my throat._

 _I made an attempt to sit up, but Elena's hands came down on my shoulders, "Easy."_

" _I'm fine," insisted, moving into a better position to observe my surroundings._

 _I was hooked up to a machine._

" _Shit," I muttered, "Was it that bad?"_

 _Elena's eyes told me that it was, but it was Jo that answered my question._

" _You're lucky to be alive, Damon. That witch attacked you with Nigrum Mortem."_

 _Reminder of my unlucky encounter soured my mood, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"_

" _It means the Black Death," Bonnie elaborated, "Very dark magic. There are certain stones that have enough power to end a life. In old times, witches used to grind the stones, turn them into a powder the called Nigrum Mortem. If it gets inside of your body, it can kill you."_

" _Lucky for you," Jo added, "It got in your eyes, instead of your mouth. There wasn't as much and it spread slower. Mason was barely able to get you back in time."_

 _But it was Elena's words that were the hardest to hear._

 _With a shaking voice, she caught my attention, "You almost died, Damon."_

 _I hated the tears in her eyes, and that I was the cause of them._

" _Hey," I reached for her, "Come here."_

 _Moving around so she could lean against me, I pulled her into my arms._

" _I'm alright," I promised her, "It's over."_

" _Not yet it isn't," Jo frowned at me, "I need you to stay tight in here for a few days, to be monitored. If all is well after that, then you're good."_

 _I nodded with a sigh, "Thank you."_

 _She nodded, and turned with Alaric, "But since I'm here, I should go check on Caroline…"_

 _They moved out of the room, and slowly, my audience dispersed._

" _Glad you're okay," Mason said, wrapping an arm around Bonnie, "You need anything?"_

 _I shook my head, "No. But thanks. I guess you saved my life, huh?"_

 _He smirked, "This don't mean we're dating, you know."_

" _Damn."_

 _With a chuckle he pulled his female along, and Stefan, realizing that I wanted a minute alone with Elena, followed behind them._

* * *

 _Silence fell when the door shut, but I didn't waste my time sulking in it._

" _I really am sorry, baby."_

 _Elena sighed, her eyes less narrowed now, "I know you are. But we knew this could happen, Damon, and you were supposed to be careful. Not running around in witch shops."_

" _I know," I told her, "But at least we did find out something."_

" _We did?" she asked, and I frowned, "Mason didn't tell you?"_

" _We were more worried about you," she said, rubbing my arm, "You've been out for two days. It took a couple blood transfusions and healing spells to clense you. Jo wanted to use the twins blood, since it would have been closer to yours, but I didn't want them involved with this."_

" _Where are they?" I asked, feeling even worse that I almost left them permanently._

" _They're playing with Michael downstairs," she reassured me, "Tyler and Klaus have been taking turns keeping an eye on them...they were worried about you."_

" _I know," I sighed, only imagining what they must think, seeing their dream actually happen, "When we're done here, we'll go see them. But right now, I need to tell you something."_

 _Her eyebrows pulled together, her face reading mine, "What did you find?"_

" _The guy that did this to me, he knew about the Order. He said they wanted to help."_

" _Yeah right," she growled, "Just like Giuseppe planned to help the race, I'm sure."_

 _I nodded, "My thoughts exactly. I'm assuming he was some sort of front for them. But at least now we know that they're not as extinct as everyone seemed to think. Which is more than we knew last week."_

 _She nodded, the emotions riding on her scent a turmoil of fear, anxiety, and protective, maternal instinct._

" _Nothing's going to happen to them," I promised her._

" _You said that nothing would happen to you either," she pointed out._

 _I sighed, "Technically I said I'd be careful, not that nothing wouldn't happen."_

" _Not the time for jokes."_

 _I smirked, "Kitten, I'm fine. And in a few days I'll be good as new. Let's just go see our young and enjoy the day, alright?"_

 _Hesitantly she nodded, "Fine. But we're coming back up here later. I want to be sure all of that powder stuff is out of your system. Because I'll be damned if I'm gonna lose you, Damon. I'll be damned."_

* * *

"So you'll be back on campus tomorrow?" Elena's voice filled my ear through the cell's receiver, "That's the plan, Kitten."

"Good," she sighed, "I miss you."

God, I missed her too.

It had taken us three fucking days to find Vaughn, and another to get him back to Mystic Falls.

He was now fading in and out of consciousness in the cage next to me, suspended by rope and metal, while I talked on the phone.

"I'll see you as soon as I can," I promised, eyeing the mess around me, "I miss you too."

I hung up, just as a cough sounded from the cage.

Vaughn had woken up again.

* * *

"How sweet," he spat up some blood, "The Enforcer's got a girl."

I ignored his jibe, "Are you ready to spill your guts? Figuratively, of course. Before I spill them literally?"

He leaned his head back, "If you're going to kill me, Damon, just kill me."

"Oh I plan to," I assured him, "But we're gonna have a little fun first. And you're going to tell me exactly what it is that makes Mutts stupid enough to come after the Pack alone.

"I didn't want the Pack," he bared his jaw, "The Cleaner was a casualty. I wanted you."

I threw open the cage door, and entered, getting close and personal with the rogue, "Well, I'm all yours now."

He didn't say anything; just avoided my eyes.

"What? Lose your confidence now that you don't have the element of surprise?"

Again no answer.

I set my jaw, "What did you want with me?"

Finally, his gaze fell to mine, and his eyes were empty.

"Freedom."

I crooked my head, "You think you're the first Mutt that got tired of running? Too damn bad. Your own choices gave you the title."

"I was pack for months," he glared, "I played by Giuseppe's rules. When Alaric took over things changed. The restrictions were unnegotiable, and he sent you after anyone who dared to even flirt with the line. And now he has you hunt us like dogs."

"So your plan was what? To kill me? Did you really think that that would win you a ticket to to Happyland?"

"I heard what happened to Liam," Vaughn spat, wincing a little in pain from the beating he'd taken coming down here, "I heard why Alaric had you kill him. Is the Pack so terrified of man that we kill our own to-"

"Pack is law," I reminded him, "He broke that law and it was paid for in his female's blood. His death wasn't necessary until he came to us, throwing death threats at the Supreme Alpha. He chose to fight, knowing how it would end for him...as did you."

"Then kill me," he spat, "Dying now is better than a life on the run."

I could tell that he meant the words, and my hands were twitching to do the deed; to end him for what he did to my pack brother, for what he'd wanted to do to me, and would probably do to Alaric if he had the chance.

But I knew my place, and this wasn't my call.

I turned away, leaving the cage, then walked up the stairs, out of the basement.

* * *

"Alaric," I called.

"In here."

The Alpha was in the study, going through stacks of envelopes when I found him.

"He spoke to you?" Ric asked with a glance up, and I nodded, "Same Mutt bullshit. Tired of life on the road, feels he was wronged, and thought taking me out would increase his chances of freedom from our law."

Alaric stood from his chair, "Do you believe that's why he attacked?"

"Yeah, I do," I said, "So what do you want me to do? Knock out a couple teeth? Prove a point."

He debated for a moment, then shook his head, "No. I think his death is the best way to show any of similar thought what happens when we're challenged."

"I'll take care of it," I promised, and started off to do my job, when Ric called, "Damon?"

I paused, looking back at him, "Yeah?"

"He deserves pain. For Enzo. Make him bleed first."

I nodded, "Yeah. Okay."

* * *

Years of training by Giuseppe Salvatore had perfected my pain inflicting techniques.

I managed to keep Liam alive while opening his chest in what felt like slow motion.

His screams became nothing more than a buzz to me, a testiment to what he owed for the pain he'd inflicted himself.

Blood poured, covering me and the floor of the cage, and I knew Alaric would be satisfied.

Especially because Liam's eyes were still wide and afraid by the time I got to his heart, and ripped the thing from his chest.

His body fell limp, but the expression on his face remained.

 _Good_ , I thought.

Ric would probably have the remains shipped off to whatever Mutt Liam was closest to, and the rumors would spread like fire.

My reputation would solidify and the Pack would be a force to be feared once more.

I dropped the heart on the floor next to him, and went back up to let Alaric know the deed was done.

Cleaning up wasn't my job.

* * *

A shower sounded warm and inviting, especially because there was still blood on me, but I was feeling a little pent up and wanted to run.

Alaric wouldn't need me for the rest of the night, so I headed out the door, to the woods.

Changing was easy, my body molding form at my very thought, the pain almost nonexistent.

Or maybe I'd just grown numb to it.

I'd grown numb to a lot of things.

The forest was a welcoming haven after the evenings events, and I ran miles before it even occured to me that I was moving.

The trees blurred past me, and the smells of nature settled me.

This is where I belonged.

This is where I was home.

And yet, through the delight of my wolf in the wild, through the chaos of the murder I'd just inacted, and through the instincts that controlled my every turn, I thought of Elena.

No other female had ever captivated me the way that she had.

I had never wanted any of the others after having them either.

But Elena...she was impossible for me to shake off, no matter how much time I spent with or away from her, or how many times I took her body.

I was an addict, and she was my next fix, promising an escape.

I stopped running, as my mind turned over thought after thought of her.

I was an idiot for letting this happen.

Elena was human. Human. And by definintion, only allowed to be with me so long as she didn't know a damn thing about the truth and as long as she didn't get pregnant.

For a split second, that particular idea was overwhelming.

Images jumped to my head, of her round and beautiful, carrying my young.

Fuck, what I wouldn't give for that.

But I knew what it meant if it happened; what I'd have to do, if the child was a male.

I flinched.

Maybe I didn't love Elena.

Maybe if I loved her, I'd be selfless enough to remove myself from her life and give her a chance at the normality that I know she craved.

But I couldn't bring myself to even consider leaving her; not when the very thought shattered me.

And worse was that she felt the same.

I knew she did.

I could smell the same desire, the same devotion every time we locked gazes.

She wanted me.

And I needed her.

* * *

Suddenly that was enough for me to have to see her; not in the morning, but right now.

I wanted to hold her, feel her, and know that she wasn't some angel I'd been imagining for the sake of drawing some kind of purpose out of my life.

I got back to the Manor just as fast as I'd left it, rushing up the stairs to throw some clothes into a bag, and thankfully no one stopped me on my way to my Camaro.

It felt like merely seconds before I was tearing down the road, throwing the miles behind me as fast as I had been when I was running.

I hit the open road with hardly any other traffic around to hinder me and doubled my speed, in a hurry to get to my human, my Elena, my mate.

It was dark by the time I was knocking on her dorm room door, and my mood deflated some when Lexi answered.

"Damon?" her expression was surprised, then her eyes widened, "What the hell happened to you?"

"What?"

"You...um...is that blood?"

I looked down and realized I still had some streaks on my arms.

And my hands were filthy, thanks to my run.

Shit. What was doing.

"It's uh...I was rough housing with the guys. Where's Elena?"

"Study sessions with some classmates," she was smart enough to answer without asking any more questions, "At the library, I think."

I nodded, "Thanks...do you mind if I use your sink real quick?"

"Go ahead," she offered.

It was probably best not to freak Elena out too.

* * *

The library was as easy to find as it was the last time I'd tracked Elena there, and sure enough, her scent littered the air around the entrance.

Just the hint of it calmed me, and I opened the door, ready to see her.

And see her, I did.

On one of the sofa seats, with a book in her lap.

Unfortunately, the classmate studying with her was the same male I'd seen ogling her a few weeks back, and he was sitting entirely too close to her side, especially considering there were plenty of other chairs around them.

I growled lowly, and something instinctive must have reverberated through Elena, because she looked up as the sound left my throat.

Her smile was almost enough to distract me; almost.

"Damon," she started, but her sentence died as I grabbed the guy next to her and lifted him.

"Damon!"

"Hey man-"

"Leave," I demanded, giving him one chance to survive the night.

Luckily, he was smart enough to take it.

"What the fuck?!" Elena fumed, staring up at me with wide, angered eyes.

I made sure the male had left the room before turning to face her.

"Hey."

"Don't you "hey" me!" she scolded, "What in the hell is wrong with you?"

Her finger was in my chest, and her body was so close to mine.

God, and that anger of hers.

That beautiful, hot temper.

It was exactly what I needed right now.

But apparently the librarian on duty disagreed, because the woman came over, "Is there an issue?"

"Not at all," I insisted, "We were just leaving."

I grabbed Elena's arm, and picked up her book bag as I led her to the door.

She was pissed, but she didn't fight me.

At least, not until we'd made it outside.

* * *

"Damon. Damon, stop! What the hell is going on?"

I didn't let her go until we had walked a little further, and would be free of eavesdroppers.

It was really dark now, but my wolf senses made it easy enough to see her, and her scent gave enough of a hint as to what she was feeling.

Anger, confusion...she was upset.

"I need you," I told her.

Her anger subsided a little, "What happened?"

"I…" there was no way I could explain this to her.

"Damon?"

"Just come here," I begged, reaching out for her.

However, she lifted a arm, keeping distance between us, "Not until you tell me what all that was just about."

"What, your lab partner? He was all over you."

"Damon."

"What? Do you think I'm just going to sit back and watch another male put his hands on my-"

Her raised brow had me backtracking.

"I don't like the way they look at you," I edited.

She sighed, "You're a damn fool, you know that?"

I chuckled dryly, "I've heard that a time or two...but I'm not going to apologize for it."

"Of course not," she bit, "You don't apologize for anything."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are MIA for days, then want to come back and dictate who I see and talk to, just because you think that they may be interested. Don't you trust me?"

Her question drew me up.

It wasn't a matter of trust.

It was a matter of instinct, and mine wanted me to mark her, claim her.

Make sure that all males knew who she belonged to.

"I trust you," I said, for her sake, "But-"

"If you say it's not you, it's them, so help me God, Damon."

"Well it is," I pressed, "You're mine, Elena. They need to know that."

She huffed, "And showing them requires violence? You could have just made out with me instead, you know. That would have been much more inviting. Or better yet," she stepped a little closer, "Stop leaving. Then you wouldn't have to fend off anyone."

Her tone was teasing now, but the truth in her words echoed through me.

I wouldn't be leaving her again.

"Kiss me," I commanded, and she laughed, "You arrogant bast-"

I connected our mouths and pushed her back against the building before she could finish.

I wasn't nice about our reunion any more than she was, and it was all teeth, nails, and bruises, until she breathlessly suggested, "Hotel?"

I nodded and somehow mangaged to make it to my car with her wrapped around me, hot kisses being exchanged.

* * *

Elena's mouth stayed on me, in one way or another the entire car ride over to the nearest hotel, and when we got to our room, I hardly noticed anything but the bed.

I threw my human down onto it and wasted no time in joining her.

We were no easier here than we'd been outside, though I had at least half a conscious mind not to break her skin with my teeth.

There were other ways to mark her though, and she had proof of that trailing from her neck to her chest, down her stomach and to her thighs, before I was satisfied that my point had been made.

Our clothes were ripped heaps on the floor, her underwear the last thing to join the pile as I tried to settle between her legs.

But she wasn't having it.

"Just fuck me," she begged, turning so that she was on her stomach and her ass was in the air.

Everything that made her female shamelessly offered; mine for the taking.

* * *

I did as she asked, no preamble to my intrusion, taking her hard.

Something in my head warned me that this had to be painful for her.

The position, the force of my body against hers.

She would certainly be bruised for days.

But Elena wasn't complaining, if the moans leaving her lips were any hint, and I needed this from her.

It took only a moment for her to body to show signs of a climax, and I was so close to being there with her.

I just needed…

Pulling out of her, with her so wound up she actually groaned as I did so, I flipped her over.

Her legs parted effortlessly, allowing me to slide right back home, and I reached a hand up to twist it in her hair, before lowering so that our chests touched and my lips were by her ear.

"Bite," I told her, "Mark me. Make me yours."

Her teeth latched to my neck, pain sliced through my body, and she began convulsing.

I came.

* * *

As we caught our breath, Elena's hazy gaze focused on mine.

She smiled and I was done.

This woman was the one for me.

The only one who'd ever been able to take everything I could give her, chain my anger, see the monster in my eyes, and still look at me that way.

My wolf had wanted her from the start, and I couldn't be without her now.

I loved her, and in that moment, I knew I always would.

And she needed to know it.

"Damon-" she started as I opened my mouth to speak.

I stopped my declaration, "Yeah?"

"I love you."

My heart jumped as the words, the very ones on my tongue, left her mouth.

"Oh, Elena," I sighed, connecting our foreheads, "I love you more."

* * *

Some time later, after another lazy round of consummation, and a shower, we curled up on the bed together, in the dark.

It was silent as we held each other, but that was okay.

We'd said all we needed to say for the night, and now it was time to rest.

She was exhausted; I was at peace.

* * *

 **Will be updating WTFD as soon as I can, but I hope you guys enjoyed this!**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**:)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

" _What do you mean that there's no trace of the shop?" Damon growled into the receiver of his cell phone, "We were there less than a week ago and it was pretty damned witched out."_

" _Sorry," Richard Lockwood answered, his voice strained, "But we scoped the entire place out. There's no sign that anything was there. Nothing to hint to the Order, or to the witch that attacked you."_

 _Damon closed his eyes, groaning, and sat the phone down on the table in front of him._

 _I pushed off the wall that I'd been leaning against, down in the basement, where we'd been spreading out all the information we could find, and moved behind my mate's body to wrap my arms around him._

 _When I laid my head in the space between his shoulderblades, I felt his muscles relax a little._

" _Alright," he sighed, "Thanks anyway, and keep me updated."_

" _Will do, boss."_

 _The line went dead with a beep, and Damon rested his palms on the table's edge, "I'm so tired of drawing empty hands."_

 _I leaned back so that I could run my hand over his shoulders, squeezing them, "We just have to be patient, babe. Something will turn up, it always does."_

 _He turned in my arms, so that he was leaning back against the table and facing me, "And how do you suggest we find this Order with no more leads to follow?"_

" _We don't," I answered, lifting a hand to his tired face, "We live our lives. If the Order wants the twins, they'll have to come here to get them. We stay alert, and we wait, but we continue on with our day, same as always. I'm not going to live in fear again, and I don't want you running down every lead. The safest place for all of us to be is here, together."_

 _He nodded slowly, "Yeah...yeah, you're right. Sorry, kitten."_

 _I grabbed a fist of his hair, and pulled him to me, kissing him hard._

" _Mhmm," he sighed against my lips, "I've missed you."_

 _Jo had had us on restriction during his recovery, which had thankfully been declared complete yesterday, and last night…._

 _I swallowed at the memory of his body against mine._

" _I've missed you too," I smiled, kissing him again, "But we have time for that tonight. Right now, the kids have a surprise for you."_

 _He smirked, "Oh they do?"_

" _Mmhhm. I promised them I'd come get you, but I didn't know you were on the phone...they've missed you too."_

 _He nodded, "Yeah I know. Well, let's go see this surprise, then maybe we can all go out and do something together."_

 _I smiled, "Sounds good."_

* * *

 _Hand in hand, we walked up the stairs and I pulled Damon towards the kitchen, where Bonnie was waiting with the kids._

 _I smiled a little, letting him walk in first, knowing that the young had been anticipating this moment for too long already._

" _Knock, knock," Damon said as we entered, "I heard there was a-"_

" _Happy Birthday!" the twins chorused, and he paused._

 _I chuckled, looking around him._

 _Having finally come to a compromise on the cake frosting, we had spent the better part of the morning making half of it chocolate, and half of it vanilla._

 _Someone must have rustled up a candle as well, because there was one sticking out of the cake, which was now sitting on the table, where the children were waiting with Bonnie and Mason sitting next to them._

" _Wow," Damon smiled at them, "Did you guys make this?"_

" _We helped!" Skylar insisted, "But mommy baked it!"_

" _We made another one, but we had to throw it away cause it got old," Daniel added._

 _I placed a hand on Damon's shoulder, "I know your birthday was last week, but given everything that happened, they still wanted to surprise you."_

 _He grinned, some of the stress leaving his expression, "I'm glad you did."_

 _He looked back over at the twins, "And this looks great, you two. Thanks!"_

" _Uncle Mason tried to eat it," Skylar accused, "But we stopped him."_

" _Yeah," Mason grumbled, "Damn near took my finger off."_

 _Bonnie patted his cheek, "You're being dramatic babe. They just moved your hand."_

" _At the speed of fucking light," he muttered._

" _Ooh, you said a bad word," Skylar called, and Damon laughed._

" _Okay you guys, that's enough," I told them, "Who wants cake?"_

 _That got everyone's attention, and soon we were around the table with paper plates, and Damon was about to blow out the candle._

" _Make a wish, Daddy," Daniel prompted, and Damon smiled up at me, then blew._

* * *

It's strange how it one decision, one word, one little thing can alter the entire course of your life.

And the kicker is that you never see it coming.

At least, I didn't.

I only knew that I was happy, deliriously so, and I was in love.

The kind of love that I'd never expected to feel; never expected to happen to someone like me.

It was an all consuming kind of love; the kind that leaves your chest aching when you're away from the person, and counting the seconds until you're in their arms again.

A passionate, adventurous love that was maybe even a little dangerous.

It was exciting and fun, and the best feeling I'd ever experienced in my life.

It had become my life.

Damon was everything to me now.

* * *

"I want to see you too," I promised over the phone, clutching the thing to my ear, "But I still have Psychology today."

"I thought classes were out. Three day weekend for Halloween, and all that," Damon noted, a slight annoyance in his tone.

I smiled, "Don't worry, the rest of them are. But Mr. Varner isn't throwing us a bone. He's insisting on keeping to this lesson plan he has, which means no freebies."

"Can't you skip anyway?"

Man, I wished.

"Attendance is mandatory," I sighed, "But believe me, I'd much rather be curled up in bed with you all day. At least we have the weekend ahead."

"At least," he repeated.

I checked the time on my phone and groaned, "Hey, babe, I gotta go, but I'll see you soon, okay?"

"Yeah, okay kitten, just text me."

"I love you."

I could almost feel his lips turn up in a smile, "I love you too."

* * *

Class was as uneventful as ever.

I sat a few rolls up, wishing that Mr. Varner would stop droning on and on and just let us leave for the day.

However, instead of letting me get back to my bed, and more importantly, my boyfriend in it, he thought it would be better to have a full two hour lecture.

Normally, I didn't mind my psych class.

It was interesting, and I needed the credits, but today, it was draining on my last nerve.

I didn't care about Sigmund Freud's psychoanalytic personality theory, and neither did any of my classmates.

Today was Halloween and we all had more interesting things waiting, but still, the teacher droned, "And in using Freud's methods, we are able to take a better look at ourselves. To actualize what it is that makes us human, and how we control that part of ourselves to expand our role in society."

"Society?" A voice called out, a familiar voice, and my eyes jumped, along with everyone else's, to the door of the classroom, where Damon was standing.

My eyes widened slightly. What was he doing here?

"I'm not sure society really has anything to do with the theory of personality," he continued, his gaze on Mr. Varner.

The professor seemed surprised by the interruption, "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"Damon Salvatore," he answered easily, strolling further into the room, "And your theory is a little off, much like Freud himself. You see, to fully actualize, as you put it, we have to acknowledge who we really are. It's what Carl Jung referred to as the animus for males, or the anima for females."

"I'm familiar with his work," Mr Varner snapped, not seeming to enjoy that Damon had taken the classes attention, "But it has nothing to do with-"

"If you speak of human nature, it has everything to do with it," Damon insisted, "These are the sides of us that we hide beneath what he calls "the persona", and in application to psychology, I doubt you should be as interested in what we hide to mold to a society's norm, but why we hide it."

His gaze found mine then, and he smirked, "What deep desires are we repressing? And if we tore down our personas, what sort of beast lies within?"

I fought a smile and pursed my lips.

He was out of his mind, but this insanity was one of the million things that made me love him.

"Interesting thoughts," Mr. Varner admitted, seeming drawn in by the topic now, rather than opposed to the interruption, "But when Jung coined the terms "anima" and "animus", he didn't really mean the beasts within us. It wasn't to say that we are animalistic-"

"We are animals," Damon cut him off with a look, "All of us. The only difference between humans and anything else, is the persona," he glanced back up to me, "the mask behind which we hide all instincts and desires; everything that scares us about ourselves."

I swallowed as for whatever reason his words caused my heart to spike and a shiver to cross my skin.

His eyes drew me in, and I missed the last bit of what the teacher said.

However, I did catch Damon's answer, "Actually I just stopped by for a pick up. Elena Gilbert is needed in the administration's office."

Mr. Varner nodded, though he probably couldn't of picked me out of the crowd, and I grabbed my bag, more than eager to leave.

"Be sure to get the notes later, Miss Gilbert," the professor warned as I came down, "We will be testing."

I nodded, before moving to the door that Damon was holding open for me, and with another breath, we were out in the hall, free.

* * *

I waited until we'd turned the corner before whirling on him, "You're crazy!"

He grinned, "I've heard that, but you have to admit that it certainly added some interest to your class. No wonder you hate it, with the dry stuff that guy's teaching."

"Says you," I chuckled, "Where did all that know how come from? Seemed like a lot of psych eval for a Cultural Studies major."

He shrugged, "Just some stuff I've picked up over the years. And it's more rationality than psychology."

He took my hand as we exited the building, the fall breeze rifting up to meet us.

"What makes you say that?" I asked curiously.

Damon smiled down at me, "It's just that it's common sense, when you think about it. If you break us down to the essence of what makes us what we are. Our primal nature. We are all animal instincts. Now sure, the persona gives us a more rational state of mind, but we can't deny what we truly are."

"Animals?" I teased, leaning in to plant kisses on his neck, "Desires? Instinct…"

He made that noise I loved, the one that vibrated his chest and almost sounded like a growl.

"Yes," he told me with a clenched jaw, "Exactly. Why do you think our immediate response to sexual advance is to get as much of our mates into our mouths as possible?"

I blushed at the fact that he said this just as I nipped the skin of his collarbone.

He smirked, stopping off the sidewalk, "Our instincts, kitten, want us to bite, to claw, to mark...it's in our nature to claim."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, having had enough psychology for one day, "Well what do you say we go find that Camaro of yours and then you can claim me all you want."

Those blue eyes darkened, "Let's go."

* * *

Sex in Damon's camaro was becoming one of my favorite past times.

The closeness that we were forced into, thanks to the not so spacious back seats, was a form of intimacy I had come to love.

His hands held all of me that they could, our foreheads would press together, and I could feel every little movement of him inside of me.

I relished in these times.

Even more when it was in the school parking lot and the risk of being caught spiked my blood with an adrenaline unlike anything else ever had.

But Damon had that effect on me.

This wild rush of life overwhelmed me whenever I was with him, and for the first time, I didn't feel as if I was just wandering through each day.

He gave me purpose, something to look forward to, and in these moments, when it was the two of us, connected like this, everything felt right.

God, I loved him.

The euphoria of being together drove me over the edge, and I came, squeezing myself to Damon's body while he found his own release.

My pleasure often seemed to trigger his.

And when it was over, he kissed me, hard on the lips, in a promise that I belonged to him, just as surely as he was mine.

"I love you," he breathed against me, and the words melted in my heart.

"I love you, too."

* * *

I was about to suggest we go for a round two, when suddenly Damon stiffened.

"What's the ma-"

"Hold on."

He moved me so he could turn, and he glanced towards the back of the car.

To my surprise, someone was standing there, their backs turned, as if waiting for us to be done but trying to give us privacy at the same time.

"Damn it," Damon growled annoyed, "I'll be right back, kitten."

With quick motions, he managed to get his pants back over his hips, and everything slid into place before he opened the door.

He didn't bother with a shirt though, and the sun shone off his muscles that now, thanks to our excursions, had a thin sheen of sweat on them.

He walked to the end of the Camaro, and called out for the lurker.

The guy turned his head, and I recognized him as Stefan, Damon's brother.

I sighed, a little relieved.

With a speed to match Damon's, I found the first thing I could to clean up with (my shirt), then grabbed my pants and got dressed. I slid Damon's shirt on over my torso, since mine was no longer wearable, and stepped out of the car, using my fingers to comb my hair down a few times.

The guys were in the middle of their conversation when I walked over.

"-because he hasn't been out since everything went down, and we were thinking he could use some fun. Or did you forget what that was?"

"I'm not going back to Mystic Falls tonight," Damon was saying, "I had plans with Elena."

Stefan's eyes landed on me, and his nostrils flared a little, "Clearly."

I blushed lightly, coming to a stop at Damon's side, "Is everything okay?"

"Absolutely," my boyfriend insisted, eyeing his brother as if daring him to say something contradicting.

"At least promise to consider it," Stefan told him, "He wants you there."

"Doubtful," Damon muttered.

"What's going on?" I pressed, eyeing Stefan now.

"Nothing-" Damon started, but Stefan was already talking, "Enzo got hurt a while back. He's just starting to feel better and thought Halloween would be a good time to get wasted. We're all going to a place back home, but…"

He looked at Damon expectantly.

"We already have plans," my lover growled.

I frowned, "We were just going to a haunted house, Damon. There's tons of those every year. You can go spend time with your family…"

"You could come too, of course," Stefan offered, but I didn't miss the look Damon gave him.

I bit my lip.

It was clear that Damon didn't really want to go, but I was also curious about where he came from, and I hadn't really gotten to spend much time with the others.

I wrapped an arm around his middle, and forced him to look down to me before I spoke, "We can go if you want…"

"It's just the Mystic Grill," he stated, "Average bar, average music, and-"

"And your family," I pressed, "Come on, it'll be fun."

I smirked at him, raising a brow until he sighed deeply and looked at his brother.

"What time?"

Stefan smiled, "We're heading there about eight."

* * *

I wasn't sure what I'd been expecting.

I only remembered Damon talking about the Mystic Grill once, and that was on our first date, when he'd taken me to a similar place.

But after we'd gone back, showered, and gotten dressed, we were soon heading to Mystic Falls and I felt as excited as Damon seemed to be nervous.

Of course it was hard to tell if he was really nervous, or if my senses were just playing tricks on me.

He'd smiled at me, complimented my costume, and had been talking same as usual, but the closer we got to his hometown, the stiffer he seemed to get.

His knuckles were actually white on the steering wheel, when we passed the Welcome sign.

"So how long have you lived here?" I asked him, hoping that it would help his body relax.

"A long time," he answered, shortly.

I frowned, "Years?"

"It's the first home that I really remember," he answered, "It's where Stefan's father brought me after my mother died."

"Oh," I wondered if that was why he felt odd about me coming here.

Or maybe he was nervous about me spending more time with his relatives and just didn't want to show it.

Either way, I decided, he'd have to figure out how to deal with it, because I was determined to get to know him.

All of him.

* * *

We pulled into the Grill's parking lot, and it was surprisingly busy for such a small town.

Maybe it was just because it was Halloween night, and the place seemed to be decked out for the theme.

Damon walked around the car as I got out and stopped me, "Wait."

I stared up at him, "What's wrong?"

"Look," he glanced over at the building, then back to me, "My family is a little...well, they can be brash."

"Brash?"

"Bold," he elaborated, "Some of them say whatever they think without any filter, and some of them have fly mouths. They also might be different here than they are at school, okay? This is home, and I just wanted you to know in case-"

"Damon," I grabbed his arm with a smile, "I'll be fine. It's okay."

He nodded, "Right...okay then."

I almost wanted to chuckle at how ansy he seemed.

But I'd seen a bunch of college age boys around each other, and I'm sure this wouldn't be anything I couldn't handle.

* * *

Damon held the door open for me as we walked in and I was slammed by the holiday themed music coming from every direction.

There were people in costumes all around, and voices over voices made it hard to hear anything in particular.

It was going to be impossible to find Stefan and the others.

"This way," Damon said, pulling my arm, and I let him lead me through the crowd.

Closer to the back of the restaurant, there were an array of pool tables, and it became obvious that that was where he was heading.

Glancing around, I caught sight of a familiar face.

One of Damon's cousins...Mason, I think was his name.

"Well, well," he grinned as we got closer, "Look who showed up."

He clapped Damon on the back and smirked over at me, "With a date, no less. How you doing, sweetheart?"

"I'd be better with a beer," I admitted with a smile.

He laughed in a deep, carefree way, "I see why you like her. I can go run and get a-"

"I'll get it," Damon told him, then leaned down so I could hear him better, "Do you want anything else?"

I shook my head, "No that's fine. If you want to order more, I'll pick off whatever you're having."

He nodded, and kissed the side of my head, "Alright. Stay here, I'll be back in a second."

He pinned Mason with a meaningful stare before leaving, and as I watched the man roll his eyes, I realized that I also recognized the guy standing at the end of the pool table.

Tyler.

"Hey," I smiled, and he waved at me, probably because it was too loud to answer anything back, but it didn't matter, because Mason, who was still next to me, had began talking, "Cute outfit."

I was wearing what was basically a sexy doctor uniform, though I suppose slutty nurse would have been just as accurate.

It was an extra costume that Lexi had let me borrow, and it had made Damon's eyes linger, so I wasn't complaining, "Thanks. Though I can't quite figure out what you're supposed to be. Frat boy?"

He chuckled again, pulling at his regular grey shirt, "I was aiming more for serial killer. They dress like everyone else. I see you couldn't get your boy toy to dress up again, though it's a miracle you even got him to do it for the ball."

"He complained," I assured him, earning another bout of laughter.

"I imagine he did. But still….he went," Suddenly Mason's expression seemed to change, and his eyes roamed over me.

I noticed that his nostrils flared, the same way Stefan's had before, then he shook his head, "Crazy. Marked as if you were his mate."

I wasn't sure what he meant by that, but then we were joined by Stefan, and the other cousin with the accent.

"You're here," Stefan smiled, "Damon with you?"

"He went to get drinks," I answered, pointing towards the bar, just in time to see him returning.

"Damon."

He handed me my beer, then put a tray of shots down on the nearest table, "Have at it."

The other's did as he said, grabbing the alcohol gratefully.

Stefan pointed towards the pool table, "Who's game?"

"Who the hell do you think?" Mason prodded, downing a shot, then grabbed the other guy's hand, "Glad to see you're through moping around the Manor."

"Screw you too," the guy answered, in that accent, "Would have been out sooner, but Alaric thought it best for me to take it slow."

"Ah good ol' Alaric," Tyler smirked, and Mason picked up another shot.

"May he reign and reign supreme," he said, downing the drink, and the others followed in suit.

Damon swallowed thickly, before looking at the other man, "How are you feeling, Enzo?"

"Like I was barely scratched," he smirked, "And good doctor Ric has given me the clearance to get as fucked up as I want, so I hope you ordered another round of these."

Damon laughed a little, and I was surprised, "Don't worry," he said, "We'll get you taken care of."

* * *

I got drunk a lot faster than the guys.

Because of my size or their tolerance, I wasn't sure, but either way, I was having an amazing time.

We drank, danced, played pool, and eventually got around to ordering food.

It was so amusing to just sit back and listen to them, and it was easy to see the family dynamic.

Damon had eventually relaxed, and now that he was comfortable, I noticed that he was different with these guys.

Stefan had been completely against my backside while helping me make a shot and Damon hadn't said a thing, though he did give his brother a pointed look afterwards.

He hadn't said anything when Mason dragged me to the dance floor either, but it wasn't long before he cut in.

"Having fun?" he asked, twirling me.

I grinned, "I like your family."

"They like you too," he assured me.

"Does that mean you're glad we came?"

He pulled me back to him, and clasped his arms around my middle, "Maybe a little bit."

I smiled, and kissed him, "Well, I am."

He nodded, "If you're happy, then I'm happy."

And I was happy.

I stayed happy through the entire night, until the bar began to close down and it was time to leave.

* * *

"I guess we should head back to the Manor," Enzo sighed, "We have a run in the morning."

"Tell Alaric I'll be there," Damon said, "But I need to get her back to the dorms."

"I'll ride with you," Stefan said, "If that's okay? Lexi has a book for my Calculus class that I need to pick up."

Damon nodded, "Alright."

They proceeded to say goodnight, meaning the punched each other and made a few crude remarks until we all went separate ways.

I smiled, as Damon led me to the Camaro, Stefan following.

"You alright?" my lover asked.

"Sleepy," I answered, leaning into him.

It was true.

The adrenaline of the night was wearing off and the alcohol had left me feeling sluggish and drowsy.

"I'm just gonna lay down in the back seat," I said, "Stefan can ride upfront."

"You sure?"

I nodded with a yawn and he smirked, "Alright then."

We got to the car and I did exactly as I said I was going to and curled up in the back.

Conscious thought was leaving me by the time Damon had the car in drive and was backing out.

I closed my eyes, letting the engine hum lull me to that place between dreams and reality.

* * *

"You know, I get it now," a quiet voice said, though I was too far gone to tell if it was in my head or not.

"Get what?" Damon. I would recognize his voice anywhere.

I was glad he was in this dream.

"You...her. She's good for you."

"Too good," Damon answered, just as quietly.

A stretch of silence, then…

"You gonna tell Ric about her?"

"He knows about her."

"He knows you're seeing a female," the voice replied, "But that's not what I meant, and you know it. You love her."

Damon sighed, "I'm not denying it."

"There's a first."

"Oh, bite me."

More silence and I almost wondered if the dream was over.

The dark settledness of sleep was weighing heavy on me.

But then Damon exhaled, "I don't know what I'm doing here, man. Bringing her to Mystic Falls...around the Pack…"

"Maybe Alaric would make an exception-"

"You know the law. There is no exception."

The voice sounded contemplative when it answered, "The law doesn't forbid us being with them, though. Just revealing. What's the harm in letting Ric know you have feelings for her? Maybe something can be done. He cares about you."

"As true as that is, he's Alpha first and foremost. He'd never bend the rules, and it's not my place to ask him to."

"So what are you going to do then?"

There was a pause.

"Whatever it takes to be with her," Damon answered, "And to stay with the Pack."

"But if it came down to it, and you had to choose?"

"I'd choose her. In a heartbeat, no question."

A small chuckle, "God, brother. You hardly know her."

"I know her well enough to know that she's all I want. I won't give her up, Stefan. Not even for the Pack."

"And that's why you haven't told Alaric," the voice reasoned.

I was so tired, I almost missed Damon's last words.

"Some things are better kept secret."

Maybe the voice replied, maybe it didn't, but the haze that had been floating over me crashed down completely, sweeping me into the dark, and by morning, I wouldn't remember this dream at all.

* * *

 **So there's that chapter.**

 **Getting close to the bite! I'm so excited :)**

 **Can't wait to read your reviews!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so excited to be getting to this part of the story!**

 **You all know what happens ;)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

The Manor was silent.

Strain from the day's events had ended and a peace had settled in it's place.

Caroline had given birth to her young.

The labor had been long and strenuous, but she'd gotten through it.

She and the fair haired baby boy were resting in the infirmary.

Klaus and Michael were with her, along with Elena and Jo, to make sure everything was moving along as it should be.

I hadn't been present during the birth, knowing the kind of protective male instincts that flood you when your mate is in pain, and Klaus hadn't needed more to worry about.

But I had heard Caroline's cries, and was once again reminded of the night Elena gave birth.

I wasn't sure the image of her lifeless body would ever leave my mind, nor would the memory of the pain that losing her had caused.

So instead of sitting around feeling antsy, I'd come upstairs, to my children's room.

It helped to see them, safe and sound.

They were asleep now, the small night light on the wall illuminating their tiny frames.

I sat in the chair that had been in the corner of the room since it was a nursery, and watched as they slept.

Daniel's hair was a tuft of a dark mess, going every direction.

He was wearing a pair of batman pajamas and his mouth was hanging slightly open.

Skylar, however, had flipped onto her stomach, her head turned away from me.

But her chocolate hair was a tangle of curls, and fell halfway down her back.

She wore superman pajamas from the boys section, because she'd thrown a fit when Daniel had been allowed to get a superhero pair and all the girl aisle had was pinks and purples.

I smiled, remembering how she'd nearly changed the color of every item of clothing in the entire section before Elena had been able to calm her down.

Luckily, no one had taken notice, and we'd bought her the superman pajamas.

It had been a cause for worry though.

What if we weren't so lucky next time, and someone did notice something?

I had a feeling that a witch hunt from the humans would be no more fun than a wolf one.

I sighed, letting my head fall back against the chair.

At least Daniel had control of his power, as much as could be expected anyway, and his emotions didn't get the better of him.

Skylar however...she certainly had her mother's temper, but it was triggered much faster than Elena's.

And much like the wolf was, her powers were tied to those emotions.

But for whatever reason, she could control her wolf.

I'd never seen her turn without meaning to, or have difficulty with the transition, unlike her brother, who I could tell still felt pain with each Change.

Skylar was able to help him through it though, and he was able to help her keep a level head.

So despite the magic that put them in danger, it had given them a beneficial bond.

Maybe that would be enough to keep them safe until they were both able to grow into themselves.

Or until I could get rid of every threat against them.

* * *

"Damon?"

I glanced up at the whispered voice, and saw Elena in the doorway.

"Hey," she smiled, "I was going to grab something to eat, then head up to bed. Did you want me to meet you-"

"I'll come with you," I told her quietly, standing up.

I gave the twins one last glance, then followed her out to the hall, shutting their door behind me.

"Everything okay?" Elena asked, taking my hand as we walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Yeah. I was just checking on them."

The look in her eyes let me know that she knew it was more than that, but she didn't press me.

"How's Caroline?" I asked instead, as she dropped my hand to walk over to the fridge.

"Tired," she said with another smile, "But healthy. The baby too."

"Good. Did they decide on a name?"

Elena had grabbed some left overs and moved to the table, "Yeah. William, after her father."

I sat down across from her as she took a bite of what smelled like potato salad, "He passed?"

"When she was in high school," Elena nodded.

I considered that.

"Do you ever regret not naming the twins after your parents?"

"Not at all," she assured me, "It works for Caroline, but she's human. Her lineage is much simpler. And she loved her father."

"You loved your parents," I pointed out.

She shook her head, "I barely knew them. And then I found out that I wasn't even theirs. So no, I'm perfectly happy with the names we chose."

I smiled and she took another bite.

"So," she said after she swallowed, "Are you going to tell me what you're thinking?"

"What do you mean?"

She smirked, "Come on, Damon. That look in your eyes is too far away for small talk. What's going on?"

I sighed, letting out a small chuckle.

As if I could forget how well she knew me.

"I guess this whole birth thing just got me thinking. Remembering...I almost lost you, kitten."

Elena frowned, then moved from her seat, and into my lap.

"I'm right here."

I smiled, wrapping my arms around her, "I know. And thank God for it. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Oh probably fail at everything and end up getting yourself killed."

I laughed, "Yeah, probably."

With a smirk, she kissed my forehead, "I'm kidding. You would be fine. You managed it before I came along."

"Yes well, you saw how quickly that changed after I met you, or don't you remember?"

She seemed to recall the memory, then laughed, "I remember when you proposed the first time."

"It was godawful," I chuckled.

She shook her head, tightening her arms around my neck, "It was sweet."

"It was desperation," I corrected, and Elena laughed again.

"We were young," she said, "We didn't know the difference."

I lifted a hand to her cheek, surprised, even after all this time, that she'd said yes.

"But still, you agreed to be mine."

She leaned into me, stealing a kiss.

"Yes," she breathed against my lips, "Yes, I did."

* * *

" _I can't believe you've never done this," I laughed as Elena sat cross legged in front of the fire I'd built._

" _I've had s'mores by a campfire before," she defended, "I've just never slept overnight in a tent. I've never done the whole camping thing."_

" _Well I guess there's a first time for everything," I smirked, handing her a straightened rod I'd made from a metal hanger, "Here. Put you a marshmallow on it."_

 _She reached for the bag that we'd bought and fished for one of the white puffs._

 _I watched as she speared it, then began roasting it in the fire._

" _Did you want one?" she asked, looking over at me as hers caught flame._

 _I shook my head as she blew it out and put it on a graham cracker, "Not yet."_

 _We were back by the river, on the outskirts of Pack land, because it was the only place we could be alone, yet for me to still be close enough to home in case Alaric called, though I prayed he wouldn't._

 _It didn't hurt either that the water and full moon as a backdrop helped set the mood I was going for._

 _A date night type thing, where I got to have Elena all to myself for a while._

 _She didn't seem to mind it either, as she moved to snuggle closer to my side._

 _Early November had brought a particular chill in the air, and though my wolf-blood helped me handle the cold, Elena was still dressed in layers._

 _I imagined how fun it would be to peel them off of her later._

 _I would go slow, and tease her with each piece I removed._

 _Or maybe I'd just rip them all away in my hurry to get to her body._

 _My wolf liked that idea better._

* * *

" _Are you okay?" Elena asked, having finished eating her s'more._

 _I meant to answer her, but suddenly all I could focus on was the chocolate at the corner of her mouth, and the way the firelight danced off of her skin._

" _Come here," I said, and she obeyed like I'd given an Alpha command._

 _I pulled her into my lap, then gave special attention to her chocolatey lips._

" _Mhmm," I smirked against her mouth, "Sweet. But you're much sweeter."_

 _I cupped the outside of her sex with my hand, and she moaned._

" _I want to taste_ you _now," I whispered, and with a few moves, had her on her back by the fire._

 _I kissed her again, then moved down her body and went for her jeans with my teeth._

" _Wait," she said breathlessly, and I halted._

 _As if she had commanded_ me _, her words froze me on an instinctual level._

 _No matter how badly I wanted her, how achingly hard I was, or how close the scent of her arousal was to my mouth, with a single word, she chained my wolf._

 _He listened to her, and God, if that just didn't make me want her more._

" _Tent," she managed, pulling herself up._

 _I nodded, and followed her towards the thing, knowing it was a better option that the cold ground._

 _I'd put it up next to the fire pit so we would be warm, and we'd stuffed it with every blanket and pillow that we could get a hold of._

 _Cozy was the word that came to mind when we crawled inside._

* * *

 _Elena attacked me as I'd barely gotten my shoes off, and somehow I was the one that ended up on their back._

 _Elena straddled me and made a show of stripping off her jacket._

 _Then her sweater._

 _I moved before she got to her tank top and ripped the thing open down the middle, snapping her bra with it._

 _I sat up and wrapped my arms around her, holding her close as my mouth fell to her chest and I kissed every inch of her that I could._

 _Teasingly, I ran my tongue over one of her erect nipples, then the other._

 _Her moan was the only encouragement I needed._

 _I flipped us so that she was beneath me, and I went back to my original mission of removing her pants._

 _Then her panties, though I was careful not to tear those, as I had a respect for black lace._

" _I love the feel of you," I told her, nuzzling my way between her thighs, "Taking you against my tongue…"_

 _She gasped as I did exactly that, stroking her core slowly._

 _I felt honored by her pleasure; her allowance of me to take her in this vulnerable way, and I showed her my reverence until she fell apart against my lips._

" _Fuck," she exhaled, her body going slack._

 _I smirked, "We aren't done yet, kitten."_

 _She chuckled into the night, "I'm not stupid enough to think that that satisfied you."_

 _I kissed my way back up her body, settling into her neck, "Not even close."_

" _Then take off your damn clothes," she ordered._

 _Slow and reverent flew out the window as she grabbed my face and kissed me hard, and we fell into our usual tumble._

 _The never ending fight for submission that neither of us wanted to give._

 _I loved this kind of passion with her almost as much as I enjoyed making love to her._

 _It was as much a battle as it was fucking, but we both got off to it._

 _Elena really was my match in every way, challenging me and making me question things I'd always thought I was certain about…_

 _Damn, I loved her._

* * *

 _My wolf refused to be dominated tonight, as it needed to take its mate, and take her hard._

 _I let him lead my actions as I gripped Elena's wrists, which were stripping my underwear, and pinned them above her head._

 _She fought me, as she usually did, but I needed her and the attempt was feeble._

 _I nipped at her skin, suckling on her until her legs parted and my erection touched her core._

 _With a few adjustments, I was able to slide home, sheathing myself in her warmth._

 _She was completely with me then, her hands in my hair, on my shoulders, on my face, and words of love and pleasure poured from her mouth._

 _I loved seeing her like this._

 _I wanted to be the only one to ever see her like this._

 _I growled as she came again, squeezing around me, and my canines elongated, ready to mark._

 _Fuck._

 _It took everything in me to fight the urge, and I could only guess that the full moon was bringing out more of my primal tendencies._

 _But I loved Elena, and no matter how badly I wanted to claim her, I wouldn't risk her health again._

 _I stopped thrusting as her tremors ceased, and I pulled out of her._

 _Elena sat up, as if wondering why I'd stopped, and frowned, "You didn't finish…"_

 _I chuckled, "Yeah, I know."_

" _What's wrong? Don't you want to?"_

 _Hell yes, I did. But the urge to mark her was strong and I wouldn't risk losing control._

" _Just thought I'd give you a breather," I teased her, "That last one seemed intense."_

" _They always are," she said, settling into my arms as I laid out on the blankets, "But I don't mind. I could be with you forever, and never get tired of that."_

 _I smiled, looking down at her, "Forever, huh? Would you spend forever with me, Elena?"_

 _Because I could easily spend an eternity with her._

 _Duties be damned._

 _She laughed softly, "And if I said no?"_

" _You'd be lying," I smirked, turning onto my side so I could see her._

 _She looked up at me, "And if I said yes?"_

 _I crooked my head, "Are you?"_

 _A slow smile broke across her lips, "Maybe."_

 _Her tone was teasing, but her brown eyes held a more serious fixation._

 _I lifted a brow and she blushed, then exhaled, "I love you, Damon, more than I've ever loved anything else in my life. Today, tomorrow, forever...it doesn't matter, because my mind won't change. I'm yours, always."_

 _Her words stole the breath from my chest, and put words on my lips that had no right being there._

 _But I couldn't help it._

 _I needed her to be mine in a way that she would understand._

 _In a way that would claim her and show everyone who she belonged to._

" _Then let's do it," I said, holding her gaze._

 _Her eyebrows pulled together, "Do what?"_

" _Forever. Let's get married."_

 _She giggled shortly, then paused, "You're serious?"_

" _Completely," I promised._

 _Her expression changed then, to incredulity, "You want to get married? As in wedding bells and till death do us part and all that?"_

" _Whatever you want," I told her, "As long as I get to put a ring on your finger. You said that this was it for you. Forever."_

 _Slowly, her shock seemed to wear off and a smile took its place, "You're actually serious…"_

" _As serious as I've ever been. I love you too, Elena. I want you to be mine...what do you say? Let's make this real."_

 _She seemed to think for a moment, her eyes searching my face, then they softened, "Well, I guess I could pencil you in."_

 _Now I was the one shocked, "Yeah?"_

 _She grinned, "I must be insane, but yeah, let's do it. Let's get married."_

 _Then she laughed from the absurdity of our commitment and I smiled, thinking of my ring on her finger._

 _A mark that would be seen by all males and would never fade._

 _She was my mate, and if marrying her was how I could show the world that, then damn it, I would stand through any wedding she wanted._

 _I kissed her, taking her back down to the blankets with the force of my body, and she laughed, "We're crazy, you know that? Certifiably."_

" _I don't care," I murmured, kissing her neck, "Not if it means that I get to keep you."_

 _She smiled and pulled my mouth back to hers, and we picked up where we'd left off earlier, my wolf satisfied with the claim I would soon make._

* * *

 _By morning, neither one of us were too keen to stick around the camp site._

 _Especially not with the idea of showers and ring shopping in mind._

 _The Pack was loaded with decades of stock, investments, interests, and savings, so I wasn't worried about having to hold back._

 _If my wolf had its way, Elena would be wearing the biggest, shiniest diamond I could find._

 _Something easily noticeable, that screamed "taken"._

 _I couldn't wait._

 _Within the hour we'd made it back to her dorm, and snuck past a sleeping Lexi, to the shower._

 _Cleaning off didn't take long; convincing myself to keep my hands off of Elena's body though…_

" _I thought you wanted to go look at rings," she teased, as I kissed her neck._

" _I do," I promised, "But that doesn't mean I can't enjoy you."_

 _She smiled, "Well I'd enjoy not waking Lexi up. Come on, we can get a hotel later, and you can enjoy me all you want."_

 _I groaned at the images running through my mind, but she was right._

 _I couldn't have her like I wanted her with her roommate in the next room._

 _So we got out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed._

 _Lexi was still passed out when we walked by her, but it was Saturday, so the sleep in was understandable._

 _Half the world seemed to still be passed out, as we made our way out the door and to my Camaro._

 _Half the world, except for whoever was blowing up my phone._

 _I opened Elena's door for her, then pulled the buzzing thing out._

 _Two text from the Pack._

 _I ignored them, turning my phone on silent._

 _Today was for Elena._

* * *

 _We drove downtown, to whatever jewelry shop Elena had looked up on her phone, but as I parked, I heard her heartbeat spike._

 _I glanced over at her, but she was staring at the store._

 _I frowned, wondering if she was having second thoughts._

" _Elena…"_

 _Her eyes moved to mine, and I was surprised to see tears in them._

" _Kitten, what's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head, laughing wetly, "Nothing. It's stupid."_

" _Hey," I grabbed her hand, "We can wait if-"_

" _No," she said quickly, "No. I want this."_

" _Then what's wrong?"_

 _She sighed, "Promise not to laugh?"_

" _I would never laugh at you in pain," I stated._

 _Elena shook her head, "I'm not in pain. I'm...happy."_

" _You're crying because you're happy?"_

 _She laughed again, "I know. It's silly, but this...us...it's what I've always wanted. I never really had a family, something or someone to belong to, but being here, getting this ring, becoming your_ wife…" _she exhaled, "It just feels surreal. Like it's not my life. I've never been this happy before."_

 _My heart broke for her, despite the fact that she was smiling, and I squeezed her hand, "It's the same for me."_

 _She stared over at me, "But your family-"_

" _Gave me a reason to live," I said, "But it was a hollow existence, until you. I never thought I was capable of feeling this way for anyone...but-"_

 _I hesitated, stuck between that which I wanted to tell her, and that which she was allowed to know._

 _I sighed, "I meant what I said before, Elena. I'm not a good person, not without you. I've done things that…." I swallowed, rerouting my words so not to spill about the blood on my hands, "that I wish I didn't have to. I have my share of baggage. But I love you. You make the rest of the world go away for me, and I'm happy too."_

" _So you don't think we're jumping the gun with this?"_

" _Probably," I smirked, "But does it matter? If it's what we want."_

 _Elena smiled, "No. I guess it doesn't then."_

" _So you want to do this?" I clarified._

 _She was silent for a moment, but her voice was sure when she spoke, "Yes. Yes, I want to marry you."_

" _Then we'll be fine," I kissed the hand I held, "Now, let's go find your ring."_

 _She nodded, just as my phone, in the center console, lit up._

" _Alaric," she read the Caller ID, "Do you need to answer."_

 _I frowned at the thing, before just reaching over and turning it off, "No. They can wait."_

* * *

 _We went into the store, and it didn't take long for me to realize it was a good pick._

 _The elderly sales woman smiled at us as we walked around, but wasn't pushy when we didn't ask for help._

 _There were a wide selections of rings in every shape, color, and size._

 _I paused at a large three diamond cut, but Elena kept walking._

 _Curious to see what would catch her interest, I followed close beside her, taking note of any time her eyes gave a ring a second look._

 _She was a simple person when it came to fashion, so I really shouldn't have been surprised when she paused next to some solitary bands._

 _She stared down at the case for a whole minute, then smiled over at me, "That one."_

 _I came closer to see which one she was indicating._

 _She pointed through the glass at a silver band._

 _It was thin, but had a line of small diamonds encrusted along the front._

 _Not as flashy as I would have chosen for her, but the happy gleam in her expression had me swallowing those thoughts._

 _A ring was a ring, and this was the one she wanted, "You're sure?"_

 _She nodded, "Absolutely."_

 _I smiled, and kissed the side of her head, before motioning to the sales woman._

 _The older female made her way over, "Can I help you dears?"_

" _Yeah. Can we see that ring there?" I pointed to it, and she nodded, pulling the thing out._

 _Elena's grin broadened as it was placed in her palm._

 _She slipped it onto her finger._

 _Other than being slightly loose, it looked perfect, and my wolf growled in appreciation._

" _This one," she said, no doubt at all in her voice._

" _Did you want to see any similar styles?" the sales lady asked._

 _Elena shook her head, "No, thank you. This is the one I want."_

 _The woman smiled, "Alright then. Let me see if we have a smaller size in the back, and would you also like to see the matching groom's ring?"_

 _Elena blinked in surprise, then looked up at me with a raised brow._

 _I shrugged, "Sure. Why not?"_

 _I hadn't really planned on getting a ring until it was necessary, but I found the idea of having Elena's mark on me just as satisfying as having mine on her._

 _The sales woman returned a moment later with two boxes._

" _Here," she said, "Try this size, dear. And this is the male's version."_

 _I took the ring she offered me._

 _It looked similar to Elena's but was much simpler, with no diamonds, which I was more than fine with._

 _And unlike Elena's ring, when I slid this one in place, it fit perfectly._

" _Oh, good," the other female smiled, "You won't have to wait for them to be sized."_

 _I looked down to see that Elena had put on the new ring, which held to her finger and shimmered._

 _I felt a smile break across my lips, "We'll take them."_

 _Elena's eyes shot up to me, "Right now?"_

" _Why not?"_

 _Apparently, she had no good reason, because she just smiled, and handed the ring back to the lady to check out._

 _I did the same, and a few minutes later, we were walking out with the purchased jewelry._

* * *

" _I can't believe this," Elena laughed, as we got in the car, "Damon, we're engaged!"_

 _I chuckled at her excitement, and kissed her, "Then why don't you put that ring back on."_

 _She smirked, but pulled out the box, "Oh, this one's yours. Did you want it now, or did you want to wait?"_

 _I glanced over at her, "What would you prefer?"_

 _She thought for a moment, "I want you to wear it. I like the way it looks on you. Like you're already mine."_

 _I laughed, because I'd been thinking the same thing about her, "I am already yours, kitten."_

 _She grabbed my hand, and put the ring on it, "Then never take this off."_

 _Now that was a promise I could easily make._

* * *

 **Fluff! And the engagement! Enjoy it while it lasts...**

 **I think we all know what's coming next ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bite time ;)**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

 _I stared at my mate as she pulled on clothes for class._

 _Her jeans slid over her waist and her bare back was interrupted by the long flow of brunette hair that cascaded down it, occasionally flashing me glimpses of crimson when she moved._

 _The ring on her finger also flashed, catching light from the sun that poured into the hotel window._

 _We'd been in this room practically all week, celebrating._

" _I can't find my bra," Elena sighed, leaning down to check under the bed._

 _I fished around the blankets until my hand wrapped around lace, "You mean this thing?"_

 _She glanced up, and smirked when she saw me holding it, "Yes, that thing."_

 _She took it from me and slipped her arms through it._

 _I grabbed her as she went to snap the back, and she squealed when I pulled her onto the bed._

" _Damon," she laughed, as I kissed her, "I'm going to be late for class."_

" _So be late," I teased, gripping her sides.  
She swatted my shoulder, "Can't you be a normal boyfriend and encourage me to succeed?"_

 _I grinned, "Don't you mean fiancee?'_

 _The word brought her up short, so she stopped fighting, but that cute little smirk crossed her lips._

" _Yes," she said, kissing me now, "Fiancee."_

" _You know," I reminded her, "You never did say where you wanted to have the wedding. Or if you wanted to have one, for that matter."_

 _She shrugged, "I haven't really thought about it. To be honest, the wedding itself doesn't matter as much to me. I don't have a ton of family and friends to invite, so smaller is better. Hell, we can even elope if you want," she leaned into my shoulder, "All that matters is that in a year or two, or five...I'm still right here in your arms."_

" _Right here?" I motioned, "In this exact hotel? I would have thought you'd at least want a house or something-"_

" _You know what I mean," she chuckled, with a roll of her eyes, "And I'd hope we'd have a house in five years."_

" _Hmm," I pretended to think, "Okay. A house...what else?"_

 _She mused over the question, "Maybe a dog."_

 _I laughed, "A dog. Okay. What about kids?"_

" _Yeah, eventually," she smiled, "But we should probably have two. So they can keep themselves distracted while we're….busy."_

 _Even though I knew it was only a fairytale, I couldn't help but smile, "Sounds like a plan."_

 _Elena kissed me one more time, "It's a good plan. But we can talk more about it later. I really do need to get to class."_

 _I nodded and let her up, "Alright. Go learn something."_

 _She stuck her tongue out at me before finishing getting dressed, and blowing me a kiss before walking out the door._

 _I sighed, falling back onto the mattress._

 _I loved Elena, and I wanted her to have everything._

 _Kids included._

 _But how would that be possible for us?_

 _I couldn't insure the child would be a girl, and if it wasn't the Pack law requires me to…_

 _I shook my head._

 _This was ridiculous._

 _Maybe I should just do as Stefan had suggested, and come clean to Alaric._

 _As Supreme Alpha, perhaps there would be something he could do to help me._

 _But what if there wasn't._

 _Then the secret was out, and there was no way I could protect Elena without turning against the Pack._

 _I would do it for her if I had to, but it was still my home; my family._

 _The only thing that had ever mattered to me before Elena._

 _And maybe I owed more to Alaric than blowing him off to get married in secret._

 _He was the only person who'd ever gave a damn about me after all...maybe telling him wouldn't be such a bad idea._

 _I reached for my phone, which had spent the night charging, and couldn't put off the inevitable any longer._

 _I'd ignored the Pack for days, and probably had most of them ready to hand my ass to me, but whatever._

 _It had been worth it._

 _There were a lot of messages._

 _Nine missed calls and a few voicemails._

 _I wasn't going to be able to smooth this over without actually going back to Mystic Falls and talking to my Alpha._

 _But that would also mean leaving Elena here alone…_

 _I cursed, my mind reeling._

 _More than anything, I wanted to keep my life with her separated from my life with the Pack._

 _But if I wanted to marry her; if I wanted to keep her, I'd have to find some sort of balance._

 _It wouldn't work otherwise._

 _Alaric would have to meet her, and her him._

 _I hated the very thought of her on Pack land, but maybe seeing where I'd grown up, and meeting Ric, would be enough to curb her curiosity, and maybe, just maybe she would win my Alpha over the same way she'd won over me._

 _Hell, it had worked with the other Pack members._

 _One night of hanging out, and they were all half in love with her._

 _Why would it be any different for Alaric?_

* * *

 _I chewed these thoughts over as I came to my decision, and I dialed Stefan's number._

 _It would probably be best to start with the easy one._

 _The phone rang twice before he answered, "Damon?"_

" _Hey."_

" _Where the hell have you been? Everyone's been trying to get ahold of you! Ric is pissed and you haven't exactly-"_

" _I know," I cut him off, "I know, okay. I've been busy."_

" _Busy?" he scoffed, "Busy? Well that's just great. I'm sure Alaric will completely understand that you ditched the Pack because you were so busy."_

" _Will you quit bitching and listen to me?" I snapped a little._

 _A heavy sigh echoed through the receiver, "What?"_

" _Tell Ric I'm coming home, okay? But...I'm bringing Elena."_

 _A moment of silence followed, then, "Holy shit. Are you sure about this?"_

" _I want to be with her, and I want to stay with the Pack, so yes. It's the only thing I can do. But don't tell Alaric about her, okay? I'm hoping we can talk when I get there."_

 _Another sigh, "Fine. But I hope you know what you're doing man."_

" _Yeah...so do I."_

* * *

 _Elena only had one class that morning, so I stopped by and grabbed a coffee before heading over to pick her up._

 _A bell rang, and students flooded the campus, but she was easy to spot in the mix, since my own scent was heavily laden on her._

" _Hey," she smiled when she saw me, "Ooh, coffee."_

 _I smirked, handing her the latte, and waited until she took a drink before giving her a kiss._

" _How was class?"_

" _Boring," she admitted, "But at least we weren't assigned homework."_

 _I nodded and she crooked her head, "You okay?"_

" _Yeah...but I need to talk to you. Let's get to the car."_

 _She nodded and grabbed my hand as we walked towards the parking lot._

 _I waited until we were inside of the Camaro before turning to her, "I need to go to Mystic Falls this afternoon. Did you want to come?"_

 _Her brow raised, "Mystic Falls? Like to your house? With your family?"_

 _I smiled a little, "Yeah, I need to talk to Alaric and I figured it was about time you met him anyway."_

" _Are you kidding?" she grinned, "I would love to meet him! And to see where you grew up."_

" _Okay. We can go back to the dorm first so you can put your stuff up. But I was planning on going soon. Go ahead and grab a change of clothes though, just in case we don't make it back by your room."_

 _She nodded, "That's fine. It won't take me long."_

* * *

 _The drive to Mystic Falls was mostly Elena talking while I battled the butterflies that didn't seem to want to settle in my stomach._

 _Half of me wanted to turn back._

 _The other half of me knew that this had to happen, and just hoped that Alaric would feel merciful._

 _Besides, it would kinda be nice to feel at least a little normal and to introduce the girl I loved to the man who had practically raised me._

 _It would be alright._

 _It would._

 _And I continued to tell myself that until we pulled up to the gateway that led up to the Salvatore Manor._

 _Once the house was in sight, I drove up into the drive and but the car in park._

 _Then, not wanting to lose my nerve, I got out and forced my feet to Elena's side, and opened the door for her._

 _However, her gaze was focused on my home and waves of her own nerves were now pouring out._

 _I smirked a little, and pulled her into my arms._

 _When she finally moved her gaze to me, I kissed her, trying to put all of the reassurance that I had into it._

 _When I pulled away, she was smiling, and it helped calm me._

 _I pushed back some of her hair, and cupped her face, "Don't be nervous. We're gonna be fine."_

 _She narrowed her eyes at me, "Oh, well when you put it that way…"_

 _The sarcasm dripped from her words and I smirked again._

 _Elena let out a sigh, and looked back at the house, "I feel nervous."_

 _She turned back to me, "This is a big deal, bringing me home to your family...what if Alaric doesn't like me?"_

" _Impossible," I assured her._

 _If she'd gotten me wrapped around her finger, it was doubtful that Alaric would be a problem._

 _At least, after he got to know her._

 _She bit her lip, looking worried, "Fine, then I'll come clean. I've never met anyone's family before. I mean, not in this context," she looked toward the Manor, "Not in the context of this is someone that I love, who I want to spend the rest of my life with, and if you don't like me-"_

 _I chuckled and grabbed her face, bringing her attention back to me, "Kitten, stop. I've got you. Okay?"_

 _She stared at me, and I felt the trust she held for me in that gaze._

 _She took a breath and nodded, "Okay."_

 _I kissed her one more time, letting it linger, "Okay."_

* * *

 _Then I pulled away and reached into the backseat of the car to grab her bag._

 _Not that it wouldn't be safe out here, but the last thing I wanted was one of the guys catching her scent and deciding to go exploring inside of it._

 _I grabbed Elena's hand, and pulled her towards the front door._

 _I paused before opening it, figuring I should at least give her a warning, "So, don't freak out, but I didn't exactly tell Alaric we were coming, and-"_

" _What?" her eyes shot to mine, "Are you crazy? We can't just show up! He at least knows that we're engaged, right?"_

 _My words caught, and I frowned slightly._

" _Damon!" Elena chided, the panic back in her voice._

 _I couldn't help but chuckle a little at her reaction, "Sorry. I was going to tell him, but everything just sort of happened, and the opportunity never arose."_

 _Well, that and the fact that I'd spent the better half of the week avoiding him._

 _But Elena didn't need to know those details._

 _She sighed, a little exasperated, "Okay….but we aren't going to ambush him. You go in there and talk to him. I'll wait here."_

 _I frowned again, "You sure?"_

 _She nodded, and I figured that she might be right._

 _Maybe giving Alaric a little heads up wouldn't be the worst idea._

 _With a nod, I kissed the side of her head, "I'll be right back."_

* * *

 _Inside, the Manor looked no different._

 _Scents of the Pack flowed through, but nothing seemed fresh._

 _I knew that most of the guys were on campus today, so George and Alaric would be the only ones about._

" _Ric?" I called, and got no answer._

 _I ran over to his study and found it empty, then listened for the upstairs and heard nothing._

 _Maybe he wasn't in._

 _I looked around for another second and called his name once more, but got no response._

 _He wasn't home._

 _Sighing, I went back out to where Elena was waiting, not wanting to leave her alone for too long._

" _He's not here," I told her, "The coast is clear."_

 _She looked over at me, her eyes a little wide, but smiled before I could ask about it, and reached for my hand._

 _I pulled her inside and sat her bag down in the foyer as she looked around._

" _This is beautiful," she said after a moment, "I can't believe you grew up here."_

 _I nodded, giving the place a once over, "My adopted father brought me here when I was a child. He passed away soon after though, and Alaric basically raised me."_

 _She nodded, "That's right...Well, I think he did a pretty good job."_

 _I smirked as she grinned over at me, love in her expression._

" _It was an effort to rival the seven labors of Hercules," a voice interrupted us, "All at once."_

 _Elena and I both turned, to see Alaric standing in the entrance to the hall._

 _His expression was neutral, but there was something off about his scent, something that left me unsettled._

" _I imagine that it was quite the challenge," Elena spoke up, nerves running through her veins._

" _Elena," I said, trying to ease her discomfort, "This is Alaric. Ric," I glanced back to my Alpha, "This is Elena."_

 _I didn't have to explain that she was the female that I'd been seeing._

 _He'd recognize her scent._

 _I heard Elena swallow, "You have a beautiful place...Damon's description doesn't do it justice."_

 _Alaric stared at her, and I fought the urge to drag her from the room, then and there._

 _But his tone was polite when he spoke, "We are quite fond of it. It's nice to meet you. Though, I must apologize, " his eyes shifted to me, "I wasn't expecting guests."_

 _He wasn't happy with me, which was clear from his expression, but I hoped that he'd at least give me a chance to explain._

 _He cleared his throat, and smiled at Elena, "I'll go grab us a drink. You may wait just over there, in the library...Damon, you will come assist me."_

 _The Alpha command was indisputable; his way of assuring me that he meant business._

 _He walked towards the kitchen, and I sighed._

 _Well, this would be fun._

" _He's upset," Elena said, and I looked down at her, "I can tell that he is...just, please, go make this better?"_

 _Her care for my Alpha's emotions reminded me why I loved her, and made obeying him slightly easier._

" _I will," I promised, and kissed her quickly._

* * *

 _Alaric was waiting for me, leaning against the counter with his arms crossed._

" _Damon."_

 _I figured I should start with the apology, "Look, Ric, I'm sorry that I've been MIA. I wanted to come and explain-"_

" _You should have told me that you planned on having a guest," he cut me off, "Do you have any idea what you've….you should not have brought her here."_

" _I needed you to meet her," I told him, "And I just thought-"_

" _You thought wrong," he said, his voice growing heated._

 _Something simmered in the air around him, something I couldn't quite place._

 _He sighed, and dropped his head, his eyes pausing on my hand, "You wear a ring…"_

 _He lifted his gaze back to my face, "Are you married to this girl?"_

" _Engaged," I corrected, and he scoffed._

 _I didn't blame him._

 _If someone had told me a few months ago that I'd be here, I probably would have ripped out their tongue._

" _I don't expect you to understand," I told him, "And I can't explain it, but I love her, Ric."_

 _He stare at me, almost sadly, "We aren't normal, Damon. We don't get to love," he dropped his voice, "Not like humans do. You can't be with her here. You know that, and now-"_

" _We can leave," I cut him off, "I'll take her to the city; we can-"_

 _He shook his head, and walked over to me, "I'm afraid it won't be that simple, son."_

 _I clenched my jaw, "Don't make me choose between her and the Pack, Ric. I'll go Mutt for her."_

 _He flinched, "That won't be an option...she saw me, Damon."_

 _I paused, "She...what?"_

" _Outside, when you arrived. I was Changing. She saw me."_

" _No," I immediately shot him down._

 _Elena would have told me._

 _But...I remembered that wide look in her eyes, "No."_

" _I'm sorry," he said, and it sounded as if he meant it, but the words might as well of been a hollow gong._

" _Alaric, you can't. Please-"_

" _Go outside," he told me gravely, his eyes locking on mine, "Stay there. I'll come for you when...when it's finished."_

 _I shook my head, but the Alpha command was the strongest I'd ever felt._

 _It crippled me; forced me to obedience._

" _Please…"_

" _Go, Damon."_

* * *

 _My feet moved of their own accord to the back door, and no matter how hard I fought the urge, my wolf consented._

 _I wanted to scream, to run in there and stop what I knew was about to happen._

 _There was nothing Alaric cared about more than the Pack, our safety, and he would kill Elena if he thought our secret was in danger of being exposed._

 _And I could do nothing to stop it._

 _I dropped to the grass, just off the patio, as the urge to Change overcame me._

 _The pain I felt in this moment was completely new to me, all encompassing, and wolfing out was the only way my body knew how to handle it._

 _But I couldn't._

 _I needed to be able to think!_

" _Where's Damon?" I heard Elena ask, and her voice, scared and nervous drove into my chest._

 _I couldn't just let her die._

 _There had to be some way..._

 _Damn it, I should have known better!_

 _I should never have brought her here._

 _It was my fault she was in danger, and I couldn't just let Alaric kill her._

 _I wouldn't let him._

 _Even if I had to fight him for the rights to her life._

 _I flinched at the betrayal, but made up my mind._

 _If saving Elena meant attacking Alaric, then he was about to have the fight of his life._

 _I didn't even care if I would be marked as a Mutt for it._

 _Living a life out of a suitcase was infinitely better than imagining one without Elena in it._

 _I cursed, throwing all of my prayers into a small hope, and Changed._

* * *

 _As a wolf, my head was clearer._

 _The animal was able to distinguish emotions in a way that fell differently than in human form._

 _The Alpha command weighed hard on my body, but my love for Elena, my desire for her safety, was stronger._

 _It was a raging fire to the burning ember of my shackles, and it was enough for me to pull my body from the ground, and to push my way through the back door, which luckily, Alaric hadn't closed behind me._

 _I could hear him talking with Elena now, and followed the sound of their voices to another half cracked door._

" _Just things. You know, imaginations," Elena was explaining, and I could feel Ric's uneasiness radiating off of his body._

 _He wasn't comfortable with what he believed needed to happen._

 _But he would go through with it, for the Pack, unless I stopped him._

 _I slid through the doorway, entering the room completely, and Elena's gaze moved to me._

 _If the situation was different, I imagined I would almost feel flustered about her finally seeing my wolf._

 _A smile crossed her lips as she stared at me, "What a beautiful dog."_

 _I felt Alaric take notice of me then, and he froze, "Damon…"_

 _He knew why I was here; what I was risking._

" _Did Damon let him out?" Elena asked confused, "It's okay, I don't mind."_

 _I stepped closer to my mate, ready to throw myself between her and Ric when I needed to, and my Alpha stared back at me anxiously._

 _He didn't have much chance of defeating me in human form, but if he Changed he risked Elena escaping._

 _He stayed frozen, and I moved even closer to her._

" _He seems friendly," she said, reaching her hand out to touch me._

 _Not wanting her to be afraid, I gave attention to what she'd offered me, and attempted to be nonthreatening._

" _What breed is he?" she asked, looking into my eyes._

 _Alaric's voice was a gruff order, "Elena. Pull your hand back, now."_

 _The request felt odd._

 _Pull her hand back?_

 _She wasn't the one I was planning on sinking my teeth-_

 _Wait….he thought I was going to bite her…_

 _That I would risk her life, when my point was to save her?_

" _He's alright," Elena defended me with another smile in my direction._

 _So beautifully oblivious to the danger she was in._

" _Damon," Ric growled, the Alpha clear in his tone._

" _Don't' be mad at him," Elena pleaded, "Even if Damon let him out, he seems like a big softy."_

 _She reached out and pet me now, her fingers scratching behind my ear._

 _I melted into her touch, hoping Alaric would know that I wasn't going to back down._

" _Hi there, beautiful," Elena cooed to me, and I licked her arm protectively._

 _Then Alaric jerked forward, faster than I'd ever seen him move, and grabbed me._

 _The next moments felt as if they happened in slow motion._

 _I tried to pull free from Ric's grip, but he'd grabbed me at just the right angle, and his grip was strong._

 _I couldn't reach him with my mouth, and couldn't fight him without the risk of hurting Elena in the process._

 _Then the thought hit me, and I shuddered._

 _My only other option..._

 _If I did this, Elena was as good as dead._

 _But Alaric was pulling me toward the door, and if he succeeded, he would kill her._

 _But he wouldn't kill her if she was one of us._

 _There would be no secret to hide, because she would be a part of it too._

 _And I could keep her, without fear, without the lies…_

 _God, my wolf wanted that._

 _But no female had ever survived the change._

 _Some had come close, but their hearts always gave out before the transformation could complete._

 _There was almost no chance that Elena would live through it._

 _But almost no chance was still better than the guaranteed death that awaited her now, and I was losing ground._

 _Elena was going to be killed._

 _It was my fault, but I could save her._

 _I lurched forward._

* * *

 _Just as easily as they had when I'd marked her, my teeth pierced Elena's skin._

 _Alaric yanked me back, hard, "Damon!"_

 _I didn't even try to fight him as he dragged me away, forcing me from the room, before hurrying back to my mate._

 _I lifted myself off the ground and found my feet, listening to their words._

" _Let me see your hand! Did he break the skin?"_

" _I'm okay…"_

" _Let me see your hand."_

" _I'll be fine."_

 _If Alaric said anything else, I missed it, because I threw myself into the Change._

 _If I had gotten through her skin…_

 _I entered the room to see Alaric, wide eyed, holding Elena's hand._

 _It was bleeding, which meant…_

 _What the fuck did I just do?_

 _Fear twisted in my gut._

 _Elena saw me first, her brows drawing together, "Damon...what-"_

 _Alaric spun around, "Out!"_

 _He was beyond angry, "Get the hell out, now!"_

 _I swallowed harshly, "Ric, I just-"_

" _Out!" he said again, as if expecting me to take another bite out of one of them._

" _No," I stood my ground, my mind whirling, "Elena's going to-"_

" _Either way, you've killed her," Alaric spat at me._

 _I flinched, suddenly thinking he may be right._

 _Oh god._

" _Alaric," I practically begged, "Please...don't make me-"_

" _Go."_

 _The command hit me like whiplash, nearly impossible to fight._

" _Wait," Elena stood up, recalling my attention, "He doesn't need to leave."_

" _Elena," Alaric turned to her, "You don't understand. I am so very sorry...truly."_

" _But Damon didn't mean to-"_

 _Suddenly she stumbled, and her gaze dropped to the bite on her hand, "Maybe I should disinfect this."_

 _The wound was blood red, and getting worse._

 _The poison was spreading and it was too late to change what happened now._

 _Elena swayed, "I don't feel so good."_

 _Then she was falling, and Alaric and I both moved to catch her._

" _Elena!" I called, dragging her against me, "Elena?"_

" _She's out," Ric huffed, "Damn it. It's spreading fast."_

 _He glared up at me, "What in the hell were you thinking?"_

 _I shook my head, not entirely sure anymore, "I...I couldn't…"_

" _You broke command," he said again, this time more surprised than angry._

 _I stared down at my mate, "I couldn't let you kill her."_

' _Well you took care of that," he spat again, and I closed my eyes._

" _At least now she has a chance."_

* * *

 _The waiting was excruciating._

 _We had moved Elena down to the cell in the basement, because Alaric was afraid that she might run, or hurt herself when she woke up._

 _If she woke up._

 _He'd called the others, warned them to stay scarce for a few days, and had camped out in the basement with me since._

 _The first night, Elena screamed unconsciously in cycles, and I cried._

 _It was such a foreign feeling, I wasn't convinced that that was what it was at first._

 _But the more pain I felt roll off of her, the more I hurt._

 _Eventually, even Ric wasn't able to keep up the heated anger._

" _I'm sorry, son," he said quietly, leaning on the wall across from me._

 _I shook my head, "I shouldn't have brought her here. You were right. This is my fault. And if she doesn't make it…"_

 _It hurt to imagine the alternative._

 _Alaric stared at me, "You really love her, don't you?"_

 _I moved my gaze from Elena's sleeping form to his face, "More than you could ever imagine."_

 _He closed his eyes, "Then I'll permit you to stay until this is over."_

 _I nodded slightly, knowing that we would eventually come to this._

 _My actions broke too many Pack laws, and he was still Alpha._

" _So I'm out of the Pack."_

 _Funny how the thought of it didn't terrify me in that moment._

 _Maybe it was because I didn't expect Elena would live, and I doubted I'd have much will to either, when I lost her._

" _Your punishment will be decided on the outcome," Alaric said, "If she dies...you've killed a human, Damon, outside of our allowance laws. Which means-"_

" _I know what it means," I assured him, my throat thick, "I understand."_

 _His voice was pained when he answered, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

 _The next twenty-four hours were hell._

 _I was afraid to even rest my eyes, because Elena could disappear._

 _But eventually, her heartbeat changed, and a slight moan left her lips._

" _She's waking up," Alaric told me, and I stood._

" _Elena?"_

 _Ric moved then, to stand in front of me, "Maybe it's best if you wait upstairs."_

" _If you think I'm leaving her, you've lost your-"_

" _Listen to me, Damon," Ric grabbed my head, "She's going to be confused. Disoriented, and emotional. I need to explain this to her. Seeing you could overwhelm her and make this worse. Her chances are better if she's given time to adjust."_

 _I flinched, "But if she..."_

" _I'll make sure you get to say goodbye," he promised, "Whatever the outcome."_

 _I fought my instincts, but this is what was best for Elena._

" _Fine."_

 _So even though I hated it, I forced myself to the top of the stairs, and waited, training my ears to every breath Elena took._

 _After a moment, she exhaled, "Where am I?"_

 _Her throat was thick, her voice groggy._

" _Elena," Alaric addressed her, "Listen to me, something happened, and you were-"_

" _What's going on?" she demanded, fear blocking out the Alpha's voice, "Where's Damon?"_

 _I squeezed my eyes shut as she said my name._

 _I should be down there._

 _God she sounded so scared._

" _That's what we need to talk about," Alaric said quietly, keeping his tone calm and informative, "Damon...Damon bit you."_

" _Where's Damon?" Elena asked again, as if she hadn't heard him._

" _I...sent him away," Ric tried to explain, "He bit you."_

 _I could hear the confusion in Elena's response, "No. A dog bit me."_

" _Damon bit you," Alaric repeated, "He was the the dog."_

 _Silence. Some movement, then, "You're crazy."_

 _I fidgeted, aching to go down and see her, but Alaric would be make her understand._

 _He would be able to explain what was happening to her...what I'd done to her._

 _They spoke some more as I battled with my instincts, and I heard Elena scream._

" _No, no, no," she said, and I moved to open the door, but then Alaric was speaking._

" _Elena, you have to listen to me. We don't have much time. The pain you feel now will only get worse. Until it surpasses anything you've ever felt."_

 _I knew his words were true and recalled the pain of my own transition._

 _I should have stayed the hell out of Elena's life._

 _She didn't deserve this._

 _Suddenly, she was crying out again, and Alaric was speaking steadily a new hope in his voice that I hadn't expected._

" _Elena, listen! You can't fight this. You can't fight the pain, it will kill you! Let it take control. Let it change you. It will lead you to where you have to go. Do not fight it!"_

 _He had said similar words to me, back when I had been a child, and unable to control when the change took me._

 _I recalled the hours he spent, teaching me, loving me, instructing; trying to save me, as he was now doing with my mate._

" _God," I whispered, letting my head fall onto the door, "Please, save her."_

 _Then suddenly, the screams stopped._

 _A heaviness filled the air, and I held my breath, listening frantically._

 _Two heartbeats._

" _Elena?" Ric said, breathlessly._

 _I waited, and it took everything in me, for an answer._

 _None came._

" _I don't believe it," Alaric stated, shock all over his voice._

 _Did that mean…_

 _A sharp bark answered him, echoing off the walls, and off my heart._

 _Elena...my Elena..._

 _She'd survived._

* * *

 **I know there weren't any future/present day scenes in this chapter, but there was already so much going on without it lol.**

 **The next few chapters especially will probably focus more on the past, just letting ya'll know.**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Not gonna waste your time here lol.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

I threw open the basement door, and all but jumped the stairs in my eagerness.

"Alaric?"

He was standing in front of the cage, but didn't immediately kick me out, so that was something.

"Did she…" I couldn't complete the question, because my eyes fell on the creature in the cage.

"Elena," I breathed, as my legs gave out.

I fell to my knees, just outside the bars, and reached out to steady myself on one of them.

She had completed the transition, and instead of the woman I loved laying before me, there was a wolf.

A beautiful female wolf with chocolate fur, the color of Elena's natural hair.

She was unconscious, but alive.

"She survived," Alaric said, his voice a stunned whisper, "I...I didn't think it was possible…"

I swallowed with relief, "She lived."

The Alpha's hand touched my shoulder and squeezed it sympathetically.

Then he sighed, "Damon-"

"I know," I cleared my throat, and forced myself to my feet before he could tell me what I already knew, "I'll have to leave…"

He shook his head, "She's alive…"

"That won't matter to the Alpha council," I reminded him, "I broke the law either way-"

"But she lived," he pointed out, grabbing my shoulder, "Which means you won't be branded as a Mutt."

Small victories.

He stared back down into the cage, "She's a miraculous creature...I've never heard of another female surviving."

Neither had I, which had made this risk I'd taken so much worse.

She had been a breath away from death, because of me.

I set my jaw, "I want to stay with her until she wakes up...please. Afterwards, you can duel out any punishment you want...just let me talk to her."

Alaric stared at me for a moment, then nodded, his hand squeezing me again, "Very well. Come find me once she's awoken, but do not let her out of that cage, Damon. She won't be ready, and you know that as well as I. She'll have to be taught."

I nodded, "Yes, Alpha."

* * *

It was evening before Elena awoke again.

The sun had set, and her body had shifted while she was passed out, turning her back to her human form.

She'd survived the first Change though, and that one was always the worst.

But there was still more to endure.

The transition into another being wasn't an easy one and the suicide rates of new wolves during their first week was about as high as those who died during the Change itself.

But Elena was strong.

She'd pull through.

I stood, getting closer to the cage as she began to move, and I noticed that her body trembled.

Then she sat up, grabbing the blanket I'd thrown over her earlier, and wrapping it around her shoulders.

I let out the breath that I must have been holding, "Elena."

Her eyes found mine, and they were still wide; frightened, "Damon?"  
I stepped closer, grabbing a bar, "I'm so sorry, kitten. I can't even begin to explain."

Though I realized with a sharp jolt, that I could now.  
"Explain why you bit me?" she asked, her body stiff.

She was angry, scared, confused, and the scents hit me, shaming me for causing this.  
"I loved you," she whispered raspily, "I trusted you."

She stood up on shaking legs, her bare body still shivering.

I flinched at the pain on her face; at what I'd done by bringing her to my home.  
"I know," I dropped my gaze, "I had to."

It was the only way to save her.

Even though she was only in danger in the first place because of me.

Elena took a step forward, and I glanced up.

She looked so pale, so weak, and her head fell against the bars.

I couldn't stop myself from reaching out for her, sliding a hand between the bars to cup her face.

She leaned into my touch, her eyes closing, "I'm so cold."

Immediately, I wanted nothing more than to let her out, to take her upstairs and run her a hot bath, then wrap her in every blanket I had on my bed until she fell asleep.

But Alaric was right, and the pain wasn't over for her yet.

Changes would still come and she wouldn't be able to control them.

And until she could, we wouldn't be able to control her.

But I couldn't just leave her in this state.

I considered my options, then grabbed the key that Alaric had left with me.

I checked to make sure that we were alone, and then moved to open the cage door.

Elena stumbled forward the second I stepped inside the cell with her, and I pulled her into my arms, holding her head to my chest.

She clung to me as a salty scent filled the air, and I realized she was crying.

I held her tighter, fighting back tears myself as she trembled.

"This is just a dream," she whispered pleadingly, "Tell me it's a dream."

I could only squeeze her body and apologize.

But at least she seemed to relax, her hands clinging to me, as if trying to hold onto the only reality she had left.

I kissed her head, saying "I'm sorry," into her hair.

Then it happened.

A shiver ran through Elena's body and she stiffened again.

Then the cracking started, her bones shifting.

A scream left her throat, and her nails dug into my skin.

"Elena," I tried to get her attention, knowing the kind of pain she was about to endure.

I placed her back on the cot, trying to allow her space, and brushed back her hair.

"Breathe," I told her, "Just breathe. You have to let the Change happen."

"No," she whimpered, grabbing for me, "It hurts! Please..."

I hated this.

Her pain killed me, and there was nothing I could do to ease her.

The Change would happen either way, and as her body began to transform, I knew I had to get out reach.

A new werewolf couldn't always distinguish between person and food, and fighting her was the last thing that needed to happen, but damn it, I didn't want to let go of her.

However, I was robbed of the choice when she rolled over and her teeth elongated.

I would be no good to her torn up.

So with effort, I backed out of the cage, and shut the door back into place.

I sat with outside of the bars, talking lowly to her, until the Change had completed.

She didn't pass out this time, which was an improvement, but her wolf didn't seem to know what to do either.

She paced, laid down, whined, then paced again.

Emotions tore through me at the sight.

The human half of me hated that I'd done this to Elena; that she was now forced to live the same curse that my Pack had been enduring all of our lives.

But my wolf...man, he was feeling a different side of this.

His mate was right in front of him, breathtaking in her wolf form, and he was itching to explode out of my skin to join her.

I fought the urge, forcing a calm to rush through my veins, knowing that Elena would need me to be here, once she had settled enough to turn back.

* * *

It took almost an hour for that to happen, and I waited until all traces of the wolf had faded away before entering the cage again.

Elena remained on the ground, her head resting on her hands.

"It'll be okay, kitten," I promised her, "It'll get easier. Just try to fight through this."

She didn't seem to be listening, but her mouth moved.

If it wasn't for my wolf, I wouldn't have caught her words.

"Please," she begged me, a tear sliding out of her deep brown eyes, "Just let me die."

I flinched at the request, and moved to my knees so that I could pull her into my arms.

She didn't fight me, and her body felt dead already.

"Not a chance, kitten," I told her, "Not a chance in hell."

She fell into me, and her consciousness faded.

I sighed, holding her tightly.

This wasn't fair to her, and I wouldn't have her go through the same struggles that I had when I had turned, with no one there to guide me.

Elena would have the Pack.

I pushed back her hair, and wondered at how she would get along with them.

The guys, I wasn't so worried about.

I'd seen her with them.

But Alaric...he was the one that she would have to listen to; the one that she would need the most, if she was going to learn to adjust.

Though how could I get her to trust him? Especially after she finds out why I had to bite her in the first place.

I knew Elena, her heart, her guard, and she wouldn't trust anyone that was about to kill her...if she knew about it.

I stared down at her face, and moved my hand to her cheek, stroking the skin.

The only way she would possibly trust Alaric enough to let him help her was if she didn't know what he had planned to do.

Which meant that I wouldn't be able to explain why I bit her...why I nearly took her life away from her.  
God, what would she think of me?

Well, seeing as she'd just found out that I'd been keeping things from her all along, and that I was a fucking werewolf...I doubted she'd be so keen to trust me either.

 _"Just let me die…"_

Her words speared me, and I had to swallow back a sob or two.

Because I remembered that same feeling.

The only difference was, I'd been alone, and I had killed.

I refused to let Elena suffer that pain.

She needed Alaric right now...a hell of a lot more than she was going to need me.

The explanation could wait.

* * *

"I've spoken to the council," Alaric said, later in the hall.

Elena had fallen to unconsciousness again, and I knew that I couldn't put off paying the piper any longer.

So, with great reluctance, I'd placed her back on the cot, covered her the best I could with the blanket, then made my way back upstairs to hear what had been decided.

"Am I out?" I asked Ric, that being the only answer I cared about.

"No," he assured me, pouring a few glasses of bourbon and handing one over, "With this resulting in the first female of our species they've decided that the outcome outweighs the crime. They've agreed to let me deal with our...situation."

"You mean deal with me," I guessed, taking a hard swallow of the liquor, "So what's it gonna be, Alpha?"

"Banishment," he said without hesitance, "Temporarily."

I watched him as he moved to sit down in the chair behind his desk.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean," I asked.

Alaric stared up at me, "You're like a son to me Damon. I don't want to lose you; and the Pack can't afford to, but I can't just let your decisions of late slide by without notice. You've been seeing your female for a while now, you get engaged without so much as a mention of how serious you'd become, you bring her around the Pack, exposing her, then waltz her through our front door before risking her life to turn her."

"I only bit her because the alternative was letting you kill her," I reminded him, "Which I understand is how our law works, but you don't understand what I feel for her, Ric. I couldn't let her die."

"Precisely my point," he noted, "I'm starting to think that your emotions are affecting your actions. You don't think clearly when it comes to her, and right now, she can't afford a loose cannon within these walls. I think it would be best for both of you to have a little distance. I'll allow you back with the Pack when I feel she's adjusted and can handle the emotions that being around you will bring. Everything will be heightened and confusing for her over these next few weeks. There's no need to add to that."

I hated that he was right, and took another drink, before muttering, "Her best interest didn't matter so much to you before I bit her."

Alaric let out a dry chuckle, "Yes well, before you bit her, she hadn't just altered our history. But it's too late to change anything now. She's a part of the Pack, and that means we're responsible for what happens to her now."

I kept my eyes on the now empty glass in my hand, "And what does happen to her now?"

"I talk to her, explain what happened until she believes me, then try to help her control the Change. When I feel it's safe, I'll let her out of the cage, see where she fits in with the rest of us."

I nodded, then felt compelled to add, "It's not going to be easy to win her trust…"

"It wasn't easy to win yours either, son," he reminded me, "But we figured it out."

I smirked slightly, "Sometimes it seems like we still are."

"Perhaps. But if your female was strong enough to survive the Change, I'm sure she can handle the other transitions."

"She can," I said surely, "But she's also scared. She'll need to know she can trust you."

I sat the glass down on his desk, and placed my palm next to it, "Which means you can't tell her that you were going to kill her."

Alaric didn't blink as he held my gaze, as if trying to read my expression.

"You don't want me to tell her what happened?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Tell her the truth. I brought her here, I bit her, and she survived. But that's all she needs to know."

"And you don't think she'll be a little upset about the risk you took?" Ric rose a brow, "If we don't explain to her why you took it...she'll find out soon enough that she's the only female to survive, and then what will she think of you?"

"She'll hate me for it," I reasoned, "But at least this way, she won't hate you. And right now, you're the one she needs. Especially if I'm going to be taking a temporary vacation."

Alaric shook his head, standing up, "We'll figure out another way to explain it, Damon. You love her, and letting her believe that you tried to kill her is-"

"You said yourself that it's my fault," I reminded him, "I may not have meant for it to happen, but in bringing her here, I signed off on her future. That was a choice that I made, and this is the consequence. If her transition is anything like mine was, she's going to need you, Ric. You're her Alpha now, and she's going to have to trust you if she's gonna survive this new life. When she's settled, and I'm allowed back, I'll talk to her and set things straight….but until then…"

"Need to know," he nodded, "Fine. If that's really what you want."

"It's what's best for her," I corrected, "I just have to believe that she'll love me enough to forgive me."

I looked up at the Alpha, "And we should keep this between us. No need in having the others run their mouths around her. Just let them believe what they believe until I return."

Ric sighed, "If that's what you wish...I'm sorry things happened this way, Damon. I really am."

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

 _I sipped a beer as I sat on the small wall that blocked the back patio from the yard._

 _Spring time had brought with it a few warmer days, and the Pack was taking advantage of the fact, some of the guys rounding up for a game of football._

 _The latest group of teenagers had just left, there had been no news of a threat in weeks, or any further information on the Order, despite the fact that I had all the other packs looking into it, so we were all just trying to live our lives with as much normality as possible._

 _My gaze left the group that were tackling each other over a sixteen ounce ball and drifted across the yard to where Elena and Caroline were sitting on a blanket._

 _Caroline had her newborn wrapped up and pressed against her chest while the twins and little Michael played in the grass next to them with Jo, who had been visiting more often since the birth of the young._

 _I smiled at the happiness of my children, knowing that at least I'd succeeded in keeping the stress away from them._

 _They weren't oblivious to the dangers that could exist for them, but they were so well protected that it wasn't real for them._

 _And now that they'd learned, for the most part, how to control their abilities, the risk factor had lessened immensely._

 _Elena was the one to thank for that, since she'd been practicing with them almost every day at this point._

 _I stared at my mate now, as she laid back on the blanket, stretching out to enjoy the warmth of the sun._

 _The curve of her body was enticing, and I still found it funny how she didn't even have to try to make me want her._

 _But she was enjoying herself now, with her friend, and I wasn't going to interrupt that._

 _Caroline caught my eye then, and smirked a little, before leaning over to Elena and murmuring something, too quietly for me to hear without focusing, which I didn't particularly feel like doing right now._

 _My mate stared at her, then glanced over at me._

 _I crooked my head curiously and rose a brow as she smiled, then said something in response to Caroline._

 _When the blonde replied, Elena nodded, and climbed to her feet._

 _I watched expectantly as she made her way over._

 _But instead of greeting me, she walked by, stepping up onto the patio, and headed for the door leading into the house._

 _My eyes followed her with a confusion that disappeared the moment she winked and crooked her finger at me._

 _With a smirk, I stood up and finished my beer, then followed her into the house._

* * *

 _The moment the back door closed behind me, Elena threw herself into my arms, and kissed me._

 _I returned the favor, gripping her waist as we stumbled backwards, bumping into chairs, the table, a counter, and eventually a wall, before she pulled away with a breathy laugh, "You're a little enthusiastic."_

 _I placed my finger under her chin, lifting it, "That tends to happen when your wife steals you away for alone time."_

 _She smiled unapologetically, "Caroline mentioned that you looked a little lonely. She's gonna keep an eye on the kids for us for a bit. I figured they'd be safe with everyone outside and that we could take advantage."_

" _Kitten, you can take advantage of me any time," I promised her, and she laughed before kissing me again._

* * *

 _We found our way up the stairs, breaking apart only to enter the bedroom and to make sure the door shut behind us._

 _Then I turned around to grab my mate, but she put a hand on my chest, "Wait."_

" _What's wrong?"_

 _She shook her head, "Nothing...I just want to enjoy this. Can we go slow?"_

 _I nodded, brushing back some of her hair, "Of course."_

 _She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around my neck, and let me kiss her again._

 _True to my word, I let our lips linger, tasting her with every breath that passed between us, and a calmness washed through the raging passion I'd felt before._

 _With all the chaos, moments like these had been slim and far stretched, so I understood Elena's need to enjoy each second perfectly._

 _I let my mouth trail from her lips, to her jaw, and kissed the line of it to her neck._

 _She purred against me, and I lifted my hands to her waist, dragging them up to her ribcage, taking the dress she wore up with it._

 _Stripping the fabric away, and leaving Elena in nothing more than her underwear, had my cock hardening, but I wanted this to be good for her._

 _I led her back towards the bed, shifting so that she remained beneath me, and I fell into the curve of her body._

 _We kissed deeply and Elena moaned._

 _Then her hand was slipping between us, gripping my erection, and I hissed._

 _She smirked against my lips, as she pumped me with her palm, and teased the tip of my head along her slick folds._

 _I groaned, pulling back, "I thought you wanted slow?"_

 _She lifted and grazed her teeth on my bottom lip, before purring, "Maybe I changed my mind."_

 _Needing no more incentive than that, I grabbed both of her hands in one of mine, moving them so that they were above her head, and used my free hand to align us._

 _Her head fell back when I pushed into her, and her lips parted._

 _We moved together in perfect synchronization, as the passing years had made us experts in the pleasure of each other's bodies._

 _Elena clung to me as we built and crashed, my name falling breathlessly from her lips as we rode out the sensations, her fingers scraping the skin of my back._

 _When the tremors were over, I collapsed onto her body, dropping my head in the crook of her neck._

 _She held me, fingers brushing through my hair, as reality returned._

 _I could hear the game still being played outside, the children still laughing, and occasional howls ringing out, indicating the change in perimeter runs._

" _Fuck," I huffed, rolling over._

 _Elena giggled, "I figured you might of needed that."_

 _I smirked, looking over at her, and pulled her into my arms, "Thank you."_

 _She rested her head on my chest, her hair spilling out over my skin, and her scent filled my nostrils._

* * *

 _We laid there together, peaceful in the aftermath of our lovemaking, and it dawned on me that I had missed moments like this._

 _Sure, being Pack Alpha had ended up being beneficial, and I wouldn't trade our children for the world, but the responsibilities had really diminished the alone time that I had with my female._

 _Before, we'd sometimes have hours to just be together, running, sex, hunting, it didn't matter how we spent the time, but we had the time to spend._

 _Lately, that hadn't been the case, and it felt really good to just hold Elena in my arms, and breathe her in._

" _I love you," I murmured._

 _She looked up, smiling in that way of hers, "I love you, too...you okay?"_

 _I nodded, stroking her hair, "Absolutely."_

 _She pressed a kiss to my chest, and sighed as she relaxed back into me, "I promised the twins we'd go for a run today...but I don't want to move."_

 _I chuckled, "I understand, trust me."_

" _It's good for them though," she continued, "The more often they Change, the more control they have, and the more leveled it makes their powers."_

" _I'll go with you then," I told her, "We can take them to the river, go swimming."_

 _Elena lifted herself enough to give me a disapproving look, "Don't you think it's still a little too cold for that?"_

 _I smirked, "It's not really going to bother them if they're Changed. Come on, it'll be fun."_

 _She considered my suggestion, then shrugged, "Fine, but if they get sick, you're gonna be getting up with them in the middle of the night. Not me."_

 _I laughed, "Whatever you say, kitten."_

 _She smiled a little, and pulled herself up into a sitting position, "So Caroline and I were talking earlier…"_

 _The change of subject surprised me, and her tone made me curious, "Yeah?"_

 _She nodded, "She wants to put Michael in school."_

 _I frowned, "You mean the public school? In town?"_

 _Elena nodded, "Yeah. She wants him to have more of a life outside the Pack, which I can completely understand, but...I don't know. It doesn't feel safe."_

 _Something about the way she said the word had me wondering if she was even thinking about Michael at all._

 _I sat up, adjusting so that I was facing her, "You mean the twins? That it's not safe for them."_

 _She shrugged, "I don't know. I guess I just hadn't really thought about it, you know? I mean, they are turning into wolves and performing magic, so the whole school thing didn't really feel like it was in the picture...but do we really want to homeschool them the entire time? They'll never get to meet kids their own age, or develop social skills...It scares the hell out of me, but I'm worried that they won't know how to exist outside of the Pack if we don't pre expose them to the human world as well."_

 _Her eyebrows had pulled together, so that the skin between them crinkled, and I sighed, reaching out to pull her against me, "Hey, it's okay."_

 _She leaned her head on my shoulder, "I don't want to mess this up, Damon. The situation is so delicate, and there are so many things that could go wrong, but sheltering them from the world...I don't know what the smart thing to do is."_

 _I kissed the top of her head, "Yes, you do."_

 _She looked up at me, questions in her eyes, and I smiled, "Elena, your instincts have never been wrong. If you think the young need more socialization, then that's what we'll give them."_

" _And if they use magic in front of other kids?" she asked, "Or, god forbid, Change in front of them? What then?"_

" _They won't," I told her, "They're smart, Kitten, and they know the rules. And if you decide that you want them to be enrolled in school somewhere, then that's what will happen. We can wait a few more years, make sure they have complete control, then give it a try. Besides, you and Bonnie have been working on that memory spell, so-"_

" _Working being the operative word in that statement," she pointed out, "We haven't actually managed to figure out how to completely modify memories."_

" _But you will," I said, "In time. And the young will be fine without the pre exposure for a while longer. So we'll keep doing what we're doing. Schooling them, training them...taking them into town with us, and eventually they'll be ready to do things on their own."_

 _Elena sighed, "I know...I just worry for them."_

 _I laughed a little, "Oh I know. But they'll be okay, kitten. Now come on, let's go shower, and we'll take them on a run."_

 _She nodded, and reached up to kiss me, "Thank you."_

 _I smiled, pressing my forehead into hers, "We're in this together, remember? You bring me back when I'm stressed about outside threats, and I'll level you when you go too far into your own head and get unnecessarily worried."_

 _She laughed at that, "Quite the pair, aren't we?"_

" _It's worked so far," I pointed out, then stood up and reached for her hand, "No reason it shouldn't continue to."_

 _Elena nodded and let me pull her to her feet, "I didn't realize I married such a wise male."_

 _I smirked at her teasing tone, "I like to keep some surprise in our relationship. Wouldn't want it to get boring, you know."_

 _She shook her head, "Damon, you're the Alpha of the Supreme Pack, and we have werewolf children who also have witch blood. I don't think our lives will ever be boring."_

 _I gripped her waist and dragged her body against mine, "Doesn't hurt to be sure."_

 _She smirked as I kissed her, and that was all it took to make sure that the next fifteen minutes were not boring in the slightest._

* * *

 **My babies...*sigh***

 **Hope you liked! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry about the wait guys! Been working on finishing WTFD, but I'm gonna try to focus on this one again, because I love werewolf Delena :)**

 **Anyway, yall enjoy!**

* * *

Three weeks.

That's how long I'd been locked in this cage.

That's how long it had been since I'd turned into a...even thinking the word is too hard.

I laid on the cot, staring at the ceiling, fighting the urge to break down into tears, or scream.

Or both.

But I'd already learned that it did no good.

Alaric Saltzman, my new Alpha, had proved that no amount of screams, tears, or curse words would change his mind on letting me out.

I hadn't understood the need for keeping me locked away.

At least, not until a few days ago.

I shivered at the thought of what had nearly happened.

Being a...a wolf...it was the strangest feeling in the world.

Absolute freedom and complete enslavement, all at the same time.

You are chained by the animal and its instincts, unable to deny what it demanded of you, even if the human part of your brain knew that it was wrong.

I'd gotten free and had tried to run away.

I'd ended up in town, scared, hungry, and on edge.

There had been a family out...a little boy with his mother, leaving one of the stores on an otherwise empty street.

I'd been a breath away from attacking them when the others had caught up to me and dragged me back to the Pack's land.

When I turned back, and realized what I'd almost done, I began to realize the cage wasn't so much a prison as it was a safeguard.

I was a monster now, and it was the Pack's insurance that I wouldn't go revealing our existence by killing innocent bystanders.

So I was stuck here, laying in silence...waiting without answers.

* * *

Eventually though, my daily company arrived.

Alaric...my only companion for the past three weeks, here for yet another lesson.

The stair creaked as he descended them, and I pulled myself up from the cot.

His scent hit me just as he came into my vision, and it was strange that I was beginning to notice the differences.

Another perk of my new existence I suppose.

"Elena," he said, as cheerful as one could fake being under these circumstances, "You're already awake."

"Well considering there isn't much to do in here besides sleep…"

"You finished the books then?"

I stared down at the pile of paperbacks he'd let me borrow.

Unfortunately all that was left of them shredded pages and half chewed covers.

"My bad."

He chuckled a little, "Don't worry. There are copies….how are you feeling today?"

"Bored," I said, giving him the same answer I had every other day, "Frustrated. Irritable. Testy. Should I go on?"

"I think I get the point," he said kindly, which was even more frustrating.

No matter what I did, he never reacted any differently than this polite indifference.

As if he'd seen and done and heard anything I had to throw at him.

And hell, maybe he had.

"You should be happy about today then," he said as I wrapped my fingers around the poles of my cell.

"Oh yeah? And why's that?"

"Because I'm going to let you out."

I blinked, a sharp ache of hope rushing through me, "You are?"

He smiled at the sound of my voice and nodded, "I think you've earned it. You've done well this week, controlling the wolf. And there's enough of the Pack here today to help out, in case anything happens."

"Damon?" I question longingly.

Alaric's expression dropped and my stomach followed.

"No. I'm sorry. He has to stay away for a while more...punishment for breaking our law."

"For turning me," I recalled.

In all honesty, I wasn't sure how my reunion with him was going to go.

It was a big enough pill to swallow that the man I'd planned to marry was a fucking werewolf.

And on top of that he'd turned me into one as well.

I felt as if I deserved an explanation, and hoped like hell he had one.

Because as frustrated and confused as I was, I missed him, and I wanted him back to tell me why he'd done what he had.

"But the others," Alaric continued, "Stefan, Mason, Enzo, and Tyler...they'll be here."

Meeting them had felt like a lifetime ago, but knowing I'd get to see a familiar face, however unfortunate the circumstance, excited me.

"So you're letting me out now?" I asked, straightening.

Alaric walked over to the cage, "As long as you can assure me that you will do your best to control yourself. Stay in human form until we all go out to Change. I don't want to take any chances."

I nodded solemnly.

It wasn't as if I was going to volunteer to go hurt people, and the pain of the Change wasn't something I was willingly going to put myself through.

"I swear."

He nodded, then pulled out a key and unlocked the door.

It took everything in me to keep from sprinting up the stairs and out of the house, just to feel the fresh air outside, but I knew that any sudden moves wouldn't do me any favors in the trust compartment.

And I did want Alaric to trust me.

Because the sooner he did, the sooner I didn't have to stay in that damn cage anymore.

It was just hard to keep in mind that he wasn't keeping me a prisoner to be cruel, but to be safe.

After all, it wasn't his fault that I was a new werewolf, prone to emotional explosions and instinct driven.

And the person who's fault it was was too far away for me to do anything about it.

I sighed deeply, and looked around the room I was in.

The basement, stacked with a mess of books and scrolls and records.

I'd stared at it for hours through my bars and had seen all there is to see within its confines.

"Can we go upstairs?" I asked.

Alaric nodded, "If you want."

I moved towards the steps and actually found myself afraid of ascending them.

What if I did lose control?

"It'll be alright," Alaric assured me, "We'll take care of you, don't worry."

His tone was a comfort and I believed him.

So with a deep breath, I took a step, then another, and another.

* * *

The landing at the top of the stairs brought with it an entire new collage of scents.

I breathed them in, unable to separate them, but happy to have something other than the smell of pages to fill my nose with.

"Why don't I give you the tour?" Alaric offered.

Not really knowing what else to do, I nodded, "Sure."

"This way," he motioned, moving past me to walk down the hall, and I followed him.

We ended up in a room that was very familiar to me, the foyer.

The first part of the house I'd really seen, on the day Damon had brought me here.

"The library is in there," Alaric pointed, "And my study, which you've seen, of course, and around the corner there is the kitchen, but everyone is in there at the moment, so we'll save it for last."

I nodded and he motioned to the stairs.

* * *

Scents of each of the guys hit me as we reached the upper floor, though one in particular stood out.

Walking ahead of Alaric, I stopped in front of a door that was just down the hall.

I breathed deeply and felt my eyes sting a little at the familiarity of the smell.

Slowly, I lifted a hand and touched the door.

"That's Damon's room," Alaric confirmed what my senses were telling me, "You can smell him, can't you?"

I nodded, and swallowed back tears, "Can...can I go in it?"

"Usually I'd say no," he admitted, "But given that it's you, I don't think he would mind."

I gave him a small smile of gratitude and turned to the door.

It opened easily, and Damon's scent was even stronger inside of it.

Whiskey, woods, leather, and some kind of dark spice.

I swallowed again and stepped across the threshold.

Alaric did his best to give me privacy, and I appreciated it.

Especially as I looked around the room and was hit with a fresh wave of pain.

It was so...Damon.

Simple, slightly messy, yet oddly organized.

He had books stacked on one wall, clothing items scattered around at random, and cultural items from his studies placed on mantles and shelves.

The bed was large, the blankets made, but crumpled, as if he'd been lying on top of the sheets at some point.

There was an adjoining bathroom, but nothing really stood out about it.

There was nothing really personal in the room either, I noticed.

No photographs or sentiments.

But it was his, nonetheless.

I turned around and walked back toward the door, suddenly unable to spend another second surrounded by that smell.

"Let's go see the others," I said to Alaric, hoping he'd agree because I could've used the distraction.

He nodded, "Alright."

* * *

Luckily, a distraction is exactly what I got, in the form of a rowdy bunch of overgrown boys.

The second we entered the kitchen, and were noticed, voices started up.

" _There she is!"_

" _You're finally letting her out to play, huh?"_

" _Alaric, are you sure this is a good idea? What if she-"_

" _Oh, who cares! Give the girl a break, would you!"_

" _Says you, who's been itching with curiosity to see her."_

A laugh.

" _As if you haven't. We all wanted to!"_

" _I still can't believe Damon did it."_

" _Well what did you expect-"_

"Enough," Alaric chided them, raising a hand, "I won't have you overwhelming her."

They obliged, but I couldn't help but smile.

This at least, was familiar.

Especially as Enzo smiled and Mason sent me a wink.

They were acting the same as they had on the other occasions I'd seen them, and I nearly had to remind myself that they'd been apart of Damon's secret.

"So," I began as they all began sitting back down, "You're all wolves?"

"Born with the gene," Mason nodded.

"We didn't go through the Change until a couple years back though," Stefan added.

"Yeah and it hurt like a bitch," Mason continued, before glancing me over, "How're you holding up?"

"As well as you'd expect for someone who just had their life flipped upside down and has been shut in a cage since," I told him as I took one of the empty chairs, "But thanks for asking."

Enzo chuckled from a few seats down, "Still touchy, I see."

"She's adjusting," Alaric spoke for me, "And if your remember what it's like to have instincts you can not control respond to every question you have, you'd be a bit more sympathetic."

I smirked at the scolded look that crossed the guy's face.

"Don't worry about it," Mason addressed then, "The instincts balance out some eventually. You just gotta try not to kill anyone in the process."

He and a few of the others laughed at the look I gave them, and Alaric sent them a stern glare, "That's enough."

"Oh we're just picking," Mason defended, "You can hardly blame us."

"Yes, well I think your mouth would be better put to use eating your food," Alaric told him, "And Tyler, why don't you pass some to Elena."

The younger Lockwood nodded, and handed me a bowl full of biscuits.

Someone else, a man who was unfamiliar to me but bore a striking resemblance to both Mason and Tyler, gave me a plate as well.

"Here you are," he said, and put a slab of ham onto it, "Eat up."

I took one look at the food and wanted to devour it, but something in my mind forced me to strike down that particular urge.

After all, being an animal didn't mean I had to be an _animal_.

So I picked up the meat and took a bite.

* * *

The others continued their meal, but resumed the conversation that they must have been having before Alaric and I had joined them.

"I'm just saying," Stefan said, "Perhaps it will be good for him. That pack is hardly threatening and he did get along with Oscar."

"Yes but it's Damon," Enzo pointed out, and my attention jumped, "He hardly gets along with anyone."

"Considering what he did though," Mason piped, "I think time away is fitting. I mean, do you know anyone else that would have the balls to try and Change a fema-"

"You're food is getting cold," Alaric cut him off, clearly not wanting this line of conversation to continue in my presence, but something Mason said had grabbed my interest.

"Are women not allowed to be Changed?" I asked, and all of their eyes jumped to me.

I blushed a little under their gazes, "I mean...is that why it's illegal?"

Mason opened his mouth to answer me, but Alaric cut him off, "Biting any human without permission is against our laws. It's risks exposure and needs to be done safely."

"But he said it was ballsy to bite a female," I pointed out, and could almost feel a level of tension in the room.

Surprisingly, it was the strange man, who responded.

"Alaric, she'll need to know eventually."

"Not now, George," the Alpha said, and I got the sudden impression that something was going on that I wasn't meant to know about.

"What are you talking about?" I pressed.

"Nothing," Alaric said, meeting my gaze, "Try one of the biscuits, they're quite-"

"You're lying to me," I said, feeling the flip of my emotion to annoyance, "Why?"

Alaric sighed deeply, "I'm not lying. There are just certain things that need to be revealed in time."

"Yeah screw that," I said, "I've had enough with surprise reveals, so why don't you just tell me what's going on!"

"Elena, you need to calm down-"

Yeah, because that was totally going to work.

"And you need to tell me the truth, now!" I insisted, standing to my feet.

I felt itchy in my skin, as if the Change was preparing for something, and I tried to take a deep breath.

"Please," I added, "I...I don't like secrets."

Alaric stood as well, and eyed me, "Alright. But let's step outside."

My own eyes narrowed, "Why?"

"Because I don't think you're going to like what I have to tell you," he answered gravely.

I swallowed, but followed him to the back door, slightly aware of the others getting up to follow us.

* * *

Being outside was slightly distracting, my senses jumping to the new surroundings.

There were so many colors that somehow seemed clearer, so many sounds, and smells.

It didn't feel real.

I looked around at the spacious yard, then the surrounding forest.

It was so remote, so perfect for a family of werewolves, I realized.

And the house, with it's wide patio and stone coloring was simply beautiful.

But that wasn't why we were out here.

I took a few more breaths, and forced my brain to refocus, "Alright. We're outside...what is it that I need to know?"

Alaric waved the others back, wanting us to have at least the illusion of privacy, before speaking.

"In the past, there have only ever been born male wolves. The gene is biologically passed down from father to son. Daughters simply don't inherit the gene from their fathers."

I frowned, unsure of what he was getting at, "Okay…"

"There are only two ways to become what we are," he elaborated, "To be born or bitten. Each of us here were born. You however, like Damon, were bitten."

I automatically reached for the hand that held the scar from Damon's teeth, and remembered the sting from that bite.

"There have been a few in the past," Alaric continued, "Who have tried to bite a female, for one reason or another, but each and every time, the female died in the first Change. Once it became clear that this was specific to the gender, it became against our law to even make the attempt."

I could only stare at him as I tried to work out his words in my head.

When I ran them through the second time, and they still unfolded with the same meaning, I laughed dryly, "Wait...so you're telling me that...that no other female has ever...that I'm-"

"You're the first I have ever seen or heard of, to survive the Change," Alaric said, "The first female werewolf in the history of our existence."

I scoffed, "No...see that's impossible. Because Damon wouldn't have…"

He watched as it clicked in my mind and my throat contracted.

Damon wouldn't have bitten me, knowing it would kill me...knowing that no other female had survived a bite.

No, Alaric had to be lying.

"You're lying," I accused, stepping back.

"I'm not," he said sadly, "You are the first to survive."

"But Damon bit me," I stated, "He wouldn't risk my life!"

Mason grumbled something, and I turned on him, my eyes stinging, "What?" I demanded.

He straightened, "Nothing."

"No. What the hell did you say?" I marched toward him.

"Just that Damon might have thought it was worth it...you know, to be able to tell you about all this."

"Worth my life?" I exclaimed, and he shrugged.

I swallowed, and swallowed, and swallowed, "No...no he wouldn't…"

But then I remembered his argument with Alaric.

About how we'd have to leave.

Alaric hadn't wanted me here, and now it was clear to see why.

Had Damon really bitten me on the one in a million chances I'd live and get to stay here with him.

I recalled him stumbling in after the bite, and Alaric's words.

 _Either way, you've killed her._

A sharp pain shot through me and I cried out as my knees buckled.

"Elena?" a few different voices were around me, but my vision gave out and I felt the wolf emerge.

* * *

 **Sad chapter, but important for the story!**

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**So I know it took me forever to update! Sorry!**

 **But don't worry, I haven't given up on this story. I've just been focusing on EOV when I actually have time to write lol.**

 **But I will try to update soon.**

* * *

It took a few weeks before I was able to stop the itch of the Change from rushing over me each time my emotions experienced a drastic shift.

It took even longer for me to get used to my new home, but at least I no longer had to sleep on the cot down in the basement cell.

Alaric had given me my own room, upstairs, and the others had respected my privacy as much as possible, never entering without my permission.

Damon's door, a few feet down the hall, remained closed off.

At the thought of my ex lover, I had to once again fight the urge to release my wolf.

I was so angry, I could hardly do anything but shake each time his name popped into my head.

Damon, who I had planned to marry, who I thought loved me as much as I'd loved him, had risked my life on the off chance that the results would play in his favor.

He'd wanted me, and had nearly killed so he could keep me.

My stomach twisted at the fact that the one person in the whole world that I'd let into my heart had betrayed me in such a way.

The knowledge had been enough to drive me into a spout of depression, which the others had tried to coax me out of.

Eventually, it had worked.

It was easier, having them around to go through this with, and the distraction of learning the ins and outs of Pack life had helped as well.

Even the Change was easier now, though the pain still ricocheted throughout my body as my muscles tore and molded their forms.

But once it was over, it was over, and being in wolf form was almost worth it.

There had never been anything in my experiences as a human that I could compare being a wolf to, now that I'd embraced it.

There was an odd connectedness with the others that pulsed through my veins as we ran through the woods together, playing or hunting.

It was a bond I hadn't expected to blossom, but had began to emerge nonetheless with each moment I spent among these guys.

My Pack; my new family.

And at the head of it all was Alaric; the one constant, steady voice of reason.

Under his instruction, I was learning to stop hating what I'd become, and how to get the most out of my new abilities.

It was he who sat with me the night I finally broke down sobbing, worried about what this all meant for my future.

It was his encouraging words about how things would improve, and how the instinctual side of my wolf would be easier to control with time, that comforted me when all hope felt lost.

With him, and with the other guys, I was finding a reason to get out of bed each morning.

And speaking of getting out of bed...

* * *

A knock reverberated off my door, and I jumped out of the sleepy haze I'd been lulling in for most of the morning.

The sun was up, but the lack of it's warm rays were proof that we were looking at another chilly day, a hint at the winter to come.

"You up yet, sweetcheeks?" Mason's voice called through the wood as I groaned and sat up.

"Well I am now," I grumbled, and my door opened.

He walked in, Enzo close behind him, "Good, because we're going into town."

I frowned, "Alaric doesn't want me to leave the property in case-"

"In case you go all wolfy on us, we know," Enzo nodded, "But he's agreed to make an exception."

I pulled back the blankets, the first trickle of excitement turning in my stomach.

It felt like forever since I'd been able to see the outside world.

"He did? Where are we going? How long will we get to stay out?" I asked, standing.

"Yes, he did," Mason said with a laugh, "And one question at a time."

"It's just a supply run," Enzo added, "We can go to a few stores, maybe stop for coffee if you behave."

I stuck my tongue out at him, then noticed Mason's eyes trailing over my body.

I smacked his arm, "Hey!"

"Sorry," he smirked, not sounding the least bit apologetic, and I rolled my eyes, "I swear, you act like I'm the only one who runs around here naked. If I have to see all of your dicks out all the time, you can at least try not to ogle me every five minutes! Now hand me those pants."

He did as I asked and shrugged as I took the clothes, "In my defense, you are the first female that's been around here in...well...ever."

I shot him a dirty look as I got dressed, "So I'm constantly reminded. But I'd think that after these past few weeks, you'd be used to it."

"He needs time to adjust," Enzo taunted, "A bit slower than the rest of us, this one is."

"I'm slow?" Mason turned on him, "It didn't seem to stop me from kicking your ass yesterday while sparring, now did it?"

"Bugger off," Enzo snapped, "You only won because I'd just fought Stefan."

"Excuses," Mason drawled.

I lifted a brow, "You know, this sure is interesting, but if you two don't mind finishing your little lover's spat out in the hall...I need to finish getting ready."

Enzo rolled his eyes as Mason tossed an arm over his shoulder, "Come on now babe, you heard the lady."

They left my room with Enzo shoving the latter away, and I could hear them scuffling out in the hall.

* * *

I shook my head, but focused on finding the rest of my clothes, still looking forward to the prospect of getting to leave Pack land for a change.

Not that there wasn't plenty to keep busy with around the Manor, but I missed being out in the real world.

I grabbed a T-shirt off the ground and pulled it over my head, mentally noting how restricting it felt.

I'd never really had any sense of fashion when it came to clothes, but ever since my Change, they'd become ever more of a nuisance.

The fabric brushed against my skin, pulled tight over my muscles, and felt like more of a hindrance than a cover.

Alaric had assured me that this was just part of my newly heightened senses, and that eventually they would feel normal again, but I wasn't so sure.

I mean, there was a reason the guys ran around half naked all the time.

A reason it was more comfortable to sleep in the nude now than bother with the itchiness that being dressed caused.

Not to mention it made the Change a lot easier when you were already stripped down to natural form.

But I didn't imagine I could explain these things to the town folk, so I tossed on some shoes, moved to my bathroom to run a brush through my hair, and then decided that my appearance was decent enough to head downstairs.

* * *

Most of the others were at the table, having breakfast when I walked through the kitchen for some coffee.

Alaric stood to greet me, "Did Enzo find you?"

I nodded, "Yeah. He and Mason said we were going into town today?"

The Alpha smiled, "I figured you'd enjoy the chance to stretch your legs, so to speak, and you haven't had an unwilling Change in the past few weeks. Just remember to keep your-"

"Emotions in check," I recited, "I remember."

He nodded, "Good girl. And if you do feel the urge, just tell them, and they'll make sure to get you to a safe place to Change, alright?"

I smiled, "I will, don't worry."

"Good. Now why don't you come grab some food before you head out."

I didn't have to be told twice.

If there was anything that being a wolf had improved, it was food.

Now that I was comfortable enough among the other Pack members to be myself, it was nothing at all to load my plate up with more ham, sausage, bacon, eggs, and biscuits than I could have ever even imagined eating in my human life.

But with as much calories as the Change took, not to mention the energy we burned while running, it wasn't unreasonable to think that my appetite might have increased.

Might have? Who was I trying to kid?

We all ate as if we were professional football players looking to stack up for a championship game.

But as werewolves, there wasn't much of each other that we hadn't seen, so all worry of modest flew out the window, and I dug into my meal.

* * *

An hour later, I was in Alaric's jeep with Mason, Enzo, and George Lockwood.

Stefan and Tyler both had classes today and were on campus.

Idly, I wondered what Stefan had told Lexi about my disappearance.

She hadn't called, so i imagined it was convincing, and I made a mental note to ask him about it when I saw him next.

"So I figured we could stop by some clothing stores," Enzo interrupted my thoughts, "Pick you up a few things so you can stop recycling your same four outfits."

I turned in the passenger's seat to look back at him, "Hey, it's not my fault that half of my wardrobe got shredded every time I wolfed out."

"I didn't say it was," he assured me, "But it doesn't change the fact that you should probably pick up some more. Especially if you're going to start leaving the property more."

I shrugged, "Yeah, I guess. But I'm not exactly a big fan of shopping."

"Don't worry," Mason piped from beside him, "I've got you covered."

I couldn't help but laugh, "You're going to pick out my clothes?"

"I've got an eye for women's bodies," he winked, "And I specialize in comfortability for werewolves."

I shook my head, "Whatever you say. I'm just happy that I'm actually going to get to see people again."

"And what are we, exactly?" Mason demanded, faking offense.

"Savage, savage beast," I winked.

He chuckled, "Damn right, baby girl."

I smirked, but turned back around in my seat so that I could watch the road ahead.

Even though we were bordering the coldest of the winter months, the trees were as green as ever, thick and looming over the blacktop, the perfect canvas.

It would be beautiful if it wasn't all I'd been looking at for the past few weeks.

I was ready for some civilization; even if it was just the small shopping center of Mystic Falls."

"We're here," George announced, pulling into a parking space, a few minutes later.

My nerves were turning in every direction as I practically threw the door open in my hurry to get out.

"Easy," Enzo warned me, stepping out of the back, "Excitement is good, but too much…"

I nodded, "Right. No wolfing in public."

"Not unless you feel like going on a killing spree that involves everyone who witnesses it," he pointed out.

I shuddered.

That was another fun little fact I'd learned about the Pack.

Word of our existence could not become public knowledge, which was perfectly understandable, seeing as mankind didn't really handle differences very well, but in order to protect our secret, sometimes human's died.

It was decided by the Alpha council many years ago that even one human knowing the truth was a liability the packs couldn't afford.

They believed pretty heavily in the whole "loose lips sinks ships" idea.

Which was ultimately the reason Damon never told me what he was.

Not that it mattered, because in the end he'd decided that he wouldn't have to, if I was one of them, and had been willing to risk my life on the fact that he could-

"You okay?" Enzo asked, snapping me from my rant.

"Huh?"

He arched a dark brow, "Your scent was getting a little...spicy."

Yeah, that was a word for it.

I exhaled and forced Damon far from my mind, "Yeah, sorry. I'm okay."

He crooked his head, studying me, but seemed convinced enough, "Alright...we need to go in here first."

He motioned toward the building ahead and I nodded, following behind him as he led the way.

* * *

My first outing as a werewolf went surprisingly well.

I didn't once feel the urge to wolf out and eat everyone, and Mason actually had managed to drag me into a clothing store to pick out a few things.

It was the best I'd felt in awhile, especially when we'd stopped and grabbed lunch at a little cafe.

George had suggested the Mystic Grill, but Enzo and Mason had shot him down.

I knew they'd done it for my sake, and I appreciated them all the more for it.

We got home a few hours later, and Alaric was pleased to hear about how well I'd done, assuring me that this meant I'd be able to go on future excursions more often.

"Yeah, then you put her to work," Stefan teased over dinner.

"Work?" I questioned, spinning my fork around my plate.

Alaric shot Stefan a very parental look, but elaborated, "Each member of the Pack works to contribute to the Pack as a whole. We live pretty normal lives, of course, but we do there are still things that we have to maintain."

"Things?" I pressed.

"Mutt activity, mostly," Enzo cut in, "Make sure the rogue wolves are behaving themselves. Punish them when they don't."

"Is that what you do?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "No, I clean up the messes left behind when things happen that are Pack related."

"Like your school stuff," Mason pointed out, "Enzo had to create fake documents, relocating you so that no one comes looking."

I frowned, "You can do that?"

"Not legally," he smirked, "But yes...also, when we have to wipe a human out, or a Mutt, I take care of the cover stories, their affairs, and anything else that's needed."

"Wow," I mused, "Is that where you go when you disappear then?"

"Usually," he nodded.

"Enzo does his job very well," Alaric praised, "All of the Pack does."

I crooked my head, "So what will I be doing?"

"Let's give you a few more weeks to adjust before-"

"Ric, please," I cut him off, "I want to know."

He glanced at George, then shrugged, "Alright then. I thought I could start you on a sort of lookout post. You were in college for journalism so I'm going to assume you know your way around online articles. You'll use them to track suspicious activity. Anything that looks like it might be revealing to our way of life. George handles most of that now, so he can help instruct you."

I nodded, "That doesn't sound too complicated."

"Not as fun as what he has us doing," Mason smirked.

Taking a bite of my stake, I relaxed back in the chair, "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Mutt hunting," he grinned, "And it's about time we finally get the chance."

"Mutt hunting?" I prodded.

Mason leaned forward, "What Enzo was saying before, about how they need to be punished occasionally. I mean, you've read up downstairs; you know the rules."

"The Mutts can't settle," I nodded.

"Exactly," he continued, "But unless someone keeps them on the move, they would."

I nodded, "So when one gets to comfortable, you go to run them out of town."

"Something like that," Mason allowed, "Though there's a bit more too it. They don't always like to leave, and let's face it, I don't have Damon's rep to help me out. So usually it comes to a fight."

I straightened at the mention of him, "Damon's rep?"

"Mason," Alaric chided gently, but I shook my head, "No, it's okay...I want to know."

Mason glanced at Ric, smart enough to be sure the Alpha allowed him to continue, before doing so.

"Damon was Pack Enforcer," he said.

"Is," Enzo corrected, "Being in time out doesn't change his duties."

"Whatever," Mason waved him off, focusing on me, "Point is, Damon's had the job for a while, and he's the best at it. Damn right lethal, to be honest. He hunts and kills anything he's pointed at, and most of the Mutts fear him. So they tend to skip town when they hear he's coming for them."

"Or skip the country," Tyler laughed from across the table, and Mason nodded, "Or that."

"Speaking of which," Stefan spoke up, "Are we gonna check out the Elijah thing next weekend? He's supposed to heading to Europe, right?"

"Last I heard," Mason gave a nod, "And yeah, we can do a backtrack through-"

* * *

The continued on with the plans, but I had stopped listening.

Something in Mason's words, about how Damon would hunt and kill anything he was pointed at...it struck me hard.

Did I really know so little about the man I'd loved?

That he was a wolf...a killer.

It made my blood run cold, and clenched my heart in a way that made it hard to breathe.

I felt a hand on my shoulder then, and realized Alaric had moved closer to me.

Our gazes locked and he gave me a sympathetic look, missed by the others.

He looked as if he wanted to say something, then thought better of it.

Instead he just gave my shoulder a squeeze, and offered the comfort of knowing he was there.

I forced a smile, and silently thanked him.

Knowing someone understood truly did make things a little easier.

* * *

" _Just what do you think you're doing?" I demanded, shielding my eyes from the son as I stared up at my son and Michael._

" _We're playing!" Daniel insisted, grinning down at me._

 _I took a deep breath to control my frustration, and thanked the heavens that I'd found them instead of Caroline._

" _You're playing on the roof? We talked about this. Now get down before I go tell your father!"_

" _But Mommy-"_

" _No," I placed my hand on my hip so he knew I meant business._

" _We're flying," Michael insisted._

 _I frowned, "Flying?"_

 _Daniel grinned, "Watch, Mommy!"_

 _He and Michael gripped hands and I had to hold back a scream as they jumped off the fucking roof._

 _My hands shot out, as if to catch them, but there was no need._

 _They fell in slow motion, a soft glow emitting around them, and landed solidly on the ground, unharmed._

 _I swallowed and searched for my voice._

" _See?" Daniel said excitedly, hurrying over, "We fly!"_

 _I shook my head, and bent down so that we were level, "Baby, listen to me. You can't do that. It's too dangerous."_

" _It's not dangerous," he insisted._

" _Yes it is," I said firmly, "It's good that you are learning to control your powers, but you have to be careful, okay? What if you slipped before you could catch yourself, or if Michael let go of you accidentally and fell and hurt himself?"_

 _An expression of guilt crossed his face, "I'm sorry, Mommy. We were just trying to fly."_

 _I sighed, "I know. But please don't use your magic without a grown up around, okay? I don't want you to get hurt."_

 _He nodded, "Okay."_

" _Thank you," I kissed his head, "Now why don't the two of you go inside. It's almost lunch time."_

 _They took off at my insistence, sprinting for the patio, and I shook my head._

 _Jumping off the roof was only the first of the many escapades I'm sure he'd dream up, and my nerves were literally going to be shot if my children kept thinking up these creative ways to kill themselves._

* * *

 _I passed Alaric, George, and Tyler in kitchen, where the boys were now running rampant._

" _Can you keep an eye on them?" I asked, "I need to go find Skylar."_

" _She's upstairs with Damon," Stefan said as he entered from the hall, "Is everything okay?"_

 _I nodded, "Yeah, fine. Just got back from a run. Mason and Klaus are still out there if you want to join them."_

 _He gave a nod and I dismissed myself to go upstairs._

 _I could hear Damon and Skylar down the hall, safe and sound, so I paused at Caroline's door, poking my head in._

 _She and Bonnie were both inside, having tummy time with little William._

 _I smiled, "How's it going?"_

" _He's almost able to lift himself," Caroline beamed, glancing up at me, "Is Klaus back yet?"_

" _Not yet. Michael's downstairs with Ric and the others though. It's almost lunch time."_

 _She nodded and straightened so she could pick up the baby, "He just ate. I'll put him down then go join them."_

" _Sounds good," I said, then added, "Though you might want to keep an eye on the boys. They're getting crafty again."_

" _Oh man," Bonnie smirked, "What this time."_

" _They're flying off the roof, apparently."_

" _What?!" Caroline whirled around._

" _They're okay," I assured her, "I got on to them, and I'm pretty sure they won't do it again, but you know them…"_

 _She nodded, and Bonnie motioned her head toward the door, "I'll go watch them while you put Will down for his nap."_

" _Thanks," Caroline and I both answered._

" _I'm going to get Sky and Damon, then I'll join you."_

 _They nodded, and I left the room, continuing down the hall._

* * *

 _I heard Skylar's giggle coming out of the twin's room, a few doors down from mine and Damons, and couldn't help but smirk at the sound._

 _I peered around the corner of the jam and paused there, not wanting to interrupt the scene before me._

 _Damon was lying on his stomach, doing push ups while Skylar sat cross-legged on his back._

 _Each time he'd drop down she'd laugh in delight._

 _I smiled as he started going faster and Sklyar squealed, moving to grab his neck to hang on, and yelled, "Again! Again, Daddy!"_

" _You have to keep counting," Damon told her._

" _Oh right!" she straightened, "...I forgot which number we were on."_

 _Damon collapsed then, resting his head on the floor, "That's okay. Daddy needs a break anyway."_

" _Mommy disagrees," I announced my presence then, and they both turned to look at me._

" _Mommy!" Skylar jumped up, and ran over to me, as Damon sat up._

 _She wrapped her arms around me, "Did you go run? Can we go run again later?"_

 _I smiled, "Sure baby. But right now it's time for lunch. Your brother and the others are downstairs. Why don't you go join them."_

 _She nodded._

" _Be quiet though. The baby is taking a nap."_

* * *

 _She took off, as Damon came over to me, grabbing my hips._

 _I fell against him, all too aware of his sweaty bare chest pressing into my back._

 _His nose pressed against my hair and he inhaled, "Mhmm you smell good, kitten."_

 _I smirked, and turned in his arms, "A little fresh air will do that."_

 _He kissed me hard, squeezing my waist._

 _I wore no pants, thanks to the run, and my mate wasted no time in bunching up my shirt so that his hands could squeeze my ass._

" _Damon-" I tried to cut him off, but my back was pressed against the wall, and his lips grew hungrier._

 _I chuckled against them, "Babe."_

" _Hmm?" he asked, moving to my neck now, nipping and sucking along the skin._

" _We can't fuck in our children's bedroom," I pointed out, and he growled his disapproval._

" _Baby," I said more firmly, "Come on."_

 _Reluctantly, he pulled away, and those blue eyes entranced me._

" _Fine," he said, "Then let's go to our room."_

 _I stroked his face with my thumb, "The others are waiting for us downstairs."_

" _We'll be quick," he promised, picking me up, "But right now, I want you."_

 _I grinned, and wrapped my legs around him, "Whatever the Alpha wants…"_

 _He kissed me again, and carried me down the hall to our bed._

* * *

 ** _Hope ya'll enjoyed!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Update :) Hope ya'll enjoy!**

 **I'll be picking up soon ;)**

* * *

My life had gone through such a monumental change over the last few weeks that I hardly even noticed that my favorite holiday had approached.

The chill of the air and the occasional snowfall should have been my first clue, but I'd been so busy experiencing my first winter as a wolf that the calendar dates hadn't exactly added up.

At least not until I walked downstairs on the morning of December twenty-fifth.

"What the-"

It was as if the Manor had been transformed overnight by some Christmas monster that vomited holiday spirit in every direction.

Tinsel on the stairway, lights strung around rails opening up to the foyer, where a galore of giant candy canes, snowmen, and santa's were strung about.

I followed the decorations through Alaric's study and into the living room, where an enormous tree twinkled at me, laden with ornaments, and even had gifts beneath it, though they appeared clumsily wrapped.

A fire was burning under the mantle and the blinds were lifted on the far window, revealing the fresh snowfall that had covered the ground.

"Surprised?" a voice called, and I whirled around to see the rest of the Pack grinning at me from the doorway.

Since I was still finding my voice, I simply nodded, and felt tears pool in my eyes.

I swallowed, turning to look back at the tree, "This is incredible."

"Yeah, we thought you'd like it," Stefan smirked, striding over to hug me, "Merry Christmas, Elena."

"Merry Christmas," I laughed, as I was greeted in turn by each of the guys, "I can't believe this. The house was bare yesterday!"

"It took some planning to keep it a surprise," Mason grinned, "But it was worth it to see that dumbstruck look on your face."

I stuck my tongue out at him, but he paid me no mind, hurrying over to the presents, "However, we ordered things, so there's something for everyone under here."

I just smiled as he began pulling out packages and passing them around.

"Here," Alaric came up next to me with a mug of coffee, "Let's sit."

I nodded, and took what he offered as we found a place on the plush couch, next to the fireplace.

"You guys did all of this in one night?" I asked the Alpha, unable to help sounding impressed.

His lips turned up a small smile, "It was decided a few days ago. The Pack doesn't usually go out of our way to celebrate, but I know how much Christmas means to you."

I looked up at him, my brows drawing together.

I hadn't mentioned anything about Christmas, as far as I could recall, let alone the tragedy of my upbringing that was the reason behind my favorite holiday.

Before I could ask him anything though, a present was being pushed into my lap.

"Open up," Enzo chuckled, then moved to grab the next gift waiting to be passed.

The room was full of rustling excitement as the guys took turns opening their presents, and I unwrapped the ones I'd been given.

They were simple things, like clothes and jewelry, but my heart swelled for each of the guys in the room at the sight of them.

Not just because they'd thought to get me something, but because they'd put in an effort to surprise me with this Christmas morning.

I was reminded then, of what Alaric had said and turned to him again.

His eyes fell to me as I did, and he must have read the question in them, because he sighed heavily before leaning closer to me.

The others were too preoccupied to overhear us anyway, but the gesture made it obvious that what he had to say was for my ears alone.

"Damon called," the Alpha murmured, "He asked me to make sure you had a good holiday...said it was your favorite, but that you hadn't had the chance to celebrate it in a while."

I swallowed and forced my head to nod so that he'd know I'd heard him.

However, swallowing did nothing to help the lump that was growing in my throat as I looked around the room.

Damon did this.

I vaguely recalled the conversations I'd had with him over the past months, about my past, my family...I'd mentioned to him what Christmas used to mean to me, and how it had warmed my heart to think I'd get to spend it with someone I loved this year.

The irony.

But he'd remembered, and this was his gift to me.

His way of making sure I knew that someone cared that I had a good day.

I shook my head, not wanting to feel any gratitude for the man.

He'd ruined my life...ended my life...and had been driven from his home because of it.

I couldn't help but wonder where he was right now.

How was he spending Christmas?

I recalled Alaric telling me that he'd sent Damon somewhere Northwest to stay with another pack while I...adjusted.

More like while I discovered the truth and he could be sure I wouldn't want to eat Damon the moment I saw him for doing this to me.

But in all honesty, I didn't want to hurt him...I didn't particularly want anything to do with him either...except maybe get an explanation.

Would he have one?

My heart flipped with hope, then plummeted as I realized that if Damon were innocent, he'd be here right now, and I wouldn't be.

No matter if he meant to take my life or not...he'd still Changed me.

He'd still risked my life to get what he wanted, and I hated him for it.

Hated him almost as much as I loved him.

I hated the fact that I missed him, that I even cared to see him again, and I hated the rage that was so forthcoming beneath my skin because of him.

It just wasn't fair!

I was supposed to have an entire life ahead of me, finishing college, getting a job, getting married, starting a family...these were all supposed to be things that I could think about and make decisions on as I faced the future, but no.

The choice had been taken from me and now I was stuck.

Stuck here with a group of would be strangers who were trying their best to make me feel like it didn't suck, and it was all Damon's fault.

I hated him, and I loved him, and it wasn't fair.

None of it was.

"Why don't we go for a run, yeah?" Ric asked suddenly, pulling me from my internal torture, "It could be a good way to start the morning?"

I nodded, thinking that getting some fresh, cool air might not be a bad idea, "Yeah, okay."

He rounded up the others and soon we were heading outside.

We hurried to the forest's edge and began stripping our clothes.

The nudity thing was starting to bother me less and less and the guys didn't even give me a second thought as they removed their own clothes.

"Change and meet at the river," Alaric instructed, "Elena, you gonna be okay?"

Again I nodded.

The Change was painful, but I'd learned how to manage it until the transition had passed.

"Good," he said, "See you in a few."

We all made our way to different locations so that we could Change in private.

Despite constantly seeing each other naked, having your body snap and form into an animal was a level of intimacy no one appeared to be all that comfortable sharing with anyone else.

I was grateful that I had enough control over my wolf that I could be left to Change without Alaric's guidance.

I took a deep breath and dropped on all fours in the snow.

* * *

" _What time is it?" Damon asked, swiping a hand over his face as he joined me in the living room._

" _Quarter til two," I told him, and he shook his head before observing our children, asleep on the couch._

" _Did they finally pass out?"_

" _A few times," I admitted, "But it's never for long."_

 _Spring had brought forward a new set of motherly worries for me; allergies and the sicknesses they bring._

 _I'd been up all night with stuffy nosed, high fevered young that wanted to cuddle and sleep all over me._

 _Eventually I'd moved us to the living room so we could get on the couch and start a fire to keep them warm, but so far they'd just been getting little naps in, unable to get comfortable long enough to reach a deep sleep._

 _Damon sighed and walked over to me, kissing my forehead, "Why don't you head up to bed? I'll stay here with them."_

 _I shook my head, "Baby, no. You've been doing runs all night. If one of us needs to sleep, it's you."_

 _Instead of protesting, like I'd half expected him to do, he sank into an adjacent chair._

" _Here," he said, "This way we can take turns napping."_

 _I smiled tiredly, "Sounds good."_

 _He reached for my hand then, and I interlaced our fingers, ignoring the dirt under his nails._

" _Did you find anything?" I asked him._

 _He shook his head, "No. I ran the perimeter of the town and even went a few miles out into the bordering ones, but so far nothing."_

" _That's good though," I reminded him, "No news is good news."_

 _He shrugged, "Maybe. This whole Order thing still feels sketchy. I keep waiting for them to make their move, but...nothing."_

 _I considered that, "Maybe they backed off? You said that they knew who you were...maybe thinking the Alpha was coming for them was enough to scare them back into hiding?"_

" _I doubt it," he leaned back into the chair, "It didn't feel that way. I think they're biding their time...waiting."_

 _I squeezed his hand, "Well if they're stupid enough to come here, we'll be ready."_

 _He nodded, but I could tell his mind was elsewhere._

 _I sighed, "You want to go hunting for them."_

 _The smallest of smirks played out across his lips, "Is it that obvious?"_

" _I just know you that well," I amended, "And I know how antsy you get when you have nothing to kill."_

" _Invisible threats are a bitch," he agreed quietly._

 _The light of the fire played off of his face, the features taut and strained with his stress._

" _We have no leads," I reminded him, "And it's too risky to go chasing after every white rabbit."_

" _I know," he said, pulling his eyes from the fire to me, "I'm not going anywhere, kitten. I just wish that they would do something, if they're going to. The tension from waiting is-"_

" _Hard," I finished for him, "Yeah, I know."_

 _Damon nodded and looked over at the twins, "Well, at least they're safe for now."_

" _From everything except mundane sinus infections," I joked, trying to lighten his mood._

 _He did smile a little as he observed our young._

" _It will pass," he said, "And maybe this is a good thing. With all of their abilities, sometimes it's good to remember they are still children; still growing and developing. I forget the humanity in our magic sometimes."_

" _We all do," I agreed, "There's so much about our lives that revolve around it."_

" _Except for this," he smiled, "Human sinus infection is about as normal as it gets."_

 _I reached down and brushed Daniel's bangs back while he slept, and frowned a little, "It doesn't worry you some? That they get sick? I mean, we don't…"_

 _Damon shook his head, "No, it doesn't. As I said, they're still young. Their immune systems might not of adapted the same as ours quite yet. Children tend to get sick easier than adults. This is normal."_

 _Normal._

 _I huffed a little in amusement at the word._

 _Our lives were so far from it that we'd have to rent a boat, then take a jet to even get back within the vicinity of normal._

 _But as I sat with my little family, I knew I was okay with that._

 _Magic had made this possible, and I wouldn't change it for the world._

" _I love you," I murmured to my mate._

 _Damon's eyes found mine again and he smiled, "I love you too, kitten."_

* * *

By the time night had fallen, I had almost managed to forget my less pleasurable mood from this morning.

I had spent the past few hours half drunk on spiked eggnog, courtesy of Enzo, and watched as the guys tried to imitate the Christmas songs blasting from the station that played out of the stereo system.

Full from both the drinks and the delicious Ham that George had prepared for dinner, I curled up in one of the chairs in the living room, loving the warmth that the nearby fireplace threw off.

Mason and Stefan were arguing with Enzo over particular lyrics to Santa Baby, and I shook my head as I stared around the room in admiration.

I honestly couldn't remember a Christmas as good as this one.

I mean, I'd decorated with Jenna, and she'd gotten me gifts up until I reached high school age, but something had always felt like it was missing.

Well...something still felt like it was missing, but at least this time, I knew what it was.

I sighed, trying and failing not to let my thoughts wander back to Damon, as Tyler walked over.

"You're looking a bit sleepy there," he teased with a light smile, which I returned.

I liked Tyler.

He wasn't flirty like Mason and Enzo, and didn't remind me of Damon the way Stefan did.

I was able to simply enjoy his company.

It was the same with George, but the older Lockwood had disappeared along with the Alpha, leaving us younger ones to the partying.

Tyler sat down in the chair adjacent from me, "You okay?"

I nodded, "Just enjoying listening to those idiots."

He smirked, glancing over at where the others were still arguing, "I think we should do holidays more often. This was fun."

"It was," I agreed, pulling my legs up so I could tuck them beneath me, "You guys never did holidays before now?"

Tyler shrugged as he sank back into the chair, "We did when we were little and still believed in Santa Claus, but it's been a few years."

I smiled, "Well, I'm happy you did it this year."

"It was Damon's idea," he said, a little more quietly, "You know that right? I heard Ric on the phone with him."

I sighed, "Yeah, Alaric told me."

Tyler could sense that I didn't really want to discuss the matter, both from my tone and my scent, but he still pressed a bit more.

"What he did was a dick move," he admitted, "But in all the time I've known him, Damon's never cared about anything the way he does for you. And the wolf is different for him than it is for us. So maybe it was selfishness, or desperation, or whatever, but...he loved you. I think he just wanted to be sure he could keep you."

I shook my head, "He would have known he was practically killing me, and he made the call."

Standing up from the chair, I offered him a sad smile, "But I do appreciate that you care enough to say that."

Tyler stood as well, "Pack is family, Elena. We have to look out for one another."

* * *

His words were echoing, even after I told him and the others goodnight and left the room.

 _Pack is family_.

This was my family now, and I felt that bond grow each time we changed and ran together through Pack land.

I felt it in the way they teased and patronized me the way I'd always imagined brothers would.

And maybe I was beginning to care for them on a level that wasn't quite human.

But the fact of the matter was that they weren't enough.

This Pack wasn't the family I'd wanted, despite how much they'd been helping me.

I wanted children.

Normalcy.

Everything I'd craved as I'd grown up without parents.

I wanted holidays with a husband and convincing our little ones that Santa had left gifts for them.

I wanted a dream that was now impossible.

As a werewolf I was forbidden from telling anyone about myself, so even if I ever managed to fall in love with someone again, it would be doomed from the start.

And children…

I shivered, considering that possibility.

Would they get the wolf gene from me? Was that possible?

There was no precedence for this, since there had never been a child born to a wolf mother.

It wasn't a chance I really wanted to take though.

I'd never be able to forgive myself if I forced this curse onto some innocent baby like it had been forced onto me.

So no love...no children...no family.

 _Pack is family._

Tyler had said this, about trying to help me or trying to defend Damon, I wasn't sure, but it didn't matter.

Because this Pack was all I had now.

Alaric, George, the guys...and Damon.

I paused in the foyer, just before heading up the stairs.

My heart ached for the man I'd loved, but it broke in resentment at what he'd done to me.

But maybe he had a reason.

Maybe in some way he could make sense of this...because I couldn't believe that the Damon I'd known and loved would have just let me die.

That same Damon who made me feel wanted for the first time ever...who made me feel alive and loved...who would call Alaric to make sure I had a good Christmas.

Maybe if I saw him again, and spoke to him, he could make this better.

* * *

On a fool's hope, I changed my course of direction to the hallway, following Alaric's freshest scent to the top of the basement stairs.

I paused.

Not being stuck in that room helped, but I still found the basement a little off putting.

I'd been forcing myself to spend a little time down there, especially since finding out about my lone female status, and I'd gone through every historical scroll down there before I started to believe that Alaric was right.

There had never been a female werewolf documented, and there were laws speaking against the biting of one.

I had cried for a solid hour, down in the basement, after reading these things.

Because it just proved the truth that Damon had risked my life on the off chance that I would live and he would get to keep me, since apparently my being dead was better than me leaving him.

But there had to be more to it than that.

There _had_ to be.

I wanted an explanation, but at the same time, I was afraid of getting one.

Damon had done this to me.

There was no way to reason around the fact that he had bitten me while knowing the mortality rate for females, and I couldn't imagine a single thing he could say that would make this better.

But God, I hoped there was something that would make it make sense.

I tried to think of what it could be, as I forced myself to descend the steps, but again, nothing came to mind that was plausible.

Especially because a part of me had always sensed the animal in Damon, and couldn't be that surprised.

The primal affliction behind his blue eyes that hinted at something wild...it had been what had attracted me to him in the first place.

But now, after reading his histories and hearing stories from the other guys, it was hard to believe it was the same man I'd fallen for.

A man who was capable of skinning a rogue werewolf alive could never of touched me with the loving tenderness that Damon had.

Surely there was another explanation, because the Pack Enforcer and my fiance just couldn't be the same person.

Yet, in my heart, I felt it.

The demandingness in our sex, Damon's need for submission...the anger he'd thrown out at my male classmates, the possessiveness...in hindsight, it made sense.

Instincts ruled first and foremost, and according to the others, Damon had always been more wolf than human.

Why was it so hard to believe that he would once again let instinct take over, to get something he wanted?

Maybe because he'd once looked at me as if I was his reason for living?

How could those same eyes belong to my destruction?

There was only one person who could offer me an answer.

* * *

Alaric was hunched over the far table, when I finally reached the bottom of the stairs, a few Mutt case files opened in front of him.

They looked familiar to me; probably because I'd done a lot of reading these past few weeks; on the history, the Mutts, the laws.

About a week ago, I'd even decided to clean the entire basement, straightening and organizing, which it had needed grievously.

The task had helped give me a sense of purpose and had even felt a bit therapeutic, putting things in a proper place and system, until I'd stumbled upon what could only be described as torture tools.

Scalpels, knives, lighters, pliers, saws, and more, each covered with Damon's scent.

I had reserved myself to staying mostly upstairs after that, and Alaric had promised me that he would go down and put the things away.

It was easier to just nod and thank him than to think about what those things might have been used for.

I hadn't really been back down here much since.

Which was why I wasn't all that surprised when Alaric's eyebrow raised as he turned to face me, "Elena."

"Hey, Ric."

He offered me a small smile, "Party ending?"

I shrugged, "I decided to turn in...but I wanted to talk to you first. Do you have a second?"

He nodded and closed the case file before leaning against the table instead, "Sure. What's on your mind."

 _That's a broad question_ , I thought, then ran my request through my head, wanting to be absolutely certain of my decision before voicing it.

I knew it had to be done if I wanted to know the truth.

It would be worth it.

"I want to speak to Damon," I told him, trying to keep the hint of any emotion out of my voice, "I want you to let him come back."

An expression that almost seemed like relief crossed Alaric's features, but his words contradicted the look, "Are you sure? His offense was against you, so you are the only one with the right to grant him a pardon-"

"I'm not pardoning anything," I amended, "I just...I want to talk to him."

Ric studied my expression, "If that's what you want, I'll lift the banishment."

I nodded shortly, then turned to leave, but the Alpha's voice stopped me, "Elena, wait."

I looked back at him over my shoulder, "Yeah?"

"Thank you," he said, "Damon being away hasn't been good for him or the Pack. Your forgiveness would-"

"I didn't say that I forgave him," I shot, and Ric nodded, "I know...but you'll let him explain himself?"

Well that was the plan, wasn't it?

I sighed, "I'll just hope he has a damn good explanation."

Alaric nodded solemnly, "I'll make the call."

* * *

 **:)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here you go guys! Hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

The woods were quiet.

More so than usual, thanks to the frosty layer of snow that coated the floor, which had driven most of the wildlife into warmer hidings.

I didn't mind though because it made hunting so much more fun when the food was scarce, and unlike the smaller creatures, I had a thick fur coat to protect me from the cold.

Even in human form, the temperature didn't affect me the way it had before I'd turned.

However there was one slight inconvenience to the snow covered ground.

It made it a little to easy to be hunted down.

* * *

A snarl ripped from the left side of me and I halted just in time to avoid a collision with Enzo as he pounced forward.

His timber colored fur stood as I barely escaped his tackle and I turned just in time to see Mason following close behind him.

He lunged at me as Enzo recovered from his failed attack, but before his teeth were able to latch onto any skin, I growled and moved out of the way.

They'd found me, but I hadn't lost until they caught me.

It was a strategy game the guys had shown me a few days ago, and had let me experience my wolf in a new way that I was finding I actually enjoyed.

Essentially it was like hide and go seek.

One of us would take a head start, run through the woods and try to avoid detection, while the rest of us hunted and eventually pinned them.

Stefan was the best at not getting caught, but there was a familiarity in his scent that made it easy for me to find him.

I'd quit denying that it had nothing to do with his relation to another Salvatore.

But despite that fact, it had proved beneficial for me, because I'd won the last round and now got to hide myself.

The thrill had been fun, except now they'd found me and I was going to have to do some quick thinking to avoid a complete take down.

After all, if they were able to pin me too easily, I wouldn't hear the end of it for days.

* * *

Enzo began to circle me as I dropped my head threateningly at Mason, who was squared off in front of me.

I considered making a run for it, back to the forest's edge which we'd deemed a "base" so to speak, but then I realized that Stefan and Tyler weren't with them.

Which means they were probably waiting for me to do just that, and had stayed behind as a defense.  
Damn.

But when Mason lunged forward, teeth bared, I knew I had to do something.

Both of the males were stronger than me, physically, so if I stayed standing here, they were sure to overpower me.

I darted forward, meeting Mason head on with gnashing teeth.

He was a better fighter, but the surprise of a direct attack was what I was counting on.

He stumbled back at my weight and I used his lack of focus to rush to the side and take off across the forest; not towards the back yard where I'd be counted safe, but further into the thicket of the trees, closer to the river.

Powder of snow flew behind wherever my feet touched down, so they would be able to follow me, but I was faster than they were, the one upside to my being smaller, and I could hopefully loop around to the edge before they caught me.

I heard a howl from a ways behind me and I sped up.

The forest flew around me and I knew that none of the guys had a hope of catching me unless I stopped.

The smugness made it easy to keep moving, and I made sure to zig zag some, just in case they were following my scent.

This was almost too easy.

* * *

But then a new sound caught my attention.

Paws thundering on the ground, closer than I'd expected.

Damn it.

Pushing myself harder, to the point it was nearly painful, I ran with everything I had.

But still, the sound was there, slowly gaining on me.

Had one of the guys been holding back on me?

A little annoyed if that was the case, and getting slightly out of breath, I decided to turn and fight instead of letting them catch me from behind.

I slowed slightly until I could feel the presence behind me, then waited until they were only a couple feet from my tail before turning around to attack, and I was met head on.

The collision was enough to rob my breath, but the scent that hit me when I got it back was what froze me, as did the black fur of my opponent.

 _Damon_?

* * *

My hesitance allowed the wolf to take me down and we both rolled as I recovered and snarled in response.

I scrambled back onto my feet and whirled around to face the male, needing to be sure that my mind wasn't tricking me.

It wasn't.

The wolf was large, at least as big as Alaric who was the largest of the Pack, and was all too familiar.

The wolf that had bitten me.

Damon.

I whined faintly as he shook out his fur and rose to his full height, blue eyes settling on me.

The wild smell of dark male spice, leather, and whiskey overwhelmed my nose and branded into my mind.

It was really him.

The wolf took a step forward then, closer to me and I bared my teeth with a growl.

He hesitated and I used that moment to run, faster than ever before, back to the house.

* * *

The Change hardly even delayed me as I hit the grass of the back yard and ran until I had two legs beneath me.

After a stumble or two I remembered how to walk and pushed through the back door.

I heard howls following me, but I could no longer recognize who they were coming from, and quite frankly I didn't really care at the moment.

"Elena?" George was in the kitchen I'd just blown into, Alaric standing next to him.

"What's wrong?" the Alpha asked.

There was an edge of hidden panic in his scent, though his voice was calm and I wondered what my expression must look like.

I swallowed hard, "Damon's home."

George opened his mouth, as if to say something, but I didn't stick around for the conversation.

Instead I left the room, heading for the stairs and I didn't stop until I had closed, and locked, the door to my bedroom.

* * *

Fuck.

I'd known Damon was coming back soon.

Alaric had told me after he'd called him that Damon would be on his way and would be arriving within the next few days.

But I hadn't expected to run into his wolf.

Nor had I expected the emotions that flooded me at the sight of it.

The wolf had bitten me.

I shook my head as I heard the door open downstairs and I forced myself not to listen.

I need to focus on breathing first.

 _Relax_ , I ordered myself, _This was what you wanted, remember? An explanation…_

Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Maybe it was too soon?

I wasn't sure.

But I was sure that I couldn't hide up here in this room forever and that eventually I'd have to face my ex fiancee.

Ex fiancee.

I shuddered, remembering only a few days ago when I'd taken off my ring and placed it in the drawer of my night stand.

Looking at it had been painful, but this...this was worse.

Knowing that Damon was here was-

There was a light knock on my door, and I jumped as it pulled me from my thoughts.

I swallowed, hard, and he spoke.

"Elena?"

Damon's voice rocked through me as if he were standing right next to me, and tears sprung into my eyes.

God, I'd missed him.

He'd nearly killed me and I missed him.

How fucked up was that?!

"Please, kitten...open the door."

Hearing him, and the nickname he'd given me, felt like someone had taken a sledgehammer to my chest.

How was I supposed to face him?

Well, certainly not like this, all frazzled and naked.

Taking another solid breath, I picked up some clothes that were on my floor and slipped into them.

Then I walked over to the piece of wood that served as the only barrier between me and Damon.

Thanks to my supernatural senses I could hear him on the other side of it; could imagine his hand pressed against the frame, waiting.

"I can hear you breathing," he spoke softly, and I flinched as if he'd yelled, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear you breathe."

I swallowed, hesitating in front of the door, knowing that the second it opened, I'd see him again.

"Just open the door, Elena," he urged me, his tone pleading, "Everything can go back to the way it was."

But there was the problem, wasn't it?

Things couldn't go back to the way they'd been; he'd made sure of that.

So, instead of answering or sticking around to see if he was going to attempt and break my door in, I went to my window and threw the thing open.

My bedroom was on the second floor, sure, but one of the few actual perks of being a wolf was that gravity and impact affected my body differently than it had as a human.

I made the jump, landing solidly on my feet in the back yard.

And I didn't stop to see if I'd been spotted, or if they would follow me.

I took off towards the trees and waited until the shelter of them cloaked me before I gave into the Change.

The wolf made the emotions easier to handle, and I embraced her, letting my paws carry me as far as the Pack border would allow before turning around and pushing myself to the opposite end.

Over and over.

* * *

" _I'm going to take Daniel with me today," Damon said, almost nonchalantly, as we dressed for the day, "For training."_

 _The light from the morning sun had just reached the window, and the sound of the chirping birds had diminished as much as the sound of birds could while living in the middle of the woods._

" _Training?" I asked, pausing while sliding a pair of pants over my thighs, "With the others?"_

 _Damon nodded, his back to me now as he searched for a T-shirt._

 _I finished pulling my pants up, "Don't you think that's something we should discuss?"_

" _He's been asking for months now," he said._

" _So has Skylar," I pointed out, "That doesn't mean we should let them participate yet."_

 _Damon scoffed a little, "Daniel's sat through training with me before. And Sky won't be taking over for Alpha one day. Daniel will."_

 _I frowned, "One day,_ maybe _. But now? He's a child, Damon, and you're saying it's a good idea to have him actually start training? He's too young."_

" _He's old enough," he replied._

 _My brow arched as I finished buttoning my pants and picked up a shirt from the floor, "I think we have a few more years before he reaches the level of those teens out there."_

 _My mate turned then, giving me a level stare, "I was around his age, Kitten. It's never too early to.-"_

" _To teach him how to kill?" I pressed, "Or did you forget what you were learning at his age?"_

 _With a sigh, Damon crossed the room and placed his hands on my hips._

" _This is different, Kitten. He's gone through the Change. By law he's a Pack member now."_

 _I shook my head, "He hasn't sworn the oath."_

" _It's only a matter of time," Damon insisted, "And it would be partial of me to treat Daniel any differently than the other Pack sons."_

" _The other Pack sons aren't eight years old," I told him stiffly, "And he's-"_

" _Going to be fine," Damon kissed my forehead, "I'll be right there the whole time. Alright?"_

 _He made to leave, but I asked, "And what about Skylar?"_

 _He paused, "What about her?"_

" _If you let Danny train without her, what will she think?"_

 _Damon shrugged, "She'll practice with you today. She needs it more than he does anyway. Unless you've forgotten her latest arson attempt."_

 _I sighed, recalling just yesterday when Skylar had started a fire on the back patio with her magic, all because Daniel and Michael had refused to let her play tag with them._

" _Fine," I conceded, "I'll practice with her. But be careful with Daniel out there. If any of those boys hurt him, I'm taking it out of your ass."_

 _Amusement glinted in his eyes, but he nodded, "Yes, babe."_

* * *

 _I trusted Damon, as both my mate and my Alpha, but even so, watching my son walk over with him to the group of young males unsettled me._

 _Sure, Daniel had been around the groups before._

 _He'd watched Damon instruct and had even turned to run with the others a time or two._

 _But knowing that Damon wanted to start training him made the entire scenario feel different; threatening._

 _Daniel was so small, so young, and the sons from the other Packs, three this time, wouldn't be stable with their transitioning yet._

 _It didn't seem unreasonable to be worried about what my mate could have in mind._

 _Which is why I was sitting on the short wall that blocked off the patio from the back yard, watching them._

 _Klaus and Stefan were helping out today, which made me feel a tad better, but I still wasn't convinced it was a good idea._

 _The lessons started simple enough._

 _A few drills and instructions, and for the most part Daniel was having a good time._

 _I could see the smile on his little face from here, and knew that he was just happy to be able to participate._

* * *

" _That time again, huh?" A voice called, and I turned to see Bonnie stepping out onto the patio._

 _Her short hair was tucked behind her ears and she looked as if she'd just crawled out of bed._

 _A fact that was supported by the coffee mug clasped in her hands._

" _They're here for a few more weeks," I told her, "And they'll be the last group for a while. Chicago Pack has the next oldest son and he's only twelve."_

 _She nodded and moved to sit by me, "And what's the plan after this bunch goes home?"_

" _Mutt tracking," I admitted, "Klaus is the official Enforcer of course, but Damon's had him closer to home since William was born."_

 _Bonnie frowned, "It's only been a year though. Surely the Mutts haven't gotten that bad in such short amount of time."_

" _We can't allow them the chance," I insisted, "Give an inch and they take a mile. If someone doesn't watch them, they get cocky. And with Elijah in Europe, we don't really have any outside eyes. Makes it hard to track leads."_

" _Isn't that why Damon has Mason in Vancouver? Following a lead on some Mutt?"_

 _Mason, along with Tyler, had been gone for about a week now, which clearly wasn't sitting too well with the witch._

" _They're due back in a few days," I reminded her, "And yes, the Pack there called for reinforcements on a Mutt issue. From what Damon's mentioned it was a clean wrap."_

 _Bonnie sighed, then sipped on her coffee, "I wish the time would go faster."_

 _I nodded, "Maybe next time you can go with him."_

" _Someone has to stay and work on the memory spell," she reminded me, "We're so close to figuring it out, I don't want to quit now."_

" _We'll work on it today," I said, giving Daniel and my mate a parting glance, "Skylar can help us."_

" _Is she still inside with Caroline? I didn't see them-"_

" _Actually I think she and Michael were bugging Alaric down in the basement," I smiled, standing up, "Caroline wanted to sleep in a little longer. William's teething and she was up late working on her article."_

 _Bonnie followed my movement and I motioned to the house._

" _At least she's working," the witch sighed, "Lucky the paper here lets her write from home."_

 _I smirked a little, "I take it you aren't enjoying your sabbatical as much as you thought you would?"_

" _I would enjoy it more if Mason were home," she admitted, "I took off to spend more time with him, but lo and behold…"_

 _The small offer of pity I gave her, as we made our way to the living room, probably wasn't much comfort, but it was all I had to give._

 _Time away from your mate sucked._

 _I knew that probably as well as anyone, but it was part of this life._

 _Part of being in the Pack._

 _At least Bonnie had a job where she could make decent pay and still be home more often than not._

 _She'd taken over for her grandmother a few years ago, teaching occult seminars at local schools._

 _Mason usually went with her when she had to go out of town, or sent another Pack member if he wasn't able, to insure her safety._

 _Just as Damon did with me any time I left Pack land with the children, and it was only because of them that I tolerated the overprotectiveness._

 _Nothing was too safe for my young...which brought us back to the matter at hand._

" _Do you want to go ahead and set up the stuff upstairs? I'll go get Sky."_

 _Bonnie nodded, and left me to follow my daughter's scent down to the basement, where she'd disappeared with Alaric half an hour ago._

* * *

 _However, when I reached the doorway of the basement, her scent grew stronger heading the opposite direction._

 _With a frown, I hurried down the stairs, "Ric?"_

" _Yeah."_

 _The ex Alpha turned as I came into view, Caroline's oldest son standing next to him, alone, "Is Skylar not down here?"_

" _She just went back up," he told me, "Said something about Daniel-"_

 _Just as he said the words a sharp snarl sounded from above us._

 _I took off up the stairs, and heard Alaric give Michael a short "Stay here" before following._

* * *

 _The noise had come from the back yard, and it became clear that we'd missed something big in the short time it had taken Skylar to get outside._

 _She was in wolf form, crouching down with a whimper while Daniel, also in wolf form, stood over her in a protective stance._

 _And my mate…_

 _He had one of the male wolves by the throat, every part of his body rigid with dominance and anger as he tore the guy a new one._

" _I don't care if she moved to rip your fucking throat out! Bare your teeth like that again and I'll tear you to shreds," he was bellowing as I hurried over._

 _Stefan, seeing me, rushed to cut me off._

" _What the hell is going on?" I demanded, Alaric coming up behind us._

 _The twins' head turned at the sound of my voice, and they both stood to run over to me._

" _Damon had one of the kids spar against Daniel in wolf form," Stefan told me as I crouched down to pull them into my arms, "Skylar ran out here in the middle of it, scared the kid and he moved to attack her."_

" _He attacked her?" I jumped, anger immediately bleeding through every other emotion._

" _She's fine," Stefan assured me, "I checked her over."_

 _I looked down at my daughter, then at Daniel, "You two go with Ric and Change," I told them, "Now."_

 _Alaric gave me a small nod, then urged the young off to the side of the house as I shook my head._

" _Why was Damon having Daniel spar?" I asked, "There's no way he could hold his own against a full grown wolf."_

" _It was instructive only," he insisted, "Nothing was meant to happen. Then Sky ran out, Changing on the fly and I think it spooked the kid. You know how most of the newbies are."_

 _I exhaled as Damon finished scolding the kid and instructed the others out with Klaus to go run the woods._

 _He was still fuming when he stormed over to Stefan and me._

* * *

" _Go with them," he told Stefan when he walked up, motioning to the trees._

 _His brother nodded and did as he said, taking off toward the group as Damon met my gaze._

" _Where is Skylar?" he asked, his breaths coming in short huffs, "Is she okay?'_

" _Ric took her and Daniel to Change," I said, reaching for him, "And yeah, she's fine. Are you?"_

 _His head was shaking slightly, "She came out of nowhere, Kitten. I didn't even see her so there's no way in hell that kid did."_

" _Stefan said he attacked her?"_

 _Damon shook his head, "She came at him and he reacted instinctively. I got between them before anything happened."_

 _He rubbed his arm absentmindedly and I noticed two healing scrapes, like some teeth had caught his skin._

" _Shit," I breathed, just as my name was called out._

* * *

 _I turned to see Ric and the twins running across the yard._

 _Damon exhaled, straightening as they came up to us, and glared down at our daughter "Skylar Rose, what were you thinking?!"_

" _Danny was scared," she murmured, just loud enough for us to hear her._

" _I was not!" Daniel defended, crossing his arms._

" _You were too!" Skylar shot, turning to him, "I felted it!"_

" _Uh uh!" he started, but Damon cut them off, "Enough!"_

 _They both recoiled at the sound of the Alpha in his voice and Daniel even hung his head._

 _Damon sighed, then crouched down so his face was even with theirs._

" _Skylar...are you allowed to Change without asking?" he questioned in a calmer tone._

" _No," she admitted, "But I felt Danny get scared and wanted to help."_

 _Damon's jaw flexed, "I understand that. But you could have been seriously hurt. Our guests don't know how to control their wolves like you and Daniel. That's why we only practice outside. You can't just run up on them in an attacking stance."_

 _Guilt flashed across her expression and she nodded, "Sorry."_

 _Damon kept his gaze on her for a second longer, then pulled her into his arms, "It's okay baby. I just don't want to see you get hurt."_

 _She hugged him back, then Damon stood, pulling her with him._

" _Ric, will you take her back inside? See if Caroline will keep an eye on her for a minute?"_

 _Alaric nodded, "Sure. Everything else okay?"_

" _Yeah. I got the others doing laps, but I plan on finishing the session."_

 _Again Ric nodded, and took Skylar from Damon's arms, "I'll take her in."_

 _Damon thanked him, then addressed Daniel, "You did good today."_

" _I wasn't scared," Daniel told him pointedly, though the slight coloration of his cheeks betrayed the brave front he was pulling._

 _Damon smiled a little and ruffled his hair, "I know. But why don't you go inside for now and help keep an eye on Skylar?"_

 _Daniel nodded, "Okay."_

 _I kissed his head as he passed by and waited until he'd reached the patio before turning back to my mate._

* * *

" _Don't start," he said, clearly interpreting the look on my face, "He was perfectly fine."_

 _I arched a brow, "Fine? He was scared enough that Skylar felt it through their bond. Felt it and willingly broke our Changing rule because she thought he needed saving."_

" _Brave kid," he murmured, almost sounding impressed._

 _I shook my head, "Damon, he's clearly too young to be training right now. Can't it wait a few more years?"_

" _A year or two isn't going to make much of a difference in the way he perceives the training," Damon said, "But the more time he spends learning, the better off he'll be."_

" _As an Alpha many, many years from now," I told him, "And that's just assuming you hold the title and die without being defeated. So you don't have to worry about preparing him like he's going off to battle or something."_

" _And you don't have to keep babying him," he shot back, "I get your point, kitten, but he is not just any child. Mutt's are a constant threat and now with this Order thing...he doesn't have the luxury of not being ready."_

 _I sighed, trying to control my frustration in exchange for reason._

" _You're worried," I said, "I know that. But it's our job to make our young feel safe. Not like they have to be watching their back at every turn."_

" _But they should be," Damon insisted, "One slip up and the humans start a hunt. One mistake in a challenge and a Mutt can kill you. And what happens when the next Giuseppe comes along, trying to exploit them for their power? Daniel has more responsibility than most children do resting on his shoulders and the sooner I get him ready to handle that, the better."_

 _His hands reached over to grab my hips, "You don't have to like it, but that's the reality of the situation."_

 _I shook my head, "It's not fair."_

" _It's not," he agreed, "But for now, it's the smartest option for him."_

" _And what about Skylar?" I pressed, "You don't think she needs the same preparation?"_

 _Damon sighed, "I told you before, Daniel's the eldest. There's more that he has to be ready for, being in line for Alpha. And he can protect Skylar."_

 _His fingers brushed over my cheek, then pushed some of my hair back behind my ear._

" _I let you make the calls with their magic," he said, "How they practiced, how they learned control...so now I need you to trust me with their wolves."_

 _I pursed my lips, "You know this has nothing to do with trust, Damon. I trust you with my life, with their lives...but that doesn't mean I like this. Or that I agree with this training regime"_

" _You don't have to," he said, dropping his hand, "Daniel's apart of the Pack. My Pack, which means my order is law-"_

" _I know the loyalty oath," I reminded him sharply, "And this may be your Pack, but he is_ my _son."_

" _He's my son too," Damon pointed out, "And you know I'm not going to let him get hurt."_

 _But it wasn't just Daniel being injured that worried me._

 _It was the fact that I also wanted some form of normality for my children, despite them being what they were, and they'd never get that if Pack responsibility was being shoved down their throat before they were even teenagers._

 _But Damon was technically right._

 _He was Alpha, better suited than anyone to judge what was best for the Pack, and for our children, when it came to their safety._

 _Not that I cared to be reminded of that fact._

 _I exhaled deeply, and looked up into those blue eyes of his, "Your order, your law,_ Alpha _."_

* * *

 _With that, I turned to walk away, but was stopped by Damon's hand on my arm._

" _Don't be mad," he told me._

 _I pulled away from his grip, "Don't tell me what to do."_

" _Elena," he reprimanded, his tone flaring my already heightened frustrations._

" _And don't "Elena" me," I told him, stepping forward to get in his face, "If you want to pull rank, go do it to one of your trainees, because dammit, I'm still your wife."_

 _Damon's lip curled back slowly as a very familiar expression crossed his face._

" _And I'm still your Alpha," he breathed, his hand moving to grab my chin, "Maybe you've forgotten what that means, Kitten."_

 _I swallowed at the innuendo his tone promised, the obvious search for dominance in his voice, but this wasn't a time I was just going to let him distract me with-_

" _Mhmm," he purred, stepping closer, "How long has it been since I've made you submit, baby? Three weeks? Perhaps four?"_

 _I set my jaw instead of answering, not trusting my own voice as his hand left my chin to run down the length of my neck._

" _Too long," he growled, his thumb tracing my jugular, "You're forgetting your place."_

 _My brow shot up, "And you think that place is beneath you?"_

" _Beneath me," he smirked a little, "On top of me...it makes no real difference in the moment."_

 _He was circling me now; a predatory glint in his analyzing stare._

 _I felt the heat his body was throwing out for me, and knew exactly where he planned on taking this._

 _It was getting harder to remember why I didn't want to go there._

" _I think you're forgetting that Alphas earn submission," I warned him, "And maybe I don't feel like giving it."_

" _You will by the time I'm done," he promised gruffly, coming up behind me now._

 _I shivered slightly as I felt the soft pressure of his fingertips run down my spine, down and back up, before his hand locked around my throat, pulling my body flush against him._

" _We both know I could take you now," he whispered into my ear, nipping it as he did so, "I could have you on the ground and be down those pants of yours in seconds, and you wouldn't do a thing to stop me, even if you are pissed."_

 _My eyes closed as his lips brushed over the skin under my ear._

" _But where's the fun in that?" he challenged, releasing me._

 _I turned to face him, confused._

 _Damon was clearly sexed up and not taking the opportunity to claim me was unlike him._

 _He smiled at my bewilderment, and pressed the chastest of kisses onto my lips._

" _I want you to run, Kitten, and run fast," he said, the Alpha command layering his directive, "Because I will be right behind you. And when I catch you, and we both know that I will, I'll show you how a submission is earned."_

 _I momentarily forgot how to inhale, as those eyes of his taunted me, and I knew he wasn't bluffing._

 _The second I bolted, Damon was going to hunt me down until he caught me._

 _Then he was going to take that big, pulsing-_

* * *

 _A howl ripped through the air, interrupting my train of thought, and grabbing Damon's attention as well._

 _All hints of mating left his eyes as he listened._

" _Someone's coming onto the property," he announced, and took off towards the side of the house, knowing I'd follow._

 _I relaxed when we rounded the corner to see a large jeep burling up the drive._

" _Lockwoods are back," Damon stated, also losing his tension as the vehicle pulled into the yard._

 _A few seconds later, Mason jumped out, "Hey, hey, hey. You guys miss me?"_

 _I rolled my eyes, but went over to greet him, "Nah. We were hoping you'd get lost on the way home."_

" _Love you too, baby girl," he grinned, pulling me into a hug, "And speaking of which, where's my other girl? I wanted to surprise her with an early return."_

" _Bonnie's inside," I told him, and he nodded before running up to the porch, leaving Tyler to give the report._

" _Everything taken care of?" Damon asked._

 _The younger Lockwood nodded, "Wrapped up clean."_

" _That's the way I like it," my mate smiled, clapping his shoulder, "Glad you made it back."_

" _It's good to be home," Tyler jibed._

* * *

 _We walked up toward the porch just as another, shorter howl sounded from the front yard._

 _I looked over to see Klaus's wolf, waiting._

 _Damon sighed from beside me, "I should probably go deal with the boys."_

 _I nodded, and he slipped a finger under my chin, bringing my gaze to his, "Don't think I'm done with you, though. I'll come find you later."_

 _I smiled at the promise, "Okay."_

 _He kissed me shortly before jumping over the railing of the porch to the ground below._

 _Then he murmured something to Klaus, and the two took off towards the woods._

 _I sighed, hating the fact that for someone who'd spent nearly a decade being pissed at the guy, I could barely last a few minutes of irritation now._

" _You coming in?" Tyler asked from the open door, and I nodded._

 _No need waiting out here._

" _Yeah. I guess I am."_

* * *

 **There will be more "past" scenes in the next chapter.**

 **Let me know what you thought! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Back from my cruise and figured I owed you an update :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

Ever since I'd been sent to wait out my sentence with the Chicago Pack, I'd passed the time by imagining the moment I would finally see Elena again.

I knew that it would be a hard adjustment for her, coming to terms with what she was now...what I was, but I also knew that when I was finally able to explain to her the reasons behind my actions, she would understand.

Elena's compassion and love was unlike anything I'd ever known, and she loved me more than I ever would have thought was possible.

She loved me enough to spend the rest of her life with me, so I was certain that she would find a way to forgive my idiocy.

She just needed the time first.

Time to come to terms with her new life, to get used to being part of a Pack, to learn how to trust Alaric before she found out he'd been planning on killing her for my mistake.

But during my first week home, I came to the realization that things weren't going to be that simple.

Elena was going to extreme steps to avoid me.

Her heightened sense of smell gave her warning each time I was near, and she would disappear before I could even get a word out.

Her eyes never found mine, and she spent more time locked up the room Alaric had given her than any new wolf had to be comfortable with.

Time, I kept telling myself.

She would just need some more time, then I could explain everything.

After all, she would know the histories by now.

She would know that she was the only female to ever survive...it was natural that she would want nothing to do with me, knowing the risk I took with her life.

But with time, maybe she would let me explain.

* * *

"Just talk to her," Alaric told me on my fourth night back.

We were outside on the patio, after Elena had retreated upstairs once I'd come out to find them.

"It's not that simple," I frowned at him, looking up to where I knew her window was, "She doesn't want to listen yet."

"She asked me to let you come back," he reminded me, "She wants you here, Damon."

"But I hurt her," I sighed, lowering my voice, "And as far as she knows, I basically killed her. She isn't going to be forgetting that any time soon."

"She will if you tell her the truth."

I knew he was right, of course.

Telling Elena the truth seemed like it would solve the biggest issue she had with me.

But there was still the fact that I'd lied to her...or perhaps not exactly lied, but keeping the fact that I could turn into a giant dog from her seemed pretty damn close to being untruthful.

Then I'd gone and brought her here, to Pack land.

Because I'd been living in a stupid dream where somehow I expected the Pack could accept me being with her while also keeping her in the dark.

Sure, maybe I didn't deliberately choose to put her in danger, but through my ignorance and arrogance, I'd caused the same outcome.

She was in this mess because of me.

Because for some reason, I'd let a little human girl wrap me so tightly around her finger that I couldn't bear to live without her.

My reckless tendencies had finally nailed my ass good, and Elena was paying the consequences for it.

So sure, maybe she could forgive me for turning her, for taking that chance, but it wouldn't have even been necessary, if I hadn't of brought her here in the first place.

That was one was on me.

"Damon."

Alaric's voice called me back, and I shook my head.

"I'll figure it out," I told him, "But for now, I'll give her the space she wants. I won't force anything else on her."

His eyes searched my face, as if trying to read something more in my expression, but eventually, he nodded, "Alright. But it will be better for her to know. She may tolerate the rest of us, but she loves you. Knowing you are on her side will comfort her."

I nodded, but focused on the tenderness of his voice.

It was something that had been missing for quite some time...since I was a child.

"You care about her," I guessed, crooking my head as I stared at him.

My Alpha paused, his lip turning slightly, "I do. She's a special creature, Damon. And she's part of me and mine now. Family, whether she knows it yet or not."

"Special," I turned the word over. Elena certainly was that.

"You know her anger may be directed at you," I warned him, "When she learns the truth. I don't see her swallowing the fact that you had planned to kill her with much grace."

"I know," he said soundly, "And she will feel whatever she feels. But it will be much easier for her to be angry at me, than it is for her to be angry at you. As I said, it's better if she knows the truth."

I nodded, "Later."

"Later," he agreed, and let the topic drop as the moon peeked from behind the clouds, casting the back yard in a faded illumination.

"Why don't we go for a run," he suggested, "I could use the stretch, and you could clear your head."

I smirked a little, "Thanks. But all I've had to do for the past few months is make runs and listen to Oscar complain about the lack of fresh game in Chicago."

Alaric chuckled a little, then patted my shoulder, "Very well. Let me know if you change your mind."

Another nod and he left me to the night, choosing perhaps to go find one of the others.

I however, remained on the back patio.

My eyes lifted again to Elena's bedroom window.

If I focused hard enough, I could hear the faint sound of her steady breathing, hinting that sleep had found her.

The noise was so peaceful, my chest ached with the urge to see her.

I wondered how much shit I would catch from the guys if I just sat outside her room tonight.

Probably enough to ruin the whole purpose of being near Elena.

Instead, I opted for the roof.

In a move that was well practiced, I climbed the short wall that circled the patio, and used it to propel myself high enough to grasp the edge of the low hanging shingles.

Then with all the stealth of the wolf I was, I quietly pulled my body up onto the thing, and climbed until I was near Elena's bedroom.

If I peered through the glass, I knew I would be able to see her, curled up on her bed, lost to what I hoped were happy dreams.

But I didn't want to invade her privacy in that way, especially when she'd already had to give up so much of it by going through the Change.

So I sat to the left of the glass instead, propping by back against the area where the roof extended to cover the window, and I closed my eyes.

Elena's breathing was the same as ever, and now I could even hear her heartbeat, if I tried.

The steady rhythm of it lulled me into a peaceful rest that was so much better than anything sleep could bring.

My heart was hers, and it was finally beating normally again.

* * *

 _It was late by the time I made it back to the Manor._

 _The training session with the Pack sons had lasted longer than I'd originally anticipated, and the sky had turned dark._

 _I walked through the back door, behind the group of boys, Klaus and Stefan beside me._

" _Not bad, overall," My brother said, "Nick could still use some work on the sparring, but they're doing better."_

 _I nodded my agreement, "We'll pick up on it again tomorrow. For now, we could all use the rest."_

" _Agreed," Klaus said, his eyes searching the rooms as we walked through them, until we reached the living room, where Tyler and Caroline sat playing with her two sons._

 _He gave me a parting look before joining them._

 _Michael noticed him first, "Dad!"_

 _The blonde haired boy jumped up and Klaus took him into his arms before offering his mate a kiss, "Have you eaten?"_

 _She nodded, "Everyone's fed and ready for bed. But I promised him he could wait for you."_

 _Michael hugged his father as Caroline turned to me, "Elena's upstairs giving the twins a bath."_

 _I nodded, "And the others?"_

" _I think Bonnie and Mason were playing catch up in their bedroom, and Ric and George are downstairs."_

 _I thanked her, then motioned to the three young males, who'd fallen into discussion with Tyler, "You should probably be getting to your rooms. Tomorrow morning is going to come early and we still have a lot of work to do."_

 _They nodded and started to move toward the stairs, when I called out for the youngest, "Nicholas."_

 _He paused, "Yeah?"_

I motioned for Tyler and the others to continue on, before saying, " _My son will be training with us again tomorrow. I want to pick up with the sparring match that got interrupted this morning. Instructive only, nothing physical."_

" _Yes, sir."_

 _I took a step closer to him, "Skylar will know better than to interrupt this time. But if you bare your teeth at me or one of my children again, I'll have your fur as a rug. Understood?"_

 _The male's skin paled out a little, but he nodded and answered, "Yes, Alpha."_

" _Good. Then you can go."_

 _He seemed all too relieved to be dismissed._

 _I didn't linger in the room, figuring that Klaus would want some time with his family, and the faster I finished up down here, the faster I could get to mine._

* * *

 _I made my way to the kitchen, grabbing a sandwich before heading toward the basement._

 _As Caroline said, Alaric and George were at the bottom._

 _The room was much more organized now than it had been in the past, thanks to my mate and her blonde best friend._

 _Files and categories were legible now, and in neat rows on the shelves._

 _Alaric had a few of them open in front of him though, and was frowning._

" _Do I want to ask," I announced myself, and he and George both looked up._

 _My former Alpha offered a forced smile, "Nothing pressing. I just thought I'd run through the information we had on file again, see if I could dig up anything on the Mutt's near Arizona that could relate to the Order, since that's where the shop was that you and Mason found."_

" _Not a bad idea," I told him, "I have Richard running security on the area, but so far nothing's come up. Sheila Bennett also promised to relay any information she finds, but the witches haven't heard much about the Order since their so-called extermination."_

 _Ric nodded, "Yeah. There's not much to go on here either. Hardly any of the Mutts we have documented, past or present, frequent the Phoenix area, and they few that do aren't anything special. I doubt they'll know anything."_

 _I sighed, "Right. Send their names to Richard anyway, would you? Won't hurt to at least question them."_

 _As Alaric pulled out his cell to do as I asked, George lifted his chin, "Is it possible that the Order is extinct? All the witches seem to think so. Perhaps someone else is ghosting under their name?"_

" _I suppose it's possible," I admitted, "But we literally have almost nothing to go on. Rumors started it, and that trail died off with the Mutt Richard got the info from. There is no way to know who or what this is."_

" _But they want the twins," George murmured._

" _So the rumors said," I told him, "And that lovely little death powder encounter makes me think there might be some truth to it. But there's nothing we can do until we know more. So we're going to keep to our lives, stay alert, and wait for the next breadcrumb. I promised Elena we'd stop chasing white rabbits."_

 _George gave me a sympathetic look, having known me long enough to know how much I hated not being able to take immediate action against a threat._

 _But what else could we do?_

" _Richard said he's on it," Alaric replied a moment later, then pocketed his phone, "He'll let you know as soon as they track down the Mutts."_

 _I nodded, "Alright, thank you. Are the two of you going to be down here much longer?"_

" _No, we'll probably head up soon," Ric admitted, checking his watch, "It's getting late."_

" _Yeah. I'm going to go up and help Elena put the kids to bed," I said, "Lock this door behind you? Last thing we need is Michael and Daniel getting curious and trying to play with the...tools."_

" _Sure thing," George promised, and I told them both goodnight before heading upstairs to find my mate._

* * *

 _The twins had finished with their bath, and were in their bedroom with their mother, getting dressed in their pajamas._

" _I don't care if you want the red one," Elena was saying, "It's not clean. You can wear it tomorrow after I wash it."_

 _Skylar pouted some, but took the shirt her mother gave her and put it on, while Daniel jumped on his bed in nothing more than his underwear._

" _Everyone being good in here?"_

 _All three pairs of eyes turned to me, "Yes," my children said together, halting their jumping and complaining._

 _Elena smiled gratefully at me and I walked in._

" _Why don't we try to get to some sleep, yeah? And maybe we can go to the park in town tomorrow?"_

" _The big park?" Skylar asked, excitedly._

 _I nodded, and she and her brother cheered, "Yes!"_

" _But you have to get in bed," I told them, to which they immediately obeyed, jumping under the blankets._

 _Elena chuckled, picking some night pants off the counter, "Here, Danny, put these on first."_

 _Daniel took them from her and slid them into place as she shook her head._

" _I've got this, kitten," I told her, placing a hand on the small of her back, "Why don't you go get ready for bed. I'll come find you once they're tucked in."_

" _You sure?" she asked, and I nodded, "Yeah. I can get them in bed."_

 _She nodded and pressed a gentle kiss to my jaw in gratitude, "I'll see you in a minute."_

 _She said goodnight to the twins then, offering them both a hug and kiss before leaving the room._

* * *

 _I smiled, moving to sit down on Skylar's bed first, "Goodnight baby."_

 _She reached up to hug me and I placed a kiss on her dark hair._

 _It was so much like her mother's, falling to her mid back now, reminding me of how fast my young were growing._

" _I love you," I told her._

" _Love you too, Daddy."_

 _With a final kiss and tuck of the blanket, I went over to Daniel's bed._

" _You did really good today," I told him, "What do you think about trying again tomorrow?"_

 _His smile was answer enough, "I can practice with you and the other guys again?"_

" _If you think you're up for it."_

" _Yes!" he assured me with a grin, "I want to."_

" _Can I practice too?" Skylar asked from across the room._

 _I glanced over at her._

" _It's for boys," Daniel said, "Not girls."_

 _Skylar's nose scrunched in the same way Elena's does when she was about to give a good lashing and I intervened._

" _It's not just for boys," I told him firstly, "There just aren't too many girl wolves, so we mostly have boys. And Sky…"_

 _I took in my daughter's hopeful face, and had to smile a little._

" _I suppose you could come practice too, but not until Friday, okay? I want you to work on your magic with your mother."_

 _She seemed to ponder the compromise, then asked, "How come Danny doesn't have to work on magic all the time?"_

" _Because I'm good at magic," Daniel said sternly, "I don't need practice."_

 _As much as I knew I should probably scold him for the smug tone, it was true._

 _Daniel had taken to his powers as if it was second nature to him._

 _The same way Skylar had taken to being a wolf._

 _It was also one of the reasons I had them in the position I did._

 _They needed to work to strengthen the places in which they were weaker._

" _Don't be mean," I told Daniel, "But he's right, Skylar. He needs more wolf practice and you need more magic practice. At least for now."_

" _But I can practice with you on Friday?" she clarified._

 _I nodded, "Absolutely. But you have to do whatever I tell you, alright?"_

" _I promise!" she nodded, smiling now._

 _And now that that issue was settled…_

" _Good. Now try to get some sleep if you want to go to the park tomorrow, okay?"_

 _They both nodded, and I tucked Daniel in, "Goodnight, son."_

 _He hugged me and Skylar blew me one more kiss before I made my way to the door._

" _Sweet dreams," I told them, then turned off the light._

* * *

Elena continued to avoid me over the next few days, but at least we moved to the point that she didn't bolt each time I walked into the room, and I was able to at least get a good glance at her.

She looked the same as I remembered.

Beautiful, with fiery red streaks in her long dark hair, and a perfectly tight body.

But the way she moved was different.

If I left enough space between us for her not to feel threatened by my presence, I could watch her without interrupting whatever she was doing.

I liked to watch her.

The wolf was evident in every twist of her body, from the way she walked to the way she tackled Enzo for the television remote, to the way she ate.

The most primal part of myself loved seeing these changes in her, knowing they were a testament to the animal within, but then her eyes would fleetingly land on mine, and her entire expression would shift to one of loathing anger.

It was a hard look to see in those doe eyes of hers, especially considering the way she used to look at me, but I suppose I'd better get used to it.

Because I'd come to a decision about that talk I was supposed to be having with her about the truth.

A truth that I had realized she could never know.

The revelation had crushed me like a ten ton weight, but my heart finalized it before my mind could change.

Elena, despite what had happened to her, was finding a way to be happy.

I watched her with my Pack and saw something I'd never seen in her before.

Contentment.

She'd ached her entire life for a family. A place to belong, and she'd found it here with our Pack brothers...and with our Alpha.

That was the deciding factor for me.

Watching her interact with Alaric and seeing the trust she held for him in those bright eyes.

I couldn't take that away from her.

Not for a reason so selfish.

Elena, my little orphaned human who'd been lost in the world had finally found her family.

She'd found the parent she'd always craved.

And Alaric loved her the same.

I could tell in the way he watched over her, advised her, tenderly patted her shoulder in encouragement or comfort, or just generally spent time with her.

He'd stepped into that role in her life, the same as he had for me, and I knew how lost I would have been without him.

I couldn't shatter Elena's image of him, no matter what it meant for me.

Despite what Alaric thought, I wasn't what she needed most.

This was.

This bond with her new family would be what kept her anchored, it was what kept her in control and made her able to tackle this hellstorm that my actions had forced her into.

She needed to be able to trust the Pack; trust Alaric.

Because without that trust, I was all that she had.

The part of my wolf that wanted its mate was perfectly okay with that.

Throwing Ric under the bus to redeem myself in Elena's eyes, but she had always had a way of bringing out my humanity.

And my humanity knew that I alone wasn't enough.

I had forced her into this situation, and somehow she'd ended up with something she'd always needed.

It wasn't fair for me to rip it all away.

I loved her too much.

And she loved me too; I know it. It's why she was as angry as she was; as hurt.

I would find another way to earn her forgiveness.

We were both wolves now, and I had nothing but time.

I could wait.

* * *

' _Elena?" I asked, walking into our empty bedroom._

" _In here," her voice came from the bathroom and I walked over to lean against the door jam._

 _Elena was in nothing but a towel, damp hair falling around her shoulders, cascading down her back, as she leaned over the sink, brushing her teeth._

" _Hey," she offered, spotting me, then rinsing out her mouth as she finished up._

" _Hey," I addressed back, eyeing her in lazy strokes._

 _Her gaze caught mine in the mirror, "The twins asleep?"_

" _Laying down and tucked in," I promised, "They'll be asleep soon."_

 _She nodded and picked up her hair brush, running in through the wet locks, "That's good. Were you wanting to take them to the Civic Center tomorrow? That's the park you were talking about, right?"_

 _I nodded, and strolled into the room, moving toward her, "I figured we could go after practice tomorrow. We should be done around one or so."_

" _No all day lessons again," she teased a little._

 _I smiled and dropped a kiss to the side of her neck, "No, kitten, just us and the young tomorrow afternoon."_

 _She sighed a little, falling back into my chest as she sat her brush down._

 _I held her, inhaling the scent of her skin, "I figured you wouldn't have any objections."_

" _I don't," she promised, and I kissed her shoulder, trailing my lips up to her earlobe, then back down._

 _She exhaled slowly, "You know, I think we fighting earlier."_

 _I chuckled, "You want to go back to arguing?"_

" _No."_

 _She turned in my arms then, and pressed her lips against mine, her hands moving up to my hair._

 _The towel fell from her body as I pulled her tightly against my chest and deepened our kiss._

 _This is what I'd been waiting for all day._

" _Mhmm," she murmured, pulling back a little, "You need to shower first. You smell like dirt."_

 _I groaned as she backed away, but complied when she gave me a quick kiss._

" _I'll wait for you in the bedroom."_

 _It was the fastest shower of my life._

* * *

 _True to her word, Elena was still in our room, and still blissfully naked when I entered, toweling the water from my body._

" _Better?" I teased her, and she smiled, sitting on the edge of the mattress._

" _Much."_

 _I leaned down and kissed her shortly, but I could feel her hesitance, and after so long together, knew it meant that there was something on her mind._

" _Are you sure you didn't want to finish our fight?"_

 _Her eyes found mine as I pulled away, and she smiled, almost tiredly, "No, baby, I don't want to fight."_

" _But you want to talk."_

 _She paused, then gave a small nod, and I sighed._

 _Knowing from experience that this was something I might as well embrace and get comfortable for, I moved to my side of the bed, grabbed my phone of the nightstand to plug into it's charger, and settled onto the mattress._

 _Elena took my lead, hitting the light before crawling into the bed with me, pulling the blanket over us._

 _Once she was settled, I started._

" _Talk."_

" _You were right about Daniel," she said, her voice a calm hum in the darkness, "About him needing to be ready. I don't like it, but you're right. It's safer for the twins if they know how to protect themselves. But that means Skylar too. I get that Daniel has more responsibility on him, but it's not fair-"_

" _I already told Skylar she could participate."_

 _Elena paused, then asked, "You did?"_

 _I nodded, "She wants to learn, and I like the idea of her being able to protect herself too. But she also needs to focus more on learning to control her magic. It's as much a part of her as being a wolf is, and she needs to learn her limitations. I want her primary focus to be the magic, but I will let her join us off and on during the next few weeks for training. Starting Friday."_

 _Elena was quiet for a moment, then I felt her nod, "Okay. Then Daniel should keep practicing his magic as well. I know he's basically got it under control, but we don't know how they might change as they get older."_

" _Agreed," I told her, and she sighed, "Good."_

" _Are we done now?" I teased her a little, reaching over to rest my hand on her side._

 _Elena's own hand found mine and laced our fingers together, "Not quite...there was one more thing."_

 _I waited, but she didn't elaborate._

" _Tell me."_

 _Another moment of silence, then, "I love you Damon. So much. You are an amazing father, a strong and loyal Alpha, and the best husband I could have ever wanted..."_

 _Her voice was thick, as if she were fighting off tears, and I frowned, "Elena-"_

" _But the entire time I've known you, it's always felt like there were two of you," she cut me off, "Or two sides of you...and lately you've made it harder for me to find a balance between them."_

 _I wanted to ask her what she meant, but knew better than to rush an explanation._

 _Especially when she seemed genuinely upset._

 _So I squeezed her palm and waited._

" _You flip personalities like you're two different people," she said after a second, "Even when I was human...it was like there was this part of you who I was in a relationship with that loved me, then there was this mysterious, jealous asshole. Obviously that came to make sense after I turned, but then it happened again. When you and I were together, you were different. I mean, we fought and bickered, and fucked, sure, but you were calmer in a way, more sympathetic and compassionate. But when we caught a Mutt, or got back with the Pack, or were under an order from Alaric, you switched to Enforcer mode, and I lost you…"_

" _You never lost me," I promised her, but she shook her head, dropping my hand, "Yeah I did. The part of you I loved and recognized would slip away into something else. A mindless torturer, a soldier who wouldn't think twice about murdering under command. And now that you're Alpha, and we have the twins…I see them losing you too. I see you change from their father to Pack Alpha, like a switch is hit, and they see it too..."_

 _She trailed off and I swallowed, "What's your point, kitten?"_

" _This evening is my point," she said thickly, "Damon, I can love you as my husband and respect you as my Alpha, but for you there's no gray area. It's all or nothing. You don't know how to be my Alpha and my husband. You want to switch between the roles whenever it's convenient for you, and maybe my mistake was that I've let you for so long. Because now, with the twins, you can't do that, Damon. You can't be their father, then their Alpha. You have to be both; simultaneously. Just like you need to be with me. Another incident like today can't happen."_

" _If you mean what happened with Skylar, I-"_

" _I mean us," she cut me off, "I mean you pulling the Alpha card whenever I don't agree with you...I'm your wife, Damon, the mother of your children; your partner. I can't be beneath you."_

" _Elena," I sat up, "You know I didn't mean it like that. And you know that I would rather have the Pack at my side than at my feet any day. I'm not Giuseppe."_

 _She sat up too, keeping the blankets wrapped against her, "I know, baby. I know this whole thing just sort of landed on you. I know how hard you've been working to change things for us, to move the Pack in a better direction and to keep us all safe, but this is more than about just the Pack. This is about our relationship. With each other and with the twins."_

 _I stared at my mate through the darkness._

 _My wolf senses made her wet eyes all too noticeable, and I hated the fact that the tears were there because of me._

" _What do you need me to do?" I asked her softly, reaching for her hand again._

 _Her gaze held mine and I saw her swallow, "I just need you to be my husband, Damon. Even when you're my Alpha. I need you to treat me like I'm your wife, not like I'm just another member of your Pack who should give submission whenever it's demanded. And when it comes to sex…"_

 _I could feel the heat from the blush that colored her skin, "I don't want you using the Alpha against me. I like being able to choose my submission to you. Having you demand it...that doesn't work for me."_

 _I waited a moment before answering her._

" _Okay."_

" _Okay?" she pressed._

 _I nodded, squeezing her hand, "Okay."_

 _She was quiet, as if waiting for more._

" _Just okay? Nothing to add or input?"_

 _I sighed, trying to align my thoughts before voicing them, "You know me, kitten, better than anyone. You know how much I fight with the wolf, and how much it controls. I know that you're right, about the personality thing. But it's not in the way you think."_

" _Explain it to me then."_

 _Her fingers brushed against mine encouragingly, and I dropped my gaze to our hands, "I don't flip a switch to change from one way or another. It's not that it's black and white...it's just about who I'm with. Before I met you, I was on a default. The mindless soldier, as you put it. The Pack was my life, and I was okay with that. But I did meet you, and you changed me. You made me want more; want to be different, and when I was with you, I could be. But the Pack still needed me to be what I had always been. Enforcer. Cold. Ruthless. So I gave that to the wolf...and I gave you my humanity."_

 _I looked back up at those bright doe eyes._

" _Being Alpha now...it feels the same as it did then. I can give you and the young my heart; the best of me, but when it comes to Pack business, I have to be what I need to be to get things done. You aren't losing me, baby, I'm still right here. But when it comes to you, my wires have always gotten crossed. My wolf wants you as much as my humanity does and when that happens, incidents like today go down."_

" _I get lost in it," I sighed, "I don't mean to, but it happens. Then I have you there and I need you and then that temper of yours gets flying, my wolf wants your submission. Demands it. And the more you fight me for it, the more it wants it; wants you. Instinct takes over, and I'm sorry for that."_

 _I brought her hand up to my mouth and kissed her skin, "I'm sorry. I never meant for you to feel like you were anything less than the love of my life. Because you are, kitten. You're my wife; my mate...my equal; first and foremost, I promise."_

* * *

 _Elena let out a deep sigh, then she was climbing into my lap, her head coming to rest under my chin._

 _I wrapped my arms around her, letting her settle against me, before asking, "Are we okay?"_

 _She nodded, "That was all I needed to know."_

 _Sitting up some, she cupped my face in her hand and stroked my cheek with her thumb, "It baffles me that after all this time, I still feel like I'm figuring you out."_

 _I smirked a little, "Got to keep things interesting, right?"_

 _She laughed quietly, but shook her head, "I'm serious, Damon. I want to know these things...the way this stuff works in your head. I need to know. Otherwise I have to fill in the blanks myself."_

 _I sighed and pressed our foreheads together, "No more blanks, kitten. I love you, and you and our children are the most important things in the world to me. More than my title, more than the Pack...that's why I have to separate the two in my mind. It's why I have to be husband then alpha, or alpha then father. I'll try to merge when necessary, but it's the only way I know to keep the balance."_

 _Elena nodded a little, still stroking my face, "I know. I guess I just need the reminder occasionally, so I can find my own balance."_

" _Your balance is here," I told her, taking her hand and placing it over my heart, "Right here, kitten. This is where you stand, even when I'm in Alpha mode. You're my center; my grounding...there's no way you could ever be a simple Pack member to me. I love you too much."_

 _She smiled, and brushed her lips against mine, "I love you too."_

 _She kissed me again, then again, staying there in my lap, but I didn't make any moves to change our position._

 _Elena was right, and maybe I had been going to "Alpha" on her lately, especially when it came to our young, and to her body._

 _So tonight, I'd let her have the control._

 _I'd show her that I meant what I said._

 _I wouldn't be the male I was without her, and there was no way I could function as Alpha if she wasn't at my side._

 _It shamed me that I'd let her feel like anything less than the queen she was to me, and I planned on making that up to her now._

* * *

" _Take me," I whispered against her mouth, "However you want me, baby. You call the shots."_

 _She pulled away, as if my words had surprised her, and I smiled at the expression._

" _Tonight, I'm yours to dominate," I promised her, then lifted my arms to prove my point._

 _Elena's lip curved and something sparked in her chocolate eyes._

 _Then her mouth was hard against my own, and we were falling back, hitting the bed with a thud._

 _If we weren't already naked, I'm sure my clothes would be a pile of shreds by now, and my dick throbbed._

 _Elena pinned my arms above my head, then reached through the blankets to grab my sensitive flesh._

 _I hissed against her lips when her hand wrapped around my erection, and stroked it._

 _Everything in me was screaming to flip her over, to dive between those perfect thighs of hers, or to take her on her hands and knees, but I resisted the urge._

 _Tonight was about what Elena needed._

" _Sit up," she told me, and I complied, liking her demanding tone more than I thought I would._

 _She moved then so that she could align us, and in the next breath, she slid down onto me, her wet heat feeling like heaven._

 _Her hands dug into my shoulders as she rocked herself, and my arms wrapped around her body._

 _I buried my face in her neck as she rode me, and it only took a few moments to feel my climax build._

 _Elena moaned, and I grew harder at the sound, my dick just waiting for permission to spill inside of her._

 _I willed it to wait, to enjoy this, and then Elena's lips were at my ear._

" _I'm going to mark you," she told me breathlessly, "Deep. So that tomorrow, everyone will see it and know who the Alpha submits to."_

 _And, fuck, she bit me._

 _Right on the jugular in plain sight of all, my beautiful little mate sank her canines into my skin and claimed me._

 _I came with a shout that shook the room._

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**I was feeling unusually inspired lol.**

 **There's a bit in here that shouts out to a scene in Lullaby.**

 **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

My skin was twitching with the need to Change.

I knew that the smartest thing to do would be to step outside and let the wolf take over, despite the late hour, but I couldn't bring my feet to move me in that direction, even though I was right next to the back door.

It had been one of my biggest problems since Damon had returned.

Running into him, out in the woods for the first time had left me with a vulnerable feeling that I refused to submerge in again, so I fought the Change.

Only once had I allowed Alaric into talking me out for a run, while Damon was in town with Enzo, and it hadn't lasted nearly long enough for my wolf to be satisfied.

I could feel her now, nipping in my mind, arguing her case for the trees outside, but I ignored her, choosing to focus instead, on whatever song Mason and Stefan were arguing about, over by the fridge.

"It was not overrated!" Mason insisted, his ipod in hand, "Just listen. This song was iconic!"

"You think everything from the eighties was iconic," Stefan rolled his eyes.

I smirked, walking over to them, "You two will find anything to bicker about."

"He's dissing Purple Rain!" Mason informed me, offering his Pack brother a disapproving glare.

When Stefan merely rolled his eyes again, Mason huffed, "Fine," then continued to scroll.

After a moment, he paused, and looked up at me with a smirk.

"Oooh, I got one for you."

Now my eyes were the ones rolling, "This should be good."

He turned up the volume and a familiar beat began to play, though I couldn't quite place it.

Apparently though, Stefan could.

"Are you serious?" he droned, giving Mason one of the better "bitch faces" I'd seen.

Mason only grinned as the first few words of Animal, by Three Days Grace started.

"Shh, just listen," he insisted, and I leaned against the counter, feeling slightly annoyed now that I understood why he thought this was so funny.

 ** _I can't escape this hell  
So many times I've tried  
But I'm still caged inside_**

Damn, if that didn't just nail it on the head.

I smirked at the irony, unable to help myself, and Mason caught the gesture.

He laughed and reached over for my hand, pulling me against him to dance.

 ** _Somebody get me through this nightmare  
I can't control myself_**

I laughed as mason span me around the kitchen, and my hair flew around me as I danced to the beat of the song.

 ** _So what if you can see the darkest side of me?  
_ _No one will ever change this animal I have become  
_ _Help me believe it's not the real me  
_ _Somebody help me tame this animal_**

I was still laughing as Mason dipped me back, then span me again, extending his arm so that I swirled out.

Unfortunately, bumping into something hard.

Or someone.

Strong arms steadied me, and I opened my mouth to apologize, before my eyes landed on a screaming blue pair.

Damon.

The words died on my tongue, and I forgot to do anything but stare.

It was the first time I'd really allowed myself to look at him since he'd been back.

He seemed to be drinking in the sight of me as well, but dropped his arms and murmured out a "Sorry."

I swallowed, recalling the few attempts he'd made this past week to speak to me.

That word was always the first to leave his mouth.

I could never make myself stick around long enough to listen to anything more, and this time was no different.

There was no apology in the world that would make up for what he did to me.

 ** _This animal!_**

The music was hardly loud enough to cover up my growl as I pushed away from him, and turned to leave the room, though that may have had something to do with the fact that Mason had turned it down.

I felt a hand on my arm as I headed for the hall, and the touch was electrocuting.

"Elena, wait."

I whipped around, pulling my arm free as I pinned my ex fiancee with a glare, "Don't you ever touch me again."

He let out a sigh, as if he knew he were treading egg shells, but quietly said, "Come on, kitten, you can't stay pissed at me forever."

Oh. How wrong he was about that.

"Want to bet?" I demanded, becoming aware as he took a step forward that this was the longest I'd been in his presence since the day he'd bitten me.

The reminder only steeled my resolve.

"How many times do you want me to apologize?" he asked, his eyes searching my face, as if expecting a simple number as an answer.

"You think an apology can fix this?" I seethed, my brow arching, "It's too late for that."

"Why?" He demanded, and the fact that he couldn't figure that out baffled me, "Just talk to me."  
"No!" my voice rose, shaking the kitchen.

I didn't want to talk to him, or listen to anything he had to say, or stare at his perfect fucking face for another second.

I moved toward the exit again, but Damon was faster, and blocked my path, "Stop running away," he said, "And look at me, Elena."

Anger boiled under my skin, worsened by the fact that I'd had zero release for my emotions over the past few days and I snapped at him.

"You don't get to tell me what to do. Now get out of my way!"

Damon shook his head, "Not until you tell me what it is you want me to do?"

"How about drop dead!" I demanded.

That was the only way he could help me now.

I could feel the eyes of the other two males watching us, but I paid them no mind and they didn't intervene.

For the first time since his return, Damon had my full attention.

The pain in his eyes was only slightly satisfying, but nowhere near enough.

"Would that really make you happier?" he asked, his tone flatter than it had been a moment ago.

"Right now, yes," I shot, "Because I don't want to see you, and I don't want to talk to you."

His gaze was locked on mine, and I refused to look away.

"Why?" he asked, "There has to be a reason."

Yeah. Like he didn't know exactly what that fucking reason was.

"Or at least tell me why you even got Alaric to lift the banishment," he continued, "You knew you'd have to see me again. There's some part of you that still wants me."

A brief flash of Christmas came to mind, but I shook the thought away.

Sure, maybe part of me did think he should be allowed to come home, and maybe at the time it was because some hopeful piece of my heart had been wanting an explanation, but that had changed the minute I caught sight of that black fur in the woods.

There was nothing he could tell me that would fix what he'd done, and I sure as hell didn't want him in the way he was suggesting.

"No," I told him, "There's not."

"You're lying," he said, his lips pulling back over his teeth slightly.

I was lying?! He was seriously calling me the liar?!

My vision went red as I glared at him.

"I'm lying?" I challenged, trying to ignore the crack in my voice as my emotions squeezed my throat, "No Damon, I'm actually pretty sure that I'd know if I wanted you! Because I don't!"

He recoiled as I spat the words, but it was too late.

Every burning thing I'd wanted to say came spewing out at whiplash speed, "The sight of you makes me sick! I hate you! Damn it, I hate you! You ruined everything!"

The kitchen shook with the ferocity of my anger, and Damon looked as though I'd whipped him.

"Elena-" I heard Stefan whisper, but I refused to be silent anymore.

"You killed me," I told Damon, staring right into those blue pools, "You selfish bastard! You took everything from me just so you could have what you wanted! You risked my life for your own happiness, and took my life from me! I hate you for it, and I will never forgive you!"

There were tears in both of our eyes, and my chest was heaving, but still, Damon stepped forward, "Elena…"

"Shut up!" I screamed, and the animal in me took over.

I flew at him in a fit of rage, connecting my fist with any part of him that I could reach, and he didn't even try to defend himself, "Shut up! Just shut up! I HATE you, I HATE YOU!"

I hit him over and over, until my hands hurt; until I had no energy left to attack him with; until I collapsed in sobs, falling into his chest.

Damon's arms closed around me and I cried harder, hating that after everything, it felt like coming home.

"I loved you," I choked against his shirt, my fingers digging into the skin of his arm as I clung to him, "I would have given you everything...I trusted you."

His chest shook beneath me, and I risked a glance up.

Through tear filled eyes, I saw his expression and the shattering pain in his own wet eyes robbed my breath.

"I'm so sorry, Elena," his words were barely a whisper, "I'm so sorry."

I wished more than anything that the words meant something, God, I wish they did, but nothing was going to stop this aching hole in my chest.

I stared at Damon and remembered every little detail of our past few months together.

I'd never thought I was capable of loving anything the way I'd loved him, and even now my arms burned with the need to pull him closer.

He had become my everything, so fast...and now I had nothing but this shell of what we could have been.

And I hated him for it; even while I still loved him, and it was ripping my heart in half.

* * *

 _We sat outside of the elementary school, waiting for the bell to ring that would release Michael for the day._

 _Caroline had gotten caught up with a sick William, and Damon and I were already in town with the twins, having just left the park, so we offered to stop and pick him up._

 _The kids were pressed against the window, excited to see a public school._

" _Danny says that he wants to be schooled here with Michael," Skylar said._

" _He did?" I asked, knowing that my son tended to be more honest with her than anyone else, and I gave him a look._

 _He blushed a little, and Skylar nodded, "Yeah, he says Michael has tons of fun and tells him about it all the time, and that he wishes we could go too, but he knows we can't."_

 _I arched a brow at that, "Yeah?"_

" _Cause we could Change on accident," Daniel said smartly, as if that summed up the issue, "Or do magic without meaning to and get caught, and Dad says that the humans can't catch us or something bad could happen."_

 _I sighed internally, switching my gaze to Damon in the driver's seat._

 _He reached for my hand and gave it a sympathetic squeeze._

 _Daniel wasn't wrong of course, but they were so young to have to worry about these things._

" _Maybe when you get older, and have better control, you can go to school in town too," I offered, and Daniel smiled over at me._

" _It's okay, Momma," Skylar said, "I like school with you and Aunt Bonnie."_

 _I smiled back at them, "I'm glad you do."_

 _She nodded, "And that way I get to be at home with the Pack and watch Daddy train and go on runs in the woods."_

" _Are you excited to get to train with Daddy soon?" I asked her._

 _Damon had said she'd expressed interest, and I knew how much she liked feeling included, especially in something Daniel was doing as well._

" _Uh huh!" she leaned forward so that her head was between me and Damon, "Daddy says I can practice with them once a week as long as I do what he says so I stay safe because the other wolves can Change on accident. And he said that I have to practice with my magic on the other days so I can get better and Danny has to practice with his wolf so he can get better. Right, Daddy?"_

" _That's right," Damon assured her, "But you'll both learn and have it down soon enough."_

" _It took me a while to figure it out too," I said encouragingly._

 _An expression of surprise crossed her face, "It did? But you're good at magic and wolf stuff."_

" _Now," I told her, "But not always. I had to learn, just like you and Daniel."_

 _She seemed to ponder that thought as she shifted in her seat, and I glanced back up toward the school._

 _Caroline had finally gone through with her decision of enrolling Michael in public school so he could experience some normality before the Change hit him._

 _Klaus and Damon had both given the boy a stern talking to about keeping the secrets of our existence and how to behave while he was around the humans, and so far, everything had gone well._

 _I was happy that he was getting the chance to have bit of average in his life, but it didn't stop me from wishing that the twins could have the same opportunity._

 _But Damon and I had talked it over on multiple occasions and decided that the safest thing for everyone would be to wait until they were older and more in control._

 _I checked the time, knowing that the school would let out any minute now, then gave my mate a look._

 _He was already staring back, and smiled slightly before bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it._

 _Things had been pretty much perfect all day, thanks to our talk last night, and I was glad we'd gotten to spend some time alone as a family._

" _Momma," Skylar started, leaning forward again._

" _Yes?"_

" _What does "got laid" mean?" she asked, her multicolored eyes expectant._

 _I paused, then turned my body to face her, "Where did you hear that?"_

" _Uncle Mason," she told me._

 _Of course._

 _I grit my teeth, thinking of the ass chewing Uncle Mason was about to get when she continued, "This morning, Uncle Stefan said that Daddy was in a good mood today, and Uncle Mason said that it was because he got laid last night."_

" _Um…" I tried to draw up an age appropriate answer while mentally kicking Mason's ass in my mind._

 _My eyes flickered to Damon who simply looked amused, and offered zero input.  
_ " _It just means that Daddy spent time with Mommy last night," I said, noticing that Daniel was listening now too._

" _But Daddy spends time with you every night," she pointed out, "Does that mean Daddy gets laid every night?"_

 _Damon smirked and I mouthed a quick "You wish", before readdressing our daughter._

" _No, baby. This is special times that grown ups have to spend together with their mates."_

" _So they'll be in a good mood like Daddy?" she asked so innocently that I couldn't help but chuckle._

" _Exactly."_

 _Her little brows pulled together in thought, "Is that you have a bite on your neck, Daddy?"_

 _There was no stopping the flame that rose to my cheek, and I was all to happy that Damon was forced to answer this one._

" _In a way," he said easily, as if we weren't discussing our sex lives with our eight year old, "It's a special bite...a love bite."_

" _Why is it special?" she asked curiously, "I thought biting was bad."_

" _Biting is bad when you're doing it to be mean," Damon told her, looking over his shoulder so their gazes could meet, "But sometimes it's not. Like when you're in danger and you bite someone to protect yourself...or when you use a bite to mark someone you love."_

" _Mark?" she questioned the word at the same time I said, "Damon."_

" _What?" he smiled, "It's the truth."_

 _I rolled my eyes._

" _What Daddy meant is that it's something grown ups do when they choose a mate," I tried to better explain, "When your mate bites you and it leaves a mark, it means that you are theirs. That way other wolves will see it and know that you belong to someone."_

" _And Daddy belongs to you?" Daniel asked this time, having been drawn in to the conversation._

 _I smirked over at Damon who's own grin met mine, "Yes. He absolutely does."_

 _My mate leaned over and kissed me then, earning a few complaints from our young, only making us laugh against each other's lips._

 _Thankfully any further lines of questioning were postponed by the ringing of a bell, and I pulled away from Damon to see the doors to the school open._

 _Children began pouring out in groups with chaperones, and we waited until a certain blond head appeared before pulling forward to the pick up lane._

" _You two move over and make sure he has room," I instructed as Michael spotted us and ran over._

 _The twins scooted accordingly, and soon the door was opened, and Michael jumped in._

" _Hey sweetheart," I greeted him, "How was school?"_

" _It was awesome!" he said with a toothy smile, "We got to go to the science lab today!"_

 _And that was all it took for the story to launch, keeping all the young distracted until we managed to get back to Pack property._

* * *

" _I'll race you inside!" Skylar exclaimed when we parked, then hopped out the door before the two boys could follow her._

" _That's cheating!" Michael shot, opening his own door, and soon Damon and I were left alone in the parked car._

" _We could power a nuclear reactor with half of their energy," I told him, watching as the kids disappeared into the house._

 _Damon chuckled, "No kidding. Though you have to admit that they keep things from getting dull. How much do you want to bet that they tell Michael all about what getting laid means before the night's over?"_

" _Oh God," I groaned, "Caroline's gonna kill us. And I'm gonna kill Mason."_

 _My husband grinned, "Don't worry. I'll have a talk with him. And the others. It's a little too soon for the birds and the bees right now."_

" _I agree," I said with a nod, "But to be honest, I'm kind of surprised something like this hasn't been brought up sooner, as much as everyone in this house likes to...you know."_

" _Get laid?" he asked, wiggling an eyebrow._

 _I elbowed him, and opened my door while he smirked and did the same._

" _It'll be alright," he said, coming around the front of the car, "They'll learn eventually and we'll just try to keep it age appropriate until then."_

 _I nodded and Damon grabbed my waist._

" _At least this is one sort of normal area of parenting," I considered, "We don't get those very often."_

 _Damon pondered that, "I don't know, kitten. Do normal parents have to explain love bites to their children?"  
_ " _Shut up," I smirked, but my eyes couldn't help but drop to my bite on him._

 _It was nearly faded now, but my werewolf eyes could make out the crescent indention my teeth had left, and it caused something in my stomach to coil with warmth._

 _I lifted a hand to it, brushing my fingers against the skin, "You know, I get why you like leaving these on me so much."_

" _It's nice having a physical claim, huh?"_

 _I smirked, looking up to meet his heated gaze, "Maybe a little...mostly it's just nice knowing that you're mine as much as I'm yours."_

 _Damon's smile was gentle now and his own hand came up to brush my hair back, then lingered on my face._

" _I've always belonged to you," he promised, "From our first conversation at the Falls, I was yours."_

 _I couldn't help but smile back, and slowly placed a firm kiss on his lips._

" _Mhmm," I murmured, pulling away, "Stefan was right...you are in a much better mood today."_

 _He laughed at that, "Well, you know what they say about getting laid."_

" _I've heard some things," I played along, then shook my head as I heard an onset of giggles from inside the house, followed by someone yelling for them not to run up the stairs._

" _If only it were so easily for all of us to be distracted by a game of tag," Damon said, staring up at the house._

" _It can be," I teased, then still feeling a bit playful, reached out and tapped his shoulder, "You're it."_

 _He paused for a moment as I took off running toward the back yard, but caught on quick enough and followed me._

 _I laughed as I ran from him, pushing my feet as fast as I could, but I knew it was only a matter of time before he caught me._

 _If there was one thing I knew for sure, it was that there was nothing in this world that would keep me out of Damon's arms for long._

* * *

Time passed slowly.

Almost as slow as it had in my first few weeks as a werewolf, trapped down in the cage.

But my current imprisonment was one of my own making, so I really didn't have anyone else to blame.

I mean, I could probably blame Damon, but thinking about him just made me tired and I was so sick and tired of being sick and tired over things I couldn't do anything about.

So instead, I was trying to figure out a way to function in this new routine, and for whatever reason, I'd convinced myself that the best way to do that would be to give myself a purpose.

I'd told Alaric that I wanted a job.

A Pack job.

If I couldn't go back to school yet, and had to stick with the Pack, the least I could do is find a way to be useful.

"Are you sure you're ready for that?" he'd asked me and I'd assured him that I was.

After all, I'd sworn the loyalty oath to him last week. It was time that I do my part.

"Alright then," he allowed when I told him this, "I have something you can do."

He had taken me back down to the basement then.

It was less threatening now that I'd grown used to the room, but I was still sure to avoid the cage as he pulled some files out of random stacks around the place.

"It's a mess down here," I'd told him, and he'd laughed.

"That it is. But we find what we need...here."

He handed me the files and I flipped through them, "Mutts?"

"All the documents and information we have on the ones we've found and registered. We have to check on them periodically, make sure they're behaving...and they haven't been brought to date since Damon's banishment."

I'd paused for a moment, then looked up at him, "So what are you wanting me to do?"

"Organize these, for starters," he'd said, "Arrange them so that they're in order by distance. The last known location of each Mutt. Then I want you to go with Damon to track them down and make sure they haven't gotten too comfortable."

My eyes had shot to his, "Alaric-"

"Nah ah ah," he'd started, "You said you wanted to help, and this is how you do that."

"But-"

"Pack work and personal emotions have to be separated, Elena," he said, and a sympathetic expression covered his face, "I understand your reserve...but you and Damon are both part of this Pack and like it or not, you're going to have to learn how to interact with him, work with him...it's the only way the Pack functions. Understand?"

I'd sighed, but nodded.

Things with Damon hadn't been as bad as they were when he'd first arrived.

I didn't feel the need to bolt every single time he came into the room I was in, but since that night in the kitchen, we hadn't had much interaction with each other.

It wasn't like I was ignoring him, and he sure as hell wasn't ignoring me, but we'd fallen into a non confrontational habit of just existing around each other without me having to acknowledge his actual existence.

It wasn't the ideal situation, especially during the times I could feel his stare burning into the back of my skull, but it was better than the alternatives.

Ultimately though, I knew it wouldn't last.

Alaric was right.

The Pack was my life now, and like it or not, Damon was a part of that, so the sooner I learned how to be around him, the better.

However, I didn't think that it would start out this way…

* * *

"Hey."

I glanced up from the stack of files I'd brought to the table upstairs, and saw Damon walking into the room.

"Hey."

My reply was stiff, but it was a start.

"Ric said you'd be in here...we should probably get started."

I blinked at him, "Get started?"

"Training," he answered simply, "You're coming with me to track down the Mutt's, right?"

"That's what I'm told," I answered, "But what training are you talking about?"

A little smirk pulled at his lips, and I ignored how attractive it made him, "You didn't seriously think the Alpha was going to send you up against an experienced werewolf without some sort of preparation, did you?"

I shrugged.

To be honest, I hadn't given the actual job itself much thought. I'd been too caught up in the me having to be alone with Damon part of it.

"These Mutts can be dangerous," he told me, "I can handle them, but I'm not going to risk you getting hurt...and neither is Alaric."

"Okay," I closed the file I'd been looking at, "So what exactly does this training entail?"

The smirk was back in place, "Go upstairs and change into something you don't mind getting dirty. Then meet me outside."

I bit back the retort of not having to do a damn thing he said in favor of the curiosity that was now flooding me.

I'd done a few exercises with the guys before, but hardly what you could call "training" and the fact that Alaric thought I needed it meant that I probably did.

So I went upstairs and changed.

* * *

Some black workout pants and a tanktop later, I walked out onto the back patio.

I wasn't really sure what to expect, but a shirtless Damon wasn't the first thing I would have guessed.

At least he had on track pants, but still, the sight of his bare torso was almost enough to make me want to turn around and go back inside.

Unfortunately though, he'd spotted me, and I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of running.

I did think twice about that, however, when his gaze roamed over me a little longer than my liking.

"Are we going to do this or what?" I demanded, and he nodded, bringing his eyes back to my face.

He nodded, "First things first, I need to see where you're at already. That way I know where you need work. Alright?"

"Where I'm at with what?" I questioned, "Being able to defend myself?"

"Being able to fight in general," he said, "Hand to hand."

His face went blank then, all emotions leaving it, "We'll start simple. I just need to get a feel of your skill level before I begin trying to teach you anything else. I'm going to get into a fighting stance, and I want you to do the same, then come at me with whatever you got. Listen to your instincts, but don't let them override your brain."

I scoffed.

Don't let my instincts override my brain?

Yeah sure, where was that advice months ago when I actually needed it?

But outwardly, I nodded and did as he said, dropping into a fighting stance.

It was easier to face Damon this way.

Easier to look at him when he wasn't staring at me with the intensity of the love I knew he still felt.

This...this was strictly brain to hand movements.

No emotions; just a physical fight and a lesson.

I could handle this.

With that in mind, I launched myself across the space between us.

* * *

It was hard to say what happened then.

I swung at Damon, but he was gone, and then miraculously appeared behind me.

His hand locked around my arm and I sent my elbow back, catching his rib.

He span me around, but I maneuvered from his grip, and brought my leg up to peg his side.

Again, he was faster than I'd expected, and he caught my foot, twisting it so that I lost my balance and met the ground.

Damon was on me then, a knee on my back, pinning me.

Fuck.

"Okay, okay," I shouted, "You can let me up now."

The pressure on my back was removed and I turned to see Damon offering me a hand.

I ignored the gesture and pulled myself to my feet.

A slow clapping caught my attention then, and I looked back toward the patio to see that Stefan, Tyler, and Enzo had appeared to watch my humiliation.

"Nice one," Tyler grinned.

"Give her a break," Stefan defended, "It's her first time."

Damon rolled his eyes, "Don't you all have something better to do?"

"Better than watching this sweet little thing have her ass handed to her?" Enzo grinned, "Not really, mate."

Damon turned to look at them, putting his back to me.

"I suggest you find something then, otherwise it'll be your own ass you'll need to be worrying about. Understand?"

"Buzz kill," Enzo accused, but apparently knew better than to press the point because he went into the house, motioning for the other two to follow.

When we were alone again, Damon turned back to me.

"Alright. That wasn't bad...not great, but not bad."

"Gee thanks," I muttered, and he smiled, "There's always room for improvement, kitten."

"Stop calling me that," I huffed, and he ignored me.

Instead, he simply motioned for me to get back in position, "Come on, we're gonna try something else."

Reluctantly, I nodded, and squared up to face him again.

* * *

And that was the way we spent the next hour, each lesson increasing in difficulty and ending with my ass in the dirt.

But despite my personal affliction, I could admit that Damon was a good instructor.

He was patient while teaching me, ignoring when I flinched at his touch and kept himself void of emotion while we sparred.

I was surprised to find that I was actually learning a lot.

"Good," he praised me after we finished another round, "You remembered to keep your hands up. That needs to become a habit because the Mutts will usually go for your throat."

I nodded and he walked over to where he'd left his shirt on the ground, returning a second later with something in his hand.

"This will be the last lesson for today," he told me, handing me the object.

A large pocket knife.

"Knives?"

"Weapons," he corrected, "Mutts fight dirty, and you need to be prepared for that."

I eyed the blade in my hand, and swallowed, "So what am I supposed to do with this?"

"Use it," he said, "Against me."

My eyes shot up to his and he must have read the shock in my face, because he chuckled lowly, "Come on, kitten. You've been dying to take a chunk out of me ever since I got back. Now's your chance."

"Damon-"

"Just do what I showed you before, only now with the knife. Don't be afraid to draw blood, and watch my moves. That's how you learn."

I wanted to protest again, because while he wasn't entirely wrong about the whole me wanting to cut into him thing, I hadn't actually thought it would be with a literal knife and the idea of hurting him...really hurting him...it didn't sit right in my stomach.

But Damon didn't give me much time to think on it, before he attacked.

I moved on instinct, blocking his blows, and attempting to land a few of my own.

I didn't get in many, but then again, I wasn't sure I'd actually expected to.

As Damon had instructed, I watched him.

Seeing him move was something I knew was going to be stuck in my head for a while.

It held a confidence and comfortability that screamed of the life he led.

He moved with purpose, each flex of his muscles thought out and calculated.

It was mesmerizing, in a way; captivating.

And exactly what he needed to get the upper hand.

* * *

Before I could even register what had happened, Damon had my feet out from under me and my back hit the ground with a thud that robbed me of breath.

Then his body was above mine and my hand shot up automatically, placing the knife against his throat.

We froze like that, on the ground, with his weight pressing against me, my weapon angled to kill.

If Damon was worried I might actually go through with it, he didn't let it show.

His face, so hard before, had melted and his eyes bore into mine the way they always had, with a mix of love and possession.

My inhalation returned in shallow drags, as Damon relaxed his body into the mold of mine.

I didn't lower the knife.

"Elena," he breathed, sending a shiver down my spine.

Our faces were too close, our bodies too tightly pressed, and the knife was beginning to draw blood with how hard Damon was pressing against the steel; just to be as close to me as he could.

I watched as his gaze left mine, and trailed to my lips.

An instinct pulsed through me at the realization of what he wanted.

What I was supposed to give him.

My body pulsed with a hormone induced command that nearly gave me whiplash at the speed in which it encompassed me.

I wanted Damon to take me, right here on the ground.

I wanted him to rip my clothes away and bury himself inside of me.

The desire was so direct, I could see it happening.

I could feel the need to drop the knife, to pull my hair to the side and offer this male my neck to...to….to what?

To bite?

The thought made my blood run cold, and suddenly I had the resolve I needed to push Damon away from me.

"No," I forced, rolling away from him and forcing myself to my feet.

"Kitten," he reached for me, having stood up himself.

I backed away from him, "Don't."

He dropped his hand and I sighed, "I...I think that's enough training for one day."

Damon stared at me for a moment, then slowly nodded, "Yeah...okay."

I nodded back, then took off toward the house before he had the chance to see the tears pooling in my eyes.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Heavy chapter. Hope ya'll enjoy!**

* * *

I sat curled up by my window, twirling the knife that Damon had given me to use during our training sessions between my fingers.

The edge was darkened a little with his blood, the scent of it burned into my senses.

The whole incident had been fine, up until the point where it wasn't.

Being so up close and personal with the man I'd once planned to marry was one thing...but being chest to chest with the male who'd bitten me and risked my life to turn me into a werewolf like him, that was a whole other thing.

Though being that close to Damon physically wasn't what had overwhelmed me.

It was the feeling of absolute submission I felt while lying beneath him.

The instinct to bare my neck for him to bite...for him to claim me...I didn't understand it, nor did I plan to allow myself to act on it.

Damon biting me was what had gotten us into this whole mess in the first place.

So why the hell was that what I'd wanted to let him do again?

And the complete and total disregard for everything he'd done that I'd felt in that moment...it wasn't me.

I twirled the knife again, my head pounding.

None of this made any sense to me, and I had been too embarrassed and too hurt to voice the emotions to Damon.

I didn't want him to know what I'd felt, nor how close I'd been to losing all control.

It wasn't fucking fair!

I threw the knife across the room and it hit the wall with a sharp bang.

A second after that, there was a knock on my door.

* * *

"Yeah?"

"Elena," Alaric's voice called through the wood, "It's Ric...everything okay?"

Moving from my chair by the window, I crossed the room and opened the door for him, "Yeah, fine. Just throwing a fit. You?"

His brow lifted and I sighed, "It's nothing."

"Nothing," he repeated in that tone that made it clear he didn't believe me, "Right. Can I guess that means that your practice didn't go well."

I shrugged, "It went okay."

"You're locked up in your room again and Damon's outside running himself to exhaustion. That doesn't sound like it went okay."

I sat on my bed, crossing my legs as I debated about how much I wanted to tell him.

Well, I thought, at the very least he might be able to explain what the fuck was happening in my head.

"It was going good," I assured him, "But then...it got personal."

"Want to elaborate?"

I exhaled in an annoyed huff, "Damon pinned me beneath him and for some reason every bone in my body was telling me to let him fuck me into oblivion then offer my neck for him to rip into a second time. Is that elaborate enough?"

Alaric's lip twitched, as though he were trying not to show amusement, and I shook my head, "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that it feels completely ridiculous and...not me. I don't want that. That's the last thing I want. So feeling that way scared the shit out of me and I have no idea why I felt it."

Ric nodded slowly, then reached over and grabbed the chair I had perched by the window and drug it over to sit down.

"What you're dealing with is wolf instinct," he told me, his eyes holding my gaze, "It's completely normal."

"How is that normal?" I asked him, "I hate Damon."

"No you don't," he said calmly, "You want to. You try to act like you do...but you don't. And your wolf knows that."

"I thought we were talking about instinct," I shot.

"It's both," he told me, "Your wolf and your instincts, they work together. Your wolf drives your instincts in a very strong and very primal way that doesn't always align with rational thought."

I stared at him, "So you're saying what I felt earlier with Damon...that was primal instinct?"

"Yes," he said, "You loved Damon enough to marry him, and that doesn't just go away because you want it to. You still love him, even though you're angry with him, and your wolf recognizes his claim on you-"

"Damon doesn't have a claim on me," I interrupted him, "And after what he did-"

"Listen to me, Elena," Alaric insisted, and I forced my mouth to shut, despite the words that burned on my tongue.

"You have to separate the wolf from the human, in your mind, in order to understand this," he said, "Your humanity is tied to your emotions and your thoughts; your heart. But your instincts and your wolf...that's a primal affect. Physical."

"So what's your point?" I demanded.

"My point is that you gave your body to Damon," Alaric told me, causing a light blush to sneak onto my face, "On several occasions. And he bit you, in his human form and in his wolf form. Your body...your wolf...she recognizes him as her mate, as the male that claimed her, and your instincts are going to drive you to submit to him because of it."

He paused, as if to let me absorb that, then continued, "Your rational mind doesn't have to feel it, or even accept it, but your wolf isn't going to listen to rationality. She's going to go by instinct and your instincts tell her that Damon is hers."

Tears flooded my eyes for the second time today and I wiped them away fiercely, "But I don't want him."

Alaric gave me a sad look, "You may not right now...but give it time, sweetheart-"

"No," I stopped him, "I don't want to give myself time to change my mind. What Damon did to me is unforgivable and my wolf or instinct or whatever is just going to have to accept that because there's no damn way I'm going to give Damon what he wants. Not after what he did to me. I can't."

An expression crossed Alaric's face that seemed torn and he opened his mouth to say something, then thought better of it and just sighed.

"You're free to make your own choice, of course," he said instead, "As are all the members of the Pack, but don't underestimate yourself. Your wolf or your humanity. Either one could surprise you, so the more you work at finding a balance between them, the easier things will be on you."

I nodded, "Okay."

"And talk to Damon," he said, earning a dirty look, though it didn't seem to bother him much.

"It's the only way you'll learn to control your emotions," he said, but there was something about his expression that made me wonder if there was more to it than that.

"Or you're hoping by spending more time with him, I'll start to forgive him," I guessed, narrowing my eyes.

Alaric merely stood and walked to the door, but the parting wink he tossed over his shoulder was evidence enough that I was right.

Just perfect.

Shaking my head, I moved off the bed and across the room to where the knife had landed on the floor.

I picked it up and spent one last moment examining the length of it before squeezing it in my palm and heading for the door Alaric had just exited from.

* * *

Over the next few days, I tried to ignore what my Alpha had told me about my wolf and her instincts.

I didn't care if she wanted to submit to Damon.

She could damn well get over it.

With each new training session I had with him, it was easier to put her back in her place, and to be sure that I never ended up under his body again.

Refusal to allow this often left me sore and bruised from effort, but that was certainly better than being all hot and bothered for a male I could barely stand to let touch me long enough to complete our exercises.

And speaking of exercise…

"What do you mean we're going for a run?" I demanded, still breathing heavy from the last sparring match Damon and I had completed.

"You heard me," he said, "You haven't been Changing nearly enough and Alaric wants us to leave for Tennessee on Friday. Putting off the transition isn't a good idea."

I crossed my arms. This wasn't exactly what I'd had in mind when he had led me to the edge of the forest that surrounded the back yard.

"But why do I have to run with you?" I asked.

"Because I said so."

"And that's supposed to matter?" I scoffed.

Damon sighed and took a step closer to me, "Because you refuse to run the woods with me. That's why. When we leave here, it's just going to be us out there. You can't be afraid of showing me your wolf, if that's what it comes to."

But I wasn't afraid of that.

I wasn't afraid of being a wolf in front of him...I was afraid of him being a wolf in front of me.

Locking eyes with the monster that had fated me to this existence is what had me hesitating to be in the same vicinity as Damon in wolf form.

But he was right.

Did I really want to risk falling into a panic attack in front of a Mutt, if I didn't deal with this now?

No.

"Okay. We'll run the fricken woods."

Damon nodded, seeming relieved that I'd consented, but I paused when he started reaching for the button on his jeans, "What are you doing?"

His brow lifted, "Changing."

"Right. I forgot that decency isn't your strong suit."

He laughed quietly, but pinned me with an amused stare, "This will hardly be the first time we've seen each other naked, kitten."

I rolled my eyes and ignored the rush of memories his words brought forward.

"If it bothers you that much, go out a ways to turn. I promise not to peek," He said, continuing to strip off his pants.

Commando.

This just kept getting better and better, I thought sarcastically.

"Fine. Then stay here. I'll find you when I'm through."

He nodded, and I took his advice, jogging out into the thicket of the trees until he disappeared from sight.

Only when I was sure I was alone did I start taking off my own clothes and drop to the ground.

Changing still hurt like a bitch.

Imagine every single bone in your body cracking and reforming, while fur sprouted from your pores and needle sharp teeth ripped through your gums.

I hated the entire experience.

However, when it was over, and I was a wolf, it somehow seemed worth it.

There was a certain freedom and connection that the animal released that had a way of making you forget all about the suffering.

At least, until your rational mind caught back up.

I shook out my fur then went to find Damon.

It wasn't hard, as he was exactly where I'd told him to wait for me, except now in wolf form.

* * *

I slowed as I came out of the trees, keeping my eyes trailed on the animal.

The fear and boiling anger I'd expected to overcome me at the sight of him was sorely lacking.

I mean, sure, there was anger, and the memory of him biting me was still as fresh as if it had happened yesterday, but it didn't take precedence.

Instead, when Damon spotted me and stood, I once again felt the urge to offer him my neck.

It was a stronger instinct than before, actually being in wolf form, but I understood it better now, and forced the desire back.

I did, however, cower some when he rose to his full height, his size easily larger than my own, and pinned my ears back in a warning.

He seemed to read my signals now easier than he did in human form, and let out a low whine to indicate he wasn't trying to be threatening.

I forced my body to relax and when Damon registered that I was, he motioned towards the forest.

Then he took off, and I span in his direction, following behind.

* * *

Running was one part of being a wolf that I enjoyed.

The world passing by me in a blur of colors while all of my senses came alive to direct my movements.

My feet dug into the dirt and I propelled myself forward so that I was running next to Damon instead of behind him.

He took notice of me and with a loud bark, sped up.

He was fast.

Faster than any of the others, and I actually had to push myself to keep neck to neck with him.

When he continued to gain speed, I realized that our run had become a game.

A race.

Half of me wanted to stop immediately and refuse to indulge him.

But the half of me that won over was the competitive bitch who refused to let Damon beat me at anything.

I ran harder and harder until time held no meaning and my side began to ache.

Damon kept in time with me, but it seemed to be a struggle from him as well, and I gained an inch.

Then another.

But where I had him in speed, he overpowered me with strength and I was putting out a hell of a lot more of an effort to hold my lead.

* * *

Eventually we reached the river, the unofficial direction we'd been heading, and I howled my victory when I touched the water first.

Damon slowed on the shore, and found a place to sit and watch me.

I ignored him, choosing instead to gulp up some water since my throat was suddenly feeling dry.

Then I went over to the land to join him, shaking out my fur.

Damon didn't appear to mind that some of the droplets landed on him, as he simply plopped down onto his stomach.

I hesitated for a moment, then laid down too, keeping a good foot between us.

We were both panting, proof that we'd exerted ourselves a little more than necessary, but it had been worth it to know that there was something I could do better than him.

But this was nice too.

Surprisingly.

I'd thought being around Damon as a wolf would be harder, considering it was the wolf that had taken everything from me, but it wasn't.

When I looked at the black fur and deep blue eyes, I recognized him as Damon, but it didn't feel the same as staring at the man I loved.

It didn't hurt in the way looking at Damon's human face did, because I didn't have to remember all the time I'd spent with him this way.

As odd as it was, the wolf felt safer.

* * *

We stayed out in the woods for the rest of the afternoon.

The others never came to find us or interrupted the last half hour we spent hunting down small woodland creatures.

Eating literal raw meat was still an adjustment for me, but I took Damon's lead when he tossed the carcass of a dead squirrel at my feet and dug in.

Then we stopped at the river once more to clean ourselves, before heading back toward the Manor.

The sun had set some time ago, and though there was still a little daylight left, the moon was already taking its place in the sky.

I paused to stare up at it through a clearing in the trees, and Damon stopped next to me.

The moment was comfortable, and I hated it, but before I could continue walking, Damon had thrown back his head and let out a long, lyrical howl.

The fur on my neck rose at the noise, and I watched him.

His eyes were closed, and the fact that he'd exposed his neck wide open let me know that he trusted me.

The melody of his song was transfixing, and I took a step closer and sat down in front of him.

Then I lifted my own muzzle into the air, and joined him.

* * *

After we finished, Damon's eyes opened and his gaze found mine.

Something about his expression seemed lighter.

Then before I could stop and register what was happening, he was Changing.

Even though I'd gone through the transition myself, it was odd to actually watch it happen.

But the shift from wolf to man seemed almost easy to Damon and he'd completed the Change in a quarter of the time it took me.

"We should go ahead and Change," he said, "It's not too far of a walk back. You can pick up your clothes on the way."

Apparently my glare was obvious even in this form, and Damon chuckled before turning around.

"There," he said, now that his back was to me, "I won't watch."

I growled a little at him and, despite the fact that he'd looked away, sauntered off behind some trees before letting the Change overtake me.

My whine turned into a very human cry as the transition completed, and I gave myself a moment before standing to my feet.

"You okay?" Damon's voice called over to me, and I cleared my throat, "I'm fine."

It took me a minute to readjust to having two feet again, but soon I was able to walk straight and managed to find the path.

Damon was waiting for me, no longer turned around, and his eyes didn't hesitate to do a full sweep of my body when he spotted me.

"You might as well get an eyeful while you can," I warned him, and he smirked a little, "Like you don't know how good you look."

But I was too tired; too emotionally spent to argue with him.

"Just don't," I said, and the lack of my normal bite seemed to tell him that I wasn't in the mood to deal with his banter.

"You should feel comfortable out here," he said instead, keeping his eyes on my face this time, "Nudity is just a part of what we are."

We.

Because I was a werewolf now; just like him.

I waited for the anger to come, to ruin the peaceful afternoon we'd managed, but it didn't.

I just felt the same emotional exhaustion as before.

Or maybe it was actual exhaustion.

It had been a really long day, after all, and it still hadn't ended.

"Let's just find my clothes. Okay?"

Damon nodded and motioned with his head the direction we should head, "The house is back this way."

"I know," I told him, pushing ahead.

"You do?"

"You aren't the only one with a supernatural sense of smell now."

And speaking of smells, I was taking a shower the second I got back to my room.

Forest dirt, dead animal, and river water wasn't exactly my favorite mixture of senses.

Damon was quiet as he walked next to me, for once, and after a few moments of the quiet had passed, I glanced back to be sure he hadn't disappeared altogether.

But he hadn't, and his eyes met mine.

"What?" I demanded, when an odd expression crossed his face.

Damon stared at me for a moment before saying.

"You deserved more."

"What?"

He sighed, "What happened...the way it went down...you deserved more than that."

I swallowed hard and dropped my eyes, "If you're gearing up for another apology, save it. I'm not interested."

"Just because you don't want to hear it doesn't mean I don't need to say it...or that it isn't true. I am sorry, Elena. I'm sorry that I made choices that hurt you."

Unwanted tears sprung into my vision, and I turned my head back to the pathway to avoid looking into Damon's eyes.

"You can be sorry all you want," I told him, "The outcome is always going to be the same. My life ended the day you bit me...and so did we."

"Elena…" his pleaded tone cut me, and I flinched, but it didn't change the fact that it was the truth.

He'd ruined everything we could have had with his own selfishness, and I was the one who got to live with it.

"My clothes are just up here," I said, changing the subject, "I'll get them. You should go on to the house."

I didn't wait for a response, and simply veered off path to find my shirt and pants.

However, after I dressed and made it out of the woods, Damon was still there.

Waiting for me.

* * *

 _It's funny, isn't it, how when mayhem strikes, it's never when you expect it, or in the way you expect it to happen._

 _Because this...this certainly wasn't the way I'd ever imagined being on the tail end of a chaotic downward spiral, but life seems to find pleasure in disarray._

" _Skylar!" I grabbed my daughter's shoulders, hitting my knees in front of her as she screamed._

 _We had been in my room, folding laundry on the bed when she'd jumped up, gripping her arm while releasing a cry that tore my heart._

" _Baby, what's wrong?!" I demanded, as she began sobbing through the yells, still gripping her arm._

 _I pried her hand away from her wrist just as Caroline and Mason bolted into the room, "What happened?"_

 _My daughter's wrist was bleeding, but that wasn't what caught my voice in my throat._

 _Her birthmark was glowing._

 _Just as it had on the day she was born._

" _Skylar," I tried to reach her, pushing her hair back out of her face, "Sky, baby, talk to me."_

" _Danny," she choked._

 _Fear was running cold through my veins and my eyes shot up to Mason._

 _In a commanding tone to rival my Alpha husband's I said, "Go find out what the hell happened, now!"_

 _He was out the door before I had even finished speaking, and Caroline hesitated, "Elena-"_

" _Go get Bonnie," I told her but she shook her head, "She's still in town with George."_

" _Shit."_

 _Skylar screamed again, this time hitting her knees, "Skylar!"_

 _Her palms landed hard against the floor, and I jumped back as fire erupted from her hands._

 _Not just the usual flames she liked to throw when she was pissed, but actual fire._

 _A tsunami of it exploded out, spreading and choking, and I barely had time to lift my own hands to shield Caroline and myself from the backlash, which sent the flames heading for us in the complete opposite direction, taking out a good portion of the wall._

 _My daughter's cries were piercing, but the fire was still swarming and dropping my hands to go to her would mean relinquishing the only control I had over it._

 _Which could possibly burn down our entire home._

* * *

" _Mom-"_

 _Michael appeared in the doorway, and his eyes fell to Skylar._

" _Sky?"_

" _Baby, get back," Caroline instructed, but he ignored her and rushed into the room._

 _Despite the flames surrounding her, he ran to Skylar's side; his arm raising to shield himself from the blaze._

" _Michael, get back!" I yelled, coughing a little as smoke rose from the heat._

 _But again, he didn't listen._

 _Instead, he came up behind Skylar and wrapped his arms around her chest, speaking words that I couldn't focus on listening to._

 _I heard him wince in pain, but he kept talking and slowly,_ slowly _, the fire seemed to loose it's raging hunger._

 _It began to retract, as if my daughter was willing it back into her body._

 _Michael still spoke to her, and as soon as the flames had doused enough for us to reach the children, Caroline bolted forward._

" _Wait," I grabbed her after relaxing my arms, "Wait."_

 _I held her until the fire had completely disappeared, and we both took in the scorch marks left on the wood._

 _Not to mention the giant piece of missing wood on the far wall._

 _I released my friend and she dropped down beside the young, asking if they were alright._

* * *

 _Footsteps scurried over behind us, and I turned to see Damon, Mason, and Stefan._

" _What happened?" My mate demanded, the same fear I felt echoing in his eyes._

" _I have no idea. Where's Daniel?"_

" _With Alaric and Klaus," Damon said, "He scratched his arm while we were training then it was like he lost his damn mind. He Changed on the spot and was howling like mad, but we got him worked down."_

" _Skylar was affected too," I said, "Her powers went crazy. But I think Michael calmed her down."_

 _He moved over to where Skylar was balled up on the floor and got to his knees by Caroline._

 _Michael was still hugging Skylar to himself and Damon whispered to him that it was okay to let her go now._

 _Carefully, the boy pulled his arms away and my chest lurched when I saw how angry red his skin was._

 _Burned._

" _Oh, baby," Caroline gasped and I hurried forward, "Go run his arms under cool water, then wrap them with the bandages in the first aid kit under the sink downstairs. I'll come find you to help heal him as soon as we figure out what the hell happened."_

 _Caroline nodded and ushered Michael from the room, much to his protests of wanting to stay with Skylar._

* * *

" _Come on, baby girl," Damon was whispering to her, "It's okay."_

" _It hurts," she breathed, lifting her head slightly, "Daddy it hurts."_

 _Damon pulled her into his arms, where s_ _he immediately curled into his chest, her body shaking._

" _What hurts, baby?" he asked, "Come on, talk to me."_

 _The Alpha command was subtle, but it was the push she needed to open up._

" _My birthmark," she said, "And my head. They feel like they're on fire...like Danny was on fire...is Danny okay?"_

 _Her head lifted at the question, and her hand jumped to her chest, "Danny….I can't feel Danny. Daddy! Is Danny okay?! I can't feel him!"_

 _As her eyes widened I noticed that her usual blue iris had darkened to brown, and her hand was starting to glow red as her panic began to re-triggered whatever this was._

 _I grabbed it, "Daniel's fine, baby….right?"_

 _I gave Damon a pointed look and he nodded, "He's perfectly okay. But right now, I need to make sure you are too."_

 _He brushed some of Skylar's hair back and told her, with a thick layer of Alpha command, "I need you to stay calm, okay?"_

 _She nodded smalley, and I touched Damon's shoulder, "I'm going to go see Daniel."_

 _He gave me a nod, "Okay. I've got her."_

 _I kissed Skylar on top of the head, then stood, using my nose to backtrack Damon's scent to the kitchen, then out onto the patio._

* * *

 _My son was there, Ric, Klaus, and Tyler surrounding him._

 _He was in human form, but his pants were ripped up, as if he'd exploded out of them._

 _According to Damon, he had._

" _Hey baby."_

 _His head shot up, "Momma?"_

 _Both of his eyes were blue._

 _I forced a smile and moved to his side, where he immediately threw his arms around me._

 _Alaric gave me a stare over the top of his head, "What's going on?"_

" _We're trying to figure that out," I told him, then looked at Klaus, "You should probably go inside. Michael helped Skylar and got burned."_

 _The Enforcer stiffened, "Is he alright?"_

" _Nothing I won't be able to help heal," I assured him, "But Caroline's treating him for now."_

 _He nodded and headed for the door without another word._

 _I waited until he was inside before pulling away from Daniel._

" _How are you feeling?" I asked him._

" _Better," he said, refusing to release me, "But my head hurts really bad."_

 _I let him lay against my chest, and stroked his hair, "Can I see your arm?"_

 _He lifted it to me for examination and I frowned when I noticed the three solid scratches running across his skin, the middle one cutting through his birthmark._

" _Did one of the trainees do this?"_

 _Alaric was the one to answer, "It was a light spar. If all this wouldn't of happened, I'd guess he'd have healed within the hour, easily. The trainees are waiting in the living room until we get this sorted out."_

" _Tyler," I addressed the youngest Lockwood, "Go get Damon, please. If Skylar's able, have him bring her out here."_

 _He nodded, and left to do what I asked without question._

" _Elena, Damon was watching them like a hawk," Alaric told me after a moment, "There's no way one of those kids caused this with just a scratch."_

" _I know," I said, "I'm thinking this problem is a little more magical."_

" _Magical?"_

 _I didn't answer him, because the back door opened then and Damon stepped out with Skylar in his arms._

* * *

" _Danny," she said immediately, relief crossing her features._

 _Damon sat her down and Daniel wiggled out of my arms at the same time._

 _They embraced tightly the second they were in reach of each other, and Damon walked over to me._

" _He okay?"_

 _I nodded, "Same thing Sky said. Headache."_

 _Damon frowned and I called the twins over._

" _I think it has to do with this," I said, reaching for Daniel's arm._

 _He let me pull out his wrist to show Damon the scratch, and even Alaric peered over._

 _Skylar stretched her arm out and put it next to Daniel's._

 _Three similar welts marred her skin as well, though they had stopped bleeding._

" _I'm going to try to heal this, okay?" I asked them, and they nodded._

 _Placing my hand over Daniel's wrist first, I drew on my power._

 _Bonnie had taught me a lot over the years, and healing was one of the things I found I was decent at, though it wasn't often necessary, given our already speedy capabilities in that department._

 _I felt my palm grow warm as it began to illuminate slightly._

 _A moment later, the scratches began to heal as if on fast forward._

 _The wound pulled together, scabbed over, then slowly began to fade._

 _As they left Daniel, they disappeared from Skylar's arm as well, but I didn't feel relief until my daughter sighed and said, "I can feel you again, Danny."_

 _And both their eyes turned back to normal...well, normal for them._

 _Daniel smiled, and I inspected that the wound was completely gone before dropping my hand._

" _Better?"_

 _They both nodded._

" _The hurt is gone," Daniel said, and Skylar gave a nod of agreement._

" _That's good, right?" Damon asked me._

 _I smiled at the twins, "You two stay here with Alaric, okay? Mommy has to talk to Daddy for a minute."_

 _They nodded and I looked at Ric for permission._

" _I've got em," he assured me and I thanked him, taking Damon's hand and pulling him to the yard, out of little ones natural hearing range._

* * *

" _I'm going to have Bonnie call her grandmother," I told him, and Damon froze._

" _Elena, what was this?"_

" _I don't know," I told him, "But I have some guesses. I'm hoping Sheila can tell us more."_

 _He glanced back at the twins with worry on his face._

" _They're okay," I told him, "At least, I think they are. For now."_

" _What do you think this was?" he asked, training his eyes back to me._

" _You remember when we had the mark?" I asked him, and he nodded, recalling my dangerous pregnancy._

" _It connected us like it connects them," I elaborated, "And when Giuseppe cut your mark, I couldn't feel you anymore."_

" _Like Skylar said she couldn't feel Daniel," he concluded, and I nodded, "Exactly."_

" _But the bond was completely severed with us," Damon said, "It disappeared when it was cut."_

" _Because it was a spell," I reasoned, "But it's something more for the twins...something stronger. They were born with this."_

" _So you think their birthmark being severed is what caused their reaction?"_

" _Only one way to find out," I told him, "We need to call Sheila Bennett."_

* * *

 **Bow wow...so that happened.**

 **Let me know whatcha thought :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Update :)**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

Apart _from the low hum of Elena's voice as she finished up her conversation on the phone, the room was silent._

 _We were in the study that Alaric still claimed, the male sitting at the desk near the fireplace, and I'd taken perch on the arm of the couch, my eyes scanning the room as my brain waited to process the information we'd been given until Elena was through._

 _Klaus was present as well, settled into the chair adjacent from Alaric with a sleeping William curled into his arms, resting against his chest._

 _Michael was with his mother, and Stefan and Mason had volunteered to watch the twins until we had finished._

 _Bonnie sat on the couch with her grandmother, both of their eyes on my mate as she finally ended the phone call and pocketed her cell._

" _Jo agrees with you," she turned around and locked eyes with Sheila Bennett, "And she doesn't think there will be any lasting effects."_

 _Sheila nodded, "As I'd thought."_

 _But Elena shook her head, "I still don't like this. Simply knowing that their birthmark being severed caused this isn't enough. I need to know why."_

" _I'd of thought that much was obvious," Sheila said, her brow lifting, "Disturbing their bond upset the balance."_

" _The balance?" I interjected, "What balance?"_

 _The older witch turned her gaze to me, "You didn't just assume that magic was an endless pool, did you? That it could be tapped into and taken from and recycle itself without consequence to thought or reason?"_

 _I shrugged, not really knowing how to answer because, in truth, I hadn't much thought about what magic was...like being a werewolf, it just seemed like something that was and had always been._

" _What do you mean?" Elena asked, and this time it was Bonnie who answered._

" _Every life has an energy. A soul, or whatever you want to call it. When we bound you and Damon during your pregnancy, we tied your life sources together; combined that energy."_

" _I remember," my mate assured her, "But how does that pertain to what happened with my children?"_

 _I pushed off the arm of the couch and crossed the room to take Elena into my arms._

 _Her body was shaking a little and she leaned into my touch._

" _Skylar and Daniel's energy...their life source...it's combined as well," Sheila said, "The spell that runs through their blood has connected them in a way that is entirely unique. Their magic is shared, and so long as that mark is intact they have a balance. Cutting it broke that balance and severed the energy source they both pull from. The pain they experienced makes sense. For the first time in their lives...their magic was completely their own."_

 _Elena's body was stiff and I frowned, "If severing the mark ended their connection and let them have their own magic...would that not give them the chance for more normality? Why such a negative reaction?"_

" _Your children are very powerful, Mr. Salvatore," Sheila stared at me hard, "The blood of witches and wolves runs through their veins and such a power needs balance. And it's not as if this energy knows how to split itself when broken. Right now, your children's bond is a rope in a game of tug-of-war. Wolf and witch, both pulling, both being shared, and together your twins can shoulder the burden. Severing the mark is severing that rope. From the way it sounds the wolf end overwhelmed your son, and your daughter was ladened with more witch magic than she was equipped to handle. They need the balance the other provides."_

" _So how do we stop this from happening again?" Elena asked._

" _We can't," Bonnie said, pulling her legs under herself as she crossed them, "Not really. Sky and Daniel's birthmark is a part of them."_

" _You can't do a spell to protect it?" Alaric asked, "The mark?"_

 _Sheila sighed, "It's hard for you wolves to understand. Magic isn't something to be thrown around. Our natural, day to day abilities is one thing...but spells...magic has a price. The best thing for those children is to teach them caution and then to just let them be."_

" _So do nothing?" I finished, "And just hope that the next time this happens, Daniel isn't surrounded by humans? Or that Skylar doesn't burn the entire forest down?"_

" _It is a rare occurrence," Sheila defended, "How often are you scarred in the same place? Bruised twice in the exact same location? It took nearly nine years for this to happen once."_

" _But it did happen," Elena murmured._

" _And it's the price you pay for a magic as great as theirs," Sheila lifted her chin, "You don't have to like it, but it's the way it is. Teach them how preciously they need to guard their wrists and teach them control as best you can. When they are older, it will be second nature. But it is something they will have to learn to live with."_

 _Elena sighed and buried her head into my chest._

 _I knew this wasn't what she'd wanted to hear, and to be frank, I wished there was another answer as well._

 _There was no way to protect my young from a threat that was hidden within their very being._

 _As Sheila had pointed out, we'd just have to learn to live with it._

* * *

I felt nervous; which was a first for me, while doing a Mutt run.

And the reason for my balled up nerves was sitting in the passenger's seat of my car, staring out the window.

I'd tried to keep my eyes on the road and not on Elena's long denim clad legs, or on the red streaks of her hair that was pulled into a high ponytail.

But time after time, my eyes would drift over and stare.

Each time, I was promptly ignored.

The drive had taken a couple hours and the ride had mostly been filled with silence.

Elena had turned on the radio at one point, but the slight buzz of whatever latest hit was playing did very little to break the tension I could sense flowing from her body.

"This should be simple," I told her, hoping to strike a needed conversation, now that we were getting close to our destination, "But just in case it's not, I'm going to need you to do as I say."

Her eyes rolled, but at least she turned and looked at me, "Yeah, and what might that be?"

"To go back to the car if shit gets bad," I said forcefully and now I had her full attention.

"I thought the point of learning how to fight was so I could be useful if shit did go bad," she pointed out, sounding slightly offended.

Oh well. She could be offended all she wanted, as long as she was safe.  
"I taught you to fight because Alaric wanted you to know how, and I wanted you to be able to protect yourself if the need were to arise."

"Well, what if the need arises today?" she asked stubbornly.

I sighed, "It won't if you get back to the car before any major fighting starts."

"And just leave you to fight alone?" she asked sarcastically, "Yeah, because Alaric won't grill me for that."

I smirked, despite myself, "I can handle myself in a fight, Kitten, don't you worry about me."

"I really wasn't," she informed me in a nasty tone, turning to look back out the window.

My smile faded and I forced my eyes to focus on the road ahead.

Things with Elena hadn't really changed much.

She'd relaxed some in my presence since our evening out in the woods, but she was still hurt...still angry.

I wished more than anything she would give me the chance to make things right; for both our sakes.

Before leaving, Alaric had pulled me aside and all but commanded me to tell her the truth, baffled that I hadn't done so already.

I'd done what I could to explain to him the reason why I couldn't.

Elena needed him.

She needed the Pack as her family, and she needed to feel comfortable enough to make our home her own.

Telling her the truth would ruin that chance.

It would cause her hatred and anger to shift to Alaric and the rules of the Pack.

She'd resent the Pack and she would feel alone, even if she did manage to forgive me.

I couldn't do that to her.

Alaric understood my point enough that he didn't force the issue, but he did make it clear that he disapproved.

Oh well. I was excelling at pissing everyone off lately; what was one more to that list?

* * *

It was later in the afternoon by the time we reached our destination.

A little town nestled in the side of the Smoky mountains of Tennessee where one of the Mutts on the Pack's radar had spent the past few months picking off the town folk.

Half eaten bodies had been left behind and the locals were starting to get suspicious about wolf activity.

So the Mutt had to go.

Elena of course, didn't know the bloody details, nor would she have to if she did as I told her.

Because something told me that this Mutt wasn't going down without a fight, which was fine by me.

My wolf was itching for the chance to sink it's teeth into something.

But that didn't necessarily mean Elena was ready to see it.

"GPS says this is it," she said, breaking the silence that had fallen around us, "Now what?"

"Now, we find a rental," I told her.

"A rental?" I could feel her eyes on me, and nodded.

"Why?"

"Because my car isn't going to climb mountains very well," I said, "And it's also doused with our scent. The Mutt will make us and run before we even get the chance to confront him, and I don't really feel like chasing anyone today."

Elena simply stared at me for a moment, then turned her attention to the GPS.

A second later she said, "There's a place that rents out jeeps about seven miles west of here. Take a left at the second light."

I nodded and followed her directions.

There was another benefit to getting a different vehicle that I didn't bother mentioning to Elena, and it was the fact that the Mutt would see it and assume we were humans.

Hikers or campers, maybe.

And hopefully with it being so late in the afternoon, he'd be on the hunt and he would come to us.

After all, it isn't as if too many townspeople had been taking willing trips up the mountain lately, and a wolf with a taste for human blood wouldn't be satisfied with wildlife for very long.

My point was proven by the male in the rental office as he warned yet again, "There's been quite a few disappearances lately. Folks are saying we've got some kind of wildlife gone rabid up there. You sure ya'll want to be going in that direction."

"Positive," I told him, growing a little annoyed as he gave me a reproachful look.

"Alright...I'm just saying that the wildlife committee officiated a warning against campers and-"

"We can handle ourselves," I cut him off, "So why don't you just give us the keys and tell me where I can park my car."

The male paled some, clearly reading something in my expression, but then Elena was shoving herself between us.

"I'm sorry," she told him in a sweet tone that only sounded a little forced, "It's been a really long drive for us. We've been planning this trip forever and it's been like pulling teeth trying to make it happen, but I'm sure we'll be perfectly safe. So we'll sign a waiver or whatever you need for the jeep, but we really do need to be on our way to set up before dark."

The man's posture relaxed and he nodded, "Yeah, of course. I understand."

A few minutes and a signature later, we were out the door; Elena wearing a smug look on her face.

"How'd you ever get anything done?" she asked me as we got back into the car, "Your people skills suck."

I chuckled a little and looked over at her, "Instilling fear works just as easily as cuddling up to them. I promise."

"Maybe," she allowed, "But being nice to them sometimes gets you a lot further."

"I'll keep that in mind."

We got my car parked in the covered garage, then met the guy with the keys to the jeep out in front of the building.

* * *

Ten minutes later, we were in the new vehicle and heading back onto the road.

"Elena, I meant what I said before," I glanced over to her, "If I tell you to get back to the car, do it."

Her brown eyes looked up at me, but she didn't comment.

"Do you understand me?" I demanded.

She rolled her eyes, "I understand that you're bossy and completely full of yourself."

"I'm trying to keep you safe," I insisted.

Her expression hardened, "Yeah? And where was that mentality a few months ago?"

"Elena-"

"Forget it," she turned away and I sighed out my frustration.

There were more important things to worry about right now than our personal shit.

"We'll be going off road in a few miles," I warned her, taking a look at the map the guy at the rental lodge had given us, "Most of the killings seem centralized, so we should be able to park and pick up his scent from there."

She ignored me, so I drove on until we reached the turnoff where the road faded to dirt and trees.

Things got bumpy for the next half mile, but we finally reached the end of the clearing and hit the treeline.

"We get out here," I said, killing the engine.

Elena opened her door and jumped out, her calf-high boots making a thud against the ground.

"How do we even know what we're looking for?" she asked as I came around, her eyes on the trees.

I smiled a little, "Remember that supernatural sense of smell you were bragging about having a few days ago?"

She rolled her eyes, "Obviously we follow his scent, but how do we know which one is his?"

"Wolves have a very particular smell," I told her, "You'll recognize it the moment you pick it up...but we're going to hang here for a moment first."

Her brows pulled together, "Why?"

"Because," I lowered my voice before answering, "If he's hungry and on the hunt, you can bet he's on the lookout for lone hikers or campers. We're downwind of most the forest so he won't smell us right away, but he'll see us, and he's gonna assume we're a ready made meal."

Her eyes widened slightly as her mind registered what I meant, "We're bait?"

"Think of it more as a tool to drawing him out."

"Right," she said slowly, "And when we just stand here, doing nothing...you don't think he's going to get suspicious?"

"Not if you keep your voice down," I murmured, "And besides, we aren't going to be doing nothing."

I walked to the back of the jeep and raised the door.

"Come here," I instructed, which earned me yet another dirty look, but she complied.

"Get in the back," I motioned to the bare space created by the lowered seats.

"Why?" she challenged.

I exhaled, "Elena of the two of us, who has actually done this before?"

She crossed her arms, "That doesn't mean I'm not allowed to ask questions. I need to know what's going on."

"Get in and I'll tell you," I growled.

"Fine."

With all the grace of her new wolf, Elena swung her body up into the cab and with another quick breath, I followed her, pulling the door down behind us.

* * *

"There better be a reason we're back here that has nothing to do with getting naked," Elena warned me.

I smirked at her, "It's only part way about getting naked."

The sharp narrowing of her eyes let me know that she wasn't in the mood for jokes, so I consented to telling her my plan.

"I'm about eighty percent sure that the Mutt out there knows we're here and is watching us. Right now, all he's going to be able to tell is that a couple drove out to the middle of the woods for some time alone. He sees us getting into the back and he's going to assume we're fucking."

A blush colored Elena's cheeks, distracting me a little, but I finished, "I'm going to Change, then you're going to get out of the vehicle, and walk off some. Act like you're collecting firewood or something . If the Mutt's watching, he'll assume you're human and a non threat by yourself."

"Then he'll attack me," Elena pointed out, "Great plan."

"Wolves like this prefer the game," I assured her, "Judging from the bodies he's left behind, he likes to play with his food more than he likes to eat it. I'll get to you before anything happens."

She nodded, but from the look on her face, she wasn't convinced.

"Elena," I said, reaching for her hand, "Nothing will happen to you. I promise."

For a brief moment, her eyes met mine and I was suddenly overwhelmed with the knowledge that we were alone together, in an enclosed space, and her body was just a touch away.

Elena seemed to pick up on this as well because she blinked then jerked away, putting space between us.

"Okay," she said distractedly, as if gathering her thoughts, "You should...you should probably Change."

* * *

" _What are we going to do, Damon?"_

 _Elena's voice was quiet, but the fear that laced her words was still evident._

" _We're going to protect them," I told her, "The best we can."_

" _What if we can't?" she breathed, her eyes trained on our sleeping young._

 _Her gaze hadn't left them since I'd found her in the doorway to their bedroom half an hour ago._

" _We will," I promised, wrapping an arm around her waist, "But right now, they need to rest. Come on, Kitten."_

 _She let me pull her, somewhat reluctantly, down the hall to our room._

 _The wood of the floor was still stained from Skylar's flames, but Bonnie and Elena had come up earlier to repair the rest of the damage._

 _Other than the marks and lingering smell of burning wood, things were as they should be._

" _I was scared today," my mate admitted, "What if we couldn't have stopped it?"_

" _But we did," I reassured her, "You did. And the young are fine."_

" _For now," she pressed, "But it's not guaranteed to stay that way. What if the next time it happens, we aren't around."_

" _We'll just have to be careful and-"_

" _They have a_ weakness _, Damon!"_

 _Elena's voice was hard now, her eyes searching my face, as if willing me to understand the gravity of the situation._

" _Someone could really hurt them, if they found out...they could be incapacitated, defenseless…"_

 _I knew then, without knowing exactly how I knew, that she was remembering Giuseppe's attack._

 _The way she was forced into labor from the physical blows I'd suffered, and the pain she'd felt when our tie had been severed and she'd had to bear the full weight of her suffrage._

 _I reached over and took her into my arms._

" _Don't," I told her, stroking her hair down as she rested into the crook of my neck, "Don't do this to yourself. Don't work yourself up with a worry you can't change."_

" _I can't help it," she murmured against me, "I'm so scared for them."_

" _I am too," I admitted, holding her tighter, "But we'll deal with this like we always do. We'll find a way to keep them safe."_

" _How?" she asked, and I could hear the thickness in her throat that meant tears were on their way._

" _I'll give a command to the others," I told her, "No one speaks about the twins to anyone outside of our Pack. No one will mention anything that happened today or they will deal with me personally. Our children will be safe."_

 _Elena nodded slowly, and pulled away so I could see her face._

" _You sound so sure. How do you stay so calm?"_

 _I brushed back a loose strand of hair that was teasing her cheek and smiled, "Simple. I know that anything that comes at our young will have to deal with their angry were-witch mother."_

 _She laughed at that, and leaned into my touch, "Not to mention their Alpha father."_

 _I nodded, "We're enough to protect them, kitten. Us, Bonnie, the Pack...even Michael's actions today proved that there isn't a person in this house that wouldn't die for our twins. If someone; anyone, were to come for them, it would be their last mistake."_

 _She sighed deeply and I felt her shoulders relax some, but not nearly enough, "Accidents could still happen."_

" _And like Sheila pointed out, it took nine years for the first one to happen," I reminded her, "We'll talk to Daniel and Skylar in the morning. We'll make them understand how important it is for them to keep the mark safe. I don't think either of them will be too eager to go through today again. We'll get them through this."_

" _I hope you're right," she said quietly._

 _I kissed her forehead, letting my lips linger on her skin as my eyes closed._

 _How badly I wanted to prove to her that we were going to make this work._

 _That we could keep the twins safe and still manage the happy life she'd always dreamed of._

 _But it was getting harder and harder to do so with each new threat that seemed to be thrown at us._

 _The male in me needed to be certain that I could protect my family._

 _I lowered my head until my forehead pressed against my mate's and I could feel her eyelashes flutter against my cheek._

" _I'll make them safe," I told her, "Whatever it takes."_

 _Brown eyes lifted to mine, and I felt relief when I read the trust in them._

" _I know you will," she assured me, "You always have."_

 _Lifting up onto her toes then, Elena kissed me._

 _It was the lingering kind that made me think of how fucking lucky I was to have this female in my life._

 _It was overwhelming to think of all she had given me, and how much we'd both suffered on our journey to this ever after._

 _We'd come to far for anything less than happiness._

" _I love you," I told her soundly, taking her face in my palms._

 _Her dark eyes were as enchanting as ever and I knew I could lost in them; in her, for the rest of my life and have no regrets about it._

" _You still make the world go away for me," I breathed, locking our gazes, "That's how I stay sure, kitten. That's how I stay calm. I focus on you, on how strong and amazing you are, and I remember that our children are half of you. That they are as resilient, and as stubborn as you are. They're survivors, and they will survive this too."_

 _Elena smiled softly, her hand reaching up to close around my fingers, "Sometimes I wish I could see things the way you do. I wish I was as strong as you think I am."_

" _You are," I promised her, "You always have been. And our young are too."_

" _They are," she admitted, "I just hope it's enough."_

* * *

My mind kept tabs on Elena's every step while my eyes scanned the area around her, waiting.

The Mutt was out here, I knew it, and it was only a matter of time before he made his move.

I stayed low in the jeep, coiled in readiness to spring out the back as soon as he appeared.

Elena was keeping to her part well enough, managing to look unbothered as she moved fallen sticks and twigs to a pile, lining herself up as the perfect bait.

And now just to wait for the bite…it didn't take long.

I heard him before I saw him, and apparently Elena did to.

The low, hungry growl of a predator zeroing in on its prey had her head shooting up and turning in the direction of the sound.

My jaw shifted in anticipation and I kept my own reaction in check, not wanting to give myself away too soon.

Elena had frozen, but there was only the tiniest flicker of fear on her face.

My fur stood on it's ends.

A few more seconds.

* * *

Finally, he was in my line of sight.

A fairly large wolf with streaks of gray and brown in his fur was sauntering forward, stalking Elena slowly, waiting for the moment she bolted so he could chase her down.

I didn't plan on letting him get that far.

He took another two steps in her direction and I launched myself out of the vehicle, throwing my body between the Mutt and the woman I loved.

The wolf immediately froze.

He wasn't one that I'd personally had the pleasure of dealing with in the past, but there was no doubt in my mind that he would know why I was here.

A fact that was confirmed when his ears pinned back and his lips pulled away from his teeth, followed by a low snarl.

My wolf geared up for a fight, my stance broadening to prove that I didn't plan on backing down.

This Mutt had stepped out of line for far too long and as an extension of the Alpha's will, it was my duty to rectify that mistake.

Blood for blood.

Instinct pulsed through me as I planned out my kill and for a moment I almost wished the Mutt would run for it.

However, he seemed to be an even bigger idiot than I'd originally predicted, because he too braced himself, refusing to back away from what he had decided was his meal.

 _Elena_.

A growl bellowed out of my throat and my own teeth were showing now.

Over his dead body.

I waited until his eyes lifted, sizing up a way past me, before I attacked.

* * *

Elena screamed as the two of us met head on, teeth and claws tearing at each others flesh.

I was stronger than this male, more experienced, but he put up a hell of a fight.

My mouth found his shoulder and I bit down, causing a whimper to escape my opponent, but he wasn't giving in just yet.

His claw raked against me, forcing me back and he righted himself just in time for me to pounce back on him.

We went rolling then, but I never let slip my position between him and Elena.

Elena, who'd fallen quiet.

I chanced a quick glance over to where she was supposed to be getting into the car, but surprise, surprise, she wasn't doing as I'd told her.

Instead, she seemed to think this was the perfect time to Change into a wolf herself.

I barked in her direction, a warning, but my distraction was what the Mutt had been waiting for.

A pair of razor teeth sank into my side, pulling me backwards hard enough that I felt my skin rip from my ribs to my thigh.

Pain flooded my body and I snarled and the Mutt tightened his grip.

Fuck!

The scent of blood filled my nostrils, but before I could retaliate, Elena had joined us.

Taking the Mutt by surprise, she tackled into his body, knocking him off of me.

I forced myself to stand through the pain, not about to let her get hurt.

The Mutt had recovered from his shock of seeing his meal turn into a wolf, and was in full attack mode now.

His teeth were getting closer and closer to Elena's neck with each motion and her inexperience was obvious, though she held her own better than I'd first expected.

I threw myself into the mix, ripping the Mutt away from Elena's body and pinned him to the ground by his neck.

He fought, God did he fight, but it was useless now.

I closed my jaw until I felt the bone crunch beneath my teeth, and the Mutt fell still.

* * *

With a final shake to be sure he was dead, I dropped his body and turned to check on Elena.

She was a few feet away, her dark fur a little matted now, but she seemed to be intact.

I started to walk over to her, but stumbled, and only then did I remember my own gaping wound.

Just fucking perfect.

Drawing on what strength I still had, I threw myself into the Change and groaned once I had the ability to do so.

The Mutt's teeth had created a jagged line down my body, deep enough that it didn't seem to want to stop bleeding and I was starting to feel slightly light headed.

"Change back," I told Elena, "We need to drag his body up into the trees so the animals will pick him off before the humans find him."

She turned and ran back to the jeep, making me think she wasn't going to fight me for once, and returned a few minutes later, dressed and on two legs.

"I thought we were coming here to run him off," she said coldly, "Not kill him."

"Technically, _we_ didn't kill him, I did," I pointed out, "And it's not exactly like he was a bible salesman. His kill count was nearing a dozen humans. He needed to be…"

I tried to say "stopped" but things were spinning again and I had to focus on keeping my balance.

Elena seemed to notice that something was off, "Are you okay?"

"His teeth got me," I explained, lifting my arms so she could see the wound, "The venom of our bite keeps it from healing as fast as it's supposed to."

"Holy shit," she muttered, stepping closer to me than she'd allowed herself to be since my return back to the Pack.

Her hand touched my side, "Damon, that's deep. Really deep."

"I'm aware," I snapped, frustrated in more ways than one, "So let's finish this."

"No," she shook her head, "I'll finish. You go sit down."

Having her command me was equal parts appealing and irritating, but she was dragging the wolf's body off before I could argue and I did still feel light headed.

"Not too far," I told her, "And come right back."

She nodded, then disappeared up the side of the hill we were next to.

I sighed and made my way over to the jeep, leaning against it in hopes of regaining some strength.

Then I counted slowly to ten, deciding that if Elena wasn't back before I hit double digits, I was going after her.

Thankfully though, she'd returned by "eight", wiping her hands of either dirt or blood.

* * *

"It's done," she said and I nodded, "Alright. Let's go."

She stopped me as I began to move and held out a hand, "Keys."

"What the fuck for?"

"I'm not letting you drive like this," she said, as unaffected by my mood as ever, "Give me the keys."

I grumbled something incoherent, but opened the passenger's side door and reached across for the keys that were laying in the console.

"Here."

"Thank you," she took them, "Now put your clothes on, and try to add pressure to that bleeding. We'll stop somewhere after we get the car and clean you up."

She didn't give me the chance to argue, and I didn't even bother to try.

This was the Elena that I'd fallen in love with.

Feisty, but caring. Concerned, but not afraid to hand me my own ass.

I'd been missing her lately and would play along for as long as it kept that anger out of her eyes.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **And for those of you who follow East of Valhalla, I'm planning on updating it tomorrow.**

 **Have a good day/night/whatever time you're reading this :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Enjoy these fast updates while they last lol.**

 **I go back to work next week, so they may slow down a bit.**

 **Anyway, I'll catch ya at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

"We'll be back some time in the morning," I told Alaric over the phone, "As soon as Damon's healed enough to drive."

I could almost feel the Alpha nod, "Yeah those bites are a bitch. Are you sure the two of you are going to be okay?"

"I think so," I sighed, looking back at the motel we'd checked into for the night.

The sun had set as we'd been returning the jeep, and Damon had insisted on driving his car, seeing as it was a manual which I had no idea how to operate.

So, despite the fact that the color had never returned to his face, I'd let him.

Then he'd spent the first five miles on the road swerving into the opposite lane and I'd made him pull over.

And now we were here.

"Just be careful," Alaric warned, "And call me the second you're back on the road."

"I will," I promised, then hung up the phone so I could get back inside the room.

* * *

Damon was propped on one of the two beds, still looking annoyed as hell, only now he was naked.

Apart from the towel wrapped around his waist.

I ignored that.

"This was all they had at the gas station," I told him, dropping the bag I'd picked up from the Shell across the street onto the bed next to him.

"Junk food, water, gauze and...neosporin?" he looked up at me, "Seriously?"

"Disinfecting those wounds isn't a bad idea," I told him, "And wrapping them up will help."

"They're already fading," he assured me, pulling himself to his feet so I could see for myself.

He didn't seem to be in pain anymore, but the area that showed over the towel was still red and a little swollen, the cut darkening as the skin pulled itself together.

It looked as though it were days, if not a couple weeks old, instead of hours, but then again the fast healing was just part of what I was now.

What Damon had always been...

But at least the cut had stopped bleeding.

"It could still use a bit more time," I told him sternly, "And sit back down. You aren't going to heal any faster if you don't try to rest."

"Happy to know you care," he smirked, ignoring my advice, and I rolled my eyes, "You're my ride home, remember?"

"Well at least you still have use for me," he murmured and I sighed, "Don't do this."

"Don't do what?" he challenged.

"Make this harder than it has to be."

He scoffed, "I'm making this hard? If it wasn't for you, Kitten, we'd be on our way home, happily ignoring each other as we crossed the state line."

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded, "If it wasn't for me?"

"It means that I had the situation under control until you came in and made me lose focus. If you'd just gotten in the damn car like I'd told you to-"

"I was trying to help you," I snapped, "That wolf was all over you and-"

"And I had him," Damon stated coldly, "This is what I do, Elena, this is my job. I deal with these rogues. I hunt them, I chase them off and sometimes," his eyes narrowed as they stared at me, "I kill them. It's what I was trained my entire life to do. I didn't need your help and I certainly didn't need you distracting me."

I flinched a little at his words, at the reminder that I'd never really known him at all, but I refused to let him put the blame for this on me.

It wasn't my fault that he barked orders without giving reasons, or that he'd let himself be distracted simply because I'd stepped in to help.

"This is my job now too," I told him, "And I'm sorry that you got hurt, but you shouldn't have cut me out. Alaric wanted us to work together and I'm never going to learn if my being around is a distraction for you."

I waited for his retort, but to my surprise, the annoyance bled from his expression and his lip curved a little, "Alright. Fair enough."

Feeling as if I'd actually won this round, I let the conversation drop and looked again at his injuries.

"Did you clean them at least?"

He nodded, "As much as I could with hotel soap and water."

I tried to ignore the image of Damon all wet and sudsy in the shower, and forced my attention to his wounds.

My eyes didn't stray to the towel at his waist. Nope. Not at all.

"Can I at least wrap them up?" I asked to distract myself.

"No use," he said, "You can't destroy the venom and it's better to let it air out. It'll heal faster."

"So we just wait," I sighed, glancing around the shabby hotel, "In this tiny room, with it's mediocre beds and crappy excuse of a television."

Damon smirked again, and I hated how much more attractive the look made him.

"If I recall," he started, "You didn't use to mind these tiny little rooms, and you certainly never gave a thought to the mediocrity of the mattresses."

Flashes of all of our nights in hotel rooms, trying to avoid the awkward roommate situation, filled my mind and I hated how the blood rose to my face at the memories.

"Things change," I said simply, but Damon stared at me as if he could read my mind.

His look brought forth more memories of those hotel visits and I had to drop my gaze.

" _That's right kitten, purr for me."_

"Elena," Damon's voice was closer than I expected, and I glanced up to see that he'd moved.

Standing in front of me now, his eyes were piercing and I couldn't shake the echo of his breathy voice in my ear that night.

" _Bite me. Mark me. Make me yours."_

I swallowed thickly as Damon's eyes darkened for a different reason and I hated to think of what he was reading in my expression.

Then his phone rang and the tension broke.

He grabbed it from the nightstand, and checked the ID.

"It's Ric," he said, "I should probably take this."

I nodded "That's fine, I...I need," Away from you, "I need to go take a shower anyway."

He didn't stop me as I bolted across the room, entered the small attached bathroom, and shut the door firmly behind me.

* * *

" _This was a good idea," Bonnie murmured as she lowered her sunglasses as she let little William splash in the shallow water we were sitting in._

 _I smiled and looked out over the river, completely agreeing._

 _The past few weeks had been filled with nothing but stress and worry for the young._

 _Their little mishap with the mark had put everyone on edge, but at least they seemed to understand the gravity of the situation when we explained it to them._

 _They promised to be careful, and I'd just have to trust that they would be._

 _Damon, however, had decided that we needed a break from the drama and should try to have some fun._

 _Some of the others had jumped on board with that plan, and now we were all soaking up some sun down where the trees cleared for the river._

 _Mason and Damon were taking turns throwing the three older children into the deep part of the water while Klaus had Caroline in his arms, the blonde nuzzling against his neck suggestively._

 _I smirked, splashing some water in their direction, "Hey! No canoodling in the water!"_

" _Ooh," Mason called over, having just passed Skylar off to Damon, "You heard the Queen. No canoodling."_

 _Klaus chuckled as Caroline stuck her tongue out, "Last I checked, the Pack wasn't a monarchy."_

" _Might as well be," Mason laughed, then heaved as he threw Daniel out again, "And to be honest, if it was, Elena would totally be queen! Alpha's mate and lone female in the Pack."_

" _Ha," I said smugly, and Caroline rolled her eyes playfully, "Well I think the_ queen _has done her fair share of canoodling in this water and therefore is being a hypocrite!"_

 _I opened my mouth in a fake gasp, "How rude."_

" _Treason!" Mason shouted, and the young giggled, swimming around him._

 _Even Damon was shaking his head at Caroline, playing along, "To speak to my mate like that…"_

 _I laughed, "I think this requires a punishment."_

 _Klaus, getting in on the fun, stood up with Caroline in his arms and walked over to me, offering a small bow of his head, "What shall the punishment be, my queen?"_

" _Hey," Caroline scolded, smacking his shoulder, "You're supposed to be on my side! Where's the loyalty?"_

 _I tapped my chin, pretending to think as Bonnie chuckled from beside me._

" _I think this rebellious offender should be thrown into the deep water," I said decisively, "That should teach her some respect."_

" _I'm gonna kill you," Caroline growled as threateningly as she could as Klaus carried her back into the river, "I mean it, Niklaus!"_

 _When he didn't stop, she called out to Bonnie, "We can't stand for this tierney! Bonnie, revolt with me!"_

 _Bonnie simply lifted the hand that wasn't holding William, "Hey, this is werewolf hierarchy. Officially not my business."_

" _Damn it."_

 _Klaus paused, motioning to Mason, "Lockwood, will you move my young and the twins so that I can dunk my mate, please?"_

 _As Mason and Damon ushered them out of the way, Caroline returned her gaze to Klaus and brought her hand up to his cheek, "You aren't really going to throw me. You wouldn't do that to your mate, would you?"_

 _He pretended to think about it, "Hmm, perhaps my allegiance could be swayed with some convincing…"_

 _She smiled and kissed him._

" _What the hell," I complained, as he carried her out of the water, instead of throwing her in, and dropped down on the towel she'd brought for them, "I'm starting to think you're right, Caroline. Loyalty is so fickle."_

 _But Klaus was kissing her again, so she didn't answer me._

" _Hey, didn't you just get scolded for canoodling?" Mason popped off as one of the boys jumped on his back._

 _Klaus flipped him off, but Caroline sweetly pointed out, "Actually, Elena said no canoodling in the water. We aren't in the water."_

 _I forced sighed and looked at Bonnie, "Remind me to be more specific the next time I order a royal decree."_

 _She merely nodded, a smile in place._

* * *

 _Damon swam over to us then, leaving Mason to be tackled by the young, and paused at my feet, "You could come out to the deep end and we could do some canoodling of our own."_

 _I smirked, shaking my head, "There are little eyes present, mister."_

 _He grabbed one of my ankles, giving it a yank and I lost my balance._

" _Hey!"_

 _He pulled me into his arms, floating out a little more, "Daaamon."_

" _Momma!" Skylar saw that I had joined them and rushed over, "Did you see how far I went? Uncle Mason threw me so high!"_

 _I smiled at her, "Yeah, it looked so fun!"_

 _She nodded as she waded in the water, "I'm gonna go even higher this time! Daddy will you throw me? Please?"_

 _Damon smiled a little and loosened his grip on me to take Skylar into his arms, "Alright," he told her, checking to be sure the space was clear, "One, two…"_

 _He tossed her over and she landed with a splash, giggling when she emerged._

 _I smiled too, as she swam back over to where Daniel and Michael were attempting to drown Mason._

" _You look happy," Damon mused, and I turned my gaze to him._

 _His eyes were bright with the water's reflection, droplets hanging from the ends of his bangs, and I knew that I wasn't the only one feeling the euphoria of the day._

" _This was a good idea," I told him, "We needed it."_

" _We did," he agreed, pulling me close once more, and dropped a kiss to my forehead._

 _I smiled, resting against his chest, and watched our family._

 _Klaus was back in the water now, helping Mason with the young, and Caroline had moved to take William from Bonnie, the two now playing with the grinning toddler._

 _The weather was warm without being too hot, and the contentedness settled in my stomach._

" _You gave me all of this," I murmured, knowing Damon would hear me, "I love you for it. So much."_

 _He smiled against my hair, "How much do you love me?"_

 _I leaned back to meet his stare, "More than you'll ever know."_

 _He rubbed his nose against mine, "Enough to bend your new canoodling rule, my queen?"_

 _I laughed, "Well, I wouldn't want to be a hypocrite."_

" _When we get back to the house then," he decided, his gaze dropping to my lips in that way that always makes me want to pounce him, "And we'll canoodle all we want in the privacy of our bedroom."_

 _I practically purred at the promise, squeezing my legs around him, "All we want, huh?"_

 _He nodded, kissing my nose, then my lips._

 _When his teeth grazed me as he pulled away, I exhaled sharply, getting really warm in certain places._

 _Damon's forehead rested against mine and his eyes closed, "I love your scent right now."_

 _I giggled a little, "River water and sexual frustration?"_

" _Lust," he corrected, pressing his nose against the side of my neck and inhaling deeply, "I love the way you smell when you want me."_

 _His teeth nipped my throat and I growled, about ready to throw out my new rule when a cold splash hit us in the face._

 _I spluttered water from my mouth and turned to see Caroline grinning vindictively._

" _Out of the water if you're going to canoodle, your majesty!"_

 _Damon chuckled and kissed my cheek, "Later, kitten. I promise."_

 _I nodded in agreement, and let him lead me over to where our children were currently having the time of their lives._

 _I would enjoy them now...and my mate later._

* * *

I'd waited until I'd heard Damon pull on some pants and step outside of the room before I turned on the shower.

At first, it had just been an excuse to get away, but the longer I sat waiting, the more appealing the idea had sounded.

I warmed up the water then stepped under the spray, pulling the curved curtain closed.

The shower felt good against my skin, but did nothing to wash away the thoughts in my head.

If anything, it only drug up other memories of Damon and I, getting wet together in more ways than one.

I wanted to scream.

I wanted to cry.

I wanted to fucking orgasm.

* * *

The thought wasn't one I was proud of, but since I had turned, sexual frustration was the one form of release that had yet to find an outlet for and being around Damon had only made the need worse.

And now I'd have to spend all night in the same room as him, knowing he preferred to sleep naked, and knowing how talented those lips of his were, and what power those muscles held behind-

My hand was slipping down before I could think to stop it.

Alaric's words about wolf instinct and human emotion voided my thoughts as my desire took the reigns from either.

I ran my fingers over my slit, then began to rub in a circular motion.

My head fell back and my eyes closed, imagining it was Damon touching me this way.

His hands were bigger, rougher, but mine were good enough for a climax to start building in my stomach.

Fuck, I didn't want this.

I didn't want to think of him this way, to want him this way...but I couldn't help it.

Memories of the times we'd made love, of riding him through orgasm after orgasm, of him taking me from behind at a bruising pace all filled my head and robbed my breath.

I was getting close now.

Damon's head in between my legs, that tongue of his doing sinful things that made me scream his name as I built and built and-

"Elena?"

I jumped at the sound of my name, not having heard Damon reenter the hotel room.

I cleared my throat, "Yeah?"

"Just checking on you," his voice was muffled by the door, but I still blushed.

"I'm fine," I forced, "Al-almost done."

He didn't answer, so I assumed he heard me and focused instead on trying to regain control of my breathing.

Shit.

When my heart rate was normal enough, I turned off the water and grabbed a towel.

Frustrated, I wrapped it around my body and gathered my clothes from the counter.

No crying, no screaming, and now I couldn't even finish getting myself off.

Damon would be lucky if I didn't make his ass go sleep out in the car.

Slipping on my shirt and forgoing the pants since the shirt was long enough to cover my ass, I walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

Damon was sitting on the edge of what was supposed to be my bed, nothing but his pants on, fiddling with his phone.

"Everything okay?" I asked, running the towel through my hair, trying to pretend I hadn't just been pleasuring myself with him right in the next room.

But I had been, and for some reason it made me very aware of the male in front of me.

It was impossible not to notice the way his muscles flexed beneath his exposed skin, or how the ends of his pull-able hair brushed the base of his neck, which I was suddenly aching to sink my teeth into.

He nodded, tossing his cell aside as he stood up, "Fine. Ric just wanted a report on the Mutt. It seems that he-"

Damon fell silent and I paused my own movements as I watched him.

His body had stiffened and his head turned slowly until his gaze met mine.

He didn't blink, and his eyes focused on me in a way that was almost predatory.

Then he was prowling toward me.

"What are you-"

My own words faltered as he pulled me into his arms and his face fell to the crook of my neck, inhaling against my skin.

Something primal in me pushed for a response, but I remained frozen.

Confused. Intimidated. Aroused.

"Damon..." I breathed.

His head lifted so that I could see the expression on his face and everything about it screamed of the same dirty thoughts I'd been having in the shower.

"Your. scent. is. so. fucking…" his pointed words died with an erotic growl and my body responded immediately, running wet for him.

Those captivating irises of his darkened, and he inhaled again, his nostrils flaring this time.

His hand trailed down my arm, grabbing my palm and brought it up to his nose.

He breathed me in, his eyes closing, and the same growl from before vibrated in his throat.

Then his eyes flew opened and his gaze told me that he knew exactly what I'd been doing in the bathroom.

He could smell it.

And he was reading in my face the affect he had on my body.

"You want me," he breathed, his voice thick with lust as his own wanting scent flared up my nose, "I'd started to doubt but...you still want me."

His body seemed twice it's normal size as he towered over me, and I took a few steps back, meeting the wall.

"Damon, don't-"

 _Don't what, though?_

 _Don't look at me like you want to eat me?_

 _Don't bare your teeth like you're dying to mark me as badly as I want to let you?_

None of these words found their way out my mouth, but what my mouth did find, was Damon.

I would never be able to recall who had moved first, but somehow our bodies crashed together, and his lips were against mine, devouring me as if I were a buffet and he'd been starving his whole damn life.

Whatever resistance I might have had left me the second our skin touched and I grabbed Damon's face, pulling him desperately closer.

My wolf wanted more of him; all of him.

Damon picked me up and my legs wrapped around his waist as he pinned me against the wall.

His hands seemed unable to stop in one place as they grabbed and held and squeezed my body in every way possible.

His tongue forced itself into my mouth and my answering moan only stoked his raging hunger.

His palms squeezed my ass as he turned us and only then, when I realized he was heading for the bed, did my brain make a feeble attempt to fight back.

 _This isn't right_ , it screamed.

 _Damon is hurt._

 _And I hate him._

 _I still hate him._

 _We can't_ …. _he can't_...oh God, his hands were at my underwear, tearing them from my body with a sharp ripping noise, and my shirt wasn't given much better treatment.

We were on the bed.

Even my own hands ignored my protest and were finding their way to the waistline of Damon's jeans as he settled into the curve of my body, reconnecting our mouths.

This was how things were meant to be between us.

We molded together perfectly, as if my hips were carved for the specific purpose of holding his weight against them.

I lost myself in the feel of him, in the memory of all it promised, and it was almost too easy to let the wolf take over.

This felt too good; too right, and she was tired of being silenced.

This was what she wanted, what she knew her mate wanted, and what she planned on letting him have.

"I've missed you," Damon kissed his way down my jaw, "So damn much, kitten."

I didn't answer him, though the emotion his voice was laced with rocked me to the core.

I didn't want to think about what his words meant or what we were doing.

I just wanted to feel.

* * *

As always, when it came to sex, Damon could read my body like an open book.

His hands fell right to the place I wanted him most, lifting so he could tease my edges before pushing a finger into me.

Then another.

He swallowed my gasp with another kiss and as his hand increased its speed, all I could think to say was "More".

Damon didn't fail to deliver.

His fingers drove me up higher and higher as his free hand fisted in my hair and his mouth sucked blood to the surface of my throat.

Then his thumb against my clit brought me crashing down, convulsing as waves of pleasure rushed through me, and in that moment, I hated myself almost as much as I hated him.

My cries were drowned by more kisses and the sound of Damon's pants hitting the floor.

My legs wrapped around his waist, careful of his wound, and he pinned my arms above my head.

His grip was bruising, possessive, and his lips kissed down my chest, taking my breast into his mouth.

I bucked against him, moaning his name as heat once again swirled in my abdomen.

Once wasn't enough to satisfy the animal within me. I needed all of him.

"Damon, please," I begged, the thick haze of sex in my voice making me flush.

"When you admit that you want me," he compromised, moving against me so that I felt his erection brush my core.

God, I hated him.

I hated him so much for the demanding tone.

I hated him for needing the submission and for looking at me like he already knew I would give it to him.

Which I was going to, no matter how much I despised to.

Denying the fact now was pointless; it was too late to turn back and those intense blue eyes of his wouldn't let me lie.

"I want you," I breathed.

Damon's eyes darkened and I arched my back in a shameless offer.

I knew I would regret this tomorrow, when my mind was clear and my thoughts weren't in a instinctual cloud of sexual desire.

But right now, all that mattered was the look of pleasure on Damon's face.

My wolf's mate had what he wanted, and she was satisfied.

I felt the tip of him slide against me and I closed my eyes, my body tensing.

Then he was inside, pushing, stretching, filling, and nothing else mattered.

* * *

Damon drove me hard into the mattress, his hips snapping against mine in a way that was going to leave me sore.

And like I always had before, I took what he gave me and returned the favor.

We were a mess. A mess of nails and teeth and breathy sounds as we fought each other's bodies.

Pinning, sliding, rolling, and fucking.

This was so much more than it had ever been before, and somehow I knew it was because Damon no longer had to hold back.

I wasn't a fragile human anymore and he was taking me with no abandon, allowing his true nature to fully take over.

As I had mine.

I rocked against the bed, clinging to Damon's shoulders hard enough to draw blood as climax after climax rolled through me.

The pleasure was nearing pain now, and it wasn't even close to being over.

There was too much left unsaid between us, and we'd never been all that great at talking anyway.

Our bodies did that for us.

Damon's hand was buried in my hair and his lips found my neck again while he pounded into me.

"Mine," he growled against my skin, and I could only whimper in agreement.

 _His_.

I came again before Damon pulled out, though the pause was only long enough to turn me onto my stomach.

He liked this position, as I recalled, and wasted no time in sliding back home.

I fought his hold, the submissive stance, but his fingers were digging into the skin of my hips, pulling me back onto him as he fucked me from behind and I shivered with another orgasm building.

This night was going to kill me.

Damon's head dropped to the back of my neck and I could hear his breathing with each thrust.

I felt when it quickened and when he grew harder inside of me.

He was close.

A hand left my hip to slip between my legs and his fingers on my clit were my undoing.

I came hard, and Damon's speed increased.

"Fuck," he groaned, molding his chest to my back, "I...fuck baby, I need..."

Somehow I knew.

Without another word, I knew exactly what he was asking for, and I knew that I was powerless to stop it.

So I moved my hair instead, baring my neck.

A growl reverberated through Damon's chest and his mouth came against me in a hard, sharp motion.

Damon's teeth sinking into my skin should have hurt.

It should have terrified me.

But the moment he bit down, I orgasmed again and it was the best I'd ever had.

Damon groaned and followed me over the edge, his teeth remaining buried in my neck until the tremors stopped and we collapsed onto the mattress.

* * *

If I'd been a smarter person, I would have heeded Alaric's words before and thought more about what they might mean.

About how giving my body to Damon, even as a human, had made my wolf more susceptible to him and had increased her desire to submit to his will.

But I hadn't, and now I was feeling first hand what allowing Damon's wolf to take complete control of mine was like.

He pulled me across the blankets, into his arms.

I wanted to argue...to fight, but found it nearly impossible to force the words to my lips.

I let him hold me.

Damon kissed me and I melted into his embrace, kissing him back like he was the air I needed to breath.

He whispered "I love you" as he nestled his head into the crook of my neck, licking over his bite, and the reciprocation burned my tongue as I held it in.

I loved him, even still. That was clear now.

And for my wolf, that was enough.

But the one thing stronger than her instinct was the rage that my humanity burned through my veins, and the pain was almost welcoming as Damon reached over and turned off the lamp, sending the room into darkness.

I needed the anger, the hurt, to remind me of why I couldn't have the one thing I wanted most.

The thing Damon was teasing me with as he peppered kisses into my hair and cradled me against his body.

I'd wanted nothing more than to have this with him forever.

But much like the lamp in the room, a single switch by Damon's hand had sent that dream plummeting into darkness, and I couldn't quite imagine the light returning any time soon.

* * *

 **Sooo smutty chapter lol.**

 **Let me hear your thoughts! :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Happy Valentine's Day, angels :)**

 **Here's an update for you!**

* * *

I woke up to the shrill ringing of a phone that wasn't mine.

Something beneath me shifted and I realized it was Damon, pulling his arm free from where I'd been using it as a head rest.

I kept my eyes shut and buried my face into the pillow as he answered the call.

His voice was gravelly, as if he'd been in a deep sleep, and I could tell from the few words he shared that it was someone from the Pack that had called.

Probably Alaric.

I sighed, and peeled my eyes open.

Since Damon was behind me, all I could see was the hotel room, slightly illuminated by the sunlight coming in through the window shades.

Clothes were on the floor, reminding me of the long night I'd just had, and I pushed the thought away.

Guilt wasn't going to fix anything.

I forced myself to turn, pulling the white sheets up to cover my naked torso, and let my eyes fall on Damon.

His back was to me, his feet over the edge of the bed as he spoke quietly into the cell, which allowed me to do a inconspicuous observation of his body.

Scratch marks left by my nails were practically all healed and fading, and the tension that had laced his shoulders for the past few weeks seemed less prominent.

Remnants of the wound he'd received yesterday were visible from where I was laying and the cuts appeared to be scarred over completely.

Another day or so and they would be gone completely.

I shook my head at the wonder of my new biology, and ironically, felt a slight pull of pain in my neck.

My hand shot up to feel the indention of Damon's bite.

Again, it seemed to have healed over, but would probably still be noticeable for at least the rest of the day.

I dropped my hand and let my eyes close once more.

* * *

Damon finished with his conversation, then placed the phone back on the night stand.

"Tennessee's Pack is going to keep an eye on the town," he told me, pulling the blankets back over himself as he settled back into the mattress, "They thank us for taking care of the problem."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that, given that "taking care of the problem" had meant we killed a...well, not exactly another person, but still.

Damon had taken someone's life.

Someone who had been murdering humans, I reminded myself.

It still didn't feel right, but knowing that this could mean innocent people would be safe certainly helped.

Though it seemed ridiculous that the Mutt had even taken such a risk at all.

According to what I'd learned during my time down in the basement, Mutt's knew the rules of the Pack, and what breaking them could mean.

So why had this one in particular decided that hunting humans was a good idea?

I decided to ask Damon, hoping that at least one part of this trip could make sense.

"He knew the Pack would hunt him," I started, moving to lay on my side, "Why take the risk just to kill some people?"

Damon shifted his head so he could look at me, seeming a little surprised at my question.

"You've hunted with the Pack before?" he confirmed, and I nodded.

"So you know the thrill of it. The tracking...the feeding on your prey. It's in our blood to hunt," he said this very matter of factly, "For some of us, the feeling of hunting something as intelligent as humans...it's addictive. As is the taste of human blood, once you get enough of it."

I swallowed thickly, his words bringing up more question.

"Alaric and the others told me that you…" I hesitated, unsure that I wanted to get that personal right now, but Damon's weighted gaze had me continuing, "That you were turned when you were really young. They said you lived alone for a few years...and that during that time you'd...that you-"

"Killed?" Damon finished for me.

I nodded again, and so did Damon.

"I didn't know what I was, or what had happened. As a wolf, the emotions were easier to deal with, so I stayed in that form as much as possible, and the hunger," he paused, calculating his words, "It didn't matter what it was. Something crossed my path and I attacked. It was survival...but what the Mutts do...it's not. They kill without reason. It's pathetic and it's just so... _human_...to kill for pleasure."

He said the word with so much disdain that I didn't bother to respond.

Finding out Damon had killed had honestly been less surprising to me than the werewolf bombshell, so I had tried not to dwell on it.

But his words made sense, and in a way, I was relieved for them.

"Does it bother you?" Damon asked, his eyes studying my face, "Knowing I've killed someone?"

I shook my head, "No. My first few weeks after…" I flushed a little, skipping the memory of his biting me, "After I turned, I got away from Alaric and headed for town in wolf form. I almost attacked a woman and her kid. Would have, if Alaric hadn't of stopped me in time. So, I get it."

His expression didn't change, but something in his gaze softened at my words.

Then he was reaching through the sheets, pulling me to him.

And like a fool, I let him.

I couldn't help it.

The whole moment felt as close to normal as I'd been in weeks, even if we were talking about murder, and I was going to have plenty to grill myself for already, so what was the harm in being selfish for just a moment?

My head came to rest against his shoulder, fitting under his chin, and my hand laid on top of his bare stomach.

Damon inhaled the scent of my hair and I fought to control my own breathing.

If I tried hard enough, maybe I could pretend that the past few months hadn't happened and that we were still in that shabby hotel off campus, just enjoying some time before class.

I ran my hand down the length of Damon's torso, before trailing back up again, brushing through the hair on his chest.

I repeated the motion until my heartbeat steadied and I was breathing normally; comfortably.

I was at peace with him.

Or at least, I would be if his fading scars weren't there to remind me that we were not in fact near campus or even together anymore and that this was just pretend.

* * *

I sighed and maneuvered so that I was resting on my elbow, and glanced over at his healed wound again, "Are you feeling better?"

Damon followed my gaze, and observed his injury, "Yeah, it's pretty much healed."

I nodded, "Good. Then we should probably be getting back on the road soon."

Even as I said the words, I felt the protest in my body to pull away from his embrace.

Damon apparently, had the same feeling.

"We're not in that big of a rush," he said, sitting up slightly and turning, so that he hovered over me, "We can take a minute."

"Damon-" I started my rebuttal, but he'd moved again, pressing his very naked body into mine and taking my back to the bed so that I was under him.

His gaze was heavy, his expression heated.

"Tell me you don't want this," he breathed, "And we can leave right now."

I opened my mouth, wanting to tell him to go to hell, but his body shifted and all that left my lips was a shallow hiss.

"I can smell that you do," he purred in my ear, "So don't lie to me."

A little turned on and a lot annoyed, I growled and thrusted my body faster than Damon could have expected.

I used his unbalance to flip us, so that he was beneath me and I was straddling his hips.

"Of the two of us," I challenged, "Which one of us is the liar?"

Even though Damon's stare was full of desire, and I could feel said desire beneath me, he answered with, "I've apologized all that I can for what I did."

Frustrated anger spread through nerves, making my words crack as I spat them.

"I don't forgive you."

Before he could respond, I reached between us and placed the head of his erection in me.

"And I'm done talking." I sank down on him.

* * *

I cried out at the intrusion, taking him to the hilt, and Damon's head fell back in pleasure, his eyes closing as his hands jumped to my waist.

I rode him mercilessly, my palms on his chest for balance as my hips snapped back and forth at a pace that left me breathless.

Damon's fingers dug into me so hard that it's a wonder my bones weren't snapping, but I relished the pain.

The feeling of something other than whatever was going on between us.

This was easier.

"Fuck kitten, " he growled and I covered his mouth with my hand.

"Shh," I panted, "I said no talking."

Damon's hips were thrusting upward, bucking so hard that I moved my grip to his shoulders just to stay in place.

He took advantage and rolled us again, taking over with a hard surge that nearly had me coming on the spot.

I wrapped my legs around his waist, urging him deeper, and my nails dug into his back.

This was what we were good at; fucking to avoid talking.

Punishing each other with our bodies, until we were both calling out in pleasure.

My orgasm built first, along with the need to give Damon my neck.

The instinct was so strong, it reminded me of one of Alaric's alpha commands.

There was no question of obeying it.

My head turned and I pulled my hair away; a clear gesture.

Damon's mouth fell to my throat.

Unlike the night before, however, instead of scoring me with his teeth in a rushed need to mark, he kissed my skin.

His tongue ran the length of it several times, and only then did I feel the tips of his canines.

The pain hardly registered as he bit down slowly, piercing the skin, and I reached the edge of my pleasure.

Damon came just after I did, riding out both of our orgasms with a few more short thrusts before he stilled and his teeth left my neck.

I felt his tongue again, licking at the wound, and he kissed it before pulling away to meet my gaze.

There was a wonderment in his eyes that spoke of a gratitude I didn't want.

He kissed me and I tasted my blood on his lips.

I bit down, drawing some for myself, and Damon moaned.

When I released him, his mouth parted in a little smile, "Wolf looks good on you."

The wolf he'd forced onto me.

I pushed him away from me gently, and sat up, dragging the sheet along.

"I'm going to shower," I told him, not bothering to look in his direction, "Go get the duffel bag from the car so we can change clothes. Then you can shower or whatever and we'll head out."

He might have nodded, but I didn't check.

I just walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind me.

* * *

 _The house was quiet, such a rarity within itself that I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation._

 _All the young were asleep, Damon was out doing a final perimeter run, and I was curled up on the couch in the living room, a book in hand._

 _It wasn't cool enough to need a fire, so I used one of the lamps on the table stand for light, enjoying the slight yellowish glow it gave the room._

 _Quiet._

 _Peaceful._

 _Then I heard giggling and a short curse word as Caroline and Klaus stumbled into the room, their arms locked around each other, clearly heading for the stairs in the foyer._

 _I cleared my throat when they started kissing, making sure they were plenty aware of their company._

 _From the way Caroline jumped and span around, I'd guess that she was not._

" _Oh. Elena, hey," she blushed, and I smiled._

" _You heading up?"_

 _Klaus's arms came around her waist and she smiled, despite being embarrassed, "Um yes. Yeah. We are. The boys are still asleep, right?"_

 _I nodded, "I checked on them about half an hour ago and everyone was in bed where they were supposed to be."_

 _She nodded and thanked me as Klaus lifted his chin, "Damon hasn't made it in yet? He was behind me when I came into the yard."_

 _I shrugged, "I haven't-."_

 _But even as I spoke, something caught my eye and I looked over to see Damon entering the room, nothing but a pair of jeans slung low on his waist._

" _Hey, kitten."_

" _There you are," I smiled, "We were just talking about you."_

" _Everything alright?" Klaus checked, and Damon glanced over at him and Caroline, "Yeah, we're good. You two can head up."_

 _Klaus nodded, taking his mate's hand and leading her from the room as Damon strolled over to me tiredly._

" _Hey baby," I opened my arms for him, and he fell into them, laying out on the couch._

 _I set my book down in exchange for running my hand over Damon's shoulders, "You sure you're okay?"_

 _He nodded, "Yeah, just tired. Did the newbies make it back home alright?"_

 _I let my fingers brush through his hair, "Yeah, the packs called a few hours ago with confirmation. Elijah also called. He's going to be stateside in a few days."_

 _Damon nodded, "Klaus will be happy to hear it."_

" _Caroline's supposed to tell him," I smirked, "But I'm not sure how much talking they're going to be doing tonight."_

 _Damon chuckled a little, his eyes closing as his arms wrapped around my middle, "Is that why the room smelled like sex when I walked in?"_

" _Probably. I swear, she's going to be pregnant again at the rate they're going."_

 _My mate lifted his head, a smile in place, "Well if you remember, it was difficult for us to keep our hands off of each other for quite a few years in the beginning."_

 _I laughed, "What the hell are you talking about, you still can't keep your hands off of me."_

" _You're right about that," he teased, making a point to grab my waist and maneuver us so that I was practically under him._

 _He nuzzled against my neck, kissing the skin, "I like having my hands on you."_

 _I smiled, touching our foreheads together, "You hands, your scent, your mark...is their anything you don't like on me?"_

" _Your clothes," he answered, kissing my lips now, and I melted beneath him, more than willing to go along with his lifting my shirt above my head, but then Caroline's panicked voice came into the room._

" _Elena!"_

 _I jumped up, and even Damon's attention was diverted as the blonde flew into the room, Klaus right behind her._

" _What's wrong?" I demanded._

" _Michael and the twins are gone!"_

* * *

The trip back to the Manor seemed longer than the one leaving it, despite the fact that both times had been filled with tension.

Damon's eyes would trail over to me on occasion, and he would reach across the space between us to touch my knee or my arm.

When I'd flinched away from him, he'd quit trying, and had instead, turned up the music on his radio in order to drown out the silence.

In truth, I just wasn't sure what to say to him.

I didn't know if I was sorry for what had happened between us on this trip, but I wasn't exactly happy about it.

Part of me was kicking my own ass for making such a stupid mistake.

It was wrong to give Damon false hope by falling into his arms at every turn when I had absolutely no intentions of trying to move on with our relationship.

But then, he knew that, and another part of me was callously suggesting that I should take anything I wanted from Damon without giving a second thought to his personal feelings because he surely didn't give a shit about mine when he stole my humanity from me.

" _But what about your personal feelings?"_ asked another part of me that just hurt.

Hurt because I loved him, because I wanted him still, and because I couldn't be with him.

* * *

My mind was in such an overload that when Damon finally did speak, he had to repeat my name a time or two before I heard him.

"What?"

"I said we're almost home."

I glanced out the window and, sure enough, spotted the dark greenery of Mystic Falls.

A few more roads and we'd reached Pack land, the entrance to the driveway a welcoming relief.

Hours in a car with your existential crisis could leave a girl feeling a bit stiff.

Alaric was waiting on the front porch, George standing next to him as they spoke.

Damon parked his car and the moment the ignition died, I was out the door.

The older males smiled as I approached the steps, "You made it."

I forced my own lips up, "Finally."

"Everything okay here?" Damon asked, coming up behind me.

"Quiet," Alaric assured him, "How're you healing?"

Damon lifted his shirt to show of his nearly non existent wounds, "Faded now. Venom must have run its course."

"Must have," the Alpha agreed, "Good to hear."

* * *

I decided not to stick around for the hey-how-you-doings and gave Alaric a small pat on the shoulder as I walked by him into the house.

It felt good to be back in the Manor, the noises and voices of the others filling the air in a way that made me feel less empty.

I went for the stairs, thinking that a nice long soak in my tub would help me feel less roadtrip-y and gross, but passed Mason and Enzo on the way up.

"Hey, baby girl, you're back!" Mason grinned, pulling me into his embrace.

I laughed at his exuberance, "It's literally only been two days."

"A long two days without the only person in this damn place that appreciates my wit."

Enzo rolled his eyes, "She really doesn't. She's just too polite to tell you how stupid you sound all the time."

I giggled again as Mason shot his Pack brother a dirty look, "Bite me...and speaking of biting…"

His head turned back to me, eyes dropping to my neck with all the subtlety of a hand grenade, "Glad to see the two of you are working things out with each other. Or _on_ each other might be more appropriate."

I turned red and punched his arm, "We are not. Not that it's any of your business! And besides, you don't know it was Damon that-"

"Bit you?" Enzo cut in with an amused gleam in his cinnamon colored eyes, "It wasn't a hard deduction."

"Not to mention that his scent is _all_ over you," Mason teased, "And you're telling me you didn't get a little wild in the sheets?"

"I'm telling you that it's none of your business," I snapped, still blushing, "And don't you both have better things to do than patronize me?"

"No."

"Not really."

Great.

"Well I have things to do," I said, pushing past them, "So if you _don't_ mind-"

* * *

Two things happened before I got my sentence out.

One, Mason playfully slapped my ass as I ascended the stairs.

Two, Mason was then ripped off said stairs and was held against the wall of the foyer by his neck, Damon's face an inch from his own, canines exposed as he let out an inhuman growl.

"What the fuck, man?" Mason choked, as Alaric and George rushed in at the noise and I hurried down the stairs.

"Damon!" Alaric barked, but he wasn't listening.

"Keep your hands off of her or I'll rip them from your body," my ex hissed, "Understand?"

"Damon, stop!" I gripped his arm.

He pinned Mason with one last warning glare, then dropped his hand from the male's throat.

I went to Mason and made sure he was okay, as Alaric asked "What are you doing, son?"

Damon didn't even bother to answer, and a rolling wave of pissed off hit me as he turned to leave.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I demanded, leaving Mason's side to chase after him.

"Making a point," he said, heading for the stairs.

Enzo was smart enough to get out of our way.

"What point?! What the fuck, Damon?!"

He turned when we were on the second floor landing, getting all up in my personal space, "You're mine. No one else is going to touch you."

I slapped him.

Hard enough that the sound of it echoed down the hall, and Damon's eyes flashed in a way that promised me I'd be dead if I were anyone but who I was.

But I was past feeling fear.

"I am not yours anymore, you bastard. You made damn sure of that!"

He let out a low growl, getting impossibly closer.

His hand came up to my neck, and his thumb pressed roughly against the bite mark he'd left this morning.

"You will always be mine," he said quietly, a slow anger still burning through him that fed my own.

"Whatever delusions you need to believe to justify your actions are your business," I spat, pushing him away from me, "But let's be clear about something. You do not own me. And you lost the right to come after guys for touching me the day you bit me, so leave them out of this."

Damon bared his teeth, refusing to back away, "The hell I will. Your heart is hurt but your body screams for me. I will not let another male-"

"Screw you," I bit, shoving him, "I can do whatever the hell I want, with whoever I want, and you have no right to say a damn thing about it!"

"Not even when what you want is me?" he demanded.

My jaw flexed as I swallowed back tears of frustration.

"Yeah well, you fucked that up for both of us, didn't you?"

I left him then, going to my room so I could put a closed door between us.

Any longer staring into those blue eyes would lead to either me attacking him or kissing him, and I'd hate myself for both right now.

* * *

I took a few settling breaths, then stripped my clothes and went into my bathroom.

Kicking on the water in the shower, I caught my reflection in the mirror.

The girl staring back was hardly recognizable to me.

Her eyes were full of a deep rage, her lean body tense and somehow animalistic in its movements.

But she looked alive.

Red flushed cheeks, strong heaves of her breath making her chest rise and fall.

Her neck was marked and freshly bruised from desperate fingers, and there was a predatory edge around her that would make you think of danger.

It was like arguing with Damon had lit not just my temper, but my body as well.

I was the wolf in human skin.

The anger bled out of me as I stared at myself, and once again I just felt hopeless.

Sad.

Lost.

There was nothing I could do to change the past, yet my footing in the present was so unstable.

I was just waiting to fall.

With a sigh, I shook my head and pulled my eyes away from the mirror, in favor of warm water.

The shower was steamy and calming.

I let the sprays run over me until the chill that had settled in my veins was gone, and my chest had eased.

* * *

I wasn't sure how long I stood there with my skin turning red from the heat, when my bathroom door opened.

I didn't bother asking who had come in; I already knew.

Just like I knew he was stripping his clothes and there was no surprise when the shower curtain pulled back a moment later and he stepped in behind me.

I didn't speak or even open my eyes as I remained where I was, under the water.

Damon's hands came to my waist, gentle and quiet.

I felt his chest brush my back and his forehead dropped to touch the back of my head.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his lips brushing against my hair, "I'm sorry."

I turned slowly, wiping my eyes before looking up at him.

His expression was one of utter brokenness, holding me in place as he lowered, pressing our foreheads together.

"I don't want you to be owned," he said, "Not by me or anyone. And I didn't plan on attacking Mason. It's just that having you back...you chain me, Elena. You chain me with your body and your pain, and when it comes to you, I'm not rational. I never have been."

His hand came up to cup my neck, caressing his bite, "I lose my fucking mind...but I know that's no excuse."

"It's not," I agreed in a whisper, and he nodded, "I know. But it doesn't matter. I'm always going to belong to you, as surely as part of you will belong to me. You wouldn't be this pissed if you didn't love me."

"Damon-"

"You love me," he said again, coming forward until my back hit the shower wall and the spray ran over us both.

I sighed, "Damon, we can't do this."

"We already did," he reminded me, his eyes darkening.

I stared up at him, "Last night was a mistake."

His gaze didn't waver, "And this morning?"

"I've made a lot of mistakes, and I'm not trying to make any more," I told him, "So please….just go."

His thumb moved up to brush my cheek, catching the tear that slipped from my eye.

"I can't do that, kitten. Not now."

His lips touched my temple and lingered there.

His body was hard against mine, each muscle tensed and ready for what only we could give each other.

"I'll hate you if you do this," I breathed, dropping my gaze as his mouth trailed down my cheek.

"You'll hate me anyway," he reasoned, our noses touching, "But I can make this better. Give me the chance to fix it."

More tears fell as he pressed our lips together.

"You can't," I said, but I kissed him back.

Nothing could fix the past.

* * *

Our kisses deepened and Damon took me into his arms.

My legs wrapped around him, his dick slid home, and I pretended to hate it.

Water ran over our skin, my nails made Damon's shoulders bleed, and we fucked in the shower.

Instincts took control again, demanding domination; demanding submission.

We ignored them for as long as possible, and when we couldn't, I gave Damon exactly what our wolves wanted.

He marked me as his and damn me, but I was.

As long as I was here, as long as I let him claim me…

I was his.

* * *

 **Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry about the slower updates! Work has been insane and I'm moving in like 2 months so it's been hard to sit down and find time to write.**

 **I'll try to update again soon, but not making any promises that it will be this week. Sorry!**

* * *

 **Damon's POV**

* * *

" _I can not believe they snuck out," Elena growled, slamming the window in the twins' room closed, "At night, no less!"_

" _You're sure Michael is with them?" Caroline demanded from the doorway, "He hates the dark."_

 _Elena nodded, "Their scents go out to the roof."_

" _We'll search the yard," I said, looking to Klaus, "We'll Change and take the-"_

" _No," the blond male said, his expression clear, "When I find my son, I need to be able to speak so he can understand just how much trouble he is in."_

" _Ditto," Elena fumed, "And they couldn't have gotten far on foot with Michael not being able to turn."_

 _She had a point._

 _I sighed, "Alright. We can track their scents from outside."_

 _Elena nodded, "The trail's fresh enough."_

 _Caroline stepped forward, "I want to come with you."_

 _I opened my mouth to speak to her, but Klaus was shaking his head before I could, "No, love. Stay with William. I need to know he is safe with you."_

" _Besides," Elena interjected, "The more scents crowding the air, the harder it will be to follow theirs."_

 _She sighed, then looked up at her mate, "Fine. But bring Michael back to me."_

 _Klaus nodded and kissed her head, "As fast as I can."_

* * *

 _Elena took my hand and pulled me after Klaus as we headed back down the stairs and out the door._

 _The wind rustled through the the trees, making it seem like the night was moving._

 _I was thankful for werewolf vision._

" _Daniel figured out a way for him and Michael to jump off the roof a while back," she told us as we rounded the corner of the house, "That must be how they got down."_

" _It doesn't explain the why," Klaus hissed, his anger more apparent now that Caroline wasn't present._

" _They can explain that themselves," Elena said, her voice barely more controlled than his, "Right now, we just need to find them."_

 _We picked up the scent easy enough; Elena was right about it being fairly fresh._

" _This way," she called, looking to the trees._

 _Klaus and I followed as she took off at a jog._

 _The woods were thick around us as we passed the treeline, and only years of running the paths kept me from having to watch my step._

" _Daniel!" Elena yelled, her voice echoing, "Skylar!"_

 _There was no answer, and I tried to control the panic searing through my body._

 _They're fine._

 _They're fine._

* * *

 _We picked up our speed, deviating from the path a little as we tracked the scents._

" _The trail's getting stronger," I said, the familiar trace of my children filling my nose._

 _Klaus frowned at me, "The river?"_

 _It was less than a quarter mile ahead, and seemed a probable location._

" _Let's hope so."_

 _As we hurried down the path, the smell of fresh earth and water mixed with the scent of the young._

 _They were at the river all right._

" _I swear to God," Elena muttered, "I'm going to have to-"_

 _She stopped as we reached the edge of the clearing that opened to the river._

 _To my immense relief, the young were there, on the bank by the water._

 _But something wasn't right._

" _What the hell-" Klaus stepped forward, but Elena shot her hand out, stopping him, her eyebrows drawing together._

 _The twins were on their knees, making a circle around Michael with their arms, who sat cross-legged between them._

 _Light was emitting from their connected palms, as if they had a handful of fireflies in each grip, and their eyes were closed._

 _They were talking quietly. Chanting._

" _Don't scare them," Elena whispered, dropping her palm from Klaus's chest, "It could be dangerous."_

" _What are they doing?" I demanded in a low voice and she shrugged, "I have no idea. But if you break their focus they could lose control of the magic."_

" _They're doing magic on my son?" Klaus growled._

 _Elena shot him a warning look, putting her body between his and the children when he straightened._

" _Maybe. And he could get hurt if they lose control. So let me handle this."_

 _He moved closer to her, "If you think-"_

" _Easy," I growled, stepping in front of my mate and meeting the male's gaze, "She knows what she's talking about Klaus. Trust her."_

 _Blue eyes stared at me for a moment, then reluctantly Klaus gave a small nod and Elena sighed, her gaze trailing back to the young._

" _Babe, cut your hand," she whispered to me, "I need your blood."_

 _I did as she asked without question, extending my nail to a claw and slicing my palm._

 _Elena did the same to her own hand, then swallowed harshly and reached for mine._

 _When our blood combined, she closed her eyes and extended her other hand, chanting under her breath._

 _I watched carefully as she focused on the young, her fingers stretched out toward them._

 _Whether they sensed her magic, or if she was pulling on theirs was unclear, but for whatever reason, the glowing of the twins' palms dissipated until darkness surrounded them once more._

" _What happened?" Michael asked when their eyes opened._

 _Elena dropped my hand and gave a small nod._

" _I don't know," Daniel frowned, "Sky did you-"_

* * *

" _What do you three think you're doing?" I bellowed, stepping out._

 _Klaus was right with me, anger and worry flowing from his body like a storm._

 _The young all jumped and span around, their eyes widening at the sight of us._

" _Dad-" Daniel started and I narrowed my eyes._

" _What are you doing out here?" I demanded._

 _The three of them went silent, their gazes flickering to one another._

" _One of you had better answer him," Klaus snapped, taking a step closer to his son, "And then you can explain it to your mother. She was scared to death to find you missing."_

 _Michael's head fell and he muttered an apology._

" _Just tell us what you were doing," Elena said, claiming the twin's attention as she stepped forward, "And why you were practicing magic."_

 _They looked at each other, then at Michael, who was still studying his bare feet._

" _Answer," I commanded, and Daniel flinched at the the Alpha in my tone._

 _Skylar however, looked up and met my stare._

" _We wanted to use the full moon to make Michael Change," she said._

 _I blinked, and since neither Elena nor Klaus commented right away, I'd guess they were as surprised as I was by the statement._

" _Change," I collected, "Into a wolf?"_

 _My daughter nodded, "So he could be like me and Danny."_

 _I felt my head shake and Elena touched my arm, moving in front of me._

 _She leaned down so that she was eye level with the children and studied them._

" _Do you have any idea how dangerous this could have been?" she asked, "How badly you could have hurt Michael?"_

 _Skylar's eyes moved to her, "We didn't hurt him. We just wanted the moon to make him Change. Cause it's full tonight."_

" _The moon won't change him until he's older," Elena explained patiently, "When he's ready."_

" _I'm ready now," Michael insisted, "I want to Change! Like Sky and Danny."_

 _Klaus found his voice then, "You are not like them, Michael. And the Change is not something to rush! You could have been killed tonight, if this had gone badly."_

" _We wouldn't hurt him," Daniel defended._

" _Not on purpose," Elena sighed, "But accidents happen. You're out here in the middle of the woods, with no adults, and things could have gone very wrong. Why would you think this is okay?"_

" _Because it could work and Michael wouldn't be alone anymore," Skylar said, "He could turn with us!"_

" _Magic is the reason the two of you turned early," I told her, "Because you were born with-"_

" _With the magic," she nodded, "And magic could turn Michael, too."_

" _Not like this," Elena scolded, "This is foolish and dangerous."_

" _But I want to turn," Michael insisted, "I don't want to wait anymore!"_

 _Klaus shook his head, "Michael if you can not even listen to me and your mother about leaving the house, what makes you think you are ready to obey an Alpha?"_

 _The young frowned, his eyes darting to the twins._

" _That goes for the two of you as well," I told them, "You know you aren't allowed outside after dark without a grown up. And you certainly aren't allowed to do magic without supervision."_

* * *

 _Guilt flashed on their faces, but it didn't calm the pounding in my chest._

 _If this happened once, it could happen again, and what if next time something worse happened before we could find them?_

 _They needed to know this wasn't right and that there would be repercussions._

 _Punishment was necessary to learn, and they were going to put themselves and others in danger if they couldn't understand the magnitude of their own abilities._

 _They could have slipped up and killed Michael tonight, and that couldn't be ignored._

 _Punishment was necessary to learn._

 _With all that had been unfolding these past few months, and all that we still had awaiting us, insubordination within the Pack could not be tolerated, no matter what form it came in._

 _The twins knew better._

 _How many times had Elena and I stressed the importance of supervision; of control?_

 _And they had chosen to ignore those rules and do whatever they wanted anyway._

 _Which was unacceptable._

Punishment is necessary to learn _._

 _Giuseppe Salvatore's voice echoed in my head, taking me back to when I was the same age as my young._

 _My punishments had been filled with lessons and blood._

 _Blows and bruises until Alaric would step in and demand that the Alpha allow me a break._

 _I flinched as the same words Giuseppe had spat at Ric echoed through my own mind._

"Punishment is necessary to learn _," he had said._

 _And I had learned._

 _My place, my responsibility, my bloodlust...the teachings had come harshly at any blink of a mistake I might have made._

 _And now, with the very nature of the Alpha I used to fear running it's course through my veins, I understood my father._

 _As much as I hated the man and rebelled in my mind against everything he stood for, I could not deny certain truths he'd lain._

 _It was easier, to let pain be the teacher instead of taking the time to work through the issue._

 _But I was not Giuseppe Salvatore and my lessons to my young would not be taught in their own blood._

* * *

 _Pushing away the echoing pain of the past, I reached forward to my children and drew them into me._

 _Their small arms wrapped around my waist, their faces burrowing into my sides, and I held them._

 _Without looking up, I addressed Klaus, "Take Michael back to the Manor so Caroline can be at ease. Do as you see fit. I'll make sure this doesn't happen again."_

 _There was a low murmur of agreement, then Klaus was leading his son back to the woods and I waited until they were gone before pulling away from my young._

" _The two of you are in trouble for this," I told them calmly, "For disobeying the rules by leaving the house at night and by practicing magic without your mother or Aunt Bonnie to help you."_

 _They nodded, knowing better than to argue, though from the look on Skylar's face, she wanted to._

" _We're going to go back to the house," I told them, "I want you to go to your room and get ready for bed, understood?"_

 _Again, they nodded._

" _Good. Your mother and I will be up shortly. We're going to talk about this."_

 _I motioned with my hand for them to start on the path, and they did so without hesitation._

 _My arm reached for Elena and we followed behind them._

" _You okay?" she asked me quietly, as if sensing the unpleasant memories my mind had paid visit to._

 _I kissed the side of her head, "I will be."_

* * *

There was a feeling of dread in my stomach.

A bomb of inevitability that was just waiting to be dropped and every instinct I had was screaming at me to fight it.

Difficult to do, however, when you weren't entirely sure what you were supposed to be fighting.

But it was something harsh, brewing in the pit of my gut, giving a warning to the fact that something wasn't right.

 _No shit, Sherlock_.

Nothing was really right anymore, and hadn't been since Elena had gotten back in my bed.

There was something off, different.

I had her, but she was still so far out of reach.

Mine, except not really.

She was certainly the cause of this swirling mess of something-bad-is-about-to-fucking-happen that had been plaguing me for the past days.

I just wasn't sure what the fallout was going to be.

Maybe I just needed to talk to Elena.

Sure, she'd shot me down each time before, but it was the only thing I could think of that might help us get back on the same page.

Or hell, at least back in the same fucking library.

As if by the will of my thoughts, I found myself in front of her bedroom door.

The faded wood the only blockade between me and what I wanted most in the world.

Perhaps if I were lucky, it would be unlocked and I could go in and talk to her.

Not that I couldn't simply break the damn thing if it were locked, but seeing as I'd already taken plenty from the female, allowing her the illusion of privacy was the least I could do in atonement.

I took a breath.

Several.

They really didn't help much, but it didn't matter.

I could stand here all day giving my diaphragm a workout and it wouldn't make this any easier.

I just had to bite the nail on the head and-

A soft giggle erupted from the other side of the door, halting me.

Elena's tinkling laughter was a jolt of electricity up my spine, spreading warmth in its wake and for a moment, a flicker of happiness broke through the dread I was feeling.

At least until a very masculine purr of arousal joined her laugh and I realized she wasn't in her room alone.

Void of any other thought, I threw open the bedroom door with enough force that even if it had been locked, it would have given way.

The sight before me nearly brought me to my knees as it robbed my breath in the harshest sweep of pain I'd ever felt.

Elena.

With Mason.

* * *

I shot up from the bed, my eyes flying open as my heart pounded from beneath my chest.

The room around me was dark, and it took a few seconds for me to understand what had happened.

Elena and Mason were…

A dream.

It had been a fucking dream.

I exhaled deeply and turned just to be sure.

Elena was laying next to me, her naked back facing me as she slept, oblivious to the terror that had shaken me awake.

It was just a dream.

A stupid, stupid dream.

Elena had shown no interest in any of my Pack brothers and I was the one in her bed.

My mark was the one on her neck.

And it was my scent that doused her body from the number of times we'd come together in the night.

Knowing this, however, didn't stop that fucking image from playing on repeat in my brain.

Elena on top of Mason, kissing his throat, nipping at his lips...that seductive little smile that had played across her face.

I groaned, wishing like anything that I could fall back down against the mattress and catch a few more hours of sleep, but that wasn't going to happen.

Not so long as that image of her tight little body getting pleasure from anyone who wasn't me was still-

I rolled over, pulling Elena against me.

Having her now wasn't a choice; it was something I needed.

My hand felt its way down her ribs, to her hips and her thighs, then that sweet place between her legs.

The sudden stiffness in her body let me know she was waking up and was becoming aware of what I was doing.

A moment later, she was rocking against my hand, "Damon."

My name, thick and breathy in her sleepy voice, was all it took for my body to get with the program and I got hard as a diamond.

A little maneuvering and Elena was beneath me.

I kissed her desperately, hungrily, as if I had a point to prove which, hell, maybe I did.

She was far from fighting my advances though, as her legs began to wrap around my waist, her fingers stroking through my hair, and she returned the kiss.

She let me take what I needed from her body without question, and clung to me as I thrusted into that tight warmth of hers once more.

This was heaven and home, all wrapped up in a hellish little package, wasn't it.

The love I craved from her; the distance in her eyes that I deserved.

I fucked her, and she fucked me.

The joining of our bodies was something we had down to a science, and each time we came together didn't last nearly long enough.

Since the night she'd let me back into her arms, something had changed.

We needed each other in a primal way that gave hint to the animal we hid within ourselves.

Our wolves wanted out to play with each other, and any time they had the chance to get their way, they pressed for it.

I didn't want to fight it; Elena had stopped trying to.

And it was the only way she let me touch her.

She would lay in my arms the moment we were through, too spent to be angry, too tired to be hurt, and I could hold her.

In her sleep, her body would curve into mine and everything in me that was male shouted it's victory that my girl knew her place with me.

She knew that she could sleep soundly against my body and that I would keep her safe.

After the sex, I got to be what I wanted most of all.

Her lover, her protector, her _mate_.

It was only a matter of time before the rest worked itself out.

This would be enough until then.

* * *

 _In the quiet of the Manor, it was hard to believe anything remotely close to dangerous had taken place._

 _Down the hall, I could hear Klaus and Caroline's low voices as they discussed the night's events, and I pulled Elena tighter into my arms._

 _The twins had fallen asleep over half an hour ago, but still, we sat against the wall next to the door in their room._

 _Well, I sat against the wall._

 _Elena was curled into my arms, her head leaning back against my shoulder as her tired eyes watched our young._

 _I half expected we'd be sleeping here tonight, with the way her gaze was guarded and weighted._

 _Her scent was full of worry._

* * *

" _They understood what we told them," I murmured softly, gripping her hand in my own._

 _Elena exhaled, "I know. But they understood last time too and they still did this."_

" _Daniel won't disobey me again," I said convincingly, and she gave a little nod._

 _When we'd come up earlier, our son had been the epitome of regret and shamefulness._

 _He'd apologized profusely until Skylar had admitted that the sneaking out had been her idea and Daniel had only went along because she and Michael had begged him to._

 _I'd leveled him with a hard stare, and as he did in training, he'd offered a submission without hesitance._

 _He'd accepted his mistake, shown repentance, and didn't even flinch when Elena had declared them grounded._

 _He was a good kid._

 _His sister however._

 _I felt the strangest mix of pride and fear as my gaze trailed over to my daughter's bed._

 _She was a wild spirit with a temper and an independent streak that rivaled her mother's._

 _She realized her actions were wrong in the sense that she'd broken our rules, not that she'd tried to use magic on her friend with a source as powerful as a full moon and had talked her brother into participation._

 _We would have to keep our eyes on her more closely, just in case any other spur of the moment ideas jumped into her brain._

 _Part of me longed for the day they were old enough to understand how important it was for them to keep in line._

 _The other half of me dreaded that they'd ever have to grow up._

 _If the Pack was my strength, and Elena my life, then these young were my heart._

 _The very thing that made my days worth living._

 _Looking at their sleeping forms, it was hard to think of them as magical creatures that were unique in every way._

 _Right now, I didn't see their powerful potentials or the dangers they could face because of them._

 _I saw Elena, in the red tint of their hair, and their perfectly straight noses._

 _I saw her in Skylar's arched brow and in Daniel's high cheekbones._

 _Then I saw myself._

 _My chin, my ears...my attitude._

 _I saw my past._

 _The younger version of myself who had a power he couldn't control, and I knew that I had to remain patient._

 _My twins were still young and had plenty of time to learn and understand the way the world would work for them._

 _It was my job to keep them safe as they explored and to guide them in the way that was not only best for them, but best for the Pack as well._

 _My mandate was to preserve our way of life so that my children had the chance to grow up, happy and loved, and not hunted._

* * *

" _You got quiet," Elena pointed out, her hand against my cheek bringing me back to the present._

 _I smiled down at her, "So did you."_

" _I guess we all have a lot on our minds," she said in a lowered voice._

 _I continued to stare at her, trying to read her expression, "What's on yours?"_

 _She was quiet for a moment, as if her thought process was so vast that she was trying to find the best way to narrow it down for explanation._

" _I think that it's about time to give the twins their own rooms," she said._

 _I blinked._

 _Okay, not what I had been expecting._

" _Yeah?"_

 _She nodded, "They're getting older. And they already spend so much time together as it is. Maybe a little distance wouldn't hurt. Especially since they're starting to get each other into shenanigans."_

 _I chuckled, "Fair point. There's three empty rooms left. I think one is packed with storage stuff, but the others are mostly empty. It won't be hard to move one of their beds."_

 _Elena nodded, "We'll discuss it with them tomorrow."_

 _With that, she let go of me and climbed to her feet._

" _I'm tired," she admitted in a whisper, giving one last glance to the kids, "We should head down to our room."_

 _I nodded, but she didn't move._

" _They'll be okay," I promised her._

 _She sighed, "I know...come on, let's go."_

 _I took her hand and this time she did lead us into the hallway._

 _Since it was all quiet, I assumed that Klaus and Caroline had turned in, and the others had found sleep as well._

 _Elena pulled me to our room and shut the door behind us when we entered._

* * *

 _It wasn't long before we were beneath the sheets and she was molded against my body._

 _Her heavy exhale spoke of the exhaustion she felt, emotionally or otherwise, and I brushed her hair out of her face._

" _You're doing the best you can," I promised her, sensing that she was still worried, "We all are."_

 _She looked up, meeting my gaze, "I just keep thinking this parenting thing will get easier, you know? That one day we'll have it all figured out and the surprises will end, but…"_

" _I know," I promised, kissing her forehead, "But we just have to focus on each day as it comes. It'll all work out."_

 _Her eyes closed and her head slowly nodded, "I hope so."_

 _I hugged her tighter, thinking of all that had already worked in our favor._

 _Destiny, fate, the universe, or whatever the hell else you wanted to call it had a plan drawn for us all._

 _What was meant to be would be, and there was no stopping that._

 _I was meant to find Elena._

 _She was meant to be a wolf with me._

 _Giuseppe was meant to put that spell on her, and our children were meant to walk this Earth._

 _So many trials had sprung between us over the years and each time, we'd found our way through them and back to each other._

 _I had no doubt this parenting thing would work the same way._

 _We'd be tired, we'd be worried, and we wouldn't always make the right choices, but we would love our young and give them the best of ourselves so that they had the chance to be even better, and in the end, that's all it really came down to._

 _Supernatural, wolf-witch powers aside, we were like every other parent in the world._

 _Just trying to do right by our kids and hoping that somehow it would all turn out alright._

* * *

 **Bit of a filler chapter, but it was needed.  
You'll understand why soon ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**So it took forever to finish this, but I think I like how it turned out.**

 **Read, enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom :)**

* * *

 **Elena's POV**

* * *

I never used to doubt my ability to make decisions that would prove overall better for my future.

I'd done so on multiple occasions, with college, career choices and, before Damon, men.

I wasn't one of those girls that let emotions get the better of me and affect my judgment.

Until now, apparently.

The number of bad decisions I'd made over the past few months of my life were astronomical, starting with ever falling for Damon Salvatore, but this one...this one topped them all.

I took a few breaths to steady myself as I dialed one of the contacts in my phone.

Three rings.

"Hello?" An accented voice answered.

"Enzo...I need your help."

* * *

It only took me a minute to explain my situation, and with assurance that he was on his way, I hung up the phone, leaving me to pace my motel room, hating myself in the silence.

I hadn't meant for this to happen, I really hadn't.

But when Damon had reached for my hand under the table at breakfast yesterday, that teasing smirk on his lips, something in me had snapped.

I was giving into him; to the pull between us, simply because I didn't have the restraint to argue with my wolf when she declared that Damon was what I wanted.

He wasn't. Isn't. Never would be again.

And knowing that I'd given him enough leadway that he felt completely at ease with the simple romantic gesture nailed me.

I was losing control, and I refused to let him win me over.

So I'd left the Manor.

A run through the woods, however, had only taken some of the edge off, not even in the way I needed it to, so I had decided that I needed to venture out further; leave Pack property.

I could control the Change well enough now that being around humans wouldn't be an issue, and the more distance I could put between myself and the Pack's Enforcer, the better.

I'd ended up at some dive bar with a shitty dance floor and music too old for the generation the place was trying to appeal to.

I'd had a beer, then another.

I wish I could blame everything that followed on my slight inebriation, but my new werewolf DNA made that impossible.

I didn't drink enough for my new supernatural body to be affected by the alcohol, so the bad decisions were completely my own.

* * *

A knock on the door brought a rush of relief, and I prayed that Enzo had kept his word and didn't tell Damon that he was coming to get me.

I opened the door, and sure enough, Enzo was alone.

"Are you alright?" he asked immediately, walking into the room.

I nodded, closing the door behind him, "For now. Thanks for coming."

"You had everyone worried," he said by way of acknowledgement, "Alaric's the only reason Damon didn't tear this town apart looking for you."

I sighed, dropping onto the edge of the mattress, "I know. I'm sorry."

It was the truth.

He had no idea how sorry I was.

"I can smell the human on you," Enzo sighed, "Damon will too. Hotel shower soap won't cover that scent."

"I know," I answered again, my arms crossing over my chest to hold my sides, "I fucked up, En."

He moved over so that he could sit beside me and frowned when he saw that there were tears forming in my eyes.

"Why?" he asked softly, "Why do this to yourself?"

I flinched, "Because I was stupid. I wanted to prove that being with Damon didn't mean anything. That I wasn't his and that I could be with anyone I wanted to be with...it just seemed like a good idea last night."

"And in hindsight?" he pressed gently.

I was sighing now, "In hindsight, I woke up in bed with a complete stranger who I then had to convince to leave before trying to figure out how I was ever going to explain this one."

I wiped the wetness off my cheek, "God, I feel like I'm betraying him, and I hate it."

And even worse, Enzo was right.

Damon would smell the human male on me and he would know what it meant.

He would know what I'd done.

Yesterday, I couldn't have cared less.

I wanted him to know that I could do whatever the hell I wanted and that he had no say so or influence over me whatsoever, and this would prove that.

But now...all I could see in my head is what his reaction would be.

In his twisted mind, in his twisted way, he loved me.

This was going to kill him and because of that, it killed me.

* * *

"What do I do?" I asked, my eyes flickering over to Enzo.

I'd called him because, of all the others, I trusted him to at least try and understand what I was feeling.

He was more human than the others, more in touch with him empathy.

George and Tyler were out of town, Mason would never let me live this down, and Stefan was just too close to Damon for me to feel comfortable asking his advice.

I could ask Alaric, but he pressed so vehemently for me to forgive Damon that I felt ashamed to do so.

Enzo, however, wouldn't care. He wasn't scared of the Enforcer, and he was a bit more mature than the others.

He was the only one I could think of that would know the right path to take now.

His brown eyes searched my face steadily, before he spoke.

"You slept with the human male to get back at Damon?"

"No," I tried to find the right explanation, "Not to get back at him...I just wanted to sever whatever this mental tie is between us. I wanted my control back. This was never about hurting him."

Enzo nodded, "Then you come home and you stand your ground."

I swallowed, staring up at him.

"Damon is used to having his way," Enzo admitted, "But you're allowed to make your own choices as well. He's going to have to accept that if you're going to stay with the Pack."

My head dropped into my hands, "This is going to tear him apart."

A hand touched my back, but did very little to relax me, "He'll recover."

"It shouldn't have happened like this," I said, lifting up to wipe my eyes, "He doesn't deserve…"

My sentence trailed off because I wasn't even sure how to finish it.

Damon did deserve to hurt.

He deserved all the pain I could possibly lash out.

But I didn't want to see it.

I took a settling breath and sat up straighter, forcing a calm through my body as my lungs expanded.

Enzo's hand moved to the top of my knee.

"Elena," he started, but paused until I looked at him.

There was no harsh judgment on his face, no accusation...just worry and familial love.

"It's okay to still care. You know that right? I mean Damon can be an ass but it's alright for you not to want him to suffer. You loved him for a long time."

"I still do," I whispered.

The words hurt, and it was the first time I'd admitted it out loud, but I trusted Enzo and it needed to be said.

"I still love him," I repeated, my gaze dropping to my hand, where my ring used to be, "I hate that I do, but I have to accept that it's true. It doesn't seem to matter how pissed I get or that I can't be with him after what he did...I'm still in love with him," I grazed my left ring finger, "For better or for worse."

The words were a little bitter, but Enzo only nodded.

"Well, knowing Damon," he sighed, "more often than not, it'll be for the worse."

"Yeah," A sad smile lifted the corner of my lips, "But I knew that from the day I met him."

* * *

" _Good," Damon's voice was dripping with pride, "Very good. Now Daniel, I want you to pull his leg to the right so that your arm can- there you go."_

 _Daniel and Michael were in a tumbled mess on the ground, but even from the distance I was standing I could tell their movements were choreographed; calculated._

 _Daniel was following his father's instructions to a tee and had managed to pin Michael in the first five minutes of their sparring match._

 _Caroline was beside me on the porch, her computer in her lap as she updated whatever article she was working on right now._

 _She'd made Damon swear that this was just for fun before allowing Michael to join in on the lessons, and it seemed that Daniel relaxed a little, getting to go against his best friend, instead of one of the other Pack sons._

 _Skylar patiently waited her turn from her perch on top of Damon's shoulders, anxiously watching the match._

 _Damon gave a few more instructions before then declaring Daniel the winner._

" _You're both doing good," he praised, letting Skylar down, "Michael, you held your own well."_

 _The blond took the Alpha's compliment with a smile as Skylar readied herself to face off with her brother._

" _Don't let them hurt each other," I called over to my mate, who shot me a wink in response._

" _We won't," Daniel promised me, "We've been practicing!"_

 _Be that as it may, all it would take is an emotional surge on one of their parts for the bond to trigger and them to be at each other with their powers._

 _Competition was good and all, but maybe not so much when your children could literally set each other on fire._

 _I sighed and turned to Caroline instead to distract myself._

" _Where's William?"_

" _Still napping," she answered, then lifted the baby monitor that was beside her in the chair to show me._

" _Ah."_

 _She sighed and peered over the laptop, out at the children, "Do you ever wish they'd just stop growing?"_

 _I laughed at that, "All the damn time. At least you still have a baby."_

 _Her smirk was a knowing one as her gaze found mine, "You ever thought about having another?"_

 _I shook my head, "I doubt it's even possible. Giuseppe had to put a spell on me before I conceived the twins, and it wasn't exactly like Damon and I had been playing it safe...but even if it were, I wouldn't. Last time was too close of a call and we have enough drama with the twins to last us a lifetime."_

 _Caroline nodded, "Yeah, I get that."_

 _Then she hesitated before saying, "I think Klaus wants another baby."_

 _My brows lifted without permission, "Yeah?"_

 _She shrugged, "I don't know. I mean, he seems like he hints at it, but he never actually says so. I don't think I want another one though. At least not for a while."_

" _Tired of changing diapers?" I teased and she smiled, "Maybe a little, but it's more than that. I mean, we had Michael so fast…" she blushed a little, but continued, "We never really got to just enjoy time together, you know? And then Michael was old enough that he didn't demand as much attention so I thought we'd finally get to have, you know, a bit of a honeymoon phase I guess, but then Klaus wanted another baby, and we had William."_

" _Of course," she added, "I wouldn't trade him for the world, but I miss my husband. We're going to have a very small window between William being old enough not to need us as much, and Michael going through the Change. I want to be able to enjoy it."_

 _I smiled at her, "Then tell him that. I'm sure he'll understand."_

" _I know he would," she said, "I just feel kind of bad. I think part of wanting a big family comes from the fact that Giuseppe stole his first one from him. It's like there's something he's trying to make up for."_

 _Her voice was a little sad and I reached over to touch her hand, "Care, Klaus loves you. I don't think he's trying to replace his almost family with yours. He might just like the idea of a lot of young with you. Talk to him."_

 _She began to respond, but a shrill yell of pain caught my attention._

 _Skylar._

* * *

 _I whirled around, half on my feet before I realized that I had over reacted a bit._

 _Skylar was fine, but on her stomach, face pressed into the ground, as Daniel pulled her arms behind her, having successfully pinned her._

" _Good," Damon was saying, "Now, let her go."_

 _Daniel did so immediately, and looked guiltily over at his sister._

 _Skylar pulled herself to her feet, and the moment her balanced returned, she lunged at her twin._

" _Ah ah," Damon caught her before she could collide with Daniel, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "Sky, no. He won that round. The fight is over."_

 _She bared her teeth, hissing slightly and a low warning growl reverberated from Damon's chest._

 _The response was immediate; she backed down._

" _You've gotten better," Damon assured her, "But you follow your instincts too much. You have to learn to think when you fight, otherwise you'll be predictable to your opponent."_

 _He went on, calling Daniel and Michael's attention as well, and I couldn't help but smile at the eager looks on their faces._

 _As if they understood the value of these moves they were learning._

 _My smile faded and I sent up a tiny prayer that they'd have to actually use them._

" _I'll be right back," I told Caroline, before making my way off the porch and down to where my family was._

* * *

 _Daniel saw me first, "Mom, did you see me? I beat Sky!"_

" _Only barely," my daughter snapped, and I chuckled, "I think you all did very good."_

" _Why don't you go over there and keep practicing," Damon suggested, pointing to the clearing between his car and Caroline's, "Just remember, no Changing."_

 _They nodded and took off, Michael going with them, and Damon shook his head._

" _I was hoping this would let them burn off some energy."_

 _I laughed, "I'm pretty sure that's impossible at their age, but I appreciate you keeping the hope alive."_

 _He smirked, "Anytime...though I have to admit, Daniel did do better than I was expecting. I thought for sure Skylar was going to have him there a few times."_

" _You've been working with him longer," I pointed out, "And he does actually pay attention to what you teach him."_

 _Damon nodded, "That's a good thing. If he's ever going to be Alpha-"_

" _If," I cut him off, "And we have plenty of time to worry about that."_

 _He shrugged, but didn't comment further._

" _Besides," I looked over to our young, "You don't think you should also be considering Skylar in that possibility?"_

" _For Alpha?" he asked, lifting a brow._

 _I nodded, "Seems to reason, doesn't it? I mean, I know Daniel's older, but Skylar actually likes the turning...and there's no denying that her...natural talent is slightly better."_

 _Damon considered that, then simply said, "Perhaps. But that isn't the law."_

" _You_ are _the law," I reminded him, and he smiled a little._

" _Oh come on, Damon," I lightly punched his arm, "Don't be sexist."_

 _He laughed, "It's not that, Kitten. It really isn't."_

" _Then what?" I pressed._

 _He sighed, and his gaze flickered over to the young as well._

" _It's just...different," he said finally, "Skylar's different. She doesn't like the rules, barely follows them, acts impulsively, is stubborn as hell when she wants to be, and follows every reckless whim she gets. Does that sound like good Alpha material?"_

 _I couldn't help but smirk as I lifted my arms to wrap them around his neck._

" _No," I agreed, "It sounds like you."_

 _Damon narrowed his eyes, "That's different and you know it."_

" _Maybe," I allowed, "But you can't deny that her bright personality comes right out of the Damon playbook. That girl is yours, through and through."_

 _A tiny smile tugged at his lips, "God help us."_

* * *

My heart was trying to escape from my chest by the time we pulled into the Manor's driveway.

The dryness of my throat appeared to be here to stay and the tips of my fingers were shaking.

"Breathe," Enzo instructed calmly, "It'll be alright."

I nodded, knowing damn well that it wouldn't be, but wanting to hope so anyway.

He killed the ignition and I knew that it was time to face the music.

With a final drag of air into my lungs, I opened the car door and got out.

Enzo followed behind me; up the porch and through the front door.

My feet felt heavy as I entered the foyer, and a mental clock went off in my head.

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

"Elena."

And there he was.

* * *

Damon, with Alaric just behind him, came burling into the open space around me, as if I had been gone for weeks, and not just the night.

His arms pulled me against his body roughly, squeezing me like he thought I would disappear if he didn't.

"You can not just disappear without saying a fucking word," he chided me, pulling back as he gripped my face in his hands, "What the hell were you thinking, staying ou-"

His words suddenly died as every inch of his body froze.

His nostrils flared, and I knew that my scent was registering with him.

His lips pulled back, barely, but enough that the tips of his teeth showed and his breathing deepened with slow exhales.

A animalistic hum started in his chest, and I flinched as his eyes bore into mine.

Emotions turmoiled through those blue orbs faster than I could keep up with them, but guilt clotted my veins as surely as if he'd spelled them out for me.

His hands fell from my body, turning to fists at his side.

But his eyes never left mine.

With every breath Damon took, his wolf glared back at me, thinly controlled rage lacing the stare.

* * *

There was a long stretch of silence, in which everyone in the room remained still, until Alaric stepped hesitantly forward.

"Elena," he called my attention calmly, though his eyes were wary and on Damon, "Go into the study and wait for me."

There was a hint of the Alpha in his voice, and the only thing that kept me from immediately obeying was the way Damon's head shot to him at the suggestion.

"No," he argued, his voice strained.

That single word from him cut into my will, stronger than the Alpha command, and as certain as my own thoughts.

I wanted to obey him, still; wanted to please him.

"Damon-," I started, but Alaric cut me off.

"You are a second away from ripping into something, son. And you don't want it to be her."

Damon hesitated, his gaze flickering back to me, and the sudden scent of his building agony scorched me.

His pain was real and raw and was about to find an outlet.

"Go," Alaric told me firmly, taking a step to move between us.

Damon's canines elongated and a growl slipped from his throat.

"Don't," Enzo warned the Alpha, before moving in front of him to hinder Damon's path.

Mason and Stefan appeared from hall, as Enzo looked Damon in the eyes "Don't do anything stupid. She doesn't need this."

"You should be concerned with what you need," Damon hissed at him, teeth bared, "Which is to back the hell down before I lock my jaw around your throat and rip it out with my teeth."

"Damon," Alaric chided, stepping forward, but Enzo was already responding.

"You don't have to like this, but Elena's a big girl; she can make her own decisions, including who she sleeps with."

A quiet "Oh shit" came from Mason, which I almost missed because Damon moved in that moment, pushing Enzo back and baring his teeth.

"Damon!" I yelled, moving forward to grab his arm as he started toward his Pack brother.

He threw off my grip easily, eyes still trained on Enzo.

Alaric stepped between them, shoulders squared, "Damon, stop."

His voice dripped with Alpha and Damon's body immediately halted.

His gaze, however, didn't stray from his target.

"Get out of my way," he growled.

"Like hell I am," Alaric spat, his voice raising, "Go down to the basement. NOW! And Elena, wait for me in the study, like I said."

There was no more argument.

Damon pulled away from him and stalked out of the room, disappearing into the hallway, and Alaric followed him.

* * *

In their absence, Mason walked over to Enzo, "You alright?"

The other male rolled his shoulder experimentally, "I'll be fine. You?"

He was looking at me.

I gave a small nod, even though fine was far away from what I was feeling at the moment.

"What the hell was that all about?" Stefan asked.

Enzo began explaining, but I didn't stick around to listen.

Instead, I did what my Alpha told me and went to the study, where, coincidentally, I could hear Damon pacing beneath me.

With a frown, I sat on the edge of the sofa and closed my eyes.

I forced my ears to block out the sound of anything else, until I could make out the words that Alaric was saying.

* * *

"-was going to happen."

"Not like this," Damon's voice was still barely controlled, "I can't...Ric, she…"

His words trailed off into an inhuman noise, and the pacing stopped.

"Fuck...the...Change," Damon hissed, as if he were fighting for control of his body.

"Breathe," Alaric told him, "Stop and breathe, or the wolf will take over."

Damon did as instructed, then sighed.

"I want to hunt him," were his next words, "Whoever the fuck he was. I want to hunt him down and rip him into pieces for touching her."

"Which is precisely why you are going to stay right here until that urge passes," Alaric told him, quieter now, "You have to fight through that instinct."

A moment of silence, and I swallowed thickly.

Whatever reasons that had made this seem like a good idea last night were long gone, and my stomach was hollow with regret and guilt for doing this.

"I'm losing her," Damon's voice choked in his throat, and tears were slipping from my eyes at the sound, "I thought that when I came back...that I could convince her...how could she do this, Ric? She loves me, I know she does. How could she let a _human_ …"

Something like a sob ended his words and I let out one of my own.

I did love him.

But love had nothing to do with this.

Didn't he understand? He wasn't the one losing me.

I was losing myself.

To him.

That human had simply been a sad attempt at trying to prove to myself that my body was my own; not Damon's.

But I was wrong.

With the pain we were both wallowing in now, it was clear that part of me did belong to him, and always would.

* * *

Alaric was murmuring words that I didn't follow, and I decided that I'd waited in this room long enough.

I couldn't stay and hear anymore, and it wasn't as if anyone was going to stop me from going up to my room.

So to my room I went, throwing myself on the bed until broken sobs and a mess of tears stole my breath.

I cried until there was nothing left in me, and even then the tears kept coming.

I cried for what I'd done, for how I'd hurt the only man I'd ever loved.

I cried for how he'd hurt me.

For how I'd loved a man that didn't even exist, and how this demanding, complicated male in his place still had my heart anyway.

I cried for what we had lost, and for what we would never have.

The ceiling loomed over me in it's unimpressive white blandness, blurred by the wet of my eyes, until I closed them.

Enzo was wrong.

This wasn't about having the freedom to make choices or stand my ground...it was about figuring out where I stood on it.

I loved Damon, but I couldn't be with him.

I hated him, but I couldn't be with anyone else.

I was stuck in some middle ground of misery where desire and rationality refused to coincide and this was the result.

Was this to be my future then?

Damon and I repeatedly hurting each other until one of us eventually went to far?

I couldn't leave him, or the Pack, but I couldn't give him what he wanted either.

So we were here.

Damned and in love, slowly destroying each other.

* * *

I knew the moment he left the basement; and I could feel the moment he touched the top of the stairs, starting down the hallway where he would stop in front of my door.

I could hear his breathing on the other side of the wood, and I forced myself to get up.

To open it before he could.

The surprise didn't even register on his face, meaning he knew that I would let him inside the room.

But he didn't move.

His face was empty, but looked as bad as I'm sure mine did, with cold, red rimmed eyes and aged beyond its years.

Blue eyes ate up my appearance as well, and finally, he moved toward me, pulling the door shut behind him.

I broke the silence first, "I'm sorry."

It was barely a whisper, but I needed it to be said.

Damon inhaled again, and flinched before shaking his head, "Just...make me understand."

I swallowed, taking a step back so I could sit on the bed, "I don't want to belong to you."

His gaze locked with mine at the words, and I sighed, "I didn't even know his name, the entire thing lasted barely half an hour, and I was on top the whole time. I just wanted to prove to myself that I could be with someone who wasn't you."

I watched as Damon's jaw flexed once, then twice, before he slowly moved his feet toward me.

I closed my eyes as he stopped in front of me and reached down to take my face into his palms.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, lifting me to my feet, "If I could change the past, I would."

"But you can't," I said, looking up at him, "Just like I can't change the way I feel."

"Or the fact that you _are_ mine," Damon whispered, "And your wolf always will be."

My wolf.

Because he knew that everything in me that was human would never allow us to be together...but that raging beast...she wanted him, still.

And she wasn't going to let go of her mate, as surely as his wolf would never fully release me.

"You broke my heart," I told him, as our bodies gravitated closer together, like magnets, "I can't forgive you."

"I know," his breath was washing over my face now, warm and doused with everything that was him.

"I don't want to love you."

Our noses were almost touching, but his eyes stayed on mine.

"That's okay," he said, "Just let me love you."

As if I had a choice of stopping that...or this, as his body pressed into mine and I was suddenly falling back, molding into the mattress as his weight came down on top of me.

"Just let me love you," he repeated, then our lips found each other.

* * *

Before, our touches were uncontainable.

Explosions of fireworks and passion that lit every nerve of my body with desire until I was screaming Damon's name.

But this...this was even more dangerous.

Damon _kissed_ me.

Slowly, agonizingly, reverently.

He kissed me like my mouth was a holy tavern for him to explore, my body his religion.

The tears were back in my eyes before our clothes were even removed, though that part was done slowly too.

Damon's mouth trailed all over me, his lips pressing against my skin with all the gentleness he held in his being, his tongue following them.

I realized, after a moment, that he was scenting me; making sure every single inch of me smelled like him.

Erasing my transgressions until any touch that wasn't his was eradicated from memory.

But he didn't bite until he settled back into the swell of my hips, and his teeth sank into my neck with his first thrust into my body.

I clung to him, holding him, hating him, as he made love to me.

Slow.

A word I wasn't sure existed in Damon's vocabulary until today.

He kissed his bite, then added several others, always following with the same treatment.

I wanted to scream at him to get on with it.

To fuck me so we could both get off and be done, but Damon refused to be hurried.

He just marked me while sliding against me, building and teasing, though I could feel the strain of his muscles.

His body, especially the wolf, liked the sex we usually had.

The dominance display and the devouring each other, but something was different in Damon's resolve now.

This wasn't his wolf with me, instinct driven with demands of fighting that rivaled the fucking...it was Damon; his humanity, breaking through to prove to me that the love he felt was more than our animalistic cravings.

This was a connection of emotions, not just physical pleasure, and God, I wanted to fight it.

But being loved like this, by a male like this...my mate…

* * *

"Damon," I exhaled, closing my eyes as an orgasm stole my thoughts and had my nails piercing his skin.

He didn't even flinch and didn't stop moving as the waves crashed over me.

He was forcing me to feel everything there was between us.

The hate, the anger, the love, the pain...him.

I thought of my human lover and how I had felt absolutely nothing during our time together, and the entire time I'd been on top of him (because my wolf absolutely refused to let anyone else dominate me) I'd had my eyes closed, trying to see anything but Damon.

But I saw him now, and saw the devotion in his eyes and felt it encompass me.

I didn't want to be his...but he would always be mine.

* * *

I pulled his head down to me and kissed him.

His approving growl had me turning our bodies until I was on top and his hands were running over my ribcage.

His hips continued thrusting, even as I rode him, and my mouth found his neck.

When I bit him, we both came.

* * *

I collapsed into his chest, his blood still on my lips, and his arms wrapped around me in a death grip, as if silently begging me not to leave him.

"Will you answer a question for me?" he asked quietly.

I tilted my head up to look at him, "What?"

"Did you...the human...did you enjoy it?"

I sighed, but answered honestly, "No...I hated it."

"So you didn't…" his voice trailed, but I got the point.

"I didn't get off," I promised, "It wasn't about that."

Damon nodded, and then he was turning us again, so that he was above me, looking down.

"You said you were on top," he recalled.

"I was."

"You didn't submit to him," he stated the obvious.

I reached up slowly, touching my bite on Damon's neck, "I couldn't."

He leaned down, pressing our foreheads together, "Then will you do it for me, now?"

The intensity of his gaze had me swallowing, but I was unable to refuse him.

I turned my head and barred my neck to him, opening up the most vulnerable part of me for him to take.

There was an exhaled rush of his breath, then his lips touched the skin of my throat.

However, he didn't bite down.

He just placed a short kiss there, and nuzzled the area.

"Alpha," he breathed next to my ear, "Say it."

The request was new, and strange, but the word fell easily from my lips.

The control he had over me was so similar, giving him the title felt almost natural.

"Alpha."

A growl that was more erotic than animal escaped him and then he was kissing me again.

"I love you," he said against my mouth, "I always will."

My smile was forced as he pulled away to look at me, "You're underestimating always."

His response was certain, "You're underestimating me."

Maybe. It wouldn't be the first time.

But then his lips were back on mine and the distraction stole the thought.

Nothing else mattered, and wouldn't for the next several hours.

* * *

 **Let me know what you thought :)  
**

 **Also, shout out to Kim for all the help and late night rambles lol, you're the best!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. In the middle of moving so I'm doing my best to find time to write.**

 **Hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

I sat outside of Elena's window, positioned so that the wind would blow my scent away from the house, and I was far enough in the shadows of the night to avoid being seen.

But I could see her.

Elena was lying on her bed, with her engagement ring in her hand.

She did this sometimes.

She would stare at the piece of jewelry, twirling it around in her fingers while lost in thought, then she would place it back in it's box and close it up in the drawer of her night stand where it remained at every other moment.

Tonight, there were tears on her cheek as she focused on the diamond.

It was taking everything in me not to throw open her window and climb inside her room to wipe the damn things off her perfect cheeks.

But I had a feeling the action would do more harm than good.

Elena wasn't entirely aware that I spent some of my nights watching over her from the roof, and I was pretty sure she wouldn't appreciate the fact.

But I had to do it.

So much had changed between the two of us, especially lately, that I needed to be sure that she was okay when I wasn't with her.

And that she was alone.

My skin still crawled every time I imagined that faceless human that she had been with.

I hated the fact that she had been with anyone else, but more than that, I hated that my actions had pushed her to that point.

Elena didn't hate me, she couldn't, but she wanted to.

This rebellion had been a feeble attempt at severing her emotions, and had done nothing but put us both in a bad place.

I exhaled quietly as she moved beyond the glass, to put the ring back in it's place.

I glanced down at the band on my own finger.

During my first few weeks back, after she stopped giving me the silent treatment, Elena had asked why I still wore it.

It was a simple question with a tailspin of reasons, so I'd given her the most simple one.

"I promised you that I wouldn't take it off."

She hadn't cared for that answer, but still, she never asked me to remove it.

And she'd never brought it up again.

Inside her room, Elena crawled back beneath her blankets and turned off her lamp.

I knew it would only be a matter of time before she drifted off to sleep, and only then would I return to my own room for the night.

After all, Alaric wanted us to make another run tomorrow and it would be best if I was well rested so I didn't lose control of myself.

It didn't often happen, because my mind was able to understand the importance of Elena learning how these trips worked and it could be dangerous for us both if I was distracted.

But ever since the night she bit me, I had been finding it harder to focus on anything that wasn't my mate.

Her lyrical voice submitting to me, calling me Alpha as I claimed her as my own, was something that played in my head like a broken record, drawing me to her.

I was hers and always would be, no matter what the future held.

* * *

 _Elena let out a very feminine sigh as I moved her hair off her neck and placed my lips against the exposed skin._

 _My hands were on her waist and her body leaned forward, toward our bathroom sink where her makeup was spread out over the counter, "Damon, you know I have to leave soon. Caroline and I are-"_

 _She trailed off as I kissed her neck again, letting my teeth brush over the bite I'd left on her this morning._

" _Damon," she giggled, and I glanced up in the bathroom mirror to see her giving me a pointed look._

" _You and Caroline aren't leaving for an hour," I reminded her, "The kids are outside playing, and you know how I feel about those tight pants on you."_

 _She laughed again, turning in my arms, "Babe, I promise, as soon as Caroline and I get back, I will come find you and you can do whatever you want to me, but right now, I need to get ready."_

 _I straightened, "Fine. But remember that you did just agree to anything I want. I expect you to hold up that promise."_

 _A predatory spark filled her gaze and she smirked, "Are you gonna make me, Alpha?"_

 _I groaned, "Now you're just teasing."_

 _She winked, then turned back toward the sink and grabbed her mascara._

 _I leaned against the counter, "So how long do you think this will take?"_

" _It's just an open house thing they do so the kids can show off their artwork and stuff. Plus you get to meet the teachers and Caroline is wanting to check on Michael's progress."_

" _And you have to go,why?"_

" _Because I promised her I would," my mate explained, "And besides, I think it'll be good for me to do some scoping of my own, especially if the twins are going to go there."_

 _I lifted a brow, "I think we still have a little bit before that becomes a reality."_

" _Maybe not," she argued, checking over her appearance, "Daniel's pretty much got the Change under control and we haven't had a magical incident in a while, so-"_

 _A knock against the door frame cut her off and I glanced over to see Klaus standing near the jam._

" _What is it?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't have entered our room if it wasn't something important._

" _I was going to see if your darling wife could come heal my son," Klaus frowned, "Preferably before his mother gets out of the shower."_

" _What happened?" Elena and I asked at the same time._

 _Klaus appeared to be fighting a smirk, "Skylar, of course. But I'll let the young explain."_

 _I nodded and he motioned toward the door before letting himself out._

 _I glanced down at Elena, "You were saying?"_

 _She shoved at me, but sighed and headed out of the bathroom._

* * *

 _Downstairs, all three of the young were seated on the sofa in the living room, Klaus watching them with a stern gaze._

 _Michael had a burn mark, the shape of a small hand print, across his right cheek._

" _Skylar Rose," Elena started, having seen the boy's wound as well, "What did you do?"_

" _It was my fault," Daniel stood, moving between his mother and Skylar, "I dared him."_

" _Dared him?" she asked, eyeing Michael, "To do what?"_

 _My daughter sat with an unapologetic expression, her arms crossed, "He tried to kiss me, so I burned him."_

 _I felt my eyebrows draw together and even Elena had to blink at that one, "Wait...what happened?"_

" _We were playing truth or dare," Daniel told her, "It was Skylar's idea, but then she got mad 'cause-"_

" _No, you started it," Skylar interrupted, "Because you said I wouldn't climb the oak tree and I did because you dared it!"_

" _Yeah, but you wanted to keep playing after that," her brother shot._

" _Because I didn't know you were gonna dare gross stuff!" she insisted._

" _But that's the point of dares!" his voice rose, "You weren't supposed to use magic when-"_

" _Enough," I cut them off, walking forward._

 _Both of them fell silent, but their gazes remained on each other, glowering._

 _I had a pretty good picture of what had went down now, and I gave Elena a look, implementing her comment upstairs, "Still sure they're ready?"_

 _She sighed, and faced the kids, "Okay, Skylar, I want you to go up to your room. Now. Damon, can you-"_

" _I've got it," I assured her, and motioned for our daughter to follow me as Elena started in on the boys._

* * *

 _Skylar was pouting as we climbed the stairs and wasn't too graceful about dropping onto her bed once we entered her room._

 _Her arms were still crossed._

 _I frowned and sat down next to her._

 _When she didn't speak right away, I prompted her._

" _You know what you did was wrong, right?"_

 _A weary sigh escaped her and she crossed her legs, "I know I shouldn't use magic...but I told him I would if he tried to kiss me and he did, so I burned him."_

 _I swallowed my smirk and sent up a short prayer that Elena would forgive me._

" _I'm glad."_

 _Skylar's head whipped toward me, her eyes flaring, "You are?"_

 _I nodded, "Absolutely. Not that you used magic, but that you stood your ground. No one should ever touch you without permission."_

 _She shrugged, "It was a game. But kissing is gross!"_

 _I couldn't help but laugh, "You remember that."_

 _She smiled a little, "So I'm not in trouble?"_

 _I narrowed my gaze at her, "I guess we can let the use of magic slide this time, but you have to understand to be careful, Sky. If you get used to relying on your magic, or even your wolf, you will be vulnerable when you are around humans. You have to learn how to defend yourself without exposure."_

 _She thought about that, "So next time, I can just punch him?"_

 _I laughed again, "Baby girl, you have my full permission to punch anyone who tries to kiss you. Dare or not."_

 _She grinned, jumping up, "Can we go practice fighting? Without magic?"_

 _I considered the request, then shrugged, "Sure. But let's go out front okay? I'm not sure your mom will appreciate sparring in the house."_

 _She nodded enthusiastically and reached for my hand to lead me out of the room._

* * *

 _Elena was in the foyer when we came down, Daniel and a newly healed Michael with her._

" _Go outside with Skylar," she told them, then looked at our daughter, "Your dad will be out in a minute. No attacking each other in the meantime, okay?"_

 _Skylar nodded, and the three headed outside._

 _I turned to face my mate, "Everything okay?"_

 _She nodded, "It was easy enough to heal. Klaus went up to check on Caroline and to get Will...but we need to talk."_

" _Okay?"_

" _I heard what you said," she told me pointedly, "And I don't think punching is much better than lighting people's faces on fire."_

 _I couldn't help but smirk a little, "Kitten, come on...you can't expect her not to defend herself."_

" _In an attack," she allowed, "But this...she wasn't in danger and she knew that."_

" _Danger or not, I think she used reasonable force," I said soundly._

 _Elena rolled her eyes, "Of course you do. I think Klaus agrees as well. He gave Michael a pretty stern talk after I healed him."_

 _Her tone was falling and I reached for her, "Don't worry about it, kitten. Just go enjoy your open house at the school and-"_

" _And pray our children will actually get to go there without exposing every secret we have."_

 _I chuckled, "It will happen with time."_

 _She nodded, as the front door opened and Skylar ran up to us, "Daddy, someone's coming up the driveway!"_

 _I frowned, knowing that we weren't expecting anyone, and Elena's confused expression told me that she wasn't either._

" _Do you recognize the car?" I asked Skylar, starting toward the door._

 _She shook her head._

 _I went out onto the porch, and saw both Daniel and Michael in the yard, standing next to each other, watching the car appear in the distance._

 _A simple grey Toyota that didn't belong to anyone in the Pack._

 _Besides, it wouldn't be anyone we knew because Mason and Bonnie were away on an impromptu honeymoon, George and Tyler were working a clean up in Jersey, and Stefan and went with Alaric and Elijah to handle an issue with the Chicago Pack._

" _Daniel, Michael," I called sharply, and both boys turned._

 _I crooked my finger and they ran over to me._

" _Take Skylar and go upstairs," I told my son, "Stay with Caroline. Michael, tell your father to come down here, now."_

 _They nodded and Elena ushered them into the house before closing the door behind them._

* * *

 _When the young were gone, I looked back out to see that the car had come to a stop in front of the house and the engine was killed._

 _Slowly, a man climbed out, and mixed emotions flooded me as I realized that I knew him._

 _Julian, the Alpha of the Chicago pack._

 _Well, ex-alpha, according to the latest conversation I'd had with Oscar on the matter._

 _There had been a bit of a disagreement among the pack that had led to the others turning against Julian, which was the reason I'd sent Alaric and the the others to help smooth things over._

* * *

" _Julian," I addressed, "It's been a while."_

 _He smiled brightly, "That it has. You were Enforcer last time I saw you."_

 _I stepped off the porch as he moved toward the house, "What are you doing here?"_

" _Since when do I need permission to visit the Supreme Pack?" he taunted._

 _I hardened my gaze, not in the mood for games, "Since your pack threw you out for treason."_

" _Treason," he spat the word, finally losing the upbeat expression, "Hardly."_

" _What else do you call harboring a Mutt for months without the consent of your pack?"_

" _He was a friend," Julian insisted, "It wasn't pack business."_

" _All Mutt business is Pack business," I told him, "And you know the law as well as any of them. Mutt's are not allowed to settle."_

" _I know their restrictions."_

" _Good," I bared my teeth, "Because if you don't tell me why you are here right now, you're going to have to start following them yourself."_

 _Julian let out a low growl, "You would brand_ me _a Mutt? I was running a pack before you could even make a fist!"_

" _And that might matter if age was equal to superiority," I spat at him, "But it's not, and in case you forgot, you were stripped of your title."_

 _Julian straightened, "Perhaps...which is why I've come for a better one."_

 _I heard a quiet snarl from my mate behind me and my brow lifted, "You want to challenge me? That is seriously why you're here?"_

" _We all reserve the right," Julian insisted, "And as Supreme Alpha, I'll change your laws."_

 _Elena stepped forward then, "You realize you're volunteering for suicide."_

" _She's right, mate," Klaus called from the porch, having joined us outside, "He won Alpha from Alaric."_

" _I recall," Julian spat, "I also know that you were responsible for the death of Giuseppe Salvatore."_

" _He had it coming," I snapped._

 _A small grin spread across his face again, "Yes, I remember…"_

 _His gaze switched to Elena then, and I didn't care for the way his eyes roamed her body, "I'm curious...where are those young of yours I've heard so much about?"_

 _I wasn't the only one growling this time;_ _Elena's warning snarl was as sharp as my own and he had no idea the dangerous territory he was approaching._

" _You don't want to go there," I promised him._

" _Sure I do," Julian laughed, "After all, with you out of the way, I'll be their Alpha. Two powerful little wolves...one even a female."_

 _He looked over Elena again, "Not too many of those around here, is there?"_

" _You might want to rethink what you're insinuating," I said stiffly, feeling my wolf rise up, "And back the hell down."_

 _He ignored the warning, as his eyes were still trailing my mate, "It's a shame we haven't had the chance to meet, but I'm not surprised they've kept you shut away here. You are quite the legend...and powerful from what I hear."_

 _Elena's teeth flashed as she brought up her hand._

 _Fire appeared at the tips of her fingers as her sharp gaze pierced him, "Let's find out."_

 _Julian laughed, "Feisty...It'll be a pleasure to claim you after I've claimed this Pack."_

" _Don't worry," he grinned at me, "I'll let the young live. Can't say the same for their father."_

* * *

 _An inhuman noise exploded from my throat, but just as I lunged toward the male, he flew back into his car, shattering the glass of his window as Elena lashed out in anger._

 _I didn't pause to worry about getting into the cross-hairs._

 _Forcing my body into the Change, I landed on the male with exposed teeth, ready to rip into his flesh._

 _Julian moved just fast enough to avoid my bite and to transition himself._

 _His wolf was roughly the same size as mine, and of equal weight when we flew at each other._

 _Instinct ruled over every motion of my body as I went for the kill._

 _He was doing the same, his claws tearing through my fur as he nipped toward my neck._

 _Our loud yelps and snarls filled the air as we attacked each other, and soon, a blonde wolf had joined the mix._

 _Klaus._

 _As we both came at Julian, who was playing hard defense now that he was outnumbered, I wondered if this was crossing a line._

 _He had the right to challenge me._

 _But his intentions were not pure, and he had threatened not only my mate, but also my children...and by association, that put Caroline and her young in danger as well._

 _This was just as much my Enforcer's fight as it was mine._

* * *

 _We overpowered Julian until he no longer fought back, small whines leaking from his mouth as his body curled into itself._

 _We had won, but rage still flowed through my veins, demanding that more be taken from the male that had attempted to lay claim on what was mine._

 _A male that had lost his own title and had all but branded himself a Mutt._

 _Like the rogues, he would defy the Packs, defy me...and that was unacceptable._

 _I left Klaus to watch Julian, his teeth his barred in warning, as I Changed back._

 _Elena was at my side then, her hands coming up to my face._

 _There was fear in her eyes, for our children, for my safety, and I kissed her soundly in reassurance._

 _Then I glanced back at the other two, before murmuring, "He's going to pay for this. He has to."_

 _She nodded, her expression full of understanding and a hint of her earlier anger, "Do what you have to do, Damon. I'll stay with Caroline and the kids."_

 _I nodded, kissing her once more, "I love you."_

" _I love you," she said, and turned for the house._

* * *

 _I gave my attention back to my challenger, and addressed Klaus, "Change back. We're taking him downstairs."_

 _As he followed my orders, I stared at Julian._

 _I had had only a few encounters with the male and though he'd never been my favorite associate, so to speak, the Pack had never had an issue with him._

 _Perhaps he'd believed his long standing title would make it so he could not be punished._

 _An arrogance that he would soon regret._

 _Ideas for punishment flew through my brain as I recalled my years of practice._

 _At least this time Elena was completely on board._

 _It hadn't always been that way in the past; but then, the man had threatened her young this time, and if there was anything Elena would condone torture for, it would be retribution for a threat against our twins._

 _I glowered down at the wolf whose blood was seeping into the grass._

" _I told you to back down," I lowered next to him, gripping the giant dog's neck, cutting off his air supply, "You should have listened."_

* * *

Elena was ignoring me again, and it was making my blood boil, especially considering I was sparring with her and it was nearly impossible to for her to learn anything when she wouldn't even meet my stare.

"Elena," I tried again, for the millionth time, "You can't keep up this silent treatment forever."

"Shut up and come at me," she demanded, watching my hands instead of my face.

I resisted the urge to lunge at her right then and there in sheer frustration.

"Look, you were told to stay out of the basement. I can't help that-"

She lunged at me instead.

I took her down quickly enough.

She struggled beneath me, so I moved my body where I was able to pin down her knees.

Any other time, she would probably be fighting a blush at the suggestive situation, but not today.

Today she was angry and in hardcore avoidance mode.

"Damn it, Elena," I growled, "Look at me!"

She set her jaw in a stubborn jut and kept her head turned, even as she stopped fighting my grip.

"I told you to stay away. Alaric told you. Your own damn stubbornness is the only reason you-"

"I don't want to talk about it," she snapped, pushing at me again.

"Too bad," I hissed, "Because we aren't going to get a damn thing done if you're acting like a bitch the entire time."

"Excuse me!" she looked at me now, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

I released her and stood up, "Exactly who I've always been."

"A psychopath," she spat, standing to her feet as well, "A monster!"

"An Enforcer," I corrected her, "If you don't like it, you shouldn't have-"

"You had the guy's stomach pinned open like some kind of dissected frog!" She exclaimed, "You were…"

She trailed off, her skin paling as she recalled the scene she'd walked in on yesterday.

We'd gotten back from our hunt with a Mutt in tow, and Alaric had allowed me full reign to make an example of the real murderer.

He'd suffered before I'd finally slit his throat, but Elena had come down in the middle of my session, despite warnings from both Alaric and myself.

She'd seen more than she had anticipated, and had stormed from the room in a rampage.

The judgement in her stare now made my veins run cold.

"He's no different than the Mutt we killed in the mountains," I told her, "He's a murderer. He broke our laws. He had it coming."

She crossed her arms, "The Mutt in the mountain attacked us. Would have killed us. This Mutt wasn't as experienced. He never stood a chance against you and you were torturing him! Like some kind of-"

"Animal?!" I spat at her, stepping into her space.

She was pissed enough that she didn't retreat.

"In case you didn't notice," I snarled, "I am not human! I never was. So why the hell are you still expecting me to act like one?"

Her brown eyes burrowed into mine, until her gaze exposed my very being.

"Because despite what everyone else thinks, you aren't a monster," she said, her voice calmer now than it had been a moment ago, "There has to be a way to make a point without soaking your hands in blood."

Her words sounded more like a plea at the end, and it brought me up short, deflating my anger some, "There's not."

Her gaze fell, and I watched as she inhaled slowly.

Then she turned for the house.

I sighed, and moved to catch her arm.

"Elena."

She paused, but after a moment, looked back at me.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," I told her, and it was the truth, "I...I can't apologize for what I did. I'm not sorry for that. It is our law...but I'm sorry you saw it. I don't like you having those images."

She stared at me for a moment, then slowly nodded.

I released her hand and when she didn't bolt, I motioned to the yard, "We should still finish training. It's safer for you, if you know how to protect yourself."

She merely nodded again, and followed be back out, but her eyes remained lowered for the rest of the evening.

* * *

" _Damon?" Elena grabbed my attention as she peeked into the study._

 _I looked up and motioned for her to enter._

 _She did so slowly, her eyes trailing to the blood on my hand, "It's done, then?"_

 _I nodded, "Klaus is disposing of the body now. When he gets back, we're going to call Alaric and the others. Have a meeting."_

 _Her brows furrowed as she came over to me, "Concerning what?"_

" _A new decree," I explained, "To protect not just our young, but the Packs as well."_

" _I'm listening," she urged._

" _The Mutt's are a problem we can no longer afford," I told her, "We give them an inch and they take a mile. They press our boundaries and have us chasing them all over the globe to be sure they are following our rules."_

 _She nodded, "Okay, so what's your plan to change that?"_

 _I reached out and pulled her against me, "Blood. A lot of it at first. But in the end, it'll be safer for us all."_

 _When she simply stared at me, waiting, I sighed._

" _I'm eradicating the word "Mutt" from our lexicon. This is not a democracy and Pack laws will be followed by all, or the repercussions will be more than being labeled a rogue."_

 _It was the only way we would survive._

" _After today," I told her, "Every werewolf will be Pack, or they will be dead."_

* * *

 **So there's that. Sorry if there were any grammar/spelling errors.**

 **This will be the last official chapter, but I will be following up with an epilogue.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews and for following this series. :)**

 **P.S: I am still posting for EOV, for those of you who follow it. I've just been focusing on getting Ode finished before the move, since it's so close to the end.**

 **Thanks for your patience!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Okay guys, here's the epilogue!**

 **It's going to be in 3rd person POV for reasons that will make sense when you read it lol.**

 **Also, thank you all so much for reading and for the awesome reviews! They've been great motivation!**

 **Well...here it is :)**

* * *

 **Six years later. (Past)**

* * *

"Elena has left us."

The Alpha's voice rang as a quiet tenor through the study where the Pack was gathered.

There was no surprise in the expressions of the males around him.

They'd all known this was coming.

Damon stepped forward, "She's left before...she always comes back after a few days."

Alaric shook his head and reached down to his desk, where a folded piece of paper brushed his fingers.

His name was written on the front in Elena's neat script.

"Read it," he handed it over to Damon with gravity in his eyes.

The male tore the page from his fingers and unfolded it.

As his gaze scanned over the words, the room remained silent.

He read it several times before looking back up to Alaric, "New York? She wouldn't...she wouldn't just leave without saying…"

The Alpha walked over to him, slowly, as if he were a skittish animal who'd been wounded, "I'm sorry, son."

He moved as if to place his hand on Damon's shoulder, and the younger male shrugged away from the contact.

Then he began pacing the room, the note becoming a twisted mess in his grip, "Order her back."

"I won't do that," Alaric told him calmly, as the others watched their exchange, "She needs time, Damon. Time to figure out who she is now, away from the Pack."

"How much time?" he demanded, "A month? Two? How is she going to last that long in a city? And what happens if she decides not to come back at all, huh? What then?"

Alaric set his jaw, "Then I'll deal with it."

"You mean you'll expect me to deal with it," Damon spat, "Do you understand what that means?"

"I do," Alaric assured him, but Damon continued anyway.

"If she goes rogue, then she's a Mutt," he hissed the word, "And like all Mutts, she won't be able to settle in one spot. It'll be _my_ job to make her life miserable until she moves on. To make sure she can never have a home. I won't be able to do that."

The Alpha moved forward, catching his shoulder and pulling him to a stop, "It won't come to that. Damon, look at me."

When his eyes met Alaric's, the older male sighed, "I wouldn't ask that of you...just give her some time, okay?"

Damon's gaze was icy, but he gave a stiff nod.

"Good. And I don't want you hunting her down either, so don't go getting ideas about dragging her back."

"But-"

"The distance might be good for her," Alaric insisted, "She killed a human for our protection. She's going to have to come to terms with that. Alone, if that's what she wants."

Damon's teeth flashed, but he nodded once more, "Whatever you say, Alpha."

He stormed from the room then, and it wasn't long before they all heard the back door slam as he took off for the woods.

* * *

"Well that was smooth," Enzo muttered.

Alaric shot him a look of reprimand, but then Mason was asking, "Elena's really gone, huh?"

"So it seems."

Stefan stepped forward, "Damon's right, though. She's left before. She could come back in a week or so."

"This time is different," Alaric told them, "She has blood on her hands now and the death of that human isn't going to settle anytime soon."

"Is it safe for her?" George cut in from his place against the wall, "Out there alone?"

It was a fair question, and since Damon was no longer in the room, Alaric felt comfortable offering a viable solution, "She should be, but I'm going to have her checked in on occasionally. I won't interfere, but we will make sure she's protected."

"I have a place up there," Enzo said, "I can scout her while I'm in the city."

Alaric nodded, "When the time comes. For now, we will honor her request and give her some space. I'll have the Toronto Pack do a follow up of her location in a few days."

They all gave their approval before being dismissed, and Alaric sighed.

The note was still on the ground and he walked over to pick it up, smoothing it out carefully.

Elena had become like a daughter to him, and letting her go was painful.

But it was the best thing for her right now.

He just had to believe that eventually, she would come home.

In the meantime, he'd find some Mutt runs for Damon to make.

It would be best to keep that male occupied until she did.

* * *

Elena stared out the window of her cab with a stunned awe.

There didn't seem to be a word within her vocabulary that was big enough to encompass the sheer size of Manhattan.

Buildings that touched the sky, lines of cars, and crowds of people...not a cluster of trees in sight.

It was exactly what she needed to forget what she had done...to forget what she was, and what she'd left behind.

Who she'd left behind.

She shook her head, refusing to think of anything except the possibilities that awaited her.

This was her life.

There were things that she had wanted, and things that she could still attain, despite what she had been through.

Over the past few years, she'd managed to finish her Associate's in Journaling through a series of online classes, and she'd searched the internet for weeks for an out.

She'd found it in a startup company that was launching a new magazine and was offering an internship.

She'd sent in a sample of her work, they had emailed her back, and here she was now.

In New York.

Miles away from Mystic Falls, the Pack, and…

She closed her eyes as her hand trailed up to her neck.

Damon's last mark was fading, and soon there would be nothing left of his claim on her.

And with him being several states away, she could finally just belong to herself.

No temptations, no instinctual urges...nothing.

For the first time in years, she was free.

Free, and alone.

Which was exactly what she needed.

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

* * *

 _Hushed voices circled around the dim room, as figures formed a line around their altar._

 _The eldest; the leader of the coven, lowered the black hood of her satin cloak, so that her face was illuminated by the fire before them._

" _What news is there?" one of the others asked, her quiet voice drifting across the darkness._

 _The eldest held her head high, "As you all know, I have been keeping a veiled connection with Sheila Bennett, and her young granddaughter."_

" _The witch who married the wolf," a cloaked figure cackled._

 _A burst of mocking laughter spread through the group and a smirk teased the side of the elder's lips, "Yes...but keep in mind that a connection so closely aligned to the werewolves has proven beneficial to us. It is a direct line to the children."_

 _Silence fell at the reminder, and the older woman nodded, "That's right. As lowly as her actions might be, it has allowed us to see the progression of the twins...we have been able to watch as their powers evolved into something greater than we could have ever anticipated."_

" _They are still part dog," came a protest from the circle, "How can we expect cooperation when they are curse-tainted?"_

 _A dark smile came from the leader, "Let me worry about that."_

" _Does this mean you have a solution?" Another questioned._

" _Of course I do," she nodded, "There's a spell that will give us exactly what we want...but the amount of magic it requires, we do not yet possess. However, as the Salvatore twins age, their power manifests. It is truly unique...they can end the curse."_

 _A few gasps responded, "The moon's curse?"_

" _Indeed," she nodded, feeling excited, "Without it, the Pack will cease to exist. They will be mortal...and without the savagery of their inner beasts, the twins' power will be ours to control. It's everything we've been working toward for the past thirteen years, sisters. We must only wait a little while longer, for the children to fully mature. Then we will make our move."_

 _Cheers of agreement and satisfaction rang out and the leader grinned, "Too long we have waited in the shadows...but it will all be worth it soon. I have a plan."_

 _She thought of the secret weapon that she'd kept hidden, even from the others, which would soon be ready._

" _And by the time the Pack figures that out...it'll be too late."_

* * *

 **So, there it is :)**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed, and again, thanks for reading!**

 **Also, I will be posting the first chapter of "Anthem of the Young" soon.**

 **Which will pick up after the present day scenes of this story!**

 **Anthem will be the last installment of the Werewolf DE stories, so be sure to check it out!**

 **Thanks again!**

 **(And a special thanks to Kim for all the help! You are my sound board and this wouldn't have been possible without you :))**


End file.
